


Color of Love

by MinnieLaceHaz



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Ashton, Bottom Luke, Daddy Ashton, Daddy Kink, F/M, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Skype Sex, Sugar Baby Luke, Sugar Daddy Ashton, Top Ashton, Top Luke, they both top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 42
Words: 161,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieLaceHaz/pseuds/MinnieLaceHaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>❝Sometimes my eyes show emotions I don't even realize I'm feeling.❞</p><p>Where Luke's eyes change color based on his mood, but they never turned purple until he met Ashton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Moods and emotions, two things people try hiding.

But, sadly Luke Hemmings doesn't have the opportunity to put on a fake smile when he's sad, or to laugh when secretly wanting to punch someone in the face. He can't hide what he feels, because either way people can see through it considering his eyes change to the color of what he feels.

Whether happy or sad, angry or embarrassed, his eyes will show it and it's caused many problems in his life. He tried wearing contacts that kept his eyes one color, but nothing would work because his eyes got irritated easily. No one knows how he developed this disorder, or whatever it shall be called.

The day he was born, he had bright hazel eyes and at first they thought it was his original color. But, they were only hazel-brown because that's the color representing being scared. Then, they changed to orange, meaning amusement and everyone was frightened yet in awe over the sudden change of color. Especially since orange is not even an eye color.

Right away, Luke was put into a lab where he could be checked for anything wrong in his system, the doctors amazed at his eyes and his mum instantly took him away. She loved her baby boy, no matter what he looked like. Even when his eyes were a bright red color, that could be considered evil, but it just showed he was angry. 

Throughout his childhood, everyone in primary school loved his eyes. The girls giggled whenever they turned a pink color and would coo over him, asking to change his eyes again. But, he can't do it on purpose, he can't stop nor make them change a certain color and had to be triggered with emotion.

So, then it got to the point where people would try making him mad just to see them red, or to make fun of him and pull down his pants so they changed a bright green color, showing embarrassment. He hated it so much, always crying and his eyes would then be grey, representing sadness. 

When it became time to go to secondary school, that's when he tried contacts. Because, people made fun of him and called him a freak because of something he couldn't control. And depression hit, his eyes staying grey and never changing and it took so long for them to turn blue; happiness. And sometimes Luke wonders if that's his original eye color, because when they're blue he feels normal.

After two years of being in secondary school, he dropped out. At first his mum was upset, telling him to be strong and not to give up because of a few people that are jealous of something they can't do. But, he knew it wasn't true and accepted the fact that he is a monster, a freak and a weirdo. 

It took a while, but soon enough she gave in and accepted that her son wasn't happy. He is an only child with just a mum, so times became lonely with him always being home. He tried getting a job, but without a diploma the best one he got was at McDonald's and he was fired from there for scaring away customers with his red eyes, because sometimes they show irritation and annoyance as well.

And that was the time where he met his one true friend. Her name was Mikayla, she had blue hair with different shades and considered a 'scene girl' with her hairstyle and had bright blue eyes and dark make up. But, her personality was bubbly and sassy, with her cute Australian accent that was probably from the southern part and she happened to be lesbian.

At first, Luke didn't know how to take that news. He's never met a gay or lesbian person, and he of course knows about these 'people', though they're just humans so he didn't really mind. The two got along perfectly and it was because both were different. They were outcasts and not accepted because of their looks.

She happened to have a guitar, and was living on her own in a shabby apartment at the bad side of Sydney. When she showed him the guitar, which belonged to her brother that went in the army, he played it as if he knew how. It was like a natural instinct and that's when his eyes turned blue again after so long.

It made Luke smiled, and his voice was like an angel singing from the heavens. It was deep yet smooth and just made anyone grow goosebumps and let out soft sighs as he sung like a lullaby. So soft and sweet, as if he was a professional when really he never even sang before aside from in the car and just jokingly.

Soon after that, he showed his mum his talent and that's when Mikayla offered to let him move in with her to Hornsby. It was a random choice, but both wanted to get away and travel somewhere new. They have never left Sydney and it took a lot for his mum to say yes, but she understood and even though he was only 17 at the time, she let him go.

Off the two friends went, moving into a cheap one bed room apartment and of course, Luke being the gentleman he was, let her get the room and he slept on the couch. Back pains were common and kinks in the neck, but he didn't mind. He was free to be who he wanted, ignoring the strange looks when his eyes turned pink because he was so excited when he moved to Hornsby.

Then it happened. 

Neither had money to pay for the rent, and Mikayla lost her job for calling a girl a slut when she said she's a freak. And both failed at finding a job, leading them to lose their home and get kicked out, onto the streets with only their bags of clothes and minimum amount of items. They slept in an alley, Luke having his guitar and using coats as pillows and blankets. Thankfully it wasn't cold, and they dealt with the smell of garbage, because they were free and maybe it wasn't the way they wanted to be.

Luke had to use his guitar as his job, singing on the streets for money and when he turned eighteen, Mikayla stole from Target to get him a fancy hat and it wasn't necessary, but the present somehow made him happy and now he was blue-eyed again and wow, life sucked but he was happy for some reason.

He had a small notebook, they were full of songs he wrote when bored and that's what he sung. They were original songs by him, since he didn't know what was new due to not owning a radio. Sometimes they snuck into college parties just to have fun and get some kind of action in life, but he was still out of date on the hot topics of life.

Either way, somehow life leaded Luke to a moment where he was singing a song he wrote called Amnesia and he sung it on the streets like everyday, hat on the ground and dollars tossed inside causing a smile to form. And that's when he met the boy, who wear a terrible purple shirt and had a fedora on that didn't match at all.

It's not like he could judge though, Luke couldn't afford to wash his clothes and it was rare when he does. Usually Mikayla had to flirt with some sugar daddy to pay for their laundry and that was rare as well. For some reason, though, the guy caught Luke's attention instantly and he wasn't sure if it was the shirt or the grin on the boys face.

''Cause I'm not fine at all. No, I'm really not fine at all," Luke sung and for some reason his voice went a bit higher than usual, cracking slightly much to the boys amusement and he cleared his throat, finishing off,"Tell me this is just a dream...'Cause I'm really not fine at all."

The few people around clapped, causing his eyes to go green in embarrassment and he thanked them as they handed him money or tossed it in the hat. People around where Luke lived seem to love his eyes, and that's what caught their attention so he used it to his benefit, though most didn't notice his eye colors changing.

Suddenly a ten dollar bill dropped in the hat and Luke gasped, seeing it was the purple boy and he exclaimed,"Sir, I think you accidentally gave me a ten."

"It wasn't an accident," He chuckled, and wow his voice was different from most Luke heard. It was stronger than his own and he found the chuckle contagious. "It's fine mate, keep it."

Deciding to just do as told, Luke nodded and he stood up from the steps he sat on and grabbed the hat. However, as he went to leave something shoved him and he gasped when dropping the guitar, eyes widening when seeing the neck of the acoustic break, because fuck, it was so cheap and old. A frown formed on his face, eyes going grey and wasn't that just perfect, the only thing getting him money is gone.

A gasp was heard and he turned, seeing the purple boy say frantically,"I am so sorry, I was just going to give you this card you dropped. Fuck, I didn't mean to break it!"

"I...It's fine," Luke lied, giving a small smile but his grey eyes gave it away. It's not like people knew what color meant, the only reason Luke knew is because when he was younger his mum made a chart and figured it out throughout it toddler and early years. Luke somehow could tell, it's like a nerve announced what color it changed to or gave off some vibe and he just knew when they were pink or blue.

Instead of walking away like Luke thought the man would, he exclaimed,"No, please. Um, let me take you out to lunch or something. I need to make it up to you."

"Seriously, it doesn't matter. It would have broken anyways," Luke smiled sadly, glancing at the broken instrument and of course the guy, who he now knows is Ashton, insisted so they ended up sitting in a really expensive car that Luke doesn't know the name of and for once, he knew what was on the radio and didn't like it at all.

Ashton must have noticed, cause he turned it to a playlist built inside the car and played a band Luke loved, being Nirvana and he already liked the guy due to his amazing music taste. He didn't know where they were going, but they ended up at some semi-formal restaurant cafe place and Ashton led him inside, sitting him at a table.

When Ashton went to get food, Luke awkwardly sat at the table and he felt so weird. The last time he went out to eat was with his mum, who he hasn't heard from in a year. Mainly due to now having a phone, but also because they drifted and it's like she doesn't even care about him now.

It wasn't long till Ashton came back, and he handed Luke a plate of fancy looking bread and a sandwich with a toothpick and olive. He chuckled, cause he never knew places actually served food like that and after a few moments of silence, Ashton asked hesitantly,"I noticed your eyes erm, they turn different colors? Is there a reason why...? Like, are they fake contacts or something?"

"No, I was born with them." He was use to answer the question, and expected Ashton to stare at him weird, but he was shocked when a smile formed on his face.

Ashton simply said softly,"They're pretty."

If a boy ever said that to Luke, he'd normal cringe and feel the need to hit them. But, for some reason he blushed and Ashton was shocked when his eyes turned yellow, usually meaning anxious or nervous, but sometimes just bashful or flattered which was rare.

Before he could say anything, Luke spoke up,"So, why did you ask me here?"

"I wanna pay for your guitar." Luke went to object, but Ashton pleaded,"I feel so bad for breaking it, you're really talented and without the guitar I doubt you'll keep singing. Money honestly isn't a problem, I have nothing to spend it all on and it'd be an honor to buy you it since you'll play amazing music instead of the crap that's considered music now-and-days."

But, Luke didn't budge and after a while Ashton sighed reluctantly and simply nodded. It's not that Luke didn't want a new guitar, he just hates people paying for him. He always tries to get things on his own because it shows independence and as much as he was flattered by the offer, he couldn't allow it.

When they went to leave, Luke thanked him for the food and Ashton asked,"Can I have your number? You know, so we can be friends or hang out again."

"I don't have a phone," Luke admitted, eyes going green and he hated admitting that.

A look of confusion crossed Ashton's face, cause everyone has a phone even 10 year olds. And he felt like Luke just hated him and was being polite, but he just nodded and mumbled,"See you around, Luke."

The blonde watched Ashton walk off, sighing sadly and tossed his guitar in the dumpster considering Mikayla didn't want it and he didn't even need it now. And on his way to their alley, Luke stole a bag of chips and bottle of water from the Tesco because they're trying to save up for a flat and then arrived to the alley where he saw Mikayla sitting and washing their clothes in a bucket. It's disgusting but this is how they live and they're use to it now.

She glanced up, going to greet him but exclaimed,"Luke!"

"What?" He asked in confusion, looking around.

Mikayla gaped,"Your eyes are purple."

"No, they're probably just pink or something," He scoffed, wondering if she was color blind. His eyes were never purple, which confused him but he learned that maybe the color was just irrelevant in his world. Either that, or didn't exist in the rainbow of his life.

However, she insisted,"I'm serious, they are."

"If you're telling the truth, then why would they be this color? I'm sure I pretty much have every color matched with every emotion, I doubt there's one left," He retorted, opening the bag of chips and eating them slowly considering he just ate with Ashton.

A look of frustration appeared on the girls face,"I don't know, but they are purple. What happened before you came here?"

"I dunno, this guy named Ashton broke your guitar and took me out to lunch," Luke told her carelessly, and she didn't say anything.

But, he did happen to miss the smirk on her face cause she so knew what this meant. The girl was smart, she was the brains between the two and Luke was an oblivious guy. And he just so happened to miss everything in life, including the fact that he just had a love at first sight moment with a guy in a purple shirt, who created a whole new color of love for Luke.


	2. Chapter 2

His eyes are what Ashton remembered.

They were amazing, astounding and simply beautiful. The way they went grey when he was upset over his guitar, causing guilt to fill Ashton. He could have paid for it in a instant, considering a music store wasn't too far and all he had to do was take out his credit card.

However, Luke didn't want it and Ashton respected his choice. He also loved how his eyes turned yellow, and he wasn't sure what that meant but considering the specks of pink in the boys cheeks, he knew it was something. It wasn't normal for eyes to be yellow and he was confused on why they changed so much, and to such strange colors.

Either way, they were gorgeous and Ashton wasn't afraid to admit it. He is gay, he's proud and everyone knows that he is, even his family and complete strangers because he can be a bit flamboyant sometimes. He wore nice clothes and had great style, what a typical gay guy.

Since he's rich, he was a very nice place. The condo had many windows and a long driveway leading up to the garage. He drove his car slowly, pressing the button by his radio and it opened the garage for him. He parked inside, shutting it and walked into his house with his gym bag, since that's where he came from.

No, he doesn't have a gym in his home. Well, he does but it's more like an entertainment room and he preferred leaving the house and going to the public. That's why he was dressed so down for the day, he did his daily work out and happened to wander to his car and ran into a boy with the voice of an angel, body of a model and eyes that held so much emotion inside, and he didn't even know that he was actually right.

Ashton placed his bag in his room, which had the design of black and white. The king sized bed was sadly for one at the moment, he is very single and honestly only got asked out for publicity. People used him for fame or money and it was a really terrible thing. He felt so broken when finding out, because it's hard finding people who liked him for who he is and not what he owns or does.

Basically, Ashton owns a record company. Being twenty-one, it was honestly a shock to many people when they hear of his age, because it's so uncommon. But, Ashton wasn't born with money and into the rich life, he made it to the top and owns Shades Records, it's a big music company that is popular in mostly Australia but also in a few other countries. Ashton owned it, and he was proud.

It only took a year for it to get popular, he signed a few popular bands that hit the charts such as The Vamps, Little Mix and Union J. All were British but amazing and it's because he went to Britain when trying to find talents, because he wanted to go somewhere new and just look at the new location.

The bands were very popular in their own country, but also in Australia and America. The girl band was the first signed and already had two albums out while the others only had a few songs out at the moment, working on an album with Ashton's friend and roommate, Calum.

The two are best friends, and even roommates. Calum happens to live with Ashton and they're extremely close, which is why Ashton hired him right away to help out. They've been friend's since they were little and Calum happens to be living with Ashton because he insisted they stayed together and stuck by one another.

Speaking of, Ashton walked in the kitchen and saw his friend making a nice sandwich that had lettuce, tomatoes and a bunch of other items on it. He chuckled as the guy struggled squirting out the mayonnaise, succeeding in making the condiment explode all over the food.

An amused expression formed on Ashton's face,"Nice going, Hood."

Calum jumped at the sound of his friend's voice, sighing in relief when seeing it was just him and pouted,"It's not funny, now I have to start all over!"

"Yeah, well maybe you should have just called Phillips make you one," Ashton refereed to their personal chef, who also stayed with them and was basically they're guardian since they're very immature people. He kept them in shape with his healthy food and made them laugh with his strange humor.

Most people would assume Ashton was stuck up and snobby for having a Chef. But, it really wasn't at all because he thought of the old man as his uncle or strangely his friend. He's been working for Ashton for almost three years, he was Ashton's first choice when looking for a at home chef.

Calum groaned,"He's outside making steak, he knew you would be home soon and needed your meat since you're getting flabby and what happened to your biceps? They're going away, all the gay men of Hornsby will be really disappointed when seeing this."

"Shut up," Ashton laughed, but was actually upset. Its not like he's insecure, he just took things to the heart sometimes and over analyzes things.

He was losing his muscles, which is why he started working out more. It's because he has nothing to do and no reason to stay in shape. He gave up on dating and just slept around, not in a disgusting way, but more like every few weeks. He doesn't go out every night and looks for a 'nice fuck'. He simply flirts with people sometimes and somehow ends up going home with them, fucking in the king sized bed.

Calum knew, but he assumed his friend was just being a normal young man since he's just a year younger and does the same thing, however with girls. He's straight and was perfectly accepting of gay people. Yes, it was shocking at first and took a while for him to understand Ashton doesn't like the same people as he does.

Once he finished his sandwich, he sat on the stool by the island in the kitchen and asked his friend,"So, where were you? You usually get home around five."

"Oh, I ran into this guy," He started, then blushed when Calum let out a wolf whistle. "It wasn't like that, he was singing on the streets and I accidentally broke his guitar. We went out to eat and I offered paying for it, but he insisted I didn't. And he said he didn't have a phone when I asked for his number, but I think he just hates me."

"I would if you broke my guitar, not everyone is rich and can re-buy one," Calum snorted, shaking his head in shame at his friend's lack of reality.

It's not as if Ashton was immune to poorness and being homeless. He chose not to be aware of it, not because he thought he was better than them, however it was because his heart hurts when realizing some people aren't wealthy like him. He pitied the people and wished he could make them all happy, but he couldn't and that's basically what hurt him more than anything.

He sighed, nodding,"I know, but I tried offering him one and he said no. If he couldn't afford one than why would he not let me buy him one?"

"People don't like having things paid for, it's like self-respect I guess. They feel better when buying things themselves and not having to let others take care of them. He probably felt weird, though. I mean, guys don't usually offer to buy expensive guitars for people who are singing on the streets, what if he's homeless? Those people tend to have trust issues," Calum pointed out, remembering when he offered a homeless man twenty dollars and the guy assumed it was fake and gave it back, that broke his heart.

Despite what his friend said, Ashton scoffed,"I highly doubt that, what homeless person owns a guitar? And, he didn't smell bad or dress like them. Shit, I sound so snobby. I really hate when that happens. Listen, I'm gonna take a shower, tell me when Phillips is done cooking."

When Calum agreed, Ashton left to the upstairs shower in his master bedroom. Calum's is down the hall and Phillips lives downstairs so he has easy access to where he cooks in the kitchen. The house has two extra bedrooms mainly for when family or friends visit. Along with a study room, the entertainment one and a room where instruments and awards were hung up.

After taking a shower, Ashton changed into his red silky pajamas and a nice robe with bunny slippers. Yes, bunny slippers. Ashton is just that cool and amazing, he doesn't give any fucks about what people think. He's a man who loves bunny slippers and robes with cute frogs on them.

Once going downstairs, he saw Phillips with his stubble and grey-ish black hair. The man was super good looking, though he was older than Ashton by quite a lot. Either way, the man greeted his boss,"Hello Master Irwin, your steak is ready and I made you a nice salad with Ranch dressing, your favorite."

"Thank you, Phillips," Ashton smiled, taking the food and gave the man a curt nod before meeting Calum in the family room where he was watching a soccer game.

Ashton took a seat next to him, seeing he was already eating and they watched TV while eating dinner. The rest of the night consist mainly of that. The two may be rich, but neither do much with their lives. Both are rather lazy and spend most of their time working or sleeping, sometimes Ashton wants a bit of excitement in his life.

-

A typical day at work is mainly Ashton taking calls and trying to find new people to sign to his record company. So, when Ashton goes to work it's either to see how projects and music is coming out or to make sure everyone is working and things are going fine.

When he entered the building, he went straight to the main man's office. Yes, Ashton owns the company, but he's not the one behind the music videos, sales profits and the boss basically. He is in charge of the man, but the man is in charge of the employees and people signed.

"Mr. Clifford, it's nice seeing you mate," Ashton greeted, shutting the office door behind him and saw Michael turning in the spinning chair, phone in his hand. 

The lad mumbled something in the phone about a new hit single for The Vamps and hung up, sighing before nodded at Ashton,"How's it been? It's been a while since I last saw you."

Ashton shrugged, taking a seat in front of Michael,"Yeah, well life is pretty hectic. I got gyms to work out in, food to eat and new couches to sleep on , you know?"

"Definitely, that's my life summed up in one sentence," Michael laughed, taking out a paper that was just printed. He read over it and nodded, saying to Ashton,"So, The Vamps have a new song written by Calum once again. I just finished up the music video, it's pretty good but I wanted you to look over it and see what you think before we conclude if we want to go with it or not."

A single is a very important song, it's usually the one that represents the band or at least the new album that's going to be posted. Sometimes they work and sometimes they don't, it's nice to go with the catchy ones because more people listen to it and it's usually on the Radio a lot.

So, Ashton nodded and went to his office while Michael sent him the file. He looked over the song, Hurricane, and he didn't like how it was also a Bridgit Mendler song. Sometimes it's not good to have similar song titles, but it's hard not to due to the fact that there are so many songs with the same names.

He concluded that it was a great music video and replied to Michael. The rest of the day was spent in his office doing nothing really, because many of the bands were out in England on a small break between The Vamps working with Demi Lovato on a song, which was amazing, and Little Mix visiting family while Union J was on a mini tour around their country to promote their soon-to-be album.

It wasn't long till he left and was on his way home. He stopped by the gas station to refill and when he went to pay, he saw a girl with blue hair and then Luke on his way out. The two were laughing and joking around, Luke pushing her into a pole and she smacked him in the face. It was amusing, however Ashton was a bit let down when realizing Luke was obviously straight and that was most likely his girlfriend.

Of course he's taken, there's no surprise there. He was a very good looking and talented boy, why would he not have a girlfriend? Surely people may wonder why Ashton's singing, since he's good looking and entertaining, but that was his choice until he met someone who actually likes him.

He pumped up his car and tried leaving before the blonde lad with amazing eyes could see him. However, that didn't work since Luke shouted,"Hey, Ashton!"

He sighed, glancing back and saw Luke with the girl, rushing over. He gave a small smile, mumbling,"Hey Luke."

"Listen, I wanted to thank you for the lunch and I'm really sorry. I promise I don't have a phone, I wasn't being rude or trying to reject you nicely. If I had a phone, I'd definitely give you my number," Luke assured, feeling bad for making the lad think he didn't like him. Because, Ashton is nice and sweet. 

Ashton chuckled, nodding in understanding,"Okay, well I'm sorry for your guitar."

A small frown formed on Luke's face, eyes going from blue to grey and he shrugged,"It's fine. By the way, this is Mikayla. She's my friend and the guitar was actually her brothers."

When Ashton went to apologize, she shook his hand and assured,"It doesn't matter, it was my brothers and he stopped playing years ago. He was gonna trash it anyways."

Relief filled the older lad and he chuckled,"Thank god, I could really get you a new one if you want. Money is no problem, I can get you whatever. I feel so bad about doing that, you obviously loved playing it and you were amazing. You're a real talented guy."

It didn't take much more than that for Luke's eyes to change to a sheepish yellow, smile bashful,"Thanks, we should get going. It's late out and I wouldn't wanna get kidnapped. I'll see you around or something, nice seeing you again. Bye, Ashton!"

Mikayla waved goodbye as well and Ashton watched in confusion when they left walking down the street. He assumed they had a car or something, but he realized Luke never actually showed signs of owning one. Especially since he didn't have a phone and he glanced back once more, seeing Luke turn down the corner and then drove off to his luxurious condo with his lazy friend and dorky, old chef.


	3. Chapter 3

"Luke, I need tampons."

A grimace formed on the boys face, glancing at Mikayla who was blushing and scowling at her clothes that were now stained and she was dressed in sweats and a t-shirt. He honestly didn't know what to say, he's dealt with this before, but it's so awkward.

Luke shook his head,"Ew, no way. Last time I got them, a lady asked me if I needed help. And I think she meant professional help and probably though I was crazy. Why can't you just get them? The store is right down the street, just stuff them in your pants or whatever."

"Because, I have cramps, my panties are ruined and in case you haven't noticed, I don't wanna blood dripping down my leg while walking around a store," She sneered, then frowned and rubbed in face in annoyance when his eyes turned hazel in fear of her anger. "Sorry, I get cranky when I'm on my period. Please, Luke, I don't want to walk around like this. It's really embarrassing."

He huffed, crossing his arms in annoyance,"So is a 18 year old guy buying tampons. Fine, whatever."

"Great, I need a shower first. Did Mr. Stevens leave the door unlocked?" She asked, and he nodded.

So, the two grabbed their bags and walked down the street. People stared, probably in judgment at their dirty clothes and rugged appearance. It's not their fault, they only are able to shower on the weekdays and it's the Monday, they had to go two days without a shower. It doesn't seem like much, but sleeping in an alley near a dump isn't the most clean place to live.

Either way, they deal with it and try not to complain. Except when it rains, because it doesn't happen often, but when it does, it sucks since they have no where to go and are stuck in the cold, wet weather. Or sometimes they go in stores until it's over, but have to sleep on the flooded grounds.

When they go to the school, Luke glanced around and when the coast was clear, Mikayla and him rushed towards the doors and tugged the handle, smiling when it opened. The thing is, Mr.Smith is a janitor and he leaves the door to the boys locker room unlocked so they can shower. Then he comes back and locks them at night. However, on the weekends they need to stay locked, but Luke and Mikayla appreciate how nice he is.

They use to sneak in after stealing a spare key and the man found out, when they explained why, he felt bad and said he would keep them open from thee to five considering he works after school during those times. When they got inside, Mikayla went to a shower while Luke went to another.

He opened the curtain and grimaced at the smell of sweat and body odor, but took out his shampoo that's from a hotel they take them from and a bar of soap he stole. he stripped down, turning on the water and showered in the cold water. He didn't mind, because it was keeping him clean and he needed to stay that way or else he would go crazy.

Once he was done, he took a shirt he had and dried with it, changing into the same clothes since they needed to do laundry, hopefully Mikayla could flirt with some guy and he'd pay for hers, sneaking his in like usual. It only works sometimes, since they're married at times and the wife is with them.

When Mikayla was done, he asked her as they walked out,"If you don't have a tampon, what are you using?"

"Toilet paper," She admitted with a sheepish expression, blue and black hair dripping. Her make up was smeared slightly, but it didn't matter. She steals the dye and products, even if they don't have money she likes to look decent as well as Luke, and they only have a few pairs of clothes, so their face and hair matter the most.

He nodded awkwardly, nibbling on his thumb and asked her,"Mind hitting on the man in there? These clothes are getting dirty and I don't want to walk in the store when I get your women things like this. Last time I did, the man kept staring at me as if he was waiting for me to steal something."

"That's cause you were. And you wore a black beanie with all black clothes, that's kind of suspicious," She pointed out and he rolled his eyes, so she reluctantly nodded.

They glanced both ways, then rushed across the street and he tugged her to the side, down the alley next to the laundry mat and took a shirt from his bag. Before she could ask what he was doing, the boy dried her hair as best as he could and she winced at how painfully it felt, like she was in a tornado and hair being pulled around.

When it was decently dry, he took her old brush and handed it to her. When she was done, he grabbed the make up she had and helped her put it on since there wasn't a mirror, and she laughed when he put it back,"Man, I find it funny how you know how to put on eyeliner."

"Shut up," He grumbled, blushing and eyes turned an embarrassed green color. He looked around, sneakily looking in the laundry mat and nodded for her to go in.

Mikayla fixed up her black, tight shirt and skinny jeans. Her cleavage showed to look sexy, and though she hated being revealing, they were desperate. When she walked in with her bag of dirty clothes, Luke followed a few seconds after and casually sat in the chairs with a few others people.

He overheard Mikayla saying lowly, gripping the large man's arm lightly,"I really like your tattoo, it's kind of dark and sexy. Gives off that mysterious look, you know?"

"Yeah, s'why I got it kid," He grumbled, voice deep and rough. Luke nervously moved his now hazel eyes to Mikayla, fearing the man was a bit too much for her to manipulate. If it ended badly, she could get hurt and he would feel extremely guilty, it has happened before.

However, she smirked a bit, faking a flirtatious look and whispered something in the man's ear, causing him to nod slowly and he handed her a card for the laundry mat that you use instead of money. She giggled, kissing his scruffy cheek and he suddenly left, a smug look on Mikayla's face as she held the card.

Luke made sure the man was gone, then rushed over to her and asked frantically,"What the hell was that?"

"Seduction," She snorted, handing him the card. "Your welcome, by the way."

He scoffed, looking at her suspiciously,"You didn't...you know?"

"I would never give away my body like that, idiot. I just lied and told him that I saw him with another woman and was going to tell his wife unless he gave me his card," She shrugged, laughing a bit at the thought of the man being married. He was good looking, but really creepy and seemed like a pedophile.

Luke chuckled, and they got his bag from the alley, then got started on the laundry. While doing so, Luke realized he should get the girl her 'items' when seeing the way she was cringing, occasionally gripping her side as if getting cramps. So, he nudged her with his foot, noticing the magazine she read while waiting for the clothes to wash.

She glanced up, blue eyes meeting his neutral ones and he said,"I'm gonna head to the grocery store, you know to get those...things. Um, I'll be back soon."

"Alright, mind getting me some aspirin?" Mikayla blushed, giving him a knowing look.

He rolled his eyes, nodding and left the laundry mat. Honestly, he couldn't understand periods and what it was like to deal with them. Judging by Mikayla and how his mum was when he lived with her, he never wanted to experience one. That's the downside to being with a girl. He feels pity for Mikayla, since she's lesbian, that means double the pain. But, at least they both know how it works.

On his way to the grocery store, he saw a familiar face and mentally face-palmed. He quickly looked both ways, sighing in relief when noticing it was free. He rushed across the street, hoodie up and made sure the guy was gone. Luckily, he was and Luke tugged the hood down. You see there's this punk guy named Derrick who's constantly hitting on Luke, he doesn't get that the boy is straight.

It started when Mikayla and Luke first were homeless. When they were desperate for laundry like now, Mikayla tried flirting with Derrick, but it didn't work since he admitted to being gay. So, then Luke had to step and hit on him which was awkward and it worked, but now he tried saying he was joking around. The guy didn't believe him and now is basically stalking the blonde boy, with color rainbow eyes.

Thankfully, Derrick was gone down the street and Luke went inside the grocery store. He glanced around, ignoring the judgmental looks for his eyes and clothes. He ruffled his hair so it was decent and made his way towards the medicine and women products.

He awkwardly looked through them, forgetting what type she uses. There was big ones and small ones, pads and pantie liners. He groaned, scratching the back of his neck in confusion. There should honestly be a one size fits all type, so men can get them for their friends or girlfriends.

He looked around, grabbing the small pack with a regular size and stuffed it in the bag he had with him. However, a voice was heard,"Stealing tampons? If I remember correctly, people usually go for the underwear."

Luke jumped, turning and sighed in relief when seeing Ashton looking at him with a raised eyebrow. He awkwardly laughed, seeing if anyone heard and replied,"Um, it-it's for a friend."

"I would hope so, unless you're transgender. That would explain your legs," Ashton teased, stuffing his hands in his pockets and told Luke,"You shouldn't steal, it's wrong. I don't understand why you can't spend a few dollars on them, I'm sure it's not that embarrassing to buy them. Your girlfriend would hate if she knew you stole, wouldn't she?"

"Girlfriend?" Ashton shrugged and realization hit Luke. He laughed, shaking his head in disbelief,"Dude, Mikayla isn't into guys at all. She's a lesbian, besides, she's not my type. She's too much like me, I like it when girls are opposite from my personality, you know? It makes things interesting."

A frown formed on Ashton's face at the mention of Luke liking girls, but he just admitted,"I actually don't know, I'm into guys if we're being honest here."

Luke's eyes widened, turning a color of orange meaning amused or shocked, at this moments it's the latter. He chuckled, blushing,"O-Oh, sorry I didn't erm...think you were into that."

"That? It's not a thing, Luke," Ashton said with a scoff of humor. "But, anyways, take out the tampons. I'll pay for them. Wow, I never thought I would say that. I kind of hoped to avoid them, seeing as I like guys. Oh well, somehow they find their way back into my life. Stupid tampons."

Luke snorted, making sure no one was around and took them out. He walked with Ashton, then remembered,"Oh, um can I can some aspirin...? Mikayla wanted me to get some, it's okay if you don't want to spend more money. I could just get them later or-"

"Grab the pills," Ashton interrupted, taking the tampons and went towards the check out.

Luke nodded gratefully, rushing to get a small bottle and went back to the boy. He handed them over awkwardly, thanking Ashton once again and nervously looked as the older lad swiped his card and paid for it. He felt dirty, he didn't like people paying for things even if it's not for him.

The cashier kept staying at Luke, grimacing at the way his eyes went from hazel to yellow so quickly. They just do that, right when he feels something else it changes in a snap, and he went from scared to nervous instantly due to being afraid of Ashton not wanting to get the pills, then to nervously looking at him when he swiped the card. He can't help it, and the woman must think he's a freak.

After getting the items, Ashton walked out with the bag and Luke followed. When they were outside, the older of the two handed it to Luke and the blonde smiled, eyes turning pink for being grateful,"Thanks, I really appreciate it. You didn't have to pay for them, though."

"Seriously, it's better than you getting caught one day and going to jail. I'm sure they would check to make sure if you ever did it before, but it's not that big of a deal." Luke just shrugged, glancing down and Ashton sighed,"Listen, I really want to get you a guitar."

Luke groaned,"No, they're so expensive and I don't need one. I'm not even that great of a singer, I just liked doing it and needed the money. But, I can just get a job. I mean, I didn't finish school, so a lot of people wouldn't want me to work for them. I'll find a place, though. As sweet as that sounds, I would feel bad for having you spend money on me."

"You don't understand, your voice is amazing and so many people look forward to hearing you sing. I broke the guitar, I should get you a new one. Let me pay for it, don't you like making people happy?" Luke nodded, so Ashton grinned,"Well, it would make me happy if you kept singing and would let me buy you a guitar."

At first Luke wanted to say no, but Ashton seemed to really want to buy him one. He hesitated, finally agreeing,"Alright, whatever. But, we're getting a cheap one, used if they have them."

Ashton grinned, grabbing Luke's hand and tugging him towards his car. Luke reluctantly sat in the passanger seat, setting the bag on the floor and rolled his eyes when the older lad rambled about how happy he was that Luke let him get one, the blonde's eyes turning a red for annoyance, but he also smiled slightly and was secretly wondering what type of guitar he was going to get.

He didn't want it to be expensive, however it's hard to find a cheap guitar and he face-palmed when they pulled into a music store that was in the rich side of town. Ashton shrugged innocently, smirking a bit,"Oops, must have pulled into the wrong store. C'mon, let's go!"

Luke sighed, shaking his head and followed the boy inside. He didn't know what to do, everything looked so expensive and as if he could break the items by one touch. He quietly followed Ashton, glancing around and felt so judged by the way people stared, his clothes worn out and pants ripped, faded and he would have expected them to be nice since it was a kind of rocker look.

Suddenly Ashton exclaimed,"Oh, that's nice!"

"I don't have an amplifier," Luke snorted, but eyes glowed pink when seeing the pretty, white fender telecaster hanging up and he wanted to touch it so badly. When Ashton went to speak, Luke held his hand up and retorted,"I know what you're going to say. No, I won't let you buy me one. You're already getting me a guitar."

A pout formed on the boys lips,"Fine, let's look at acoustics then, maybe a holy grail. I think I saw a nice one buy the violins when we walked in."

Luke glanced at him curiously,"You seem to know about guitars."

"Well, if you wanna know a secret, I happen to own a music company," Ashton admitted, looking over the acoustics and bit his lip slightly, fixing his glasses as he read the prices.

The younger lad laughed,"Yeah, sure. How old are you? 19? I doubt you own a music company."

"Actually, I'm 21 thank you very much. And, yes, it's possible to own a music company at that age. Have you heard of Shades Records? That's mine, and I signed Little Mix, along with a couple other bands," He retorted, hating how people never believe him. It's not that shocking, he just knows how to make a living unlike some people in the world who never take a chance and tries to make something of themselves.

Luke gasped,"Seriously? You signed Little Mix? I love their songs, especially These Four Walls and their cover on Word up! is amazing."

"Thanks," Ashton grinned smugly, eyeing a vintage sunburst guitar, Gibson of course. It was perfect, he could see Luke playing it while singing, eyes closed and voice so beautiful. He glanced at the blonde, nudging him and pointing to the guitar,"What do you think of that one?"

Seeing the guitar, Luke's eyes widened and he nodded eagerly,"It's perfect, fuck. Are we allowed to take it down? I wanna test it out."

Ashton glanced around, seeing a worker and Luke watched him ask the man. They came back and the guy took it down, handing it to Luke, saying,"This is one of our best acoustics here, there's a martin guitar in the back if you wanna check that one out, it's a bit more expensive though."

Luke frowned, strumming lightly with his fingers and smiled at the sound it made. He licked his lips nervously, asking,"How much is this one?"

"6,999 dollars on sale," The worker answered, then added,"The martin guitar is over 8,000 though. I mean, they seem expensive but I just work here, so."

Luke's eyes went orange in shock, causing the guy to stumble back a bit and Ashton spoke up,"We'll take the martin guitar."

"No! Oh hell no, uh uh. Here, take this," Luke held out the guitar, but Ashton took it, making the blonde exclaim,"Ashton, you're not buying me that. It's way too much, who the hell buys a guitar worth almost seven thousand dollars? Let alone eight? You don't even know me!"

"So? Do you like it?" Ashton asked, and Luke shook his head. However, Ashton scoff so he nodded sadly. The older lad handed the guitar to the man,"Ring this up, oh and a case with some extra strings. We're gonna look for some guitar picks, thank you."

The man quickly took it, nodding and nervously looked, seeing Luke's eyes were now red. He frantically left, making Ashton laugh,"Is he freaking out from your eyes? What a scaredy cat."

"I don't like you," Luke grumbled, pouting and went over to the picks.

Ashton shrugged carelessly,"Eh, no one does. It's fine, but I like you so I wanna get you some guitar picks. Want a pack or just one really nice one? I think a pack would be better, in case you lose one, you know? Oh, you should get these, they match your eyes."

Luke chuckled when Ashton held a bag of guitar picks, rainbow colors. He rolled his eyes, that are now orange for amusement and nodded. So, they got the picks and went to where the guy was ringing up everything and Luke frowned when seeing how expensive everything was. The guitar case was over two hundred dollars, the strings thirty since Ashton insisted on getting the bronze ones.

When they left, Luke didn't really say anything in the car. It's not that he didn't appreciate everything Ashton got him, he just felt really bad and Ashton say his eyes were grey, asking,"Hey, um, I know this sounds random but why do your eyes change color?"

"They match my mood," Luke explained, holding the bag of guitar picks.

Ashton frowned,"What's grey mean?"

"Sad, guilt, you know, that category," Luke mumbled, looking up quickly and wished his eyes would go to blue or something, because he didn't want to show his guilt.

A look of sympathy showed on Ashton's face,"Don't feel guilt, Luke. I wanted to buy you this stuff, you deserve it for being so damn talented. Now, where do you live? I need to head to the office, my worker Michael isn't really reliable, he's kind of in charge right now and that's not good."

"Oh...um, my friend's at the laundry mat, you can just drop me off there," Luke chuckled nervously, and Ashton nodded. "So, why were you at the store anyways? Aren't you a bit rich to be shopping in this neighborhood?"

Amusement was clear in Ashton's eyes,"Huh, assuming I spend my time buying things online or making everyone else get them for me? Honestly, I was just picking up some contact solution. I'm gonna need to head back, I forgot about that but sometimes I just like shopping around and getting random stuff."

"Sounds fun," Luke smiled.

Ashton raised an eyebrow,"Why don't you come with me next time?"

They pulled into the laundry mat and Luke rolled his eyes once again, shaking his head and grabbed his guitar that's in it's case along with the bags and opened the door. He stepped out, saying softly,"Thanks for everything, it was really sweet of you. And no, we're not shopping anymore. But, stop by the corner whenever, I'm sure I'll be there."

"The corner it is," Ashton grinned, waving goodbye and drove off as Luke shut the door.

He smiled, walking into the laundry mat and saw Mikayla folding the clothes with a grimace on her face. He walked over, handing her bag and she glanced at the bag, opening it and sighed in relief when seeing the items. She then raised an eyebrow when looking at his eyes, shaking her head in amusement.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

A smirk appeared on her lips,"They're purple again."

"Ugh," He groaned, setting the guitar on the table where she was folding the table.

Her eyes widened,"What the fuck is that? Did you rob a bank or something?"

People glanced at them, and Luke blushed, shaking his head and told her about his time with Ashton. Explaining that he was caught stealing and also went to the music store, Ashton insisting on buying him everything and the whole time she just nodded, taking in the information.

When he finished, she just chuckled,"Someone has a sugar daddy."

"I do not!" Luke gasped, smacking her arm.

"Call it what you will, lover boy," Mikayla teased, and walked off as Luke pouted, going to the bathroom with her 'girly items' as Luke would call it.

He grumbled insults under his breath, folding his clothes and ignored what she said. Ashton isn't even his friend, let alone his sugar daddy. That's just weird, he's not even gay and if he was, he wouldn't date someone that's older.

At least, not three years older than him, almost four but Luke's eighteenth birthday is soon. The age difference isn't huge, but it's enough to make him find it impossible to date a person that older. Either way, Ashton is just his acquaintance who happens to have bought him a guitar and that's it.

Nothing more.


	4. Chapter 4

Ashton wants to sign Luke to his record label.

At first, he thought it over and maybe Luke doesn't want to be famous. However, Ashton feels as though the guy had a great chance at going far with his voice and talent. Not many people get signed when singing on the streets, but Ashton really wants to give him a go at being famous.

There are many singers who tried to get signed, then became stars and lost themselves. He won't let Luke do that, because though they just met, he considers them friends. And, not only that, but Luke is only seventeen and that seems young, however lots of singers became famous at the ages of fifteen and even fourteen. So, he's at least more mature and understands the world.

Not to mention, his crazy eyes will get him a lot of attention and hopefully drawls people in. Every famous person has that one thing about them that makes their image different from others. One Direction, it's their accents (despite other British bands that are famous, for some reason it's more unique), Little Mix because they're girls and it's rare to find them now and days, Taylor Swift, it's her break ups, and Justin Bieber because of his confidence. 

So, with Luke it will be his eyes. Their mixture of different colors and the way they change can really create a good amount of fans because of just that. His looks will be another plus, and his voice will keep them in. Sure, using eyes to get fans isn't good, but you need something to get attention and that's how.

It's the way of business, some record labels use other bands to advertise for new singers and groups. But, Ashton likes to have it so the singer or band get their own reason for being where they are. He doesn't like using people to help others when they can do it themselves without anyone.

When he decided to sign Luke, he got from work and went to meet up with the blonde at the corner. However, once there he saw Luke wasn't sitting at the corner and singing. A frown formed on his face, standing alone where they were meant to meet up and he sighed sadly, looking around in case he was late.

But, Luke was gone.

Ashton ran a hand through his wavy locks, pursing his lips and slowly walked down the sidewalk. He didn't know why, he just felt as though Luke was around and he just didn't see him. And he was right, because a voice was heard and the accent was oh-so-familiar with the slightly deep voice and sarcastic tone.

He heard Luke say with a scoff,"Oh, definitely Mikayla. Stealing a whole thing of chicken won't be suspicious at all. Walking out of a store with a piece of meat in my pants won't draw attention to me."

"You already have a piece of-"

"Shut up, I'm not doing it. Why don't you stick salmon in your bra? I'm always stealing shit, you have two hands, stuff meat in your pants. You need it," He shot back, and Ashton's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He walked toward the voice, seeing Luke and Mikayla glaring at one another in an alley.

But, that's not what got his attention. it was the bags on the ground, the guitar case he bought leaning against a wall and box of snacks hidden. Also, a jacket was laid out along with clothes rolled up as if used in replacement of a pillow. Everything sudden clicked and the older lad felt so slow, because Luke is homeless and he just realized this. Or maybe he always knew and just didn't want to know believe it.

It's not rocket science, Ashton just hates seeing people homeless. Guilt would always fill him when seeing an adult, or worse, a teen, living on their own in the cold with no roof over their head's or jacket to cover their shivering forms. He at times would get out of the car, handing them a coat he would wear and sometimes they were too stubborn to take it. And he knew why. 

Pride was something everyone wanted to have, and sometimes it's just because they are ashamed of how they got to where they are and think they deserved how they live. No one deserves to be homeless, especially not at such a young age. Even if you're a drug addict or alcoholic, people deserve a roof over their head's.

Suddenly Mikayla asked in annoyance,"Why don't you just sell the guitar, Luke? We need a home, we need food and clothes, not some instrument that's over a thousand dollars. It's not right, a house is a lot more important than that and I know you love music, but I'm sure you love living more."

Ashton frowned when Luke looked down in guilt. The blonde shrugged, glancing at the guitar case which held his most loved possession. His eyes were a grey color, and Ashton assumed it meant sadness since he said to Mikayla,"I love it, and I...It can help us get money."

"We wouldn't need help if you sold it," She retorted, giving him a sympathetic look.

The hazel-eyed boy didn't want to hear the rest, he walked off and got in his car that was parked. He didn't even glance back and left, because he was eavesdropping and that's wrong. Also, he just hated seeing Luke sad and didn't want to watch him be upset anymore. He may look hot with grey eyes, but know why they're that color made Ashton upset.

Luke is poor. Poor and stubborn, which means Ashton will have trouble signing him. Or maybe Luke wants to be famous and could agree easily, he doubts it though. A lot of people want to be famous, but the majority of the world has now understood the downside to fame and most will deny it.

Ashton pulled into his driveway, parking the car in the garage with others and got out. He went inside, seeing Michael and Calum chatting about the new song for Little Mix. The boys are all close, working together does that and all three have become best friends.

Maybe Luke will be as well, Ashton can see all four of them joking around and arguing over movies to watch while eating like the healthy men they are.A smile formed on his face thinking of that, and he shut the door which caused the two lads to glance up.

Ashton sat his keys down, stripping off his jacket and asked,"So, how's the new song coming along?"

"It's alright, we're having trouble with the bridge though. I honestly don't want another rap in this one, it can ruin the mood of the song," Michael explained, giving Calum an annoyed look.

Ashton nodded in agreement, looking over the song,"He's right, it just doesn't work. Change a few of the words and fix it up so they can sing it instead, maybe just alter the music so it's more upbeat."

Calum pouted, taking the paper,"Fine, fine. I'll work on it tonight and turn it in tomorrow. Anyways, where were you? You usually get home earlier."

"Oh, I ran into the guy again. The one I mentioned before." Calum nodded, remembering the guy while Michael just seemed lost and Ashton explained,"I wanted to sign him, he has a great voice. A lot of potential as well, and I feel like he can make it big in the music industry."

Michael pursed his lips slightly, thinking it over. Even though Ashton owns the record company, Michael is in charge and makes the decisions on who gets signed, Ashton just finds people with talent and brings them to him. The colorful haired boy can sense when people have the ability to be famous, Ashton just has a say in everything. 

The guy nodded slowly,"Alright, maybe you can bring him around and we'll see how it goes. I gotta go, but see you tomorrow Ashton. And Calum, work on the damn song. Little Mix isn't a fucking rap group."

"Don't fucking swear, bitch nugget," Ashton huffed, flicking off Michael when he mocked him. Once he was gone, Ashton told Calum,"You were right, Luke is homeless. I was looking for him since we were gonna meet up and he lives in an alley. A fucking alley with this girl and I feel so bad."

I told you so, Calum wanted to say. However, he noticed the guilt on Ashton's face and smiled sadly,"I know, it sucks that people have to deal with shit like that while we have this whole house to ourselves. But, it's not like we can do anything about it." He then added jokingly,"Unless we had him live with us or something."

Though it was a joke, a huge grin formed on Ashton's face and Calum instantly said,"No, I was kidding! Ashton, we can't have Luke live here."

"Why not? We have the space and money, plus if I sign him then he can help pay for everything. He's a good person, I know he's not a killer or anything." Still, Calum looked hesitant and Ashton pouted,"C'mon, Cal. He's such a nice guy and you two would so hit it off as friends. You both have that sarcastic attitude yet innocent face."

That made Calum look at him in amusement and he reluctantly sighed,"Alright, whatever."

Ashton instantly pulled him into a hug,"I promise, you won't regret this."

"I hope you're right."

-

It was a windy day. The sky was a dark grey, considering the time was around six at night. Shivers and goosebumps were seen when looking at Luke. He coughed a bit in the middle of a song, and it was obvious he was getting a cold. Especially when he wasn't wearing a jacket, the one he had was stolen and now he's freezing.

Ashton watched with a pitiful look, hearing Luke sing on his corner with people gathered despite the weather,"Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces. He pleads though he tries, but he's only denied. Now he's dying to get inside. Forgive me, I'm trying to find my calling..."

He faded, not finishing the song as people tossed very little money in the hat Mikayla got him. Luke glanced up when the people walked away, mumbling a few thank you's whenever they said he had a great voice. Ashton walked over, tightening his jacket around his body and felt bad when seeing how cold Luke looked.

The blonde smiled a bit and Ashton said,"So, I came by yesterday and didn't see you here. I thought we had plans, Mr.Rainbow eyes."

"I'm sorry, I got caught up with something," He apologized, eyes a grey color like usual. And it shouldn't be grey because that means sadness and Luke should be happy.

Ashton simply nodded, getting straight to the point,"Come to dinner with me."

"I'm not gay, sorry," Luke chuckled, placing the guitar in it's case. He figured this was Ashton asking him out, he's heard that line a lot whenever Derrick flirted with him and so he knew what it usually meant. Plus, Ashton is gay and he knows that, so maybe he had a crush on him. That would explain the guitar.

However, the older guy laughed,"Not as a date, idiot. As friends, and I kind of wanted to get to know you more. You seem nice, also I need to talk to you about something."

Suspicion appeared on Luke's face, and he hesitantly nodded,"As long as you pay and get me anything I want."

"Course, rainbow," Ashton teased, taking Luke's hand and helped him up. 

The two walked to where Ashton's car was parked, and on the way to the restaurant they chatted casually about Ashton's job and what it was like to meet famous people. He just explained the usual procress of meeting a celebrity and how a lot of them weren't as nice as they seemed.

It was obvious a few weren't, but hearing how most were jackasses made Luke sad because he looked up to a lot of famous people and hoped they were how they seemed. Either way, when they got to the restaruant he was relieved that it wasn't too high-class considering his attire.

He was only wearing black, faded jeans and a black shirt. So, he was really out of place and thankfully he showered that morning so he looked decent. Ashton opened the door for him, causing Luke to roll his eyes and they were seated toward the back of the place which was good, since Ashton didn't want to get noticed. He's not that famous, he's recognized a lot though. Almost as much as Simon Cowell.

For a while they were quiet, mumbling a few words here and there while going through the menu. Luke was happy to see he recognized all the foods, unlike some places that were basically gibberish to him and might as hell have a translator installed in the table.

After ordering, an awkward silence fell and Ashton wasn't sure if he should bring up the topic yet. So, when he saw Luke's eyes changed color, he asked,"What's yellow mean?"

"What?" Luke's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Your eyes, they're yellow. Each mean a different color and so far all I know is grey means sad. So, what's yellow mean?" Ashton was really curious, knowing Luke's eyes were this unique made him like the guy even more. It was different and honestly adorable because each color he saw fit Luke well.

The blonde shrugged, tapping his finger and admitted,"Um, it's like nervous, flattered, and anxious? Around those emotions, I guess."

"Why are you nervous?" Ashton pressed, setting his chin in the palm of his hand.

Luke chuckled,"I really don't know, sometimes my eyes show emotions I don't even realize I'm feeling."

"Or maybe you do realize, but you just don't want to admit it."

Before Luke could ask what he meant, the waiter came back with their food. Luke glanced over at the wavy-haired guy and then looked at his food. He hesitantly began eating, a bit embarrassed because of how messy he is when he's hungry. And he was really hungry.

Ashton licked his lips after taking a bite of his pasta, watching how Luke basically gulped down half his plate. He felt so much pity for the kid, seeing him eating as if he's gone weeks without food. He kind of did, aside from a couple bags of chips and some apples he bought at the local 7-11.

A few minutes of silence later, Ashton spoke up,"So, I wanted to talk to you about your singing."

"Okay?" Luke rose an eyebrow, as if asking to go on.

Ashton sat down his fork, giving his full attention to the younger boy,"Alright, let me get to the point here and say that I sort of, maybe found out you're...not living in a house." Luke tensed, grip tightening on his spoon and Ashton continued,"It's okay, don't feel embarrassed. I asked you to come to dinner so I can tell you that I want to sign you to my label. You're a great singer and have tons of potential."

However, Luke held his hand up and interrupted,"No, I don't want your pity. Dammit, Ashton. Is this why you're trying to get to know me? Because you wanna use me for money and you feel bad? I don't need sympathy, I need a friend and I actually thought you could be mine. But, of course you just want to make some money off the poor boy who lived on the streets like every other rich guy."

Ashton watched as Luke walked off, and he quickly got out his wallet, tossing a hundred dollar bill on the table carelessly and rushed out of the restaurant after the blonde. He sighed in relief when seeing him not too far down the street. He chased after, panting slightly due to his lack of exercises and he needs to go to the gym a few more times a week.

When he caught up, he exclaimed,"I'm n-not pitying you, I promise. I would never use a person for money or for anything, I'm not that type of person. Please, just think about it. Your voice is amazing, and you love singing, I can tell you do. You love it more than anything, am I right?"

"Maybe," Luke looked down, avoiding the hazel-eyes staring at him.

"So, just believe me when I say that the world needs to hear your voice," Ashton said, crouching down slightly to try and meet Luke's yellow eyes.

The blonde gnawed on his bottom lip nervously,"But, I'm homeless...I don't even have more than two pairs of clothes. It just wouldn't work,I'm sorry."

But, Ashton grinned and told him,"Oh, and I may have a room calling your name."

Those words made Luke's eyes widen, turning orange for shock,"W-What? You're joking!"

"Oh, but I'm not," Ashton smirked, casually shrugging as if inviting a stranger to live with him was nothing. "Listen, you need a home and I need a new singer to sign. It's a win-win, and I'm more than happy to have you move in if that means having a new friend as well. Like I said before, I think you're a nice guy and I feel as though we have this connection."

Luke breathed out, running a hand through his blonde hair,"I don't even know what to say. As nice as that sounds, I don't know you and besides, I can't abandon Mikayla. She's done so much for me, we're a package deal and I doubt you want to have her move in too."

Ashton hesitated, still jealous over the lesbian girl. He wants Luke to move in and to make him a star, so if Mikayla has to move in then she will. He nodded, much to Luke's surprise and agreed,"Alright, if that's what it takes for you to agree then so be it. She can stay too, we have a guest room."

"Are you seriously that determined to help me?" Luke asked, not in anger but in awe. 

All it took was Ashton to nod for Luke to practically jump at him, pulling the shorter boy in a hug and snake his arms around his neck. At first Ashton froze in shock, but he smiled and embraced the boy tightly, knowing that despite what Luke says, he knew the kid appreciated the offer.

Luke mumbled with so much gratitude,"Thank you so much, Ashton."

He pulled back, and the older boy just nodded. But, something stood out to him and he asked in confusion,"Wait, what does purple mean?"

Luke just shrugged, so Ashton didn't pester and the two walked back inside the restaurant because Ashton wanted to split a desert with his new best friend and roommate even though Luke insisted it wasn't necessary. And maybe his eyes were purple the whole night, not that he knew or understood why.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a year since Luke lived in an actual home. A year since sleeping on anything other than a bench or the cold concrete of an alley. He was a bit worried on what it would be like to live in a house, especially with a guy he barley knows, plus Ashton's friend he was told about.

Many worries and questions ran through his mind while walking to the alley where Mikayla was waiting at. What if Calum doesn't like him? Ashton said he would, insisting that Calum isn't the type of guy to hate on anyone. Even admitting that the guy thought of the idea of Luke living with them, though it was a joke.

Still, maybe Calum won't like him once he gets to know the blonde or maybe he would be disgusted by his lifestyle and make him leave. He was hoping the guy was nice, because he thinks Ashton is and hopefully he makes a good choice about who he lives with.

It worried Luke, though. He believes Ashton when he said he owned a record label, because he vaguely remembers his name being mentioned before and he does look slightly familiar. He remembers going into a shopping center and seeing his face on the news somewhere, so he doesn't think Ashton is lying. Plus, he doesn't seem like the type to lie and he also sounded genuine when asking Luke to move in.

Anyways, Luke made Ashton leave after they ate dinner, because he needed the night to talk to Mikayla about it. He already agreed, but Ashton wanted him to move in that night and it was too soon. So, he settled for Ashton coming by the next day, even if it was a sudden thing, because Ashton wanted him safe and not to spend another night in the alley where diseases are spread.

When he turned the corner, he groaned when seeing Derrick leaning against the wall with a cigarette between his fingers, smoke blowing out of his mouth. The guy is so clingy, always trying to get Luke's number despite him being straight and sometimes he wants to smack Mikayla cause she's the one who made him hit on the guy which caused all of this. 

Luke tried sneaking by without being recognized, hoodie up and head down. But, of course the familiar deep voice was heard along with a hoarse chuckle due to the chain smoking, and Derrick asked in amusement,"Trying to sneak away from me, blondie? C'mon, I'm not that bad."

"Pft, yeah right. And Taylor isn't that desperate to write a new hit song," Luke said sarcastically, but didn't mean anything against Taylor cause he actually likes her and the girls music. He was just trying to make a point, and smirked when Derrick rolled his eyes.

Honestly, he was a good looking guy. Probably around 19, trying to be a badass with his gages, tattoos and dark clothes. He had black hair hidden under a beanie with only the fringe out, wearing a black tank top with comic designs on it and ripped jeans, torn converse on his feet. But, Luke isn't attracted to males, and if he was, he wouldn't like guys like this who were rude and acted like jerks as a way to flirt.

He likes girls. Especially the dorky type who wear sweaters and had pretty eyes with a cute laugh. He was into cheeky, yet adorable girls and that's it. When Derrick laughed as Luke walked off, the blondes eyes turned a red color for irritation and he clenched his fist in annoyance, feeling Derricks hand on his shoulder.

Luke snapped,"Dude, back off, I'm not gay!"

"Sure you aren't," He replied with an amused grin, and Luke could practically taste the smoke from his breath. Derrick patted his cheek playfully, grimacing at the red eyes and shook his head,"Your eyes are fucking creepy, but it may be hot if we were in bed. Maybe next time, though. Bye sexy."

"See ya, douchebag," Luke snorted, trudging towards the alley and was relieved to see Mikayla had food. He felt bad, cause he was going to ask Ashton if he can bring food for her, but figured she would have had something since she said she was going to go out and sneak in the school's cafeteria after showering.

She must have heard his footsteps, cause she glanced up and her blue eyes met Luke's still red ones,"Uh oh, someone's mad. Where the hell were you? I got us some pizza, it's stale though."

"I was out with Ashton." A smirk grew on her face and he rolled his eyes, sitting down against the brick wall across from her and explained,"Not in the way you'd think, dammit I told you I'm straight, why does no one believe me?"

"Cause you're hot as hell yet don't have a girlfriend," She shrugged, grimacing when taking a bite of the cold, practically cardboard food.

He crossed his arms in annoyance,"Maybe cause no girl would date a homeless boy who showers only a couple times a week and probably smells like a dumpster."

"Ashton doesn't seem to mind," The blue haired girl retorted casually. Luke ignored her, and suddenly she realized,"Hey, where's your guitar?"

Luke grinned,"That's what I was talking with Ashton about!"

"Wait, you finally sold it?" She gasped in excitement, wanting to get a home as soon as possible.

However, when he shook his head her face fell. But, he assured,"No, I didn't sell it. Ashton wants to sign me to his record label, and he wants us to move in with him. He has enough rooms, one for each of us and his place his huge apparently. He has a roommate, but don't worry, it'll be great."

The reaction she had wasn't what he suspected. Luke thought she would be mad, since it was abrupt and neither of them knew him. Thankfully, she grinned and dropped her stale pizza, pulling him into a hug. Her hair was a bit greasy and so was his, but they were happy because now they have a place to stay.

For the rest of the night, Luke told her what Ashton said to him. All the basics like who Calum is, who Michael is and the business stuff about Luke 'auditioning' for the deal. Because, Ashton doesn't make the final decision, Michael does. And the two poor teens didn't even get to sleep, both staying up and Luke's eyes were pink for excitement about the new life he'll have.

-

The next day, Luke and Mikayla are packing for the new place. Of course, they only have one small backpack each, but they still felt the need to go through their things. Luke planned to meet Ashton at his corner, since he didn't no where else to go, so on the way there both were grinning like idiots.

Luke's clothes were sticking to his body slightly, he was sweating a bit and it was cause the sun was beaming on him like crazy. It was hot out and he felt really gross with his hair flattening instead of in a quiff. He was hoping Ashton would get here soon.

While waiting, Mikayla asked,"What's he like? I only met him for a second, is he cocky or funny?"

"Eh, he's a big dork, I swear. He's also really generous, not like most rich people now and days," He explained, unaware of his eyes changing to the color purple. Mikayla had a smug smile as he added,"Plus, he's such a great person, like he didn't even mind me practically swallowing my plate when we ate."

She laughed, nodding,"You do have a habit of eating like a pig."

"Hey, I was hungry you bitch," He grumbled, crossing his arms.

Suddenly, a car pulled up and Luke instantly recognized it. Ashton got out wearing a black bandana, black wifebeater and skinny jeans. He walked over, smiling at the two and Luke rushed over to pull him in a hug, exclaiming like a little kid on Christmas,"Thank you again, Ashton. This is really sweet of you!"

"No problem, honestly, it's my honor to have you live with me," Ashton replied, then glanced at Mikayla, who stood there awkwardly. "Oh, and don't worry, I'm sure you and I will be great friends. I actually think my friend Michael might hit on you, I would tell him you like girls, but it would be funny to watch him get rejected."

Mikayla nodded in confirmation,"Alright, I like you. You're cool."

"Thanks," He chuckled, taking her's and Luke's bag then tossed them in the trunk. He opened the door for Mikayla, and she gave him a small smile before hesitantly getting in the backseat. He then opened the door on the passengers side for Luke, causing the blonde to roll his eyes as Ashton smirked.

On the way to the house, Luke was fidgeting in his seat nervously while Mikayla confidently asked Ashton about his work and the people he signed to his label. She didn't recognize a few bands, but that's mainly because she didn't have access to the internet and they weren't on the popular radio stations that are played most of the time.

Luke's eyes widened as they pulled into the house, practically choking on his spit at how big it is. The driveway was made out of gravel, house resembling a condo and it was so modern yet fancy. When they got in the garage, Ashton stopped the car and got out with the two friends following.

He grabbed their bags, motioning with his head for them to follow him. Luke nervously looked at Mikayla with yellow eyes, and she timidly smiled. They went inside, almost fainting at how luxurious it looked. The theme was modern, like Luke expected and the marble counter in the kitchen looked so delicate and beautiful.

There was a dark haired, tan skinned boy sitting at the counter eating fruit salad. Ashton smacked the back of his head, exclaiming,"Calum, we have guests! Turn the fuck around and greet them."

The vulgarity shocked Luke, but he doesn't really know Ashton well, so he shouldn't be surprised. Calum chewed, turning and nodded at the two,"Hey, I'm Calum."

"I-I'm Luke, and erm, this is Mikayla," The blonde said awkwardly, giving a nervous wave. So far, things weren't too bad since Calum didn't eye him with judgment.

But, then his face paled and the guy asked in horror,"What the hell, a-are your eyes yellow?!"

"Calum, don't be rude!" Ashton scolded, walking over and wrapped a comforting arm around Luke's shoulder. He explained to his friend,"His eyes change color based on his mood, it's cute and cool. Don't get mad cause you're not awesome like him, jealous bitch."

A small smile formed on Luke's face when Calum sighed,"Sorry, it was just surprising."

Before he could say anything, Ashton spoke,"Um, I don't think we should keep the stuff you guys brought. I went through it and there were some bugs in the bag...no offense. But, it's okay, I was hoping we could go to the shopping center and buy some things like clothes and stuff."

Instead of smiling like most people would, Luke grimaced. He hated the thought of Ashton buying him things, because he's already living with him and may be working for the guy. Now, he wants to buy him clothes? It was a sweet offer, but the fact that he would be paying made Luke feel guilty.

However, he simply nodded and so, Calum took Mikayla to shop for clothes at a different place while Ashton took Luke to the mall down town. Calum didn't mind, he found Mikayla cool and when he learned she was lesbian, he wasn't even surprised because she gave off the same vibe Ashton did.

When Ashton and Luke got to the mall, Luke didn't know what to do. He glanced around awkwardly while Ashton went through a ton of clothes in a store that the cheapest thing probably cost forty dollars. He was use to shopping at Hot Topic and places like that.

The clothes Ashton were looking at made Luke cringe, cause the prices were over two hundred dollars and they looked like your typical shirts, so he didn't understand why. Ashton saw his reaction and chuckled,"They're name brand, so they last longer."

He nodded, but still didn't understand. Ashton frowned, nudging the boy,"C'mon, Rainbow, stop pouting and pick out some stuff."

"I-I just don't feel comfortable shopping with your money, it makes me feel weird," He admitted, eyes going a grey color for guilt. 

Ashton put the shirt back that he was looking at and turned Luke to face him when noticing the eye color,"Don't feel guilty, Luke. I want to buy you clothes, because you deserve them and you need them. You can't go around naked, though I'm sure people wouldn't mind." 

A small smile cracked on Luke's face,"Shut up, I'm a fucking twig. No one wants to see that."

"I would, cause I'm sure you're beautiful," The older boy grinned, patting Luke's shoulder as the grey went to a bashful yellow color. "Now, go and buy anything you want. I have enough money, so just get what you need and don't even bother looking at the price or I'll smack you."

So, for over two hours the boys shopped till they dropped. They went to five stores, getting at least four outfits in each and even bought Luke some more guitar picks, extra strings and beat headphones. He grabbed Luke a comforter for his bed, pillow cases and his own soap, since Luke admitted to using axe.

They bought a few other fun things like movies and CD's along with a CD player. Every time the cashier rung the items up, Luke felt more and more guilty about the high prices. Especially when he added them up mentally and realized it costed more than his old house he lived in with his mum. However, Ashton insisted it was fine and that the amount of money spent was nothing compared to what he usually spends.

By the time they got home, wow the word home sounded amazing to Luke, Mikayla and Calum were already there. Ashton left the bags in the car to get later and Luke was surprised to see a man handing everyone a plate with a chef's outfit on, skin a light color and beard a dark-grey color.

Ashton placed a hand on the small of Luke's back, leading him to the counter and had him sit on the stool. Ashton smiled innocent when seeing the man's glare and said,"Hello Phillips, I see you met Mikayla. This is my friend Luke, they'll be staying with us from now on. So, Luke are you or Mikayla allergic to anything?"

"No," Luke said bluntly, raising an eyebrow. "You seriously have a personal chef? I've been cooking and getting my own dinner since I was ten."

Ashton shrugged, taking a bite out of his casadia,"I was raised with a chef, my family wasn't rich or anything. But, my mum worked a lot and needed someone to take care of me and my siblings. I guess I was just use to it. Plus, I have a very busy life and can't take the time to learn how to work a stove."

Luke scoffed, but nodded and Phillips grumbled under his breath,"I cannot believe you let two people move in. Now I have to cook for more people, as if you two weren't enough. Damn you, Master Irwin."

"Master? How kinky," Mikayla spoke while taking a bite of her food.

Calum laughed,"Yeah, I said the same thing."

"Mr.Irwin sounds like I'm an old man, Sir Irwin makes me sound like a prince or something. And I just like the word Master, what do you want him to call me, daddy?" Ashton retorted sassily, making Luke chuckle a bit. He smiled at the sound, nudging the blonde.

Mikayla rolled her eyes, speaking sarcastically,"Oh, I dunno, maybe just have him call you Ashton? Yeah, I like that idea."

"Lalala, drama," Luke said quietly, swinging his legs a bit.

Ashton glared at the girl, but didn't say anything. Luke found their banter cute, he could tell they didn't actually hate each other. Both were just so sassy and weren't use to having another smart-ass around. Calum just sat quietly, finding the whole event amusing while Phillips muttered under his breath about the smell of bullshit filling the room when Ashton said he worked out.

Obviously he's just trying to impress Luke, and Ashton does work out but it's only for a few minutes cause he gets distracted and lazy. Once they all finished, Mikayla went to shower while Calum went to call Michael about the Little Mix recording schedule.

Luke and Ashton retrieved the shopping bags from the car, Phillip helping them carry the bags upstairs. He left once lazily tossing them on the bed and Ashton huffed in annoyance. Luke raised an eyebrow as the older boy folded the clothes and placed them in the dresser.

"Oh, you don't have to help," He said shyly, taking some clothes and hung them up in the closet. His room was huge, already consisting of a dresser, bed, desk, tv stand and the walls were a blue color. They matched his eye color that showed happiness, and he loved that.

Ashton shrugged,"It's fine, I don't have anything else to do. Hey, can you strip for me?"

Luke's breath hitched, and he asked in exasperation,"What the-?!"

"No, oh my god, that came out wrong. I meant strip the bed, shit," Ashton face-palmed, face going red when seeing Luke's eyes go a green color. "Hey, what's green mean?"

"Embarrassed," Luke commented, cheeks a cute shade of pink. He did as told though, taking the plain striped sheets off the bed and folded them up. He was still a bit awkward from the statement before, however he tried not to show it since that would make everything weird.

Ashton soon spoke up from where he smirked and put away Luke's dorky superhero boxers,"So, I was wondering if you wanted to come by the recording studio tomorrow so we can see if Michael wants to sign you?"

"I thought you signed people," Luke said with a confused expression.

After putting everything else away, Ashton picked up the trash,"No, I just own the record label and bring people in. Michael judges who gets signed, you can see him as the lazy Simon Cowell of Shades Records."

Maybe Luke was feeling overwhelmed now. He just moved into a new house, met Calum and Phillips, was spoiled to death like a little kid. And now, he wasn't getting chosen to be famous by Ashton, he had to rely on a stranger's opinion and it was making him nervous.

He nodded though, agreeing to the deal and Ashton left after saying a quick goodnight. Luke slowly sat on the bed, eyes turning hazel for fear. He didn't know what to think, he was considered a good singer but that was only a few people's opinions and Michael has heard tons of different people's voices.

Luke changed into his pajamas that were made of Egyptian Cotton, laying on his seven hundred dollar polyester comforter and glanced around the room that he never thought he lived in. He was just hoping he was good enough to be signed to the record label, cause if he wasn't, Ashton might kick him out and he and Mikayla would be on the streets again without his new friend.


	6. Chapter 6

When he first woke up, Ashton glanced around his room with a glazed over expression, yawning and rubbed his eyes sleepily then checked his phone. It was after nine, usually he gets up earlier or later. Either way, he slowly got from the bed and slid his feet in his bunny slippers, tugging on his robe with cute frogs on it.

After going to the bathroom and washing his hands, he went downstairs to get some food. Typically, Phillip tends to cook pancakes and sausage, and he was looking forward to them food. However, he nearly jumped ten feet when seeing two people sitting at the counter. He mentally face-palmed, hating that he forgot he invited Luke and Mikayla to live with him. 

Luke turned, chewing quickly and orange eyes showed amusement,"Are those bunny slippers?"

"And a frog robe?" Mikayla laughed quietly, hair in a messy pony tail. 

A blush coated the older boys cheeks and he scoffed,"No...it's-they're turtles, duh."

This caused them all to laugh, and Ashton reluctantly sat next to Mikayla, since she was between the only empty seat and Luke. Ashton eyed him when Phillips made his plate, seeing how Luke had cute, messy bed hair and was wearing his Egyptian cotton pajamas and ate like a pig. Yet, somehow he was still attractive.

He's just hungry, and so is Mikayla. Considering they lacked food when being on the streets, he was fine with them eating anything they wanted. Especially since it's Phillip cooking and not him. He heard Calum walking down the stairs and saw him dressed, ready to leave for work. He always goes a bit earlier than Ashton, so he can get the day ready and make sure people are working and not joking around.

Most people would assume Calum would never be serious, however he can be when it's needed. He can be very demanding, on task and a short-tempered person. Which helps since Ashton has trouble being assertive, they even each other out perfectly.

Calum grabbed the keys to his car on the side table, saying to everyone,"Headin' to work, peace out rainbow trouts."

The joke was only funny considering Ashton and Mikayla are gay and Luke has rainbow eyes.

They all mumbled goodbyes, too busy eating to actually speak properly. For a while it wa quiet, Phillip leaving to his room and an awkward silence fell. Luke sent Mikayla hidden looks, and Ashton tried not to feel offended by that. He wasn't sure why, but he felt like the looks were about him.

Suddenly, Luke asked Ashton,"Are we erm, going to the studio today? To see that Michael guy, so he can hear me sing."

"Yeah, I was gonna tell you actually. All you need to do is dress decently, no offense," He gave Luke a sympathetic smile, not wanting to hurt his feelings. "Find a song you like and sing it acapella so he can see if you're good enough without autotune. No one we sign is forced to use it, we like it better honest and truthful, you know?"

Mikayla rolled her eyes, scoffing,"That's what they all say, then you have him sign a contract getting him to do what you want, dress how you wish him to, and have him sing songs he didn't write."

Luke sent her a knowing look when seeing the offended expression on Ashton's face. She sighed, apologizing and Ashton just shrugged,"It's fine, I understand why you think that. Anyways, you write all your songs? If you need a few, Calum and Michael write a few. I do too, but we don't use mine."

"Actually, I do," Luke said proudly, eyes showing their natural blue color. "But, sometimes I can't relate to the feeling of heartbreak since I never fell in love. So, I have Mikayla help. She's more experienced in that field of love. I write what she feels, basically."

Mikayla nodded in agreement, getting up to wash her plate,"Amnesia, the one you heard him sing, yeah he told me about that day. That song was about me and my first girlfriend breaking up, it's kind of cheesy, but whatever. Anyways, I need to shower, so good luck with everything Lucifer."

Ashton watched her walk off, frowning,"That song is so sad, she must have been really hurt."

"Yeah, but she's over it now. I think it was around year ten," He explained, getting up and stretching. "Should I shower before we go?"

Following him upstairs, Ashton shook his head,"No, you're good. Just freshen up, change and meet me in the garage. I gotta get dressed too."

With that said, they parted once upstairs and Ashton went to his closet, grabbing a pair of black jeans and a red sweater. He changed quickly, fixing his hair up and put on his glasses. After putting on some shoes, he stuffed his slippers under the bed and put his robe away before brushing his teeth.

As soon as he was done, he went to the garage and waited for Luke. He went on his phone, scrolling mindlessly through the tweets he received. Strangely, he had a few fans that loved him without even knowing him. It's not like he's a singer, actor or model. He just owns a record company, yet people want his D and are asking him to marry them. It was strange, since they're all around sixteen and he's twenty-one.

Either way, he tweeted back a few people and updated a vague and boring tweet. Suddenly, the door opened and Luke walked out with a notebook that had his songs. He wore his hair in a quiff, plaid shirt with a leather jacket over it and black jeans as well.

He looked sexy.

Ashton smiled, nodding towards the car and they drove off. It was quiet, Luke tapping his foot, biting his lips and yeah, he was definitely nervous. His eyes could show it, big and yellow like a frightened kitten. Ashton didn't say anything, however, because there's not much he can say.

When they got to the building, Ashton parked in his reserved spot next to Michael's and Calum's. Luke followed him awkwardly inside, Ashton waving to people while Luke did nothing but trail behind like a lost and confused puppy, hands stuffed in his pockets.

He looked around, seeing awards and pictures of bands Ashton signed. So far, they were just three. Maybe Luke could be the fourth, but a singer and not a band. The thought made him smile. He wanted to fill the empty space next to the Vamps, all he had to do was make this 'audition' perfect.

Once they were at the studio, no one was there much to Luke's relief. He's not good at meeting people. Ashton led him to the booth, asking him,"What song are you gonna sing?"

"It's a slow one," He assured, knowing acapella was better when slow to show off the required breath control in order to sustain longer notes. He took out his notebook, handing it over and it was opened to the song he was singing. Ashton looked over it as Luke watched.

Ashton grinned, saying,"It's great, a really sweet song."

Luke blushed a bit, eyes still yellow for his flattered feelings. "Thanks, um...is-is he coming soon?"

"Yeah, he'll be here in a few." Ashton handed the notebook back, checking his phone and nodded. "Yep, he should be on his way."

It didn't take long and Ashton was right, Michael appeared with red-hair and a nice outfit on, all black and a plain blazer over top. He smiled, motioning for Ashton to come out. As he did, Michael eyed Luke and nodded slowly. He admits, the boy is cute and could attract the teen girls easily.

Luke watched them, not able to hear what they're saying since it's soundproof. He waited patiently, playing with his fingers a bit and suddenly Ashton pressed a button, saying,"Alright, Luke put the headphones on."

"Why?" He asked in confusion, taking the headphones and looked at them suspiciously.

Ashton snorted, saying,"It's to help you hear yourself singing."

Luke nodded, though still didn't understand. However, he did as told and it was suddenly really quiet. He looked at Ashton through the glass, and Michael was giving him a blank look. He felt slightly intimidated, but then Ashton gave him a thumbs up, mouthing to sing.

For a second, Luke choked up slightly. But, he closed his eyes and sang quietly,"Within a minute I was all packed up. I-I've got a ticket to another world...I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go. " Luke could hear his own voice shaking, and tried evening it out,"Silent words are hard to speak. W-When your thoughts are all I see...Don't ever leave, s-she said to me."

He opened his eyes when taking a breath, seeing Ashton nodded encouragingly. A small smile formed on his face, and he continued a bit louder now,"When we both fall asleep, underneath the same sky....To the beat of our hearts at the same time. S-So close but so far away. Can you hear me?"

When the song finished, Luke asked shyly,"Was it erm, okay?"

Before Ashton could say anything, Michael pressed the button and said,"Amazing, can you give me and Ashton a minute to talk things over?"

Luke nodded, and he stepped out of the booth, giving Ashton a quick smile before going outside the hall. Once he was gone, Michael said to Ashton,"He was terrible."

The word caught the older boy off guard. It's rare Michael judges that way, and Ashton frowned,"No, he's amazing. He was just nervous, I promise when he's more confident, he's a lot better. It's his first time singing in a studio, you need to give him a chance."

However, Michael shook his head and explained,"This is the business world. You put me in charge, and I'm telling you he isn't ready. His voice was shaky, he couldn't couldn't control his breath takes, and he sounded a bit flat. Plus, his eyes are kind of weird, are they yellow? I swore, they were blue when I walked in."

Ashton rolled his eyes, mumbling,"I can't believe this, can't you just let him try again?"

"No, that's now how it works. I'm sorry, he seems nice, but maybe he's too young. I gotta go, good luck with telling him," Michael patted Ashton's back, walking out and saw Luke waiting against the wall. He gave the blonde a quick smile, then left down the hall.

As soon as Ashton walked out, Luke rushed over with pink eyes for excitement and eagerness,"So, what did he say? Did he like me? Am I signed?"

No, Ashton wanted to say. He hates this, not having a full assurance over who is allowed to be signed. But, he knew Michael was right. Luke's perfect when it comes to singing, but he didn't sound as amazing as he usually did a few minutes ago. He wanted to tell the truth, but Luke's pink eyes glew and he looked so hopeful.

So, he smiled fakely, saying,"Yeah, he loved it."

Luke shrieked, and wow that was interesting, grinning like an idiot and shocked the older boy by pulling him in a hug. They stumbled back, considering Luke is taller and Ashton hesitantly hugged back. He frowned a bit, hating himself for lying to the poor boy.

The blonde exclaimed,"Oh my god, I can't believe this! I'm gonna be famous, thank you so much Ashton. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Ashton chuckled, tightening his arms around the younger lad and sighed,"It's fine, you deserved it." You really did, he thought sadly, wishing it was true and he was signed.

But, he isn't.

-

At first, Ashton was a bit hesitant on bringing Luke and Mikayla to the business party. He wasn't going to mention it, reluctantly being embarrassed of the two. Not ashamed, just embarrassed because they are kind of awkward and have trouble fitting in.

But, Luke overheard a co-worker asking him and he just couldn't not bring him. So, the two, along with Mikayla and Calum, decided on going. Luke had trouble finding a nice enough outfit, he had no idea what to expect. Mikayla helped him with his tux and tie, and he chose the dress she wore, which was a black one along with her hair being curled.

And, considering she had blue hair, when they went to the party, there were some stares. No one knew how to take the stares, because it could be a good one, meaning they found her hot. Or, it could be a judgmental one considering everyone was dressed properly with natural hair.

She assumed it was the latter.

Ashton patted her shoulder,"Don't worry, Perrie Edwards had the same stares when she dyed her hair purple."

Mikayla nodded, and she went off with Calum to get food. Luke awkward stayed behind, glancing around. There were tables and classical music playing. Buffets and chandeliers were everywhere, he found it boring and wished they would liven up and dance or something. He felt like going all 'What a Girl Wants' on the party and singing 'Get Up Offa That Thing' to make things a bit more interesting.

He didn't, however. Mainly because he wanted to be good and not do anything wrong. That changed when Mikayla rushed over, gasping,"Dude, there's a chocolate fountain!"

That flipped a switch in his mind, and he grinned with bright pink eyes, following the girl eagerly. When he saw the fountain, his eyes grew two sizes and he took a strawberry, letting the chocolate cover it and frantically ate it. He moaned, nodding as Mikayla mumbled something.

Suddenly, a guy walked over and eyed Mikayla,"Hello, I couldn't help but noticed you didn't quite fit in here. Maybe it's because you're out of this world."

"Are you serious, that's the best you could do?" Luke laughed in amusement, eyes going yellow.

The guy gasped,"What the hell happened to your eyes?"

"They change dude, sorry for being amazing," The blonde scoffed, raising an eyebrow.

He shrugged, turning to Mikayla,"Whatever. Anyways, I was wondering if you would care to dance?"

"Sorry, I like girls," She said casually, taking another strawberry and smirked while slowly eating it to tease him. This is why Luke and her are friends, they're both teases.

A look of disgust showed on the boy's face,"Gross, what a dyke."

"Don't be mad cause she's open with herself, you're obviously just jealous," Luke sassed, gripping Mikaylas arm and tugged her away from he jerk.

His eyes turned red, a bit angry at the word. He hated how people were so disrespectful just because a person isn't afraid to say they like the same gender. It just proves the person is brave and not afraid to be who they are. If anything, they should be happy for the person.

When he first heard she was a lesbian, yes, he was shocked and unsure how to reply. But, he wasn't uncomfortable or disgusted. He had a normal reaction, then said he doesn't care and that she should be happy with who she is. Thus the two simply hung out like usual, nothing changing except they both flirted with girls and commented on the ones they saw walking down the street.

Luke huffed in annoyance, stumbling into Ashton and the older boy turned, asking,"Whoa, are you okay? I figure red means mad, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just some douche making a homophobic comment," He motioned to Mikayla, then grabbed a brownie and ate it viciously. Ashton grimaced, seeing the chocolate smear a bit and saw people staring. Luke mumbled angrily, taking a cookie and bit into it, crumbs falling.

Ashton cleared his throat, quietly suggesting,"Can you...be a little neater? I'm sorry, I just don't want people judging you, you know?"

"I don't care," Luke retorted, wiping his mouth. However, he noticed the pleading look in Ashton's eyes and blushed a bit when realizing he probably seemed like a pig. His eyes turned green, embarrassed by his actions and nodded, slowing down his eating.

A look of relief crossed the older boy's face. He didn't mind Luke being hungry or eating, he just didn't want him getting teased by the judgmental people. Some rich people are nice, but others can help but make some feel low of themselves and point out small things they do.

Luke nervously threw away his food, smiling at Ashton shyly. He was hoping being famous didn't mean going to these parties, he would rather hit up a club or go to a celebrity party, not boring ones. But, he needs to be patient . He just couldn't wait till he sings his records his first song, makes his first music video and go on his first tour.

All of this was thanks to Ashton. He now had a home, a couple new friends and was going to be a singer now. He glanced at Ashton, seeing him sipping a small cup of punch and grinned like crazy. He appreciated everything, and as he stared, he wasn't aware of his purple eyes and fond expression as the older boy laughed at something a person said.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, when do I record my first song?"

Ashton glanced up at Luke from where he was typing on his laptop. The blonde didn't look at him, too busy watching the big screen TV in awe. It was 150 inch plasma and made Luke have to look back and forth from each side of the screen. However, he didn't mind since it's gorgeous and he loved it.

The words processed though Ashton's mind and he nervously gnawed his bottom lip, staring at Luke. He hated lying so much, he was never one to do it often. At least, not a big lie like this. Luke was so happy that he was 'signed' but he isn't, not since Michael is a douche and not considering signing the sweet blonde boy with rainbow eyes that are a bright pink showing his excitement.

He shrugged, asking,"Whenever you're ready, why? Do you already have one you want to record?"

"Maybe," Luke admitted sheepishly, tugging at his black, long sleeve shirt. He looked at Ashton with pink eyes,"Do you wanna look at it?"

"Sure," Ashton chuckled, eyes widening when Luke rushed upstairs to get his notebook.

He anxiously waited, hating himself. This really wasn't fair at all. The poor guy had no idea what Ashton was doing, he thought he was getting famous and going to be a pop-rock star. But, Ashton is a lying jerk who is crushing the guy's dreams while only knowing him for a little over two weeks. 

Suddenly, Luke came trudging down with his torn, worn out journal and stuck his tongue out slightly while trying to find the certain song. It's filled with so many lyrics, some not finished and a few from years ago when he first started writing. He never really finishes many, but his favorites are the ones which are completed.

Finally, he found it and grinned, eagerly handing it to Ashton. Luke sat on the arm of the recliner, explaining,"I wrote it a while ago, maybe a few months? It's my favorite upbeat song, though. I picture it being fun and catchy, something you just sing along to in the car."

"I can see that too," Ashton said, looking over the lyrics and then at the title.

Daylight

Luke smiled happily, exclaiming,"I really want this to be like, my single or whatever? I love it so much. But, if you want it to be something else, that's fine. I don't even care, I just want to sing."

"No, it's fine. I think it should be too," Ashton assured, handing it back and guilt washed through his body when noticing Luke's excited expression. He was biting his lip to hide a smile, swinging his legs a bit while flipping through his journal. Ashton doesn't even know what to say. He wants to be honest, tell him that he's not going to be famous. At least not yet, but he can't.

Only because he's afraid of how Luke will react. If he can get the boy signed before he finds out, then it would all end well and Luke will never have to know he lied. With that in mind, Ashton let himself relax and looked over to see Luke mouthing the lyrics to his songs.

He asked casually,"Do you want to try recording it today? I think no one is recording today."

Luke gasped, nodding eagerly,"Yes, yes, yes! Wow, I can't believe this is actually happening." Ashton winced at his shrieky voice and a blush coated the boy's cheeks, eyes going a yellow color,"Sorry, I'm just really happy. Thank you so much, Ashton. I'll go change and be down in a few!"

Ashton was taken back as Luke hugged him quickly in an awkward way considering he's sitting in a recliner. He watched as the blonde rushed upstairs, and shut his laptop while running a hand over his face in frustration. Sometimes he wonders how he gets himself into these situations.

Suddenly he heard Calum coming downstairs and got up, walking over to him. He grabbed the boy's arm, tugging him back and glanced at the stairs as Calum asked in confusion,"What's up?"

"Okay, I have to tell you something very serious," He said with a whisper, and Calum nodded with furrowed eyebrows. "Michael won't sign Luke and I kind of told him he did?"

Calum gaped at the boy, smacking his arm harshly. Ashton pouted rubbing the sore spot as Calum exclaimed,"What the hell? You can't do that to him! He will find out, Ash, you realize this, right? I can't even fucking understand your logic right now."

"Shh, he might hear you!" Ashton hushed, frowning in guilt. "I know, it was wrong and stupid to do. But, he looked so happy when singing and had his eyes all big and blue. He was so - I don't even know. I know it's wrong and it might backfire, but I'm going to try to fix this."

A look of disbelief crossed the younger boy's face,"And how are you gonna do that?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I will and then everything will be fine," Ashton assured, not even believing himself though. It wasn't going to be fine, he knew that but he also kept telling himself everything will work out in the end.

Before either could speak, they heard Luke shout happily,"I'm ready, Ashy-kins! Let's get this song recorded and then I can be a supeerrrstarrr!"

Calum sent Ashton a knowing look and the boy frowned, then put on a smile as Luke basically skipped into the kitchen. He grinned, nodding towards the door and grabbed the keys,"Let's head out, the studio closes in a couple hours and it takes a while to record a song, especially since it's your first time."

Luke nodded, waving goodbye to Calum. Since Mikayla was at the store, he figured she could keep him company. Sometimes he felt bad since he has been hanging out with Ashton a lot, but she assured him it was fine. He just needed guy time, and she understood that considering she needs girl time as well. Not that Calum is a girl, but she was trying to find one.

On the way to the building, Luke was tapping his fingers on the door, eyes pink as he excitedly waited to record his first song professionally. Ashton told him the process on how you record the instruments separate and Luke nodded, taking in all the new information and whatnot.

When they got there, Luke was clinging to Ashton and asking a million questions in the short, two minute walk to the studio recording room. He just answered them, blushing as people gave them weird looks considering Luke is basically hopping around and Ashton was telling him what he wanted to know. Not to mention they probably never saw a guy with pink eyes before, so he doesn't blame them for staring. Even if it's rude.

They opened the door to the studio, and Ashton asked sheepishly when seeing the Vamps were recording,"Oh, um sorry about that. How long do you think you guys will be finishing this up?"

The worker, who was recording them hummed,"Eh, about five minutes."

"Alright, bye guys, you sound good," He said, giving them a thumbs up and shut the door. He turned to Luke, shrugging,"Well, we got five minutes. What should we do?"

And that's how they ended up playing concentration for five minutes and Ashton kept cheating, causing Luke to whine and smack him a few times. It was fun acting like a kid again, Ashton hates being twenty one at times. But, it has its up side like doing what you want and spending his money on whatever he pleased.

Once the Vamps were done, he nodded at them casually when entering the studio while Luke was starstruck despite not knowing their music. It's the fact that they're famous and Luke can say he met them. He's never met a famous person before, unless you count Ashton, but he's not a singer, model or actor, so in Luke's mind, he's not technically famous. 

When they got inside the studio, he helped Luke get set up and explained the controls on the mixer. Luke nodded,a bit confused though acted like he understood. Once Ashton turned on the record button, he gave Luke a thumbs up and the blonde hesitantly cleared his throat causing Ashton to mentally face-palm and record again.

"I can't look at you in the same light. Knowing what you did in my heart doesn't feel right. Yeah, my head's been tripping all night, I need another point of view," Luke sung perfectly, making Ashton smile as the blonde closed his eyes and gripped the headphones he wore to block out any noise and focus on his own voice.

As they continued recording, Ashton agreed about the song being his single. It was perfect; catchy, fun and upbeat. The lyrics were different, a bit more specific and even funny in the beginning. Not humorous funny, but it was dorky. He smiled, nodding to Luke's voice despite their being no instruments yet. Ashton sighed, watching fondly and he hoped that Luke will be a star like he wanted to. Luke deserved the world, he thought to himself. And he was going to give him it.

-

After recording the rest of the song and the instruments, the two worked on it and Luke had to redo the vocals a few times till it was just right. Once it was done, Ashton was proud and even got Luke ice cream on the way home. It made Luke blush slightly, since he felt like a little kid. Compared to Ashton, he sort of is. There's a four year difference, almost three though.

When they got home (what a nice word, Luke grinned) they spotted Calum and Mikayla watching some girly show about shoes or something. Luke rolled his eyes, yawning,"I'm gonna take a shower, but I'll be down in a few."

"Good, you smell like earwax," Mikayla scoffed, getting up and Luke flicked her off with green eyes for embarrassment. He probably didn't smell like that, but it was still a gross thought. She stuck her pierced tongue out childishly, and told the boys,"I'm gonna have Phillip make me a sandwich, want anything?"

They both kindly said no and she left to the kitchen. Once it was just Calum and Ashton, the younger boy asked quietly,"How did it go? Did you talk to Michael?"

"No, he wasn't there," He said sadly, sitting on the couch and kicked off his shoes. "We finished the song though, so hopefully if I show him it then he might agree. It's really good, even you might like it."

"Doubt it," Calum laughed, cracking his knuckles a bit. He wasn't into pop music, more along the lines of rock and punk. However, he doesn't criticize any pop singers. He thinks all music should be accepted, even country and rap. As long as there's a beat and a singer, then it's music. Well, classical isn't singing, but he ignores that side of music as well.

Ashton rolled his eyes, leaning back and chuckled,"You write pop music, I don't understand your logic man."

"I don't understand why you lied to Luke about being signed, I guess we're both confused with each other," Calum retorted, raising a challenging eyebrow.

Suddenly a gasp was heard and they both looked up, face paling when seeing Mikayla glaring at them. She stomped over, tugging Ashton up by the shirt and asked with a scowl,"You lied to Luke? Oh hell fucking no, you do not lie to him. Get your ass upstairs and tell him the truth!"

Ashton flinched, shushing her and she went to snap more but he pleaded,"No, I can't. Please don't tell him either, I am gonna get him signed no matter what. As long as we have his song that he recorded, I can have Michael listen to it and I guarantee he will love it then it's all good."

Her face was still mad, eyes glaring at him still. But, she reluctantly let him go and muttered under her breath,"You better be right or I will cut off little Ashton. Emphasis on little."

He gulped nervously, Calum watching them both with amusement. The love-hate relationship between them was hilarious, to be honest. Ashton smoothed out his shirt, glancing at Calum who smirked a little. However, it fell when Ashton scowled and he nervously went to his room.

Meanwhile, Luke and Mikayla somehow ended up in the hot tub and chatting casually. They were both really happy about living in a house. Not to mention one that had TV's bigger than their IQ and air conditioning. Plus, they have Phillip who makes them anything they want without asking for a please or thank you, though they do give him one.

"-and we got ice cream afterwards since Ashton kept insisting on getting some. It was the best ice cream ever, I swear it was amazing and he was so sweet about everything. Even though I kept asking him questions. He's the nicest guy ever," Luke grinned, and even with the shades on Mikayla knew his eyes were purple.

She snorted, shaking her head in amusement. Sometimes she wonders how he can't tell he's in love. The two boys just met, but she already feels the chemistry between them. It's like when you watch a show, and there's tension between two characters and you know they will be together eventually.

He sighed contently at the hot water steaming his body to where it was pleasing and asked casually,"How's the store?"

"What?" Mikayla looked at him with a confused expression.

Luke laughed, lifting his shades and his eyes were still purple though changing orange for amusement,"You don't fool me, I know you're seeing someone and not going to 7-11 everyday."

A blush coated her cheeks and she retorted,"I do go to 7-11."

He blinked.

"To see her."

Luke exclaimed,"I knew it, I fucking knew it! So, are you two dating or something?"

"Something," She confirmed, leaning back and her blue hair was pulled back in a pony tail so it didn't get wet. "Her name is Lucy, she has this really cool rainbow hair and she's so funny. She's a lot different than me, but I think that's what makes us click. Like, she's more into Taylor Swift while I love Blink-182."

He nodded, and they continued catching up on everything. Apparently she met her when stealing from 7-11 and the girl let her get away with it. After that ended, Luke told her about recording Daylight and she felt guilty knowing it was all fake, though said nothing since Ashton said he could handle everything.

Hopefully he can.

-

It was later that night, everyone was in their rooms and it was around six o'clock. Ashton was bored, flicking through the TV channels and not really doing anything. It was too early to sleep but too late to go out. So, he stuck with watching some dumb show since there's nothing to do.

Al that ran through his mind is now Calum and Mikayla know he lied to Ashton and it made him feel terrible. First off, he didn't want to keep lying and now he has to with two people knowing. Secondly, the lie is growing as he hangs out with Luke and he honestly hated that. Lastly, one of them might spill it and that would be worse than Ashton telling him.

He really should do that, but there's something pulling him from letting it happen. Maybe it's the fact that he doesn't want Luke mad at him. Also, he doesn't want to see the crushed expression and sad grey eyes considering Luke will be upset if he knew he won't be famous and his dream won't come true.

"What are you watching?" A familiar voice was heard and Ashton saw Luke standing in pajamas with a cup of what seemed to be hot coco despite it being hot outside.

Ashton shrugged,"Some kid show on Disney."

Luke nodded, sipping his hot coco and smacked his lips, smiling at the warmth he felt. It was a show with twins and he watched, learning it was about them switching places so one could pass a driving test or something. It was dumb, but cute for kids and he was content with watching it.

On commercial, he announced,"I never got to drive."

"Why?" Ashton asked, turning to him.

Luke admitted shamefully,"I dropped out of school."

"Why?" Ashton repeated, but more with a sad tone than a curious one. He could never imagine dropping out, he felt like school was important and could help through life and finding who you are and what you want to do.

Green coated the boy's previously blue eyes and Luke said quietly,"People...they kept teasing me and making fun of my eyes. They would call me a freak, saying I was a mutant and a weirdo. I hated it, then it got to me more in secondary school. So, I dropped out and then ended up on the streets with Mikayla."

"I'm sorry," The older boy patted Luke's knee, giving it a comforting squeeze. He hated seeing Luke with grey eyes, it wasn't nice knowing that he was upset. He figured out the colors and moods by Mikayla. So, he knew Luke was sad now. A thought occurred and Ashton grinned, pulling Luke up and tugged him towards the door.

Luke gasped, asking in confusion,"Where are we going?"

Ashton grabbed the keys by the door, taking Luke to the garage and said,"You're gonna drive."

He got in and Luke watched as Ashton backed the car out of the garage, into the driveway and honked for him to come over. He blushed, hating the loud noise which may have woke a few early sleepers. He walked over, about to get in the passenger side but Ashton rushed out and motioned him in the drivers side.

Luke got in, awkwardly glancing at Ashton who buckled up in the passenger side. Ashton scoffed, exclaiming,"C'mon, you know the rules and how to start off, right?"

"Yeah, I learned how to drive I just never got my license or anything," He explained, nervously gripping the steering wheel. He wasn't expecting to drive today or in general.

Ashton chuckled, surprisingly taking the blonde's hand and told him,"Calm down, Spongebob still doesn't have his license either."

The joke made Luke loosen up and he laughed,"Okay, okay."

He first buckled up since the car is already on, adjusted the mirrors that Ashton messed up purposely for him to practice more and released the break before starting the ignition and put the car in gear. Ashton gave him an encouraging nod and thus Luke pulled out of the driveway, and Ashton tried not to get mad whenever he messed up, wanting to be sweet and advise him, not yell.

Actually, Luke was a good driver. He may have a few problems with turning and doing signals, but Ashton was going to help him more later on.He may have also planned on getting him his own car later, but right now he was more worried about the song and getting Luke signed than anything else.


	8. Chapter 8

Ashton was never the type to spoil people. Mainly because he never had anyone to buy things for. Calum has his own money and he talks to people who already make their own, so there's no one he had to spend his money on. He has too much, already bought everything he wanted and just had an urge to spoil someone.

Luke just happened to be in his life now.

The thought of seeing Luke's sheepish expression, pretty colored eyes and gratefulness made him want to ge him everything he wanted. To plead that Luke kept the items despite him feeling bad made Ashton want to shop for hours and buy what he found no matter how unneeded it was. Because he wanted to spoil Luke to death, to give him what he could have never afforded and spend his money on someone who deserved it.

Which is why he went out and got him a phone. He made sure it was perfect, getting a case as well (maybe four, in case Luke didn't like one) and extra chargers in case he lost one. He also bought a speaker doc in case he wanted to listen to the music he downloaded then a photo printer to go along with it so he can print pictures he wanted.

It seemed dumb and unneeded, but that's the point. Spoiling someone usually consists of getting them things they would want but not need. When Ashton carried the bag inside, he saw Luke laying on the couch and watching cartoons with his pretty blue eyes, showing contentness.

He walked over, setting the bag on Luke's lap who winced, but sat up and looked at Ashton in confusion. The older boy grinned, motioning to the bag,"Go on, it's for you. I figured you would need this since you have no way of contacting me and what would happen if you got lost and needed a ride?"

"Ash..." Luke gaped, seeing the blue iPhone 5 and many accessories along with it like cases, the items mentioned before along with extra earbuds and pretty much everything you can think of. He frowned, shaking his head,"I can't keep this, it was probably so expensive."

Ashton scoffed, waving a hand in dismissal and sat next to the boy,"It wasn't much for me. Besides, like I said, I need to contact you sometimes. I already set it up, mine and Calum's numbers are in there. I also added Phillip's cause you never know if you'll need it."

"I...you could have just got me a flip phone or something," Luke suggested, handing the phone back but Ashton lightly pushed it towards the boy. Luke's eyes went grey in guilt and he pleaded,"Just take it, I don't even know how to use these new phones. I never had one before."

The older boy shrugged,"You can learn. And you can get apps to record your voice and edit stuff together if you think of a song randomly. And you can download music, get a twitter, you know, all that good stuff. I can help and so can Calum. Just take it, I can see you want it."

At first Luke hesitated. It's the thought that Ashton spent probably over a thousand dollars on all of these items that made him feel bad. Not only that, but he signed in and paid for everything he's wearing, sleeping in and eating. Ashton has been so nice and he has no way to repay him.

But, he nodded slowly and Ashton grinned. Luke quickly pulled Ashton into a hug, taking the older boy by surprise as Luke wrapped his arms around his neck. He was practically in Ashton's lap, burying his face in his neck and Ashton smiled, embracing him tightly.

"Thank you so much, I-I don't even know how to repay you for all of this. I feel like I need to do something, but I don't know what. You've been so nice and sweet to me," Luke said quietly, hot breath hitting Ashton's neck with each word he spoke, sending shivers down his spine.

There are so many things Luke does to Ashton, he causes him to feel emotions he never knew were possible for him. He's never been so attached to a person before, aside from Calum. But, Calum was more of a brother.

Ashton wants to make Luke happy, he felt responsible to bring him joy and love. If he didn't, then he didn't want anyone else to. He wanted to make Luke's dream come true, and even if he lied, he wasn't giving up just yet. He will make Luke a star, just like the blonde wants to be.

He pulled back, casually running his hand through Luke's hair lightly and smiled at the blush on Luke's face,"It's fine, you don't need to repay me at all. You're doing that just by being here."

"That was so fucking cheesy, Ashton," Luke chuckled, but suddenly his eyes were purple. Ashton looked at him in confusion, never once seeing them that color. Actually he has, but Luke never told him what the color meant. Ashton felt left out, cause surely Luke knew what the emotion was since it is his eyes.

Either way, he stood up and sighed,"I have to head to the studio. But, Calum should be here soon. I think he took Mikayla out to get her a phone too, he can help you figure it out. It's not too complicated one you get use to it. I'll be back in an hour or two."

Luke nodded, waving goodbye and Ashton went back to his car. He pulled out of the garage and drove towards the studio. He had to find a way to get Michael to actually sign Luke. It was still confusing to Ashton as to why Michael said no. Little Mix didn't do too well on their audition, but he signed them because he thought they had potential. So, why won't he sign Luke? It wasn't fair at all.

Ashton could always fire him, but that's drastic. He knew Michael a lot longer than Luke, he couldn't pick sides like that. It's rude and unnecessary. Michael is great at his job, he has promoted amazing bands and was a critical person when it came down to who he chose was the next big hit. So far they all did great, and Luke could be the next one who makes it far if he would simply sign him.

When he got to the studio, he went right to Michael's office. As soon as he opened the door, he saw Michael was on the phone and nodding at whoever was talking, even though they could see him. He had a habit of doing that, but so does Ashton and he won't judge for that. 

Michael glanced up, seeing Ashton shutting the door and he mumbled,"Uh huh, thanks. Two hours? Perfect, alright. Thanks again, bye."

He hung up and glanced at Ashton expectantly. Ashton walked over, asking,"Who was on the phone?"

"The radio station who's playing the Vamps new song Hurricane. They said it'll be played in two hours," He replied, typing the time into the computer and then looked at Ashton once again. "Okay, so what's up? You're obviously here for a reason and I know it's not good."

"It's about Luke," He said, seeing Michael with a confused expression. "The blonde cute guy with rainbow eyes that you said sounded terrible."

Realization hit and Michael nodded in understanding,"Right, what about him?"

"Please give him a second chance, I have a recording of him singing this song and I think you'll like it. He was so nervous,it was his first time in a recording booth, he wasn't use to it! If you don't like the song, then I won't bug you anymore," Ashton pleaded, giving him a desperate look. 

Michael huffed in annoyance, turning his chair to face Ashton and said bluntly,"No. This is the music business. You of all people know that second chances are just handed out. He had a chance, he blew it. Maybe after he improves, but right now he's not ready. He's too young, too inexperienced and trying too hard."

Ashton glared, though nodded and left Michael to himself. He shut the door, tugging at his hair in frustration. He should have known Michael wouldn't give in. Now he has to figure out a way to make Luke believe he was signed until he gets better, but he has no idea how he's going to do that.

-

Meanwhile, across the town, Luke was looking at his phone intently as Calum tried explaining how to use it. He nodded slowly, scratching the back of his neck in confusion as the older boy tried explaining different things it has and what fun things that you can download.

"Ooh, and watch, you can ask Siri funny things and she talks back, watch," Calum said, going to Siri and he nudged Luke, asking Siri,"Do you love me?"

There was beep and Siri responded in her robotic voice,"I respect you."

Luke giggled, eyes going pink for excitement,"That's so cool!"

"Do you love me?" Calum repeated, not enjoying her answer. 

She then replied,"Look...a puppy!"

Amusement showed on Luke's face as he bursted out laughing, covering his mouth with his hand. Calum pouted, turning off siri and scoffed. He grumbled and ignored Luke's expression, going to the next lesson on downloading apps. Luke found it easy, and soon enough began downloading music.

Mikayla soon came down and frowned at her phone as she went over to Calum,"Where the hell is the -oh, found it. Sorry, I never used a touch screen phone before. Doesn't it get dirty? I mean, when you eat and text, won't the grease get everywhere?"

"Yeah, you just wipe it off," Calum snorted, shaking his head.

For a while the three hung out. Luke liked Calum, but he also felt like he didn't appreciate Luke as much as Ashton does. There was some tension and he didn't like it. However, he tried ignoring it and focused on the fact that Calum was helping him and that had to mean something.

Mikayla and Calum got along well, so that's good. Calum seemed to like her more than Ashton does. So, there seems to be side-picking going on. He was hoping that would change and they can all be friends. Sadly, he doubts that will actually happening.

It was around an hour later when Luke decided to take a shower. Mikayla and Calum both watched some TV. But, she was more focused on trying out her new phone and eyebrows furrowed with a small pout at how annoying it was to download apps and have to make accounts for all social media. 

Suddenly the door opened and Ashton walked in, tossing his jacket on the rack and went over to the living room where everyone was. He dropped on the coach, sighing in relief at how comfy it felt. He kicked off his shoes, stretching and glanced at the two.

Mikayla raised an eyebrow and asked teasingly,"Hard day at work, dear?"

"Would you like some tea?" Calum jokingly added, smirking when Ashton flicked them off. He shook his head in amusement,"Alright, what's with the attitude Mr.Irwin?"

He sat up and admitted sadly,"Michael won't sign Luke, he kept saying that Luke wasn't good enough yet and basically said he was trying too hard to be good. I tried convincing him, but he wouldn't give in."

"Maybe if you hadn't lied in the first place you wouldn't feel so guilty," Mikayla retorted, rolling her eyes. 

Ashton groaned, rubbing his face in frustration because she was right and he hated that. He glanced at the girl and nodded sadly,"I know, I shouldn't have said he was signed when he wasn't. I just felt so bad and he was so happy."

"You lied to me?"

Ashton stiffened, Calum and Mikayla both having wide eyes when seeing Luke standing in the living room doorway with a hurt expression, eyes grey and staring directly at Ashton. The boy frowned, guilt all over his face as he reluctantly nodded, not even bothering to lie anymore.

Luke glared at him,"Why would you do that? I...I can't believe you even tried to pull this off. All this time I thought I was actually going to do something I like, and you were just playing me. Were you trying to make fun of me? Pitying me cause I was on the streets and thought acting like I was going to be famous would make up for it? I bet you've been lying about me having a great voice, huh?"

Everyone glanced over at Ashton, who shook his head quickly and assured,"No, of course not! Luke, I really think you have potential. I would never lied to you about that."

"Then why did you lie about everything else?!" He exclaimed, and Ashton's heart dropped at the beading red eyes. It was like staring at a vampire and he gulped nervously. Luke narrowed his eyes, exclaiming,"All you had to do was tell me the truth, I could have handled it! But no, I feel like an idiot now. I was so happy and now I'm embarrassed cause everyone knew except me."

Mikayla and Calum awkwardly glanced down, avoiding his gaze. A silence fell, Ashton just staring at Luke. He didn't know what to say, there was nothing else to explain. He was an idiot and Luke has every right to be mad. He didn't blame him for being mad, cause he would have reacted the same.

Suddenly a ring was heard and Luke scoffed as Ashton grabbed his phone. He sent Luke a small glance before answering it and mumbling,"Michael, I-I'm kind of busy right now."

"Go to FM 104.1 radio station, now!" He shouted through the phone, not sounding pleased at all then hung up right away. 

Ashton looked at his phone in confusion, before rushing to the garage and everyone followed him curiously. They saw him turning on his car, going to the radio station and at first they were confused. But, then Luke gasped when hearing what was playing through the speakers.

I got a taste for it and I'm obsessed. Lying here no fear in the darkness, now I'm not happy unless, I'm close enough to you and all these dreams I'm dreaming," His voice echoed through the car, making them all gape and suddenly Luke was screaming and rushing over to Ashton, hugging him tightly causing him to stumble down on the ground, wincing but slowly hugging him back.

Luke practically shrieked, squeezing the life out of him with his bright blue eyes and grinning face that made Ashton's heart skip a beat,"I'm on the radio, Ashton! Did you hear that, I'm on the fucking radio and-and everyone can hear me! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Calum and Mikayla were dancing to the song and Luke was singing along to his own song after they stood back up. Ashton smiled, nodding to the song and it wasn't long till Michael texted Ashton to come over right away and bring Luke. Mikayla and Calum joined as well, and the car ride there was full of tension and silence.

Luke was somehow happy, thinking about how he was on the radio rather than Ashton lying to him. That was a relief, but still worried him since he didn't understand how Luke's song got leaked. He was happy for him, but also worried about what Michael will say.

When they got there, they went right to Michael's office and froze in the doorway when seeing the Vamps were there. All of them looked up, nodding at the boys. Ashton cleared his throat, opening the door for everyone to walk in and shut it behind himself awkwardly.

"Uh, what's going on?" Ashton asked in confusion.

Michael sighed, looking at him accusingly,"Someone recorded over the Vamps song that was playing on the radio and that's why you heard Luke's song, not theirs. They said you guys went in after them and no one else was recording that day, so it was obviously you."

Ashton mentally face-palmed, sheepishly admitting,"Okay, um... yes, I had Luke record in the studio. But, you wouldn't let him get signed and I had to convince you in some way. I didn't mean to record over theirs, I thought it saved somewhere else."

"It doesn't matter, their song is out now. Boys, you can go now that everything is cleared up," Michael motioned to the vamps, and they nodded then left. He turned to Luke who shifted awkwardly on his feet, saying,"Alright rainbow eyes, get your ass over here."

Luke nervously went over, eyes turning a light yellow and asked quietly,"Are you gonna yell at me?"

"No, I'm gonna sign you," Michael smirked.

Luke gaped, choking out,"A-Are you serious? You're not joking, are you?"

"I really liked the song, and Ashton was right. You were nervous and I should have given you a second chance. I guess you should thank Ashton, if it wasn't for him then the song would have gotten out and I probably wouldn't have signed you," Michael shrugged, giving Ashton a wink. "Now, you'll come tomorrow for some paper work to go over. We're gonna need to get started on a music video for Daylight. You can brainstorm ideas and we'll start right away."

Luke nodded eagerly, and left the room with Mikayla as Ashton and Calum discussed a few things with Michael. Luke was practically jumping for joy, shaking from happiness and felt as though he would explode. He never expected for any of this to happen, it was like a dream come true.

Sure, he was still mad at Ashton for lying to him. He doesn't know how to feel about it, because he trusted the guy and then he lied to him. But, maybe it wasn't such a bad thing in the end. It will be hard to trust him after that, however he may end up forgiving him after a while.

Luke grinned at Mikayla,"Can you believe this? I'm actually getting signed and it's for real this time."

"Yeah, it's...great," She gave him a tight smile, fiddling with her fingers and frowned a bit.

He looked at her sadly,"What's wrong? Aren't you happy for me?"

"Of course, but people always change after they get famous. You see what's on the news and in the media. Celebrities end up being jerks ninety nine percent of the time and I guess I'm just worried you'll end up that way too," Mikayla admitted, looking at him in worry.

However, he scoffed and assured,"Don't worry, I'll still be the same Luke I am now."

She looked into his blue eyes that showed how happy he was. It's been so long since they were that color and lately, he's been blue-eyed a lot. That made her happy as well, but she was still concerned about the future. Hoping he wouldn't change or forget about her.

"Promise?" She asked hesitantly. Luke pulled her into a hug, the shorter girl slowly hugging back and they embraced each other tightly. 

"I promise I won't let the fame get to me."


	9. Chapter 9

The set was amazing, directors famous and it wasn't a dorky little cheap music video. Ashton went all out, getting the best people to help and Michael insisted on having a model for the girl in the video. Usually Ashton didn't care, but he did this time, especially since she was all over Luke.

Like usual, Luke was very unsure of how to handle everything. He was sat in make up, having a lady make his face pale with this air brushed make up, putting on dark lipstick to contrast the skin and lips which he found uncomfortable. For the fangs, they used lee press-on nails and cut them into shape, then used denture paste. It felt weird and he struggled with the feeling, but got use to it.

He awkwardly waited around for the set to be done, shifted on his feet with his black boots on, dark jeans and black shirt. He had a dark look, blonde hair quiffed and noticed Ashton talking to a few people, Michael was helping with the set and Calum was with Mikayla, the two making the truck in the video look old.

Since he couldn't drive, the car was just for a background image and he wasn't complete sure what was happening. He knew he had to lip sync, but they said he can sing anyways. In the end it will be his already recorded voice overlapping the video anyways as far as he knows.

Finally, Ashton came over and he told Luke while pointing to the car,"Alright, this is kind of hard to explain. But, when you make music videos it's a bit awkward if you've never acted before. We're gonna be watching you, but you're use to singing in front of people anyways, right?"

"Well, yeah but...never people like you guys, all important and stuff," Luke said nervously, fiddling with his hands when looking back at the intimidating men that stared at him. 

Ashton chuckled, patting his shoulder,"Don't worry, they're no gonna hurt you or anything. All you have to do is sing but don't look at the camera. Then we're gonna need you to jump over the car, but be careful. We have an stunt double for the scene where you would have jump at her window, so don't worry about that."

Luke nodded, and Michael came over with a clipboard then told the blonde,"Alright, we need you to make your eyes red. It fits the scene well, since this is a twilight knock off."

"I can't unless I'm mad," Luke admitted, and noticed Michael's confused expression. "My eyes change on mood, so I can't make them red whenever I want to. I need to be angry, annoyed or like mad. Can't we just use contacts? They use them in the movies."

Michael groaned, exclaiming,"Just get mad or something! We want this music video as good as possible. If you have the ability to make your eyes red, then why should we make you wear contacts? Besides, red contacts are hard to see through apparently, and I need you as focused as possible. They better be red by the time we start. You have four minutes."

A frown formed on Luke's lips when seeing Michael walk off. He turned to Ashton, who gave him a sympathetic look. Michael is very serious when it comes to his work, Ashton doesn't blame him for getting upset. But, it's hard to make someone change their eye color when they can't without feeling a certain way.

"C'mon, is there something that pisses you off?" Luke shook his head and Ashton pondered, then smirked and smacked Luke right across the face.

The boy stumbled back, gaping and exclaimed while holding his stinging cheek,"What the hell was that for? That hurt like a bitch."

"Sorry, but it worked!" Ashton chuckled sheepishly, giving him an apologetic smile. He asked,"How long do they usually stay one color?"

A pout was on Luke's face when he grumbled in irritation,"I don't know, at least a half an hour unless my mood changes drastically. That doesn't happen often, though. Whatever, let's just start this video before you have to slap me again. Where do I go first?"

The video started, and Luke was trying to hide his nerves and took a breath before it started. At first it wasn't too hard, he simply had to act dramatic and the only problem was him hopping over the car and sliding down the hood. It doesn't seem like a big deal, but he had to be nonchalant about it and walk off as if it was nothing. 

His first try was hilarious, because he slipped on the side and fell. Luckily, the crew wasn't mad and actually ended up laughing at him. Mikayla caught it on video and smirked at him, causing Luke to groan and glare at her. He got the first half done, but then the model came in.

Since it's a vampire theme, she had naturally pale skin to fit the role, her hair was super blonde, practically white and had dark blue eyes. She was beautiful, Luke nearly gaping at her and Ashton glared when seeing the girl walk over to him and introduce herself. Luke was nearly red, blushing like an idiot when she eyed him like he's the sexiest thing ever. 

Which he is, in Ashton's opinion.

"Alright, Phoebe is going to get attacked by this vampire, but then Luke you need to save her and you'll run into the woods and just make it very dramatic, brush her hair back and all of that. Then hold her close, kay?" Michael said, motioning them to go and do what was told.

Phoebe, the model, nodded and went over to the alley they're filming near. The crew had one of the members follow, Luke staying by and trying to get all serious. He thought of very angry things, such as someone trying to stab Mikayla or kill Ashton, then tensed at the thought and knew he was ready.

Since it was a fake fight scene, he had to not hurt the people but make it look that way. When they did the scene, it went well and he shoved the guys off, the scene stopped since the video would have it cut to where he would sing again. He then grabbed Phoebe's hand, which was tiny in his own, and they ran off.

Ashton glanced away, casually looking down with jealousy filling him as the two hugged. But, then Michael said something that changed it all,"Alright, the last scene we're filming for today is you two kissing, then we'll do the biting scene tomorrow and some more singing shots at night."

Luke's breath hitched and he frantically shook his head,"Oh, um I'm not really comfortable with that."

"I agree, that's too far, d-don't you think?" Ashton chuckled nervously, nudging Michael. "C'mon, it's his first video. I think it's not fair to have him kiss a stranger. Besides, girls wouldn't want to see their idol and favorite person making out with another girl."

Michael rolled his eyes,"It's just a kiss, only a couple seconds and that's it. Calm your tits, Irwin."

A hesitant look formed on Luke's face, but Phoebe grinned at him and he gave in. They went to the field, resembling the one in twilight, and had Luke singing while the two stood in the area, having fans blow her hair dramatically and he sung,"I'm not ready to start again and you're not willing to make amends. Now the daylight's dangerous and it is much too late for us..."

He pressed his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her close and pressed his lips on the shorter girl's. She kissed back, closer her mascara covered lashes and the crew had fake rain falling for the scenery. They then had the two stop, giving Phoebe fake, red eyes and Ashton nearly smacked everyone when they had to kiss again, making it seem like she turned into a vampire as she smiled and her fake fangs showed.

Glaring, Ashton slammed his clipboard down and mumbled about getting his jacket, saying they're leaving soon. Luke was confused by his angry expression, eyes going brown for confusion, though they're usually resembling fear. He said goodbye to Phoebe, who kissed his cheek and he blushed, not cause he liked her, but because the action caught him off guard.

When he got to the car, he saw Ashton texting frantically with a sad look and got in awkwardly. Ashton didn't look at him, simply pulling out of the parking lot and Luke sighed. He asked quietly,"Did I do something to make you mad at me? I'm sorry if I did, please don't ignore me. I hate that you're not talking."

"It's not you, my mum is just pissing me off cause she's blaming me for not spending time with my sister and brother. I love them to bits, but they're not bothering to talk to me either, why should I text them first when they don't do the same?" Ashton rambled, turning down the road and huffed in annoyance.

Luke frowned,"Oh, I-I'm sorry?"

"Don't be." Ashton gave him a small smile, even if he wasn't completely honesty. What he said was true, but he was also mad about the kiss scene. However, he didn't want to admit it and asked,"What about you? I...I'm assuming something happened with your mum. Is she...?"

The sudden question caught Luke off guard, eyes going misty and grey as he admitted weakly,"I'm not s-sure. I use to live in Sydney with her, but...we lost contact and now I can't even call her cause I don't know her fucking number. She could be dead, Ashton. And I wouldn't even know cause I was dumb and moved even though I'm only seventeen."

Seeing tears falling from Luke's grey eyes made Ashton's heart drop. He didn't know what to say, and quickly pulled to the side of the road, causing Luke to gasp and grip onto the door. When he parked, Ashton turned and tugged Luke into a hug, making him stiffen then slowly relax into the embrace.

It was awkward, considering their position over the compartment between the two. However, Luke sniffled quietly, burying his face in Ashton's shoulder and clenched his eyes shut. Ashton had his open, sorrow filling them because even if his mum was far away, they stayed in contact and considering Luke is still young and underage, he had every right to be upset. So, Ashton hugged him and didn't let go, making sure Luke knew he was there for him like always.

-

Username: Luke_Hemmings

Name: Luke

Bio: I'm a singer, I guess. Sort of, kind of, not really. And apparently I'm hot, but I'm also awkward and yeah. 

Mikayla snorted, looking at him in amusement while Ashton laughed. Luke just shrugged, cause at least he's being honest and he was always bad at making bios. It's not his fault he can't sum up his life in a limited amount of characters. He never had a twitter, however singers do and he figured he needed to make one.

He already had three thousand followers from the Vamps tweeting him and since people heard of his song on the radio, gaining him so many followers in only an hour. Not to mention, Ashton had a twitter and mentioned him making a song, he even posted the lyric video on YouTube.

Luke already had a VEVO account on YouTube as well, since Ashton was able to get it right away for everyone signed. Luke was shocked at how many views his video had, it was a lot in his mind and he was blown away. He's not use to all of this, the frantic followers and views. 

Ashton got up to get something to eat, Mikayla saying she's taking a shower and Luke went on his twitter to see how it all worked. Ashton tried teaching him along with Calum, so he knew the basics like needing to reply as much as possible, having limited words to say and that he should follow some fans to make their day. He wasn't sure how he even had fans considering he's barely started talking to them.

When he went on his twitter, he was really surprised by the tweets he got. But, what made it worse was the fact that many of them were hating on him. Some saying he stole the Vamps spotlight since it was his song released instead of theirs, that he's fake and he can't sing. He wasn't sure how they could judge him with only one song out. It actually hurt him a lot, cause he loves singing and he tries so hard to be good at it.

Luke sighed, closing out and locking his phone. He got up and said to Ashton on his way out,"Hey, I'm going to the store to get some candy, want anything?"

"Ooh, get me a snickers? Thanks," Ashton said, tossing him his wallet. 

The fact that he trusted Luke made him smile. His eyes went blue, and Ashton was happy to see that. On his way to the store, Luke tried ignoring the hate. It wasn't even that bad, all they said was he sucked and he shouldn't care about that, since they don't know him personally.

When he got the street by the alley he used to live in, Luke realized how fast this all happened. He already has a song out, is making a video and planning an album. It's only been a couple weeks of living with Ashton, not even a month. And only a little over a month since meeting the guy. However, he's not complaining.

Suddenly he heard a familiar voice say,"Well, well, well. It seems like little Lucifer is making it big in the music business, huh?"

Luke turned, eyes going red when seeing Derrick smirking. He groaned,"Go away."

"Nah, I'm good," Derrick shrugged, walking towards him and lifting the blonde's chin, being an inch taller. Luke roughly shoved his hand away and the guy said,"So, you think you're cool cause you're on the radio? That's fine, I think you'll make a cute little popstar."

"Fuck off, kay? I'm just going to the store, stop bothering me," Luke sneered, shoving passed him and went into the store on the corner of the street. 

He was glad Derrick didn't follow, letting out a sign of relief. The guy gives him the chills, he really annoys Luke to no end and sometimes makes the blonde want to stab him in the balls. He went down the isle of candy, grabbing a Snickers and a bag of reese's pieces. 

After getting the candy, he gasped and stumbled into a petite body. The girl fell back, letting out a whine and he frantically grabbed her hand, helping her up and exclaimed,"I am so fucking sorry, are you okay, love? I didn't mean to run into you, I hope you're not hurt."

"I'm fine," She grinned, then eyes widened when seeing the grey color of his eyes. "Wow, you have pretty eyes. My name is Leslie, what's yours?"

Luke blushed at the compliment, and cleared his throat when taking her hand,"I'm Luke, and thanks. I'm glad you're okay, I'm kind of clumsy but I guess you already knew that."

Leslie smirked, saying flirtatiously,"I also know that you're really cute fur a clumsy guy."

He chuckled, eyeing her a bit. She was maybe a year older, two at the most. Her curly brown hair was long, lucious and reminded him of chocolate ice cream. her brown eyes weren't bright like Ashton's, but definitely looked beautiful and she had tan skin that was sun kissed and body being petite, height a few inches shorter than him.

The two walked to the line together, and chatted until they left the store. Somehow Luke ended up with her number, and he texted her all the way to the house. She was a very open person, which he knew from the way she wore cute, short shorts and a belly tee. He never considered girls sluts just cause they show off a body they should be proud of. 

What surprised him was how she flirted without shame, showing her confidence. He was flustered, not use to someone being so flattered towards him and when he went inside the house, he tossed the candy on the kitchen counter and Leslie said goodbye, using a cute kiss emoji.

No one was downstairs and he groaned, walking upstairs to Ashton's room. The door was cracked open, and he simply walked in, freezing in his spot when seeing Calum and Ashton only in their boxers, but Calum was helping Ashton take off his shirt, causing Luke's eyes to go wide.

He cleared his throat,"O-Oh, um sorry, I should just -yeah."

Ashton frantically pushed Calum, shoving his shirt down and ignored the fact that he made the poor guy fall. He rushed after Luke, saying sheepishly,"It's not what it looks like, I swear."

"It's fine, I mean, I should have figured you two were dating. You two always were really close," Luke said with green eyes, embarrassed to walk in on the two about to do the dirty. Living with so many people should make him realize to know, even if it's cracked open.

A look of amusement showed on Ashton's face, the boy laughing like a dork,"O-Oh god, you think we'd actually date? He was helping me cause my shirt got stuck. Calum is straight as fuck, and I would never date someone like him. He's way too uptight and lacks adorable-ness. I go for the cute, dorky types who are usually shy. Usually blonde..."

He tried hinting at Luke, giving him a knowing look. However, the blonde was just too oblivious. He nodded, smiling and glanced down at Ashton's boxers. The older boy's cheeks went red, seeing he was wearing spiderman ones and quickly went into his room.

The kiwi-Scottish lad was on the bed, raising an eyebrow at Ashton. Ashton just sighed, changing and frowned when laying next to his friend. He has fallen for Luke, much to his own dismay. It wasn't suppose to happen, but he's liked him since day one and there's not chance for them to date.

Many problems were in the way. Luke was only seventeen, making a four year difference. He's going to be famous, having millions of other people who are a lot cuter and more amazing than Ashton. And lastly, he's straight and would never go for a person like Ashton, let alone a guy. So, basically he's fucked and stuck with admiring Luke from afar and those beautiful rainbow eyes that Ashton loved so much.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, it was the last for the music video. Considering he worked a lot the day before, they had most of it done and he's only one person, not a band. That makes it easier for them to get it done. He was getting nervous, knowing that it will be up tomorrow later that night and the world will see.

It was night time, considering they wanted the moon to be out and luckily you could see it. There were no clouds, much to Michael's relief and he wasn't as cranky as the day before. Sometimes he is just a little bitch and constantly snapping at people, but that's Michael for you. He's sweet, but stern. Sometimes.

Once again, Luke had to go through hair and make up, putting fake teeth on and Ashton had to slap him again to make his eyes go red. This time he tricked him though, smacking him on the other side. It was a very interesting process, but Ashton insisted he had to do it the other way or else it wouldn't be fun.

When it was time for the biting scene, Luke was getting frustrated and didn't want to kiss her. Not because she isn't pretty, but because he doesn't know her. It's not right to kiss a girl he barely knows personality. All he knew is that she is a model and her name is Phoebe. She is British and has a cute voice, however that's it.

Kissing is something you do with a person you want to be with. It's intimate and special in his mind. Surely he's already kissed her and can do it again, he just doesn't want to. He sighed, running a hand through his hair as the camera crew got the cameras rolling. Ashton was watching, giving him a thumbs up.

He groaned mentally, seeing Phoebe walk over and she gave him a small smile. Unlike a lot of models, she wasn't too high maintenance or rude. Sometimes she's bossy and too flirty, but that's it. Honestly, he expected her to be a bitch and try to get in his pants. Which she kind of was, but not too much.

Soon the scene started and Luke's recorded voice was playing in the background so he could get the scene right. He showed his fake fangs to the girl, making her let out a scream (fake, obviously) and he nearly winced at the high pitched sound but went with it, 'biting' into her neck and it was awkward actually. He had to go with it, till the scene was over and the screen would go black.

Sucking your blood until your heart stops beating

The line was the reason for the scene and Luke went over to Michael, the older boy telling him,"Okay, so we have the scene with you kissing and then the one with you biting. Since your lyrics were fooling around till you lost all feeling, maybe you guys should do a little cuddling scene on the top of the car hood, just playfully flirt and act like you're in love."

"I really didn't expect for this song to be a love one," Luke admitted, scratching the back of his neck with a frown. He winced when the fake teeth poked his bottom lip, pouting a bit. Michael shrugged carelessly and Luke grumbled under his breath. He went over to get a drink before they did the next part.

Ashton looked over, giving him a tiny smile. He was getting more jealous as the scenes were going by. He didn't like seeing his 'crush' kiss someone else. Let alone a gorgeous girl who is around his age. Here he is, being old and grown up while Luke is still a teenager. Of course he wouldn't want to date Ashton. No one would.

He frowned when seeing Luke and Phoebe laying on the hood of the car. They were holding hands, Luke singing and it was awkward to watch, but would be cute on video. Especially since Luke was a vampire and it was kind of creepy seeing him like this when Ashton has to go home with him.

Finally, the scene ended and Luke was more than relieved when he got all the make up off. He grabbed his phone, going on the twitter and saw a lot of people tweeted him. He has so many followers already. At least, to him he does. It's hard not to when you have famous people following you as well.

"Luke." He glanced up, seeing Michael walking over. The red-dyed boy said,"Tweet about the video coming out in a few hours, it should be up around eight tomorrow. We're having a little party tomorrow as well for the release. Since it's your first video, we thought it would be nice to celebrate."

A smile formed on Luke's face and he nodded. Michael went off to work on the video, getting all the scenes together along with some workers who help with a lot of videos. Luke sighed, seeing Mikayla texted him to meet her by the shop later. They decided to hang out since it's been a while. 

@Luke_Hemmings: Hey guys, I'm having a new music video for Daylight out tomorrow at around 8PM ET :) be on the look out for it! x 

He closed the app, glancing up at Ashton who walked over and said,"Hey, you did good today."

"Thanks, it was kind of awkward," Luke admitted, blushing a bit as his eyes went a yellow shade. He fidgeted with his sleeve. In all honesty, he was afraid he did something wrong. There's no way he did the whole video and didn't make one mistake. That's too surreal,but apparently he did.

Ashton assured, giving him a quick hug,"You we're great, like always."

There was a hinting tone in his voice, but Luke was oblivious and just nodded. He gave Ashton a wave goodbye, thanking him and went off to find Mikayla. It was busy, having the crew everywhere and he rolled his orange eyes when noticing Calum dancing to Mariah Carey with his shirt off.

Typical.

When he got outside, he glanced around for Mikayla. While looking for her, he felt guilty. It's not fair to abandon your friends just because you're getting famous. He didn't want it to end up like that. But, maybe she's right. He has one song out and has barely talked to her. Hopefully he can fix it before they drift.

Suddenly, he did see her but she was with another girl and he raised an eyebrow. She had cute, rainbow hair and this innocent, sunshine aura about her that made him smile a little because she reminded him of himself. Having the cute blonde hair (she's obviously a natural blonde unless she bleached her hair) and bright clothes. Luke use to be like that, till he got into rock and metal music, then he flipped the look a little.

A smirk formed on his face, cause that was obviously Lucy. The girl Mikayla visits everyday. He walked over and Lucy looked up, green eyes meeting his and she grinned,"Hi, you're Luke? I'm Lucy."

"Hey, I didn't know this was a three-way date," He teased, nudging Mikayla with a questioning look.

Mikayla chuckled awkwardly,"You see, I kind of wanted to introduce you to my...girlfriend."

"Aw, that's cute. I'm glad you finally got together," He said, walking with the two as they held hands. They headed down the street, Luke being the third-wheel, but it's okay.

Lucy frowned,"We've been dating for three months now."

His eyes widened, staying orange in shock and looked at Mikayla expectantly She blushed, biting her lip and admitted sheepishly,"Yeah, um that's kind of what I've been doing whenever I was gone for a while. We've been together, I just didn't want to tell you till it got serious and then this happened, so I decided to not tell you."

He snorted,"Alright, I get it."

"You're cute," Lucy giggled, poking his nose. "I like you, we're best friends now."

An amused look crossed Luke's face, shaking his head. She was a lot different than he expected when it came to people Mikayla dated. But, she seems nice, just bubbly and outgoing. He is too sometimes, when he wants to be. So, he feels like they could be friends if he gets to know her more.

When they finally decided on eating at a little restaurant, they went inside and sat in a booth. He sat next to Mikayla who sat next to Lucy and got their menus not long after. Thankfully, Mikayla and Lucy weren't in that loved up phase where they kiss every second they get, not that he would mind. Girls kissing is very hot, but it's weird when it's someone you know personally.

It was strange, because Lucy is a vegetarian and Luke may have ordered two burgers. But, she didn't say anything rude. Not that he would expect her to, she's really nice compared to Mikayla being a sassy bitch. They all chatted quietly, catching up on life and Luke mentioned having a music video coming out soon, leading to the topic of music.

Like Mikayla mentioned, Lucy was into the pop genre with her love for Taylor Swift and Selena Gomez, she also liked All Time Low thus causing an argument on the best song of theirs. Somehow they ended up laughing, Luke getting soda squirting out of his nose and Mikayla smashing tomato sauce packets, but it was all fun in the end.

When Lucy went to the bathroom, he turned to Mikayla with a confused look,"Interesting choice for a girlfriend. I expected a girl version of Andy Biersack to be honest."

"No, definitely not." A fond smile formed on her lips and she shrugged sheepishly,"I just...like her a lot. She's not someone I would usually go for, but I like that. It makes things more interesting and proves that I really love her. Cause, I would actually hate someone like her. I guess it was meant to be."

It was weird seeing Mikayla flustered. She's not like that, she's a very cocky, arrogant and know-it-all girl who never blushes and would always joke around. But, Luke nodded. He pulled her into a hug, kissing her cheek quickly and rolled his eyes when she grimaced and wiped her face.

"I'm happy for you," He said honestly.

Mikayla chuckled,"Thanks, rainbow trout."

"Whatever, girlscout."

-

523,050 Views. 

10,054 Comments.

100,452 Likes.

7,165 Dislikes. 

The amount of views he had already made Luke nearly choke. It was completely ridiculous. The video just went up not to long ago, only two hours and he already had so many. Lots of advertising was done, Luke had to tweet a couple times and The Vamps had to mention him, which caused the fans to either get excited or mad at him.

He didn't mind, he understood why they were mad and he honestly would be too. Either way, most of the comments either said that it was a twlight knock-off (no dip sherlock) or that he is really hot. Only a few commented on the fact that he was a good singer or that he was now their favorite singer ever, making him roll his eyes cause they based that off of one song. However, he appreciated the support.

Right now he was at the party Michael mentioned. They had a screening of the music video, causing Luke to get flustered and yellow eyed from all the attention. A lot of people there were unknown to him and kept congratulating him. He didn't mind, he just smiled and thanked them.

Little Mix, Union J and the Vamps were there. It caused a lot of commotion outside, making fans wait for them. Luke was more focused on his phone, smiling at the comments and replying to a few, making the girls flip shit. He was happy to make people get excited over something as silly as a reply.

After a while, he went over to where the food was once again. This time it was cheese and crackers, very classy. Note the sarcasm. He sighed, grabbing some and chowed it down. He was very hungry, considering the only food he had was a small breakfast since he and Ashton went shopping together.

Speaking of, Ashton came over with his cute tux on, fedora covering his long hair and a grin on his face. He's been really distant lately, making Luke confused. The smile dropped when Ashton glanced at the crumbs everywhere and noticed Luke's messy behaviour and loud chewing.

"H-Hi." Ashton cleared his throat, straightening up and said,"I talked to a few people, they're really excited for what can happen in the future. A lot of them think you're gonna be the new Justin Bieber."

A chuckle escaped Luke, eyes pink for excitement,"I wouldn't say that. I mean, I love his music, but it's different from mine. And I don't really like being compared to people."

Ashton rolled his eyes,"Get use to it, every band and singer is going to be compared to someone. It's just how the music business is and it's not a bad thing. It's like a goal, you wanna get passed him. Nothing against the guy, that's your goal though. Anyways, I hope you're not too mad about the party."

"Why would I be?" Luke asked with a curious voice.

A look of disbelief covered Ashton's face and he motioned around,"It sucks. Especially considering this is a classy party for a hard-fucking-core music video."

"Twilight is hardcore," Luke said with a serious expression. Then they both laughed and he blushed a bit when Ashton dusted off some crumbs on his shirt. He mumbled sheepishly,"Sorry, I-I'm not a very clean person."

Before either could reply, Calum and Michael rushed over to the pair and shoved a few people out of the way. Michael held up his phone, looking at Luke with a glare,"What the hell is this?"

He stumbled back, Ashton gripping his waist and steadying him. Luke furrowed his eyebrows and mouth dropped open at the picture of him and Mikayla from the restaurant all over twitter. Some of them hugging, then when he playfully kissed her cheek and the comments were saying he's dating her. 

"I-I'm not dating her, she has a girlfriend," Luke assured Michael, but that didn't work at all.

He snorted, shaking his head at Luke,"Well, that's not what people are saying. Girls don't want their idols dating cute girls. It's not what works in the industry. You have an interview tomorrow, so there's your chance to fix this. Ashton, you better prepare him for what they're gonna ask. Don't want rainbow eyes choking on live TV."

Nerves were filling Luke, his hands shaky slightly and he gripped his hair in frustration. Ashton gave him a sympathetic look. It was already getting so complicated for the poor guy. Not only a few hours ago did he release his new music video and already people think him and his lesbian, taken best friend are dating.

A frown formed on Luke's lips, eyes going brown for fear. Not the fear from a ghost, the dark or being murdered. Fear of ruining his career before it even started. Ashton wanted to kiss the frown off his face, but that wasn't going to work. So, he simply pulled Luke into a hug and whispered,"It's okay, we're gonna figure this out, I promise."

"Thank you, Ashton, you're really the nicest guy ever," He replied softly, smiling a bit. And those brown eyes turned purple instantly as Luke melted into the embrace, hugging Ashton tightly.


	11. Chapter 11

There comes a time in a girl's life where they want to help their friend but don't know how. Mikayla can see the way Luke's eyes turn a shade of color that isn't normal in his life. He's never had his eyes turn purple until Ashton showed up. To her, it was a sign that Ashton is special.

She's never really questioned Luke's sexuality, always seeing how he can easily compliment a girl and even crushed on a few while being homeless and seeing them in stores constantly or the laundromat. But, that doesn't technically mean he's straight, he can be bisexual or pansexual. Just attracted to one boy, it's possible.

A label isn't needed, but she can also see he's not accepting his feelings for the older boy. It's frustrating, because she can also tell Ashton likes Luke. Considering he's openly gay, she doesn't understand why he doesn't just flirt with Luke a little or try making a move.

It could be the age difference that scares him. Luke is still seventeen, being four years younger and underage which could cause a lot of problems. Most people can barely handle guys being together in general. They could call him a pervert and think he's only dating Luke for his body and young age. However, she knew he doesn't think that way.

She sighed, going downstairs in her blue stripped tanktop and jeans, sneakers on. She spotted Calum sitting on the counter with peanut butter and sneakily eating it with his spoon. Since Phillips was on break (he gets one every once and a while to see his family) they were low on food and everyone had to fend for themselves.

There was a small silence and she looked outside the slide doors, seeing Luke and Ashton talking with Luke playing the guitar, singing. Ashton was listening, smiling fondly at the boy who was too focused on the notebook on the table to see his loving expression. It was crazy to think Luke doesn't notice the expressions on Ashton's face. It's so obvious the guy is in love with him.

Despite them only knowing Ashton for a few months, she always believed it was possible to fall in love. Of course, love at first sight doesn't seem right in her mind. It's like saying you love someone for their looks instead of their personality, because you know nothing about the person, so it's impossible to love them without knowing their interests or what they're like.

But, Ashton knows Luke well enough to love him. Mikayla can tell Luke feels the same, but he's too afraid to admit it himself. It's not because he's homophobic, he's very supportive of Mikayla and doesn't seem to mind if Ashton is gay, so he's just not accepting his own sexuality.

Mikayla use to be the same, so she knew what he was going through without him even realizing it. Before knowing she was lesbian, she was all for the gay community. But, when she started noticing girls, she hated the thought of having to tell her parents, her family, friends and yeah, herself basically. She didn't want to admit it because she thought it would be hard to find a girl that would like her back. Everyone she liked was straight, but now she's happy. So, Luke can be as well.

Suddenly, Mikayla grinned and eagerly went back into the kitchen. Calum was now eating nutella and practically moaning at the taste. She looked at him in amusement, rolling her eyes and asked,"Hey, can we talk for a minute?"

He nearly fell off the counter, blushing when seeing her since he was in his boxers and a tight shirt. He noticed her serious expression and nodded, putting the nutella away and said,"I guess, but like, is it about your girlfriend cause I really am not into that who lovey dovey girl talk."

"Shut up, it's about Luke and Ashton," She chuckled, seeing his confused expression. Instead of saying anything, she grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the window that gave them a view of the boys. 

Luke was now sitting next to Ashton, pointing to the book and saying something. But, Ashton just kept staring at him and smiling, sometimes nodding with this glint in his eyes. Ashton said something, causing Luke's eyes to change a purple color and blush slightly.

Mikayla said,"So, you see how his eyes changed purple, right?" Calum nodded. "Well, his eyes change color based on mood, you know that. But, we could never figure out what color purple meant cause he's never had them change purple before. But, I think I know what it means."

Calum frowned,"No way."

"Yeah, I think it means love."

A grimace formed on Calum's face and he shook his head,"No, you're wrong. Luke isn't even gay, he said it himself and like, he kissed Phoebe for the photoshoot. He doesn't even act gay, Ashton is at least a little flamboyant sometimes. Not trying to be homophobic, but like - no, plus he's only seventeen, he can't be with Ashton without people flipping out over the four year difference."

Mikayla scoffed, elbowing him with a glare,"Don't you dare act like some prick. I know you're a nice guy, but this is getting a little too negative. Luke seems happy, he's just in denial right now. I told you cause I thought maybe you could help me figure out why Ashton hasn't been making a move. But, right now you're being a dickhead."

Calum sighed, running a hand through his hair. He didn't want to be so negative, but the thought of his friend and the guy they signed being together doesn't' seem right. They're working together, Ashton is practically Luke's boss and it doesn't seem right for them to be together.

"I-I'll talk to him I guess," He mumbled, giving Mikayla a small smile and she nodded before leaving upstairs to take a shower. Living with three guys causes bathroom problems, even if there's a lot.

When she was gone, Calum groaned and rubbed his face in frustration. He glanced out the window, biting his lip when seeing Ashton staring at Luke who was writing something down. Honestly, it was kind of cute seeing someone so loved up but he really did not think it would end well.

Mainly because Luke already has so many people already loving him and is like an overnight sensation. He has a ton of views, almost a million already and that isn't a lot to popular singers, but for someone's first song and not even having anything out yet, it's a lot to him.

And when or if he does become a big star, then he'll be leaving a lot and getting to meet tons of people. Now, Calum thinks Ashton is adorable and would be a great boyfriend. But, Luke will have opportunities to meet people across the world and could end up cheating or leaving Ashton. Calum doesn't want him getting heartbroken.

He hesitated before deciding to talk to ashton like he said he would. He went to his room and changed first, putting on some jeans and a shirt. After doing so, he went back downstairs and outside. Ashton glanced up along with Luke, who's eyes were still a pure purple color.

Calum cleared his throat, asking Ashton,"Can you come here real quick, I need help with my uh...laundry."

"I don't do laundry," Ashton snorted, raising an eyebrow at him.

Calum groaned, grabbing his arm and tugged Ashton inside. Luke pouted, but went back to going through his songs and fixing up a few lyrics. Meanwhile, Ashton followed Calum into the kitchen and sat down as Calum grabbed a water out of the fridge, gulping some before wiping his mouth.

When he saw Ashton's raised eyebrow, he hesitated then went right out and asked,"Do you like Luke?"

The older boy's face fell, turning into a feared look and he opened his mouth, only to close it right after. Just seeing his expression, Calum knew it was true. He sighed, shaking his head at Ashton who nervously fidgeted in his seat. It was obvious he didn't want to fall for Luke.

Calum whined,"Seriously, out of every guy you choose the one who was homeless, just moved in a few weeks ago and is four years younger than you? He's gonna be famous, Ashton! He's gonna have girls fawning over him and not to mention the fact that he's straight!"

Ashton frowned, glancing down,"I know, okay? I didn't want to fall for him!"

"Well, you fell and now you can't fucking get up. Do you want life support? I'll pay for it!" Calum exclaimed, face-palming when Ashton snickered. He glared,"This is no time for laughing. Now you can't get with him, you know that right? As soon as you get together, problems will occur and we can't deal with that."

A careless expression formed on Ashton's face and he waved a hand in dismissal, sighing. He placed his chin in the palm of his hand, saying sadly,"It doesn't matter, he doesn't like guys anyways. Besides, like you said, he's only seventeen, it's not right to like him. He wouldn't want to be with me, he's too young and would want to be with someone who's more his age and not boring."

"You're not boring, you're actually really fun," Calum chuckled, remembering when they went to a club in Los Angeles, staying out all night and won tons of money at casinos.

Ashton shrugged,"It's fine, I get it. I can't date him, is that all you wanted to tell me cause I got the message."

Seeing his friend sad made Calum regret even saying anything. But, it was too late to take it all back so he just nodded and decided to go to the studio and work on some tracks. It seemed like Ashton needed time alone anyways, so he left and made sure Ashton was alright before going.

There was a silence when Calum left, Ashton glancing outside and saw Luke strumming his guitar, pursing his lips in concentration while doing so. A sad smile formed on his face. He wanted to be with Luke, to hold his hand and to make him happy. To be the one that makes Luke blush and cuddle with him at night. But, it can't happen, not just because Luke is straight but also because it's illegal and wrong.

Luke glanced over, blue eyes meeting Ashton's and the older boy blushed slightly when getting caught staring. Luke gave him a small wave and smile before going back to strumming his guitar. Ashton sighed, getting up and went to his room. He didn't want to be around Luke right now, he's already fallen for him and couldn't risk doing anything stupid.

-

Later that night, Ashton was in the kitchen and looking the store as if it was some foreign object. He timidly poked the buttons, jumping when it made a beeping sound. He tilted his head to the side in confusion, seeing numbers appearing and frantically turned the off button when seeing the burner to a red color, meaning it was heating.

He really had no idea what he was doing. He doesn't cook, never has and never thought he would. Usually Calum would whip something up or they would go out to eat. But, he is still gone and Mikayla left to hang out with her girlfriend. He didn't watch Phillips cook at all and was confused on what to make or do in general.

"You know, staring at the stove won't make food magically appear."

"Jesus, is that you?" Ashton gasped, looking up.

Suddenly a hand was on his shoulder and he jumped, seeing Luke chuckling in amusement at him,"You dork, Jesus doesn't talk. But seriously, what the hell are you doing?"

"Trying to cook," Ashton said, emphasis on the word trying. He pouted and kicked the oven, wincing at the pain in is foot and regretted even doing that.

"You know that involves having food out, right?" Luke asked with a raised eyebrow, motioning to the empty counter. He found it hilarious when Ashton realized he didn't even have anything out to make.

A groan left the older boy and he grabbed his cell phone,"Whatever, I'll order pizza."

Luke rolled his eyes, snatching the phone from Ashton. Ashton gasped, frowning and reached out for the phone, however Luke held it up and Ashton whined at the height, trying to get it back and basically climbed on the taller boy. Luke giggled at the annoyed expression, causing Ashton to pout even more.

"C'mon you douchebag, give me my phone back!" He pleaded, almost getting the phone. However, Luke quickly stuffed it in his back pocket and honestly, Ashton didn't have a problem with grabbing it out. He didn't, though and just glared at the smug blonde.

"Listen, why don't we cook something? I can tell you've never cooked something before. It'll be fun, we can make..." He glanced around and opened a few cabinets. Finally, he spotted some noodles and suggested,"Why don't we make some spaghetti, it doesn't take long."

Usually Ashton would object the offer but he got to spend time with Luke. That wasn't a good idea since he has feelings for him, however he nodded in agreement. A big smile appeared on Luke's face and he looked around for some ingredients while Ashton sat on the island and watched, casually eyeing Luke's ass.

At first, Luke pretty much did everything. But, then he forced Ashton to get up and start helping. He got the water, had it boil and then got out all the utensils. Ashton was confused, not understanding what the hell he was doing. But, went along with it and grimaced when they started the meatballs. 

Luke tugged him over, having the two wash their hands and then he mixed the beef and ingredients. Ashton scrunched his nose in disgust, grabbing a small amount of meat and did as Luke. He rolled it in his hands, making a ball and put it with the rest that Luke made.

The blonde noticed his grossed out expression and chuckled,"C'mon, it's not that bad."

"It's squishy, cold and smells disgusting," Ashton retorted.

Luke's eyes turned a orange color for amusement, shaking his head and laughed a bit. Cause yeah, Ashton was right. He can't help but agree and just stayed quiet. For a while they made meatballs, then put them in the pan and washed their hands again.

While waiting for them to cook, they washed their hands again and cleaned out the bowls and whatnot. Ashton tried sneaking out of that, but Luke had him help. However, while helping he accidentally dropped the bowl in the water causing it to splash all over Luke's white shirt and on the floor.

Luke gasped, gaping at him and Ashton sheepishly said,"I am so sorry, here let -"

Before he could help, Luke smirked and purposely let the bowl fall out of his own hands, causing it to make a big splash as well and spill over on Ashton. The older boy shrieked, glaring and grabbed the small sink sprayer. Luke quickly reached for it before Ashton could spray it. But, he slipped on the small puddle they made and Ashton frantically grabbed onto him before he could fall.

Luke's heart nearly dropped, gripping onto Ashton's drenched shirt and panted slightly. Ashton, however, stumbled back and the two fell to the ground, luckily not getting hurt. Luke licked his lips nervously, causing Ashton to glance at them and all of a sudden he pressed his lips to the younger boy's without thinking about it.

At first Luke froze, eyes widening when feeling Ashton's lips on his. He didn't know what to do, but then Ashton slowly starting kissing him and panic rushed through the blonde's body. He quickly pushed the boy away, and stood up, asking frantically,"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Fuck, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" Ashton exclaimed, standing up quickly and saw Luke's eyes turn a brown color. He had no idea what that color meant, but he could tell it wasn't a good thing. "I'm so sorry, please don't be mad. I wasn't thinking, it was an accident!"

Luke nodded slowly, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck then cleared his throat,"Okay. Um, alright. Listen, I should probably change, you know? M-My clothes are soaked and yeah."

Before Luke could leave, Ashton grabbed his arm, causing Luke to flinch. Ashton's heart dropped at the reaction and he pleaded,"Don't feel awkward around me, please? I won't do it again, it was just - just an in the moment thing, okay? I wasn't...I didn't mean to do it."

"It's fine, Ashton." Luke gave him a timid smile, then rushed upstairs much to Ashton's dismay. 

Considering Ashton didn't know how to cook, he just stopped it all together and decided to order food anyways despite all the work they put into it. He knew Luke wouldn't come back down, at least not for a couple hours. He mentally slapped himself for being such an idiot.

It wasn't his fault. Luke just looked so cute, all soaked with his white shirt cling to his body, hair slightly damp from the water and eyes a pink color. Then when they fell and Luke licked his lips - it was all so perfect. He wasn't thinking, he wanted to kiss Luke and he did without realizing it.

The kiss itself wasn't exactly amazing since Luke wasn't kissing back. But, his lips on the boy's thin ones felt so right. Luke's lips were so sweet and soft and fuck, Ashton didn't know if he regretted kissing him. But, it was wrong and stupid of him to do. Now everything was ruined and he wanted to rewind time to before this all happened.

Meanwhile, Luke was upstairs in his room and pacing back and forth with a shirt off. He was panicking, heart pounding in his chest and eyes a purple color. He mumbled under his breath, not knowing what the hell was going on. Ashton kissed him and now he doesn't know what is happening. 

His head was full of words jumbling, brain not working. All he knew is that the kiss didn't gross him out and that was what freaked him out. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to question anything about himself. So, he played it off as a little mistake. A small bump in the road that doesn't matter. It was just a kiss, an accidental kiss between two guy friends while one is gay.

With that in mind, he was still slightly panicked and tugged on a white shirt. He grabbed his phone when hearing it beep, seeing a twitter notification. He ignored it, going to his messages and saw Leslie's from a while ago. The pretty girl who liked his eyes and decided maybe they could talk a bit. Get his straight game back.

[To: Leslie ] 

Hey beautiful, I've been thinking about you and your cute laugh, why don't you call me so I can hear it again? <3 

After that was sent, he sighed and waited patiently for a reply. He laid down on his bed that Ashton bought him, glancing up at the ceiling and could hear Ashton downstairs cleaning up the kitchen. He felt bad for leaving so suddenly, but right now he was too busy trying not to think about it.

Cause, it was just a kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

"Now....flip! Now....flip!"

A glare formed on Ashton's face, attempted to flip his pancakes and groaned,"I said flip, you dingbutt!"

When he tried again, he grinned with success as it flopped out of the pan but gasped and tried quickly to save the pancake but pouted when it landed on the floor. Annoyance was evident on his face and he grumbled while picking up the food and winced at how hot it was.

After throwing away the food, he poured some of the batter in the pan. He was trying to make breakfast for Luke, almost like an apology. He felt so bad. First, for kissing Luke, secondly for kissing him despite knowing he's gay, and lastly for ignoring him all night and not bringing him pizza. That's just cold.

He didn't know what Luke was up to last night. The guy didn't come downstairs all night, he was worried. But, he does remember hearing the shower on so he knew he was okay and at least home. It's not like he can leave, surely he can walk outside but he doesn't have a car or even a license still.

Considering Calum was at work and Mikayla was with him, he knew he was alone with Luke in the house at the moment. It's more frustrating, since he's going to be with Luke all day at the studio and the interview later. He's also worried since it's Luke's first interview ever and would have to explain how it goes.

Suddenly he heard footsteps and knew Luke was walking downstairs. He calmed his nerves, placing the pancake on the plate and worked on a second one. He glanced over, seeing Luke with cute bed head and wearing his nice pajamas along with some socks on his feet. 

Luke awkwardly glanced at him, smiling forcefully,"U-Uh, morning. D-Do you know where Mikayla is?"

Despite feeling hurt that he automatically asked for her, Ashton told him casually,"She's with Calum at the studio and helping him work with Little Mix's new album. Do you want any pancakes? I c-can like make you some. They're a little burnt, but it's my first time, so."

"Yeah, sure," Luke nodded, avoiding Ashton's eyes at all cost. It was obvious he was thinking about last night as well. Seeing the way he fidgeted and how he was slightly tense. 

It wasn't on purpose. Luke didn't want to make things awkward. However, he couldn't sleep all night and kept trying to get rid of the thought of Ashton's lips on his. He kept trying to flirt with Leslie, attempting to forget and he did. He kept the sexy talk up, maybe wanked here and there as a distraction and worked. 

Until she said goodbye and he was stuck thinking about Ashton shirtless. He's only seen his body once, and that's when he walked in on him and Calum assuming they were together. Now he knows Ashton is single and it was annoying him. He wanted to forget him, to think of him as just a friend but somehow all he look at his Ashton's lips as he spoke and it was suffocating him.

"-Luke? Hello?" Luke jumped, glancing at Ashton who looked at him with furrowed eyebrows and a frown. The older boy chuckled slightly, asking,"Did you want some chocolate milk or orange juice? I think we have both, or you can just get water but that's gross with pancakes."

The blonde shrugged,"I'll take some orange juice."

"Perfect," Ashton grinned and went over to he fridge, grabbing each and pouring himself milk instead. He took a sip and Luke chuckled a bit at the milk mustache he had.

When realizing he was fonding over a guy, Luke quickly looked away and grabbed his plate of food. He went to the table and waited for Ashton to come over. He didn't know what to think. He's never 'fonded' over a guy before. But, Ashton keeps doing things that make him smile. Like, when he compliments Luke's voice and says how he's going to be the 'next big thing' and take on the world.

It's not even that big of a deal. Michael says this alot, how he has a potential to be a great young artist. Even Calum has mentioned Luke actually having good music unlike some 'pop singers'. Of course, Mikayla always says stuff like that. But whenever Ashton does, he gets a weird feeling in his stomach and can't help blush when it's said.

Suddenly Ashton walked over and handed him his drink, Luke thanking him and keeping his eyes on his food. He can't look at Ashton the same anymore. He doesn't care if he's gay, but being kissed by a guy who's attracted to guys is strange. He's not saying it's gross for people to kiss the same gender, but it wasn't something he wanted to happen. 

At first it was quiet, both boys eating and the tension in the air was very obvious. It wasn't long till Ashton sighed and he cleared his throat,"Luke."

"Hm?" The blonde hummed, chewing to distract himself.

Ashton huffed,"Look at me."

"I am," Luke lied, glancing up quickly.

"I'm serious," Ashton rolled his eyes, groaning when Luke struggled to look at him. "I'm not kidding, why the hell can't you look at me?"

"Cause you kissed me!" Luke exclaimed, rubbing his face in frustration. Ashton's heart dropped when Luke said in annoyance,"You kissed me and now everything is ruined. I feel awkward and - and I don't know what to think. I was so happy for today, to go on the interview and to sing and be happy. But, all I can think about is that stupid kiss last night and couldn't even sleep."

A silence fell, Ashton nodding slowly as Luke gnawed his bottom lip nervously. Instead of replying, Ashton just got up, grabbing their empty plates and mumbled for him to change so they can go to the studio. He was hurt. Very hurt. Not only from knowing Luke thought the kiss was stupid, but for blaming him for him. Technically it was Ashton's fault, he kissed without thinking and maybe it is his fault.

But, the whole 'everything is ruined' phrase stuck with him. He didn't like the thought of ruining their friendship. He sighed, seeing Luke left to change and ran a hand through his bedhair. He didn't know if he could make it through the day with only Luke by his side. Hopefully he can.

Ashton went upstairs, hearing Luke talking on his phone and stopped in his step. He hesitated, pressing his ear to the door and all he could make out is 'hard' 'sexy' and 'of course' along with the petname babe. A confused expression formed on Ashton's face and he frowned, walking to his room. Luke is single, so who was he talking to? The suspicion was eating away at Ashton and he quickly changed before he could think too much into it.

He changed into some skinny jeans with a plain black shirt and jacket. He put on his glasses, left the room once he was dressed and ready. When he went downstairs, he saw Luke waiting by the door in the outfit Ashton picked out for the interview. It was a simple 'I'd rather play records than break them' shirt with black jeans and black shoes. His hair styled in a quiff and eyes a yellow color, meaning nervous and anxious. Ashton wondered if he was making Luke nervous or something else.

He awkwardly opened the door, letting Luke out and they went in the car. On the way to the studio, he noticed Luke was texting on his phone a lot and had this mischievous look in his eyes that remained the same color. He sometimes bit his lip, occasionally squirming and it was irritating Asthon a lot because he was confused on what the guy was doing to make him act that way.

When they got to the studio, Luke trailed behind with a frown and as soon as they got in the studio, Ashton motioned him into the booth and asked,"Alright, what song should we record next?"

"I-I was thinking maybe, um...this song called Rejects, the one I showed you yesterday before - yeah," Luke said awkwardly, face painted with a small blush and he tapped his finger nervously on the headphones.

Ashton nodded, smiling slightly when Luke started singing as he messed with the buttons to save the recording and thought back to before they kissed yesterday. How Luke wrote the song rejects from when he felt rejected from everyone because he is different.

People always lost faith in Luke because he was constantly failing, losing himself as he tried to change into what everyone wanted him to be. However, he couldn't change his eyes without surgery and even then, doctors weren't sure if it would work. He may hate his changing eyes, but that's something he's learning to live with and Ashton happens to love them. They make him unique.

"Try to talk in the beginning more, not like full on singing," Ashton suggested as Luke began and the blonde nodded, taking his advice and Ashton smiled at the sound.

As he continued, he shivered slightly at the 'oh oh's'. He nodded along, seeing the way Luke closed his eyes as he sang the song. He truly had a gorgeous voice. It can go from soft to like a rock, scream sound that was amazing. He also gets very much into the music and it's beautiful.

He shivered a bit at the way his voice went slightly deep when singing failing. When he opened his eyes, Ashton held in a blush when getting caught staring. He has to stare, how else is he going to - wait, he has no excuse. He glanced acting like he was doing something and they did the songs a few times, changing it up each until they got it right.

After recording the instruments and working with a band on it, they started the recording for Amnesia since they had a while before the interview. It was an hour drive and he knew if they didn't make up before the car ride that Michael is gonna notice and question it along with Calum and Mikayla, who are going to be there as well.

Soon enough, they finished it up the song. Ashton saved it and they already recorded the instruments so that's three songs down. He nodded at the blonde to know it's all good. Luke walked out of the booth, stumbling over a chord and Ashton quickly grabbed on to him only for Luke to panic at the touch and shove him off, causing Ashton to fall to the ground with a groan of pain.

Luke gasped,"I am so sorry, I just - "

"Just what? Freaked out cause I helped you not fall? Sorry for being a nice person," Ashton snapped, getting up and winced at the small pain in his back.

He saw Luke's frown but ignored it and exclaimed,"I don't get what your problem is. Your best friend is a lesbian, I'm gay and you always were okay with it. I kiss you one time without thinking and you flip shit. I apologized, said we can forget it but you go around and ignore me? The person who got you this job, is recording your album and paying for the clothes on your back and roof over you and your friends head?"

Luke's eyes misted slightly, guilt filling him and he bit his lip that was threatening to tremble. It was true, Ashton has been helping him and Luke is basically treating him like trash only cause of one little thing. He shrugged and he said with a small voice,"I'm - I'm sorry."

"I don't want you to be sorry, I want to know why you're acting like I have some disease," Ashton said, voice more soft when seeing that Luke looked as though he was going to cry. He didn't want the guy crying, he was so confused and just wanted everything okay.

When Luke tried thinking of a reason, he didn't have one. He admitted and tugged at his jacket's sleeves,"I don't know, I'm really sorry. I wasn't thinking. You didn't do anything wrong. You're right, it was an accident. A mistake, right? We can forget about it. It was a stupid kiss."

There was the word stupid again. However, Ashton nodded with a timid smile and was taken back when Luke hugged him. He slowly embraced him back, frowning into Luke's shoulder and sighed quietly. He didn't want it to be a mistake or to forget it. But, at least they're okay now.

Even if he is sadly infatuated with the tall, dorky and colorful boy, he wouldn't make a big deal out of it. It's a crush and that's it. He's not in love with the kid. Literally kid. He's four years younger, Ashton is a man. All he needs to do is forget his feelings and maybe everything will be okay. As for now, at least they're friends.

-

"You know, people are actually waiting outside to meet you. Like, there are lines and lines of girls screaming. And you've been famous for, what, a few weeks? Maybe a month at the most?" Eric said in amazement, a few adults around chuckling at the blush on Luke's face.

The blonde said, hiding his nerves from being on the radio,"I - I mean, it's kind of crazy. I haven't met any fans yet, but I saw some outside when I walked in and it was kind of weird to think people want to meet me. I'm not that interesting, if anything I'm boring."

"How the hell did this happen?" Eric exclaimed, laughing a bit in awe. "I heard Ashton Irwin had something to do with it. He works with bands like Little Mix, The Vamps, Union J - those sort of pop groups. Did you go in and like, audition or did he ask for you? Was it a Justin move and he saw you online? What's your story."

All the questions caused Luke to hesitate, not knowing what to answer first. He was having trouble coming up with a way to explain. It was a story he didn't want to say, because he didn't want people knowing he lived in the streets. Maybe he can shorten it, make the truth mix with a lie.

He looked over in the window, seeing Ashton grin and give him a thumbs up. Luke cleared his throat and said,"Well, I was singing one day on the streets like I always do, make a few extra dollars, you know? And Ashton came by, he heard me and basically broke my guitar. He felt bad and bought me one, then it kind of went on from there. We became friends, he thought I had potential and brought me into the studios."

"But, how did the song get mixed with the Vamps Hurricane one?" Eric asked in confusion, curiosity practically seeping from his voice.

Luke nervously bit his lip, not wanting to admit Ashton lied to him because that gives his friend a bad reputation. He also didn't want to put Michael under the bus for not signing him. So, he shrugged and chuckled slightly,"Guess it was a twist of fate, somehow it happened and I'm thankful for that. Also, I'm glad the lads didn't get mad, they're nice guys."

"I noticed your eyes, they - they change color?" The man asked in confusion, remembering they were just pink and are now a blue color.

Luke nodded awkwardly,"Yeah, I was born with this, how would say it, gift I guess? Basically, my eyes are weird and it's like when people with blue eyes sometimes turn green if they're mad or whatever. But, instead I was weird and when I was born it always happened. They change every color you can think of."

"Based on your mood?"

"Yeah, it's pretty weird, but I was never normal," Luke laughed, loosening up a bit.

Eric nodded, glancing down at a paper and said,"Alright so let's talk about this Daylight music video. That was the song that was mixed up with Hurricane." Luke nodded and the man continued,"There's a girl in the video, which is very - it's a risky idea to even have a girl in a music video now and days considering how fans react. Lots of people were pissed off at the kiss, what happens if you ever get a girlfriend?"

"Um, I'm not sure. I guess it just matters really," Luke pursed his lips a bit, thoughtful expression on his face. "There's always going to be fans that won't want me to be with anyone, and I get that. But, I know the majority would be fine with it as long as the girl makes me happy."

"I see your point, do you have anyone you're seeing, plans on dating or - what's going on in your love life basically? Aren't you dating some girl named Mikayla?" Eric questioned, seeing the bashful expression on Luke's face.

Luke laughed,"Oh god, no. That was some rumor. She's actually dating someone else. A girl, honestly."

"Oh," Eric said with a awkward cough. "Well, alrighty then. Anyone else that you're actually see or?"

He rubbed his leg nervously,"U-Uh, not right now. But, I wouldn't mind seeing someone. It may not be a good idea since I'm starting my music career. I won't stop if I do meet a girl I know. It could get a little hectic whenever I star a tour or go away for a while, but, it is what it is. "

It wasn't long till the interview ended and Luke performed his song 'Amnesia'. Meanwhile, Ashton was watching from behind the glass window and frowning at the thought of Luke dating someone. He saw his eyes go yellow for nervousness and he remembered overhearing Luke talking to someone that morning, it was obviously a girl. He could just tell.

However, Ashton tried not to think of it. He calmed down, listening to Luke's soft voice echo through the studio and smiled at the memory of hearing Luke sing this months ago on the streets. Now here he is doing an interview to promote his music, already having a music video out with a million views already and was basically an over night sensation.

Soon Luke came out of the studio, saying goodbye to the man and Ashton wrapped an arm around his shoulder,"So, you did great in there! You shouldn't have been nervous, you were fine."

"I know but it was so nerve wracking. Like, knowing people were hearing me and if I did something wrong it would be on the internet forever," Luke admitted sheepishly, glancing at Ashton's hand on his shoulder but ignored it and winced when he went outside, lights flashing and ear-piercing screams were heard.

Ashton chuckled at his reaction, letting go of him so people wouldn't question anything. Luke almost clung to the boy, but heard the girls calling his name and Ashton motioned him to go sign things. He nervously did so, putting on a confident smile and was surprised when a girl cried after he signed her shirt with the pen she practically threw at him.

A few girls were nice, smiling and chatting with him. Even asking how his day was, but the majority yelled in his face about loving him and to make their babies while more sobbed, asking for hugs which he awkwardly gave. Ashton watched in amusement as Luke frantically got in the van and sighed in relief.

Michael was waiting and rolled his eyes when Ashton patted Luke's knee and said,"You're gonna have to get use to that, it'll get a lot worse when you're more famous. That was nothing compared to what it'll be like after you release an album. Might as well enjoy the privacy while you can."

"I know, I don't mind," Luke shrugged, readying himself for what might happen a year from now.

Suddenly, Michael told Ashton while typing on his phone,"The VMA's in America are coming soon. I'm trying to see if we can have Luke perform Daylight there, maybe Amnesia, it matters if they want a slow or upbeat song."

"Wait! The VMA's?" Luke asked with bright pink eyes, practically yelling. "Are you kidding me? Are you serious?"

Michael snorted, raising an eyebrow,"Calm down, I said I'm trying."

"Yeah, rainbow. Don't get your hopes up, we don't know if there are any space for more performances and if you're 'famous' enough. It's mainly for new and upcoming artists, so hopefully they will," Ashton assured, nudging him and smiled at the look in Luke's eyes.

On the rest of the ride home, Luke's leg was shaking from excitement and being nervous all at once. Honestly, he always wanted to perform at some type of Music Awards, and maybe he actually can. He doesn't even know if he's ready yet, the awards is in a month so hopefully he will be by then if he is performing.

So much has happened so far and right now, Luke needs some air. But, he also knew this is how it goes. If he wants to be famous, he needs to get use to the go-go-go of it all. Having to perform, do interviews, meet fans and have concerts while going to award shows almost every day. He wants this. So, he needs to get use to it.


	13. Chapter 13

It was happening.

Luke was going to the VMA's and he was going to perform. The thought of going to America alone was overwhelming. He was excited, eyes glowing a pink color and so happy. But, he was also really nervous, going through his songs and wondering if he should sing Daylight since it was the song that made him get five hundred thousand followers.

That was insane. But, the Alex from target guy still has more than him so that wasn't too big of a deal. He was gaining hundreds everyday though. It was so surreal, and now he's having a small concert to prepare for the VMA's. People bought some tickets, and the concert was tonight.

He was going to perform a few songs they finished recording already. Only five, including Amnesia, Daylight, Rejects, Just Saying and Try Hard. All were small songs and the concert was pretty cheap, since he's just starting and he was giving people a taste of his music. Michael suggested this and knew fans would make videos and put them on YouTube which would spread the word about Luke.

Considering everything that's going on, Luke stayed up all night and couldn't sleep. That wasn't good since his concert was in ten hours, but he could get by. Especially if he gets an energy drink while shopping with Mikayla later on for an outfit for the concert. 

His mind was going crazy right now. For some reason he was still thinking about that dumb kiss which is why he texted Leslie, more like sexted actually. He was being dumb, he knew this. And the worst part was he invited her to the concert and offered to pay for her ticket. They were forty dollars, not much compared to most concerts. But like mentioned, he was just getting famous.

She was very happy to go, and he knew he had to convince Ashton to pay for the ticket. He doesn't have money since he's not exactly working or getting paid yet. So, Ashton is always paying for his food and clothes and everything he wants. He shouldn't have offered to pay if he didn't actually have money, but oh well.

With that realization, he groaned and moved from his bed shirtless and only having plaid pajama pants on. He and Leslie were sending 'pictures' of each other and he quickly deleted the one of him palming himself through his pants with a small blush. He wasn't a fan of sending nudes, but luckily it wasn't a full on nude.

She was fine with sending nudes though and he didn't mind. He thought they were hot. However, something wasn't working with them. He was turned on a little, but it wasn't doing much. She even sent a small snapchat video and he won't go into detail on what it was, but that's the only thing that turned him on just barely.

He ran a hand through his messy, blonde hair and left to Ashton's room. He figured he should wake him up since Ashton had to go to the studio in an hour to make sure the venue for the small concert was ready. Michael even texted Luke to do so, which means he can blame him if Ashton gets cranky.

When he went to Ashton's room, he opened the door and saw Ashton asleep on his huge bed with the covers up to his waist revealing his bareback. Luke walked over, chuckling a bit when seeing Ashton's messy hair and instantly stopped when hearing a small moan come from the boy's lips. Luke's face went red, noticing Ashton moving slightly in his sleep and awkwardly stepped back.

He wasn't sure if he should leave or wake him up. Was he having a wet dream? Luke hesitated, reaching over to shake him awake but Ashton mumbled, panting slightly,"L-Luke..."

A small moan left Ashton's lips, causing Luke to clamp his hands over his mouth. He wasn't sure if he should laugh because Ashton was basically grinding the bed or if he should freak out because he was having a wet dream about him. He knew Ashton was gay, but it makes him feel weird knowing he was dreaming about Luke like that.

For some reason he kept staring at Ashton, unable to stop his curiosity and fidgeted whenever Ashton mumbled something and he was groaning quietly, moaning and breathing heavily. He could see the boy was sweating a bit, and fuck, he turned on his back and Luke never knew Ashton was that fit. 

Finally he got really uncomfortable when seeing Ashton arch his back slightly and looked possessed. So, he rushed over and quickly shook the boy's shoulder only to have Ashton jump up in surprise and hit his forehead against Luke's, both groaning in pain and Ashton's face went bright red when his eyes met the blonde's green ones, Luke embarrassed while Ashton was obviously the same.

He cleared his throat, asking Ashton,"U-Uh, good dream?"

"Oh my fucking god, how long have you been here?" Ashton asked, not even sleepy anymore and was too embarrassed to admire Luke's bare torso. He shifted awkwardly, morning wood hidden under the blanket thankfully and he was very out of breath from his vivid dream.

Luke thought about lying but he admitted while biting his bottom lip,"Um, honestly, for a couple minutes. Y-You were - I heard you moaning and stuff." Ashton's face paled, looking extremely mortified. "You kind of said my name, too. Anything you wanna tell me?"

"No, no, it was nothing okay? Just - can you act like nothing happened? I was getting stabbed my zombies and one bit me and the zombie was you and yeah, that's why I was moaning cause I guess 'dream me' gets turned on my that," Ashton laughed nervously, Luke nodding though not believing him.

The blonde raised an eyebrow, motioning to Ashton's bulge through the blanket,"You sure?"

"Definitely, now um you should probably head out to the mall and get that outfit," Ashton grinned timidly, trying to cover his bulge with his large hands.

Before Luke could leave, he suddenly remembered why he came in the first place. He tapped his finger on his arm that was crossed and asked quietly,"Can I ask for a favor?"

"Of course, whatever you need," Ashton said quickly, wishing Luke would leave so he could relieve himself in the shower. He wasn't going to admit that, though. 

Luke rubbed the back of his neck,"So, there's this girl." And that's when Ashton's heart shattered. "She's really nice and stuff and her name is Leslie. She's super sweet and funny and perfect." Shattering more. "And I said I'd buy her a ticket for the concert tonight, but I don't exactly have money."

Ashton glanced down, trying to hide his heartbroken expression,"Right, of course. Um, why don't you text Michael and he can just write her name on the list for the guards? We wouldn't have time to send a ticket. Just tell him her name and since it's a small concert, security won't be too heavy tonight."

Luke grinned, going to hug him but realized that's kind of strange with them both being shirtless. He just patted Ashton's head and thanked him quickly. He left the room, not seeing Ashton's frown and went to his room. He changed into some skinny jeans and a flannel with a snapback. 

After texting and asking Leslie what her last name was (yeah, he didn't know that) and then texted Michael what Ashton told him to say. He then went to Mikayla's room, seeing her dressed and prepared for the mall with her purple fitting long sleeve shirt and black skinnies with converse. Her blue hair in a side fringe and eyeliner on, making her blue eyes pop.

They both left, walking to the mall despite having the opportunity to ask Ashton to drive them. Honestly, Luke was kind of embarrassed and unsure of the whole 'wet dream' thing. He knew Ashton was lying, that the dream was sexual and involved him because the other story he made up didn't make sense.

Why would he be grinding on the bed if it was a zombie dream? And even if that was possible, he still could tell it was a wet dream from how heavy Ashton was breathing and he swore the boy got off in the dream since his back was arched and he looked really turned o-fuck, Luke halted, feeling himself getting turned on himself and took a breath trying to shake the thoughts away before rushing up to Mikayla.

The girl was texting her girlfriend most likely, smiling a bit and glanced at Luke with a confused expression at his blank face,"You alright?"

"F-Fine, just you know nervous about the concert and everything," He lied, well technically he was telling the truth because he was nervous. But he wasn't think about the concert until now.

She chuckled, patting his shoulder,"You'll be fine, babe."

He just nodded, then started talking to her about his setlist and noticed some paparazzi taking pictures. It wasn't a lot like with One Direction and Taylor Swift, but there were two or three and he made sure he wasn't too close to Mikayla so they didn't assume they were dating. Which he already denied, but apparently people still think it's possible.

When they got in the mall, the two went to a couple stores and Ashton gave Luke his credit card saying he can buy whatever he wanted. The offer was nice, but he wasn't going to go crazy with the card. Only get an outfit, maybe two and let Ashton decided because he really liked Ashton's opinions on things. He hated making decisions without asking Ashton, he didn't know why it was just true.

For a while they found some outfits, having Luke try them on. It was hard finding his size, not sure how what size he even was honestly. His legs were really long and thin, so that meant it needed to be the right 'height' and 'width'. After he grabbed a couple jeans, they went to another store and searched through some nice shirts.

It was hot out and he knew under the lights it would be hotter than usual. So, he tried getting some tanktops and was pleased with a few. He got one saying 'You Complete MEss' then another that was a Santa Cruz along with some plain shirts since they were on sale.

They decided to get some food and went to the Taco Bell that was in the mall. After ordering, they went over to a table only for Luke to be tugged back and he flinched, but groaned when seeing it was Derrick. He rolled his eyes and asked with a raised an eyebrow,"What do you want?"

"Oh, so you think you're all cool and confident now that you're a little popstar?" Derrick snickered, cupping the boy's jaw and brushed his thumb on his cheek only for Luke to smack his hand away as his eyes went a bright red. Derrick grimaced at the color,"You're such a freak, but you're a hot one."

Luke scoffed,"Back off, I won't like you and I never will. Just leave me alone and stop trying to get in my pants. I like girls, so cool it and quit hitting on me."

Derrick glared, but let go and shoved passed him. Luke noticed a couple girls staring at him with huge grins and biting their lips as if to hide some squeals. He wondered if they were fans and contemplated going over to take a picture with them or simply chat with them.

But, Mikayla called him over and he reluctantly went to her. If they want to talk to him then they can, he was eating right now though and felt his phone vibrate. While Mikayla rambled about what's better, rock or metal, he just nodded cause rock was the best and he checked his phone to see Leslie texting him a picture of her shirt off and only booty shorts on asking if these looked nice.

His breath hitched, biting his lip and glancing around to make sure no one could see it. He texted back, saying to stop being naughty and get dressed, adding a little wink. He wasn't the best flirt, but she seemed to like it. He shifted in his seat, messaging Ashton to ask if he could pick them up in thirty minutes then went back to bantering with Mikayla.

-

"Dude, calm your fucking tits and breath," Michael snorted, seeing Luke pacing as he heard the fans screaming outside and he had no idea how many were out there. 

A little more than a thousand at the most, and he knew he should handle this since the VMA's would have a lot more and be broadcasted on TV with articles online and videos on YouTube forever. And now he was pacing more, tugging at his hair with his eyes being a brown color mixed with yellow.

He shook his head frantically, rubbing his hands together and saw Calum getting him water. Mikayla was with Ashton and helping getting the drummer and other back up musicians performing with him. Even as a solo artists he needs to rely on others since he simply plays the guitar and sings.

Calum handed him his water and patted his back,"Don't worry, you'll be fine. You really need to get use to singing on stage, how else will you go on tour? There will be tons more people after the VMA's when you get to America. You need to remember that."

Luke's heart was racing and he took a big gulp of the water, tapping on the bottle while glancing outside and seeing all the girls and a couple guys waiting for him. He licked his lips nervously, trying to calm down like they said but he was freaking out, never being one to get stage fright so that was definitely a bad thing. It wasn't like he was afraid of being in front of people, only worried about messing up and doing something wrong or people not liking his music.

Soon a man walked by saying he had five minutes before going on. Luke shook his head, going to the bathroom and splashing water on his face. He clenched his hands on the side of the sink, evening his breaths and heard his name being chanted outside. Girls relying on him to do well, to be everything they expected after only hearing two songs of his and he didn't know if he was good enough. If he's what they want and that's what was setting him off.

Suddenly the door opened, and he looked up seeing Michael walking in and the screams were heard more now. A lump formed on his throat and Luke frantically went to the stall, throwing up and heard Michael groaning in annoyance. He gripped the toilet seat, grimacing and coughed loudly trying to get the taste out of his mouth. He's never thrown up from being nervous before, and that worried him.

Michael helped him up, leading him to the sink and Luke gargled the water Calum gave him a few minutes ago and spit it out then took the gum Michael offered. He sighed, wrapping his arm around Luke's shoulder and told him,"You'll be perfect, okay? Don't get nervous, it'll ruin your confidence. Remember, you're amazing. That's how you got the opportunity to perform at the VMA's even though you only have one music video out! You just got your first single and now I'm positive you'll get far if you make it through this one, small little concert, okay?"

Luke nodded hesitantly, wiping his mouth quickly and fixed up his hair a bit. Michael led him towards the others who were backstage and they all looked up at Luke, who gave them timid smiles. Ashton rushed over, grinning and said,"You're on, good luck. Knock them out, rainbow."

The teasing tone caused Luke to chuckle, trying to push the images from the morning incident out and he took the guitar Mikayla handed him. Calum helped put the earphone in his ear and patted his shoulder encouragingly. He took a breath, nodded at the four people who were eagerly waiting and then stepped on stage wincing at the loud screams and halted slightly when seeing how many people were there. However, it'll be nothing compared to the VMA's. And he knew this, and he was ready.

And he sang. He sang until his heart was pounding, dressed in black skinnies with his Santa Cruz shirt on. Sweat running down his face and the girls were screaming, a few guys nodding along and couples kissing during Amnesia whether they were two guys, two girls or a guy and a girl. A smile formed on Luke's face and he let it happen. He let the music go through his body, out his mouth and into the world for everyone to hear.

He felt on top of the world, even at the small venue because this was his moment to get his career his started. For his dream to come true and it's all thanks to the boy backstage who watched the young blonde boy with pink eyes strum away to Amnesia. The song Ashton first heard him sing and he was in love with him, so in love and he smiled fondly at the way Luke's eyes watered slightly as he sung the last line of the last song.

When Luke said his small speech at the end, he waved while going off stage and felt guilty when people asked for an encore but Michael insisted he didn't have one so the rest of the album they're working on could be a surprise. As soon as he was off stage, Ashton tackled him into a hug and grimaced at the smell of sweat but hugged him anyways because he was so very proud of him.

"You were amazing, fuck I can't even explain it!" Ashton laughed, leaning back to look at Luke's face. "I swear to god if you don't get famous I will shove a cactus up someone's anus cause you were perfect."

A small blush formed on Luke's face, and Ashton raised an eyebrow as his eyes went from pink to purple. Luke chuckled breathless,"T-Thanks. For everything, I mean. As cheesy as it sounds, I really appreciate all you help. I really can't wait to go to the VMA's, all thanks to you."

Before Ashton could respond, a high-pitched voice was heard,"Luke?! Luke! It's me!"

Luke turned, beaming when seeing Leslie rush over with those shorts on along with a tight black shirt and uggs. She squealed, running and jumped into his arms, wrapping her long legs around his waist and took him by surprise when pressing her lips to his.

He hesitated, kissing back slowly and Ashton's heart dropped. He glanced away, feeling a pang in his chest and blinked his eyes profusely when feeling them water a bit. He wasn't going to cry over this, he told himself. When he felt a hand on his shoulder, he saw Calum and Mikayla giving him sympathetic looks and he just smiled timidly.

Thankfully Leslie pulled away and hopped down but clung to Luke's arm and whispered something to him causing him to blush and nod. His eyes were yellow, and Ashton was hoping it was because he's nervous and not flattered or bashful because he wanted to make him feel flattered. Except, he couldn't and that hurt. But, he wanted to feel happy for Luke and not jealous.

Luke just did his first concert and Ashton was there. Sure, Leslie was as well but it wasn't from the beginning. He was there this whole time and he will always be there for Luke. She will be out of the picture soon, he hoped. And when he saw Leslie wink at Luke, he held in his anger and replaced it will being proud instead because he'm,s proud of Luke for making it. He really is.


	14. Chapter 14

It was a day off for Luke, he didn't need to record any songs for the day or pack up for the VMA's. Ashton was with Calum at the studios for the plane tickets and making sure the flights were set and the seats at the show were reserved. They were practically front row but Luke is going to be backstage at first of course.

Since he had time off and Ashton was gone with Calum, Mikayla and Luke decided to hang out with her girlfriend Lucy for the day until Ashton was off. When he gets off they need to start packing and go over what to do and what not to do. They're only going to be in California for two days, the first day is for the award show and the second is for sight seeing.

Luke has never been any where outside of Sydney, so hearing this made him excited. He always wanted to go to America or England and now he's going to California. Which is one of the most popular states and going to perform there. He's been practicing Daylight for the past two weeks even though he knew all the lyrics and is so excited. His eyes were never-ending pink for three days.

Not to mention he's gained two hundred thousand followers since his mini concert. All the videos went viral on tumblr and he's almost at one million followers already. It was amazing. He was so in awe at the amount of support he had and there were hates, but Mikayla and Ashton were very comforting about it. Honestly, it didn't bother him. He was confident with his singing, of course he doesn't think he's the best but the fans said he is and that helps.

After fixing up his quiff and tugging a beanie on cause it was taking to long to fix, he went downstairs and spotted Mikayla sipping on her soda and Lucy was with her. The two sitting on the counter. Lucy had had her rainbow hair tugged back in a ponytail and Mikayla was playing with it teasingly.

He cleared his throat, causing them to look up and Lucy exclaimed,"Hi Luke! You look so cute in a beanie, and oh, are your eyes pink?"

"Yeah, it means he's excited," Mikayla wiggled her eyebrows, taking the word in a dirty way and he blushed while glaring at her. She turned to the shorter girl and reminded,"Remember? His eyes change based on mood. I guess it was hard to tell, since they were always green and blue around you. Guess you just make people happy and give them second hand embarrassment."

Lucy pouted,"Well then."

The blonde boy laughed, walking over to take the last soda out of the fridge and ignore the fact that the rule in the house is to put three in after there's none left. He'll blame it on Calum. As he took a drink, he saw the girls pointing on the phone and rolled his eyes when they started giggling like idiots.

They were planing on getting Mikayla's hair dyed again. She was going for black with her fringe and bangs a purple color and Luke was really happy she can get it dyed professionally now. She usually stole from the store and did it herself, struggling but it always came out okay. Despite them being homeless before, their goal was to always look like they weren't and keep themselves decent looking.

Thankfully Ashton allowed Luke to take his card carelessly, having the pin number and everything. He trusted Luke with everything, the blonde noticed as he stared at the card left on the counter. He sighed and pocketed it, getting out his phone and seeing it was almost two in the afternoon.

Before he could say they should leave, a knock was heard and Luke reluctantly went over to open it seeing as the lesbian couple were too busy kissing. He faked a gag, causing them to chuckle in amusement then kiss again. He opened the door and revealed a more relaxed Michael who raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

Michael walked in and asked Luke,"Where's As-oh, hello!"

He gaped when seeing the girls kissing and they jumped away, Mikayla surprisingly embarrassed while Lucy was just laughing. Maybe cause Mikayla actually knew Michael and it's more awkward that way. He didn't seem awkward, if anything he was more turned on by seeing girls kissing. So are a lot of guys, like girls are with gay couples.

He cleared his throat, sheepishly turning to Luke,"So, a-anyways, where's Ashton?"

"At work, sorry," Luke shrugged, giving him a small smile and turned to the girls,"Ready to go? We should head out before it starts getting busy."

They both nodded and grabbed their jackets as Michael questioned curiously,"Where are you guys heading to?"

"She's getting her hair dyed and we're probably gonna get something to eat on the way back," Luke said and saw Michael's timid smile. He raised an eyebrow, biting his bottom lip and hesitantly offered,"You can join us if you want. I mean, if you don't have anything else to do."

A hopeful look formed on Michael's light green eyes,"Really? I don't wanna go if you're just offering cause you feel bad, I don't have many friends but I can always hang out with Ashton and Calum. They made need help anyways, the two are probably the worst at checking for plane tickets."

Luke laughed,"No, seriously. You can come with us, I could always use another guy to hang out with. Being with two girls is starting to freak me out. I started dreaming of bra shopping and panties. Not the best thing ever, at least not without a girl wearing them."

The last sentence was added way too quickly, almost like he realized how that sounded. Michael found it kind of suspicious but he nodded,"Okay, I need to get my hair redyed anyways. The red is starting to fade, I was thinking of going back to this dark color I had. It was a mix between brown and black, like a chocolate color. Apparently I looked cute in it."

Luke chuckled and rolled his eyes. Soon the girls came back with their jackets and phones, and didn't seem mad that Luke invited Michael along. Probably because that meant a free ride and no walking. On the way to the salon, they all jammed to Green Day and even Lucy knew the lyrics to American Idiot.

But Luke figured everyone did since it's one of their famous songs along with Boulevard of Broken Dreams, both were really the ones they were known for. At least, people always seem to know them even if they don't like Green Day or know who they are. The only thing he didn't like about American Idiot is the fag line, it just bugged him even if they didn't mean it in an offensive way. Especially since Billy is bisexual and open about it.

When they got to the salon, Luke followed the three colorful haired beauties in front of him with his vibrant blue eyes and he was just very content. He watched as they signed their names on the waiting list since people were already there and the four waited, sitting down at the chairs and Luke was happy he wasn't too famous and not being followed around, able to be with his friends. At least, for now anyways.

Him and Michael chatted quietly, discussing music and who would be at the VMA's. Apparently Michael is very open with what he listens to. He can go from Green Day, to Bring Me the Horizon and even has a crush on Ariana Grande. He doesn't mind country, but it's not his favorite thing and rap wasn't amazing unless the lyrics were inspirational instead of degrading.

It wasn't long till their names were called, Lucy going with Mikayla and Luke went to watch Michael get his hair done, laughing when the lady teased about him being bald. Luke said in amusement,"Trust me, my friend Ashton has been warning him for so long."

Before she could say anything, a lady looked at Luke in confusion,"Oh, are you waiting to get your hair done, dear?"

When he went to say no, Michael smirked and said,"Yeah, he wanted to get his hair dyed."

"Oh, c'mere hun. I just finished my last client, but your hair is short and light so I should be able to get it done," She grinned, motioning him over to another area of the room and he hesitantly followed her.

He didn't know why he didn't just say he didn't want his hair dyed. Maybe deep down he really wanted to get it done. Cause words wouldn't leave his lips and he felt slightly choked up. Like when you feel guilty, knowing you should tell someone the truth about how ugly that dress looks on them but you can't. And he couldn't say no.

So when she asked what color he wanted, he wasn't really sure. He didn't expect to get his hair dyed, he was just suppose to wait with his friends and keep them company.Tease them in public and watch them while they're vulnerable and unable to harm him. So, not knowing what to get he said the stupidest thing ever to say at a salon. 

"Surprise me."

-

Meanwhile, Calum and Ashton were groaning at the computer screen as they looked at the scheduled time. They had to get up at almost four in the morning just to get to the airport on time and have time to spare in case the fight was early. Sometimes it was late and other times it isn't. They needed to be safe about it.

Seeing as they both traveled a lot in their life, they knew how to work with timing security and everything. Ashton's traveled with Little Mix, Union J, and the Vamps often. He was aware of how to deal with everything and Calum goes along with him as well and knew the scheduling.

What they were most concerned about was hotel booking. All the best ones were full, celebrities and rich fans already ordering tons of rooms and there was a limit of how many were left. There was only two and the band needed one, and Ashton had no idea how to plan it out but he had to book it before anyone else did and took the last two. He would talk to the others about it later. 

Plus, he also had some bad news for Luke.

After getting everything ready, he sighed and they headed home. Phillips was finally home from his break and cooking dinner. They were leaving in two days anyways, so it's like an extra long break and when they told him he just grumbled under his breath and flicked Ashton off until Ashton reminded him that he was his boss and can lower his pay.

He was just joking, though. He wasn't that type of person. So instead of quickly shutting up, Philips stuck his tongue out like the mature old man he is. Ashton and Calum went into Calum's room to start packing and deciding on what should be brought, they had to go shop for Luke's outfit the next day so they had it planned but needed to wait for Luke so he could help with it considering he's the one wearing it.

While packing, Calum asked Ashton,"So, how's the Luke crush going? Is that girl from the concert his girlfriend or something? She was kind of a bitch."

"I don't know, I didn't ask. I don't want to know," Ashton admitted, playing with the ends of his jacket sleeves and glancing down from where he sat on Calum's bed. He watched the boy fold up his shirts and shove them in his bag lazily, which seemed like a waste of time since he folded them and now they're unfolded.

However he kept quiet and Calum sighed with a pointed look,"I told you, Ashton. I fucking knew he would hurt you, you didn't listen and now he's made you all hurt and depressed. I don't like it. I should have said no when you asked if he could move in! It was a mess waiting to happen."

Ashton scoffed, giving him a glare,"I'm not depressed, I'm just - I'm sad and it'll go away. And don't ever say that. He as on the streets, he was homeless and had such a great talent. And-And the prettiest eyes ever..." He shook his head. "That's not the point, I couldn't let him live like that and I know you couldn't either so shut up."

Before he could say anything, they both heard the door open downstairs and voices echo in the halls. Calum rolled his eyes when hearing Luke's voice and Ashton was beginning to get really annoyed of his friend's attitude. He was always protective of Ashton since people always use him, but Ashton can tell Luke isn't like that.

Instead of asking Calum about it, he decided to let him be protective and annoying since he wouldn't change anyways. He sighed and left the room, Calum mocking Luke's voice he heard that was loud and obnoxious. Ashton ignored it and went downstairs, walking into the kitchen only to halt in his step when his eyes landed on Luke.

The younger boy turned, a timid smile on his face,"Hey..."

"Yo-Your hair," was all Ashton could choke out.

"Yeah, um I got it dyed," Luke admitted, biting his bottom lip and his eyes were a nervous yellow color. But his hair was a light purple - lilac perhaps- color and it was so surprising. "I hope it's not a problem, like since I'm performing and it won't go away for a while."

Ashton just blinked, unable to speak and suddenly everyone awkwardly left the room. Ashton didn't even have time to see anyone else's hair colors, too caught up in Luke who was fidgeting hesitantly, feeling guilty for getting it done without Ashton's permission.

He sighed and frowned,"I'm sorry,it's ugly isn't? I shouldn't have done it, I - I wasn't even planning to. Michael just in-"

"No! I-It's so hot," Ashton blurted out, face heating up when realizing how blunt that was. Luke's eyes widened, face going red as well. Ashton cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head awkwardly,"I mean, like, it's really - and I really like the - and yeah."

Luke shyly smiled, eyes purple and matching his hair,"Really?"

Ashton just nodded frantically, licking his lips nervously,"R-Really."

He then added,"You're like a rainbow, Rainbow."

Luke giggled, shaking his head in amusement,"Stop calling me that."

"Never gonna happen, rainbow," Ashton teased, nudging him playfully and Luke rolled his eyes while shoving Ashton and the two were basically joking around like five year olds.

After complimenting Michael's brown hair and Mikayla's black and purple, Ashton went upstairs to help Luke pack up and saw him talking a quick selfie to show the fans his hair. He blushed when he saw Ashton looking at him in amusement and just sat down so they could start packing.

For a while it was quiet and they both were folding his clothes while Ashton was nervous about something and Luke didn't know what. He had this look in his eyes like he was afraid to tell him something and that was making his stomach churn in discomfort. He didn't pester him, though.

While they were folding, he kept texting Leslie every once and a while. Not seeing the jealous look on Ashton's face whenever he smirked and responded to a text. They weren't nudes, but they might as well have been considering the words they used in their texts.

They weren't dating or anything, the only time they talked was when Leslie would ask if he was up for some fun and then would sent a naked pic. It once again never turned him on, if anything he had to work himself up to get decently hard at the sight of her body. Not because she wasn't beautiful, but because she didn't work for him. 

Which is weird since she's his type. Having her tan skin, her curly hair and hazel eyes. How she was shorter than him (like ninety percent of the world) and he really liked being tall, mainly because he loved holding people and spooning them.

But he couldn't find himself getting turned on and it was annoying. He even tried some online videos, being desperate and seeing what was wrong and it worked when he watched some straight videos, but he didn't realize he was staring more at the guy than the girl.

Suddenly Ashton spoke up,"Luke?"

"Yeah?" The - now lilac- boy glanced up from where he was shyly folding his boxers. Ashton chuckled at the casual plaid ones he was trying to use to cover his Spongebob and TMNT ones. He wasn't fooling anyone.

Ashton cleared his throat and said nervously,"You see, when we planned to go to the music awards, we thought we had like, enough tickets for everyone. But, since we bought them last minute, we - we couldn't get enough. And well, basically Mikayla can't come with us. There's not enough seats on the plane and there's no more at the VMA's either."

Luke frowned, shoulders slumping,"Are you sure there isn't?"

"I'm sure, I checked everyone and even called the people there. And there's none left, we were lucky to get ours and it's caused they reserved two seats and talked to the person who was suppose to sit next to us, they moved for Calum and that was literally the only way we got in," Ashton explained, seeing the expression on Luke's face and hated how his eyes went a grey color.

A sad smile formed on his lips,"It's fine, I'm sure Mikayla will understand."

Before Ashton could reply, a beep was heard and Luke went on his phone to see Leslie sent a pic. His eyes widened, glancing over her naked body sprawled on a bed and wondered how she took the pic. But shrugged it off and sent her a flirtatious text then went on twitter, only for his breath to hitch and the amount of replies to his lilac selfie he posted.

Ashton looked at him in confusion,"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing, wow," Luke stared in awe at all the replies, blushing at how many said he looked sexy and how they wanted to get in bed with him. 

Tired of watching his friend not replying, Ashton scooted and glanced at his phone only to gape at all the responses. He chuckled and nudged the younger boy,"Hey, looks like some people think it's hot too."

Luke sheepishly smiled, nodding and Ashton just laughed. The sound caused Luke's heart to flutter and he watched as Ashton smiled back at him before going back to folding. He found himself staring at Ashton, seeing how focused he was on folding and how he nodded to the music they had playing.

Another beep was heard, causing him to shake off his strange thoughts and Luke saw another picture sent, Leslie asking for one as well. He's sent some before, but not a full nude which had him wory a bit. He hesitated, glancing at Ashton and those strange thoughts were making him nervous, he really wanted to forget them.

So, he sighed before sneakily putting his phone in his pocket when Ashton wasn't looking and mumbled about going to the bathroom real quick. He rushed to the bathroom, and stopped himself for a minute and then he went for it and he took one in front of the mirror and asked her about his hair, then his package and it was really cheeky and dumb but she seemed to like it.

When he returned to Ashton casually, he knew right away that he shouldn't have done it. But he avoided Ashton's eyes the whole night, flirting on the phone with someone he doesn't even like that much and he was just not having anything go the way he wanted and that's life. And life really sucks, Luke realized while laying in better a couple hours later as he stared at the ceiling.


	15. Chapter 15

It was the hardest thing Luke had to do. He wasn't sure what to tell Mikayla,'Oh sorry, we couldn't find anymore free seats, hotel rooms or plane seats. I'm sorry, you have to stay here while everyone is going to the VMA's and not to mention your girlfriend will be away as well'. It wasn't fair to her, but he knew Ashton tried his best to find enough seats just for them in general.

Sadly, he decided to wait till the actual last minute to tell her. The morning everyone was leaving and she was packing her back with a big grin on her face. He felt this aching pain in his chest and watched her from the doorway as she glanced between two dresses. 

One was black with a button up front and strapless and the other was a dark, dark purple that would look really good on her. But he didn't say anything until she turned, nearly jumping when seeing him in the door way. She smiled, raising the dresses up,"Which one would look more appropriate for the VMA's? I can't choose, I'm not much of a dress person but Lucy helped pick them out."

"Oh, u-uh, I like the purple one," He said with a forced smile, mentally face-palming when she eagerly packed it up. He then told her weakly,"Mikayla, I need to tell you something."

She looked up, frowning a bit with suspicion,"Your eyes are grey, why do you feel guilty?"

"Fucking eyes, I hate you," He grumbled under his breath, running a hand through his lilac hair. Sometimes it sucks having eyes like his since he can never control them. He sat down on her bed, glancing in her suitcase to see she packed her nicest clothes. "Please don't be mad, Mickey."

"You only call me that when you did something wrong," She pointed out, biting her bottom lip in worry. "What's wrong? Just tell me, I won't-"

"You can't come to America with us."

Her face dropped, eyes casting down and maybe he was too blunt. He knew she wasn't upset over not going to the VMA's, but more on missing Luke perform live. She could always watch it online, but it's not the same. She was there with him through it all and now she can't see her best friend live his dream.

Luke never felt more guilt in all of his life. She was the reason he's even alive. Together they went through being homeless and living on the streets. Now they're in huge mansion-like houses, Luke has a music video out, a CD soon, and is opening for a music award in another country. Without her, he would have never sang on the corner of the street where Ashton found him a few months ago.

Before he could apologize, she just stood up and nodded with a smile,"It's fine. I'm sure it wasn't even your fault. I'm just happy you get to perform. Besides, I can watch it or have Calum record it then send it to me. If you're even allowed to record stuff, I don't know how it works. But, it's whatever."

"Are you sure?" He hesitated when seeing the small hint of sadness in her blue eyes.

However, Mikayla chuckled and started unpacking her clothes,"Yeah, I can just skype Lucy. Maybe find a cool party and wear my dress there. Might as well put it to use, you know? But, I can come to the airport and see you guys fly off. Phillips is driving, right?"

He nodded and so that was that. Even if she was smiling, he knew she was upset and at least she's a good sport about it. Unlike most people, she tries not to overreact. She knew it had to be about money, not enough space or something like that. Because even if her and Ashton aren't the best of friends, Calum and her are and he wouldn't let her miss out without a good reason.

With that in mind, she smiled and got in the car with them as they headed out to the airport. Everyone was tired and the flight would take about fourteen hours since it as a direct flight. Ashton already made sure they estimated having four hours before Luke had to perform.

The plan was, Luke slept on the flight since it was night time, then the drive from the airport to the hotel was an hour. He has an hour to get ready, then an hour drive to the forum where the VMA's was held. He had an hour there as well to get ready, talk to the people about what the plans were and Michael already had him set on the songs and time he had.

By the time they got to the airport, Luke was already exhausted and Ashton was sure he would be passed out as soon as they got on the plane. Everyone went through security, surprisingly fans were there for Luke. Not a lot, but maybe twenty and he was shy with his yellow eyes that the girls commented on with grins. Some petted his hair, saying it was really cute and they loved it.

After saying goodbye to Mikayla, her not allowed to pass the gate, she hugged Luke and whispered with a smile,"I'm really happy for you. Have a nice time, remember to not eat anything an hour before the show. Love you, I'll be watching from the laptop."

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, not caring if the paparazzi caught it and Ashton tried to hold back a jealous expression because she doesn't even like guys. It didn't help much, though. However he led Luke to the seats and they all sat with Michael and Calum making sure the hotel room was set still.

Suddenly, Ashton remembered and asked the boys,"Did you find another hotel room?"

"No, they only have two left. Calum, me and the band will share the big one. You guys can split the small one," Michael told them with a shrug. As if Ashton sleeping in the same room with his underage popstar crush was as normal as ever. Especially considering they kissed once and Luke saw him have a wet dream.

Fabulous.

Luke turned to Ashton in confusion and asked,"We have to share? I thought you were rich."

"It was a last minute thing, everyone planned months ahead since they knew they were going to be there. But they usually do opening acts last so they can get the most popular song at the moment played. Right now, that's Daylight and everyone knows the song even if they don't know you sing it. So you're high on the charts, I saw Daylight was number one in America, now it's number two since Blank Space is out," Ashton shrugged, liking the song so he understood why.

Luke nodded in understanding, but then questioned,"There's two beds, right?"

"Don't know," Michael spoke up, furrowing his eyebrows and smacked Calum's hand when he kept moving the phone. He glared, and Calum pouted but held it still. "Anyways, we didn't check. Just grabbed the last two rooms before someone else could. It shouldn't matter, you guys are friends. Calum and I are sharing a bed."

Calum scoffed,"I'm sleeping on floor."

Ashton snorted at Michael's offended expression. But he didn't see Luke's awkward and uncomfortable one. Luke really wasn't okay with sleeping in the same bed as Ashton. Not because he's gay or isn't comfortable with Ashton in general, but the thought of them being close together felt weird.

Maybe it is because Ashton is gay. But is that really a problem? What if they go to a party and Ashton wants to hook up with someone or the other way around, what if Luke wants to find a girl and hook up? It would be awkward. He could sleep on the floor like Calum is, Luke decided and saw the others laughing at something.

When he asked what happened, Michael started telling the story of when Calum fell asleep one time they shared a hotel room and woke up with Michael's gum in his hair. It was apparently hilarious, since Ashton was laughing like an idiot and Luke didn't notice his eyes turning purple as he stared at the boy. Not to mention he had a fond smile on his face.

It wasn't long till the flight was called and everyone pushed, shoving each other to get in. It wasn't a big deal considering the flight wouldn't go off for a while, but people insisted on going first. Plus, they have assigned seats so Luke wanted to slap them all and tell them to shut up, so they could calm the fuck down.

His seat was next to Ashton, which relieved but worried him considering he's trying to avoid him. It wasn't a nice thing to do, but he's been having these 'feelings' for Ashton. He can't have those feelings. He's becoming a star like he always dreamed of and if he ever...dated a guy or even kissed one, then he would lose all of that because no one wants their children to have a gay idol.

It was the sad truth. So many gay men have been hiding in the closet due to managements, teens, and just the media in general. Even a few came out cause of their band ending, such as Lance from Nsync and he said he had to hide it and even get a fake girlfriend or 'beard' so Luke didn't want to deal with that. Especially not if it's a little phase.

He doesn't like Ashton, he likes what Ashton's done for him. That's all. He is appreciating the opportunities Ashton gave him, which is leading for an admiring fondness that he's mistaking for love. He only loves Ashton like a brother or farther figure, someone he looks up to rather than has feelings for.

As the plane lifted off, Luke yawned and glanced outside the night sky. Their flight was at night since there's a weird time difference and like mentioned before, they need to get there a little early. Luke listened to music for a bit, dismissing Ashton when he asked if he wanted to watch a movie.

But then he saw Ashton was watching Into the Storm and Luke has a weird liking for tornado and storm movies. So he took the earbud from Ashton's ear, smiling shyly when Ashton looked at him with a smirk. They watched the movie, seeing the others were on their phones and the night sky was making Luke sleepy.

Suddenly, after about ten minutes, Ashton felt a weight on his shoulder and noticed Luke fell asleep. He smiled, blushing slightly when Calum glanced over with a glare. He still wasn't happy about the crush Ashton had. Ashton ignored him, sheepishly grinning when Luke nuzzled his head sleepy and mumbled a bit in his sleep.

A 'psst' was heard and he turned to see Michael raising an eyebrow at him. Ashton shrugged in response and Michael sighed, asking quietly,"Hey, do you think you're gonna, you know, do anything tonight? I packed some lube for you, cause I'm awesome and figured you'd find a hook up. It's been a while since you've done anything."

"Yeah, I know. I just - I've been busy helping Luke and stuff," Ashton replied, leaning back and realized he really did need some action. It's been months and that's probably why he's been having so many wet dreams.

Michael had a suspicious look but nodded,"Alright. I got us into this party after the VMA's. A lot of people are gonna be there. I'm hoping to run into Ariana Grande. Hope she's gonna be there, no one knows though. But Taylor Swift is, so hey, it's gonna be a good night anyways."

"Dude, you need to get over this crush. She's dating big Sean or whatever," Ashton laughed, seeing Michael pouting and then he teased,"Gonna go after Taylor now? I heard she's single still, you two would be pretty cute together. And hey, she's older and more experienced. A lot more experienced."

"Shut up," Michael whined, crossing his arms and angrily typed on his phone.

That was the end of the conversation. The thing is, Michael has been single for a long time. Not that he cared, but he did miss dating girls and being with someone. The last time he dated was when he was sixteen, that was four years ago and he's just missing the love life.

One time he was desparate and even experimented with a guy, but then he just knew he was straight after waking up with a pain in his bum the next morning. The guy was a lot older, not very careful and left after practically shoving him out of his house and it was hell walking the next week.

He remembered the constant teasing he gained. Mainly from Ashton but a lot from Calum too. He called Ashton and Michael twin bum-pain buddies and it was when Ashton was in his 'slutty' phase. Consisting of him hooking up with people just to feel some type of love.

The problem with being 'famous' is that finding love is a problem. Especially when you're as rich as they are. Having people pretend to like you just for money and fame. Ashton had this problem a lot. So many men getting in his pants, treating him like an angel, only for him to realize they only talked to him outside the bedroom if they were in public and had cameras following him.

At some point during the flight, Ashton fell asleep and so did the others. When they did wake up, it was around four in the afternoon and Luke was already up, so they all struggled to get off of the plane since kids were crying, teens were complaining and parents were aggravated.

After searching for their luggage and having a limo waiting for them, they all went through tons of traffic that lasted more than the hour Ashton suggested it would take. Luke was annoyed, but texting Leslie as she announced she was going to watch the show just for him. He felt special.

[From: Leslie]

I bet you'll look so hot under those lights, huh? Having you all sweaty and hot, I wish I could be there. So we could hook up instead of doing it over a phone :(

[To: Leslie]

Maybe we could meet up when I get back, it'll be two days away ;) 

[From: Leslie]

I want you now, though. Mind sending me a pic? <3

[To: Leslie]

I'm in a car right now, but we're almost at the hotel. I'll send you one when I get there x

[From: Leslie]

Great, I'll be waiting. Here's a little pic to keep you occupied ♥

A photo was attached of her and well, it was very out there. He shifted in his seat, constantly making sure no one saw and he just couldn't get turned on. It was a very sexy photo, he admits that. But it didn't do anything for him. He sighed, not bothering to text back and was more worried about the performance tonight.

He was nervous, and when they got to the hotel his heart was pounding as he noticed how many people were there. Many for other stars staying there, but he saw a lot were there for him too. He didn't get how they knew he was staying there, but he grinned and was basically manhandled into the hotel. 

Honestly, he wanted to say hi to the fans because they waited for him and now they don't even get to talk to him. But the bodyguards were persistent and Ashton assured he can say hi another time. He understood, following Ashton to their hotel room after they got the key.

By the time they got to the room, he had twenty minutes to get ready since they had to get to the forum. When Ashton opened the door, they both awkwardly noticed there was one bed. Ashton shut the door behind them, tossing the bag on the bed and sighed as he took out Luke's outfit.

Neither of them bothered to talk about the bed, more worried about Luke changing and he had white button up shirt, black leather jacket and some back skinny jeans that cost more than they should. He went into the bathroom while Ashton changed and took a quick shower.

When he got out, he glanced at his phone with a towel around his waist, his lilac hair damp and hesitantly went to his camera. He then dropped the towel, posing a bit to get a nice shot with water dripping down his body from the shower then took a picture and sent it. He received a very happy text in return, blushing at her saying how hot he was. He never thought he was that hot, but he knew he was decent looking.

She wished him luck, saying to do good and that she was happy for him. That made him grin, because sometimes they just get each other off but she was nice when she wanted to be. Even if she could also be a bitch. Trying to ignore that fact, he changed, blow drying his hair and quiffed it with some hairspray.

Once he was done, he walked out and saw Ashton wore a grey blazer with some plaid black design but not much. He had a black bandana on and suede black shirt underneath. When Ashton glanced at Luke, his mouth went dry and wow, Luke is just so beautiful.

Luke asked sheepishly,"Does it look okay?"

"Y-Yeah, you look great," Ashton said quickly, grabbing his changed set of clothes that were when he was going to perform. It was a sleeveless shirt with an eight ball on it and a different, more casual pair of skinny jeans. 

Luke grinned,"Thanks. We're headin' out now?"

Ashton nodded, motioning for Luke to follow him. The band was already at the forum, having Luke's guitar and Michael was there too. He was talking with the people in charge to make sure everything was going as planned. And Luke was more and more nervous as they left the hotel and headed to the forum.

He had to go through the red carpet and even got a small interview. It was quick, just asking about his outfit and he didn't know what to say so he winged it and she seemed to think it was cute. His eyes were a bright yellow, feeling anxious and nervous and luckily she didn't comment on them. Most likely since he already talked about them before.

It was nerve wracking going on the red carpet alone. But luckily he found his way without seeming lost and went to where Ashton was waiting with the band. He had twenty minutes before performing, hands clamming a bit and he felt like he might throw up all over again.

But Ashton wrapped an arm around his shoulder and assured,"Don't think too much about it, rainbow. Believe me when I say you're ready. You've been practicing for so long, you know all the lyrics, chords and the band is brilliant. People love the song, just know that. Don't look into the crowd too much, focus on the cameras and act like you're doing the music video again but on stage."

"Don't call me rainbow," Luke chuckled weakly, biting his lip and noticed people running around like crazy and checking if things were set. He swore he saw Beyonce and did a double take, blushing like an idiot when his eyes met hers and swore he died when she gave him a quick smile.

Calum gaped,"Dude, you just - Beyonce fucking smiled at you!"

"I think I died," He was feeling a little dizzy, overwhelmed by the amount of stars around and Ashton chuckled at his reaction. 

He was amused by the way he acted. Seeing as it was his first famous event, then laughed at the way Luke nearly shrieked when spotting Ariana and Michael lost all his maturity as he waved at her like an idiot, only to have Ariana chuckle and wave back.

Ashton grumbled,"I swear, you guys are so embarrassing."

Luke exclaimed,"Bey-fucking-once made eye contact with me! Of course I'm gonna flip shit! Even if you don't like Beyonce, it's an honor to make eye contact with her. Like, she's one of the most famous people alive. And I - I got her to smile at me. How did I manage that?"

"Being good looking and having purple hair with pink eyes," Michael pointed out.

A small blush coated Luke's face as his cheeks matched his eye color. He scoffed, waving a hand in dismissal. Suddenly he was called for a five minute warning. Luke's breath caught in his throat, Ashton rubbing his back reassuringly and they all got him ready to perform. 

He was put in make up, grimacing when powder was patted on his cheeks and the ladies all commented on his yellow eyes only for him to ignore them. Because they should do research on who they're putting make up on. He then had his lilac hair fixed up, ignoring their amused expressions.

Then he was called on stage. Ashton gave him a quick hug, mouthing 'good luck' when a man put a mic on Luke's shirt and earphone in his ear so he could hear his song while performing. Luke took a breath, glancing back at the boys and went on stage only to be met with a room full of so many people he's looked up to for the past years. He could see the people in the front row, nerves filling him and he pushed them away.

The music started playing, and Luke closed his eyes before opening them and sang with all his heart,"I can't look at you in the same light. Know what you did to my heart doesn't feel right. Yeah, my head's been tripping all night, I need another point of view..."

As he started getting more into the song, he smiled a bit cause he could see so many singers nodding along and even singing quietly to his song. His song. Something he wrote, and people he admired were singing it. They knew the words to his music and that made his heart beat faster.

The realization of being on stage in a forum that people all across America, and even the world, were watching made him nearly cry. Despite the song not being sad, he had tears gleaming his pink eyes and knew there would be pictures but ignored the thought as he finished off the song.

People were clapping, Beyonce was clapping, Ariana was clapping and even Usher. Luke grinned to himself, the lights fading as he took a breath before going off stage. As soon as he was, Ashton tackled him into a hug and Luke embraced him back with a small laugh.

Calum patted his back and Michael just nodded at him. He could hear Ariana singing now, Michael too focused on her and Ashton was still hugging him not that he cared. Because tonight was one of his best nights ever, he's in America and Mikayla wasn't there but she texted him saying he did great and he felt on top of the world.

-

It was the after-party now. When the VMA's ended, Michael reminded them about the party everyone was attending and Luke was eager to go. Especially since a lot of celebrities he met backstage were going such as Ariana, her brother Frankie, Iggy and some others such as Selena Gomez and Taylor.

Sadly, Beyonce had more spectacular things to do but Luke got to hug her and well, life was definitely perfect now. He was in his outfit he performed in but with a snapback on. Some fan threw it at him and he figured she must have wanted him to wear it, so he tweeted out and found the girl, following her.

The party was at someone's house, he wasn't sure who's, but it was a famous person's. All he knew was Michael was somewhat friends with them and they live in California. Bodyguards were gathered around and there was gate to make sure no one snuck in. He felt like he was at a Justin Bieber party with all the security around.

So far the party was okay. He met some nice people, famous and not. Lots were complimenting him on his music but there were a few that said he wasn't going to last if he stuck with the bubblegum pop music. He wasn't sure if the guy was trying to be rude or give him advice, saying to expand his music.

But then Luke was offered a drink, the girl thinking he was older and he took it easily with a gulp. He headed to the kitchen, seeing a few guys tossing chips around with beer in their hands and trying to catch the food in their mouth. Luke chuckled, slightly tipsy and nodded at them.

One of the guys was someone Luke recognized as a singer, being dark skinned with a black shirt and snapback on asked,"Aren't you that Luke guy with the weird looking eyes?"

"Yep," Luke said proudly, sitting on the counter and raised an eyebrow when they walked towards him. He was surprised when they gave him another beer, but gulped it down anyways. He's only drank two or three times all his life, never getting drunk but now he can feel himself getting there.

The guy nodded,"I'm Andrew and these two doofs are Brandon and Josh."

The other two were both lighter skinned, looking like siblings and probably were. They had blue eyes, brown hair and had a similar smile when they grinned at him. And so all four were chatting now, joking around and Luke laughed when they started tugging him towards the room where people were dancing.

Meanwhile, Ashton was with Calum and watching in amusement as Michael was still trying to get Ariana's number after she denied him, saying she's taken. He was persistent, but then Big Sean walked over and even if he's not big, he was intimidating but Ariana talked him out of killing Michael.

Sadly, Michael returned with an embarrassed expression and blushing face. He whispered hastily,"Holy shit, she touched my fucking arm. I think I am pregnant now."

"Fabulous," Ashton chuckled.

"Wanna go see if we can find Sam Smith? I would love to meet him," Calum grinned, trying to remember if the man was even at the party. Probably not, but it wouldn't hurt to go on a search for him.

Michael nodded, feeling Big Sean glaring at him still and eagerly left after Ashton declined the offer. He was tipsy, on his fourth cup and leaning back against the wall while watching everyone else have fun. The thing about celebrity parties is that everyone keeps the party a secret. people know there's a party but no one takes to many pictures or reveals what happens.

Since everyone is famous, they know how the media works and what can happen if people find out about things that go on behind closed doors. Considering this, they keep the drama inside and understand each other. It doesn't always work, but most of the time it does.

With that said, Ashton noticed Luke dancing with some girl. He frowned, pouting a bit and nearly whined when Luke gripped her flat butt. He grimaced and jealous filled his veins. Ashton huffed in annoyance and slammed his cup down as Luke was about to kiss her.

Ashton rushed over, stumbling a bit and heard Luke giggling like a drunk idiot as the girl clumsily leaned on him and pressed her lips to his neck. As soon as she did this, Ashton shoved her and said with a slur,"He's taken, slut! No kissing. Now, gooo and do what whores do and - um, fuck a pole or something."

She gaped, flipping her hair and glared at him but left like he said. When Ashton turned, he was surprised as Luke pulled him close and said lowly,"That wasn't nice, Ashykins."

"Neither is kissing some no good whore, like what," Ashton complained, accidentally stepping on Luke's foot and giggled when he felt Luke kissing his neck. Ashton asked in confusion with a smile,"What're you doin'? Go kiss your slut. Stoppp, it tickles! Lukey, rainbow, whatever - just...oh."

His breath hitched, Luke tugging him forward and their groins pressed against one another's. Ashton gulped slowly, looking up at Luke with hooded eyes and saw the expression on Luke's face. Neither bothered to look around and make sure no one saw, because they were pretty separate from everyone and people were too drunk to care about two guys in the corner grinding on each other.

Not knowing what took over him, Ashton eagerly pressed his lips to Luke's. Their minds were fuzzy, and Ashton tugged Luke down, the kiss messy and needy and full of jealousy. It was hot and full of so much tongue they couldn't tell who's was who's and in most cases it would be gross, but both were drunk and the taste of alcohol was obvious.

Ashton mumbled against Luke's lips, breath heavy as he said in between open mouth kisses,"Mine. You're mine, no kissing anyone else. All mineeee, so cute and hot and fuck, I like your lips a lot. Like, a lot a lot."

"Mm, okay, O-okay. I'm yours, want you so bad," Luke whined, face flushed red and eyes hazy with want. So much want and Ashton could never so no to that face.

There was a fuzzy blind feeling, both unaware of what happened between them kissing on the dance floor and stumbling into the bedroom. But, all they could remember was making out in the back seat of the limo and somehow Ashton's pants were on backwards. It didn't cross either of their minds, giggling like idiots on their way to their hotel room.

Ashton was laughing way too loud, barely able to open the door as he suppressed a moan with Luke continuously kissing his neck. He knew tons of lovebites will be there, but both were too eager and drunk to car. As soon as the door was opened, Ashton stumbled back and fell on the ground with Luke hovering above him in the doorway and bursted out laughing, but his breath hitched when Luke rubbed his groan against his leg and fuck, he didn't expect that.

Luke kissed him deeply, messily and panted,"Bed, p-please. Bed now."

"Mmmfuckokayokayokay," Ashton rambled out, so hard and dizzy. He watched Luke strip on his way to the bed, and eyed his body before realizing the door was still open and shut it quickly. He tugged off his blazer and shirt, kicking off his shoes as he tipsily went to the bed where Luke was having trouble getting his pants off.

Ashton snorted, hands smacking Luke's away and doing it himself. He grinned, tugging them down and tongue licked across the tip of Luke's hard on. Luke gasped, a deep moan leaving his red, red lips that were swollen and dark from Ashton sucking and nibbling them.

Ashton crawled over, only to slip and fall on top of Luke who groaned, pushing him off and rolling over him like a dog. Their lips instantly connected, Luke's tongue slipping in Ashton's mouth and hands roaming his bare body while Ashton wrapped his legs around his waist and locked his ankles to keep them in place.

They kissed for a bit, sounds of lips smacking filled the room. That was until Luke pulled away and panted heavily while Ashton looked at him with blown out eyes. Luke asked in a slur,"We need um, we need the thingy. The condom, wheres it at?"

"Over there, in the bag, hurry," Ashton complained, body on fire and watching Luke rush over to where the bag was. He looked at him with dark, hazel eyes and licked his lips when seeing Luke bend over and fuck, Ashton grew more hard at the sight and lazily stated jerking off only to have his hand smacked away when Luke came back.

A look of confusion crossed Luke's face, holding up a bottle and asked,"What's this?"

"Ugh, it helps, rainbow. You gotta like, slickup your fingers and prep me, idiot," Ashton pouted, then saw Luke was confused still and didn't even care. He was stretched, having some free time the night before and should be okay. 

So Luke rolled on the condom, Ashton putting on some lube and decided to ride Luke instead. He pushed the blonde back, Ashton hovering above him and lowers himself with painstaking slowness, then seating himself down inch by inch. He whimpers out a strangled breath of pain about halfway down, eyes screwed up in frustration as he tries to get past the discomfort.

Luke lolled his head back, breathing heavily at the sight of Ashton looking down, his wavy hair falling in his face. He rubs his hands all over Ashton's toned chest to distract him, whispering his name over and over again into his skin as he pinches his nipples, giggling when Ashton winced and squeezes at the dip of his waist.

“You’re so hot, o-oh god. Move please, A-Ashton move, d-daddy move,” he pleaded with his eyes a bright pink color and Ashton nearly came already and both didn't notice the word when Luke was begging, or didn't mention it since they were more worried about the sex.

When he finally adjusts, he breaths in deeply and then takes him in all the way. His bum nestles heavily against the tops of Luke’s thighs as he falls forward against Luke and wraps his arms around his shoulders. Luke moves his hands down to squeeze at his ass, massaging his tense muscles and Ashton's head fell on his shoulder as he let out a small whine.

“I’m -- I’m good now,” Ashton told him with a strangely deep voice.

“Fuck, g-go Ashton, c'mon,” Luke encouraged, looking at him with this desperate expression. 

Ashton breathes in deeply and rises up slowly, keeping his arms wrapped around Luke's shoulders. He then drops down once half-way up, his moves sloppy and quick with the alcohol in his body and he grinds up on him, Luke moaning and the sounds rather high-pitched, making Ashton's movements quicker and fast paced.

He’s not especially graceful about it, but both didn't care like usual, Luke trying to meet with his non-rhythmic actions. But Luke couldn'y stop stating at Ashton. Something was so amazingly hot about the way he moves, clumsy but determined to get it right. He’s beautiful and sweaty, tan skin a flushed red and shiny and delicate.

“Beautiful,” Luke mutters with a slur, his word sending tingles in Ashton's body. Ashton gives him a pleased look and picks up his pace, working his thigh muscles feverishly as he bounces on his hard-on. Luke gripped his waist, nails digging in and head threw back a bit, Ashton kissing his neck lazily.

He gives a surprised cry a few thrusts later, scrambling against Luke's chest and pausing momentarily; Luke opening his eyes when Ashton determinedly starts trying to aim for the same spot, a bundle of nerves, leaning into Luke's touch to leverage himself as he slams down and then grinds.

Luke's grips Ashton’s hips tightly in his hands, biting his nails into his skin so hard he thinks he’ll leave bruises on the doughy flesh of his hips. He rocks into his lap so fast that the bed creaks beneath them, sheets becoming rumpled around their tangled limbs. 

“I’m--,” Ashton cries. “Gonna -- fuck L-Luke.” He shifts and throws his head back as he rocks forward one more time, coming in the matter of seconds.

Luke watches in rapt attention as he feels himself about to come as well. He topples Ashton over, stumbling a bit but managed to stay on the mattress and thrusts deep once, twice, three times until he’s coming too, emptying himself inside the condom.

“Fuck,” Luke moans, eyes sparkling with amazement as they try to catch their breaths. “That was -- best thing. Everrr.”

Ashton giggles, eyes drooping a bit and stretches his sore limbs beneath him. He stares at Luke, grinning drunkenly and pulls him down so Luke laid on his chest. The room smelled like sweat, alcohol and sex. But they laid on the mattress, Luke sprawled over Ashton and the morning probably wasn't going to be as good as the night.

However, Luke lazily clung to Ashton's sweaty body and were too lazy to shower. Their legs entwined and Ashton burying his face in Luke's messy, lilac hair. Luke's eyes purple as he sleepily kissed Ashton one more time, both of them exhausted and still tipsy, and hearts beating faster than usual but drifted asleep in each other's arms.


	16. Chapter 16

There's always a time in someone's life where they wake up and don't know where they are or what happened the night before. Where your mind is foggy, your vision is blurry and you can barely sit up without almost throwing up. This was Luke's time and he wasn't looking forward to it.

When he woke up, he had his face buried in someone's chest and the room was smelling of sweat and alcohol. He felt nauseous, head thumping like crazy and clenched his eyes shut to stop it. It didn't work. He sighed and buried his face deeper in the person's chest.

But, then he sat up quickly when realizing what he was doing. Luke's eyes widened, glancing at the person and heart dropped when seeing it was Ashton. Ashton fucking Irwin. He didn't know what to make of this. Maybe they just fell asleep together, he hoped as he tried calming. Yeah, they just fell asleep and nothing happened.

However, he knew that he was naked and lifted the covers only to blush and realize Ashton was too. Luke's heart was racing like crazy, his hands becoming clammy and there's no way they slept together. Luke doesn't even know how that works with guys, this can't be happening. He didn't sleep with Ashton. He didn't.

However, he noticed a condom on the floor and there was just that 'we had sex' smell in the air. Plus, they were all sweaty and gross and he grimaced a bit when noticing a familar bottle on the floor as well. Small images of last night appearing in his mind and his breath hitched when Ashton sleepily wrapped his arms around Luke's waist and tugged him down.

Luke squeaked quietly, eyes going brown for fear and he was scared. Scared of what happened, what's going to happen and how to play this out. He's maybe had sex once, perhaps twice with only one girl. He's never even kissed a guy aside from that one time Ashton did. It just wasn't right, the thought of being with Ashton like that. He couldn't have - but he did and there's no denying it.

Especially not when Ashton's the one clinging onto him, burying his face in Luke's neck as they laid together, naked in a hotel room after Luke performed for the VMA's. He gnawed on his bottom lip nervously, feeling Ashton's chest against his back and lips brushing against his neck as he breathed quietly in the silent room. Luke tried moving from his grip, but Ashton just whined in his sleep and held him tighter.

A huff of frustration left the blonde, pouting slightly at how strong Ashton was. he slumped in the older boy's arms, laying his head on the soft pillows and nervously turned to face Ashton instead. He eyed him slightly, seeing Ashton's hair was very messy, his tan skin smooth and lips parted with soft snores leaving ever so often. And yeah, Luke didn't know what to do anymore.

He gulped slowly, hoping maybe he can leave and it'll be like they never did anything. He could say that Ashton brought someone and they left. So, he nodded to himself, struggling to take Ashton's arm from around his waist and tried crawling out of bed. But just as he was about to do that, a sleepy and hurt voice asked groggily,"W - Where are you going?"

Luke froze, glancing down and shrugged,"I - I don't know."

"You were gonna leave, weren't you?" Ashton sat up, glancing at Luke who tugged on boxers he found on the ground. Ashton didn't bother saying they were his. When Luke didn't say anything, Ashton rolled his eyes,"So, we sleep together and you get up thinking you can leave me like that. Aren't you a charmer?"

"What did you want me to do, Ashton? Be happy and jump around cause I slept with someone who's a guy? I didn't even want to go home with anyone in general, but of course it just had to be you! Now everything's ruined, it's going to be awkward and fuck, you're basically my boss. I slept with my boss, isn't - isn't that illegal? Oh god, you're older than me too," Luke panicked, eyes going a bright yellow as he paced slightly while biting his nails.

Ashton rolled his eyes,"It's not that big of a deal, it's four years."

"Seriously? You're older than me! I'm only seventeen, I - I don't know what to do. I never even slept with a guy, you're the one who's suppose to be taking charge here. Tell us what to do and how to handle this. Why aren't you freaking out? You can go to jail if someone found out," Luke pointed out with a heavy breath, running a hand through his messy lilac hair.

"Luke," Ashton snapped, sitting up with the blanket around his waist. He winced slightly at the pain in his bum, giving him the idea that maybe they didn't prep well. Or at all. He groaned, saying to the freaked out boy,"Do not use your age as an excuse! We slept together, get over it! Forget the freaking age difference, the boss thing and just calm down. It's not that serious, no one's gonna know."

A look of disbelief crossed Luke's face and he said with a weak voice,"I'll know. And I feel gross. I don't sleep with people I'm not dating. I feel disgusting, like a slut for sleeping with you."

"Wow, thanks." Ashton glared, whipping the blanket off and Luke looked away with a red face. Ashton scoffed, saying in a mocking voice while pulling on a pair of boxers he got from his bag,"Aw, getting shy now? You seemed pretty fucking confident last night when you had your díck up my ass."

Luke was taken back by the harsh voice. He frowned and awkwardly walked towards Ashton,"I'm sorry. I didn't mean sleeping with you was...gross. Just, doing it with someone I don't have feelings for. Having a one night stand isn't something I planned on happening."

When that was said, Ashton felt his heart drop. He literally said the words 'don't have feelings for' and that just made everything ten times worse. Ashton felt his heart slowly break. He glanced away, sitting down on the recliner with a huff and cover his face with his hands in annoyance.

Great, not only did he sleep with a seventeen year old boy who he's making famous, but he slept with someone who made it quite obvious he just likes Ashton as a friend. If that. And right now, Ashton actually wanted to cry. And he's not the type to cry over a guy.

"You know what? Whatever. We'll just forget this happened," Ashton grumbled, grabbing some clothes and headed towards the shower as he limped slightly from the pain in his bum.

However, Luke grabbed his arm and looked at him with red eyes,"We can't just forget it! How do we act around each other, Ashton? I can't just go back and act like it never happened. It's going to be awkward. Especially since my room isn't too far down from yours. We live together."

"Well sorry! Maybe if you weren't flirting with that girl none of this would have happened! You shouldn't have been drinking either, you're not even legal in Australia, let alone America," Ashton pointed out with a glare, snatching his arm from the younger boy's grip.

Luke snorted in amusement, raising an eyebrow,"You're not my mum, I can do what I want."

"Oh really? Cause apparently you like being told what to do," Ashton said with a hinting tone in his voice, smirking slightly when Luke blushed a bit.

The taller boy mumbled,"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ha, funny. I remember you clearly calling me daddy last night," The older boy had a smug smile on his face, crossing his arms and looked up at Luke while biting his bottom lip to hold back an amused laugh. He's not into the whole 'daddy' thing but it was definitely hilarious to tease about since Luke obviously likes it.

Luke's face was bright red, his eyes going green for embarrassment. He actually didn't remember that, but slowly the moment started revisioning in his mind. Him covering his face as he looked away and lied,"I - I never said that! Stop, just - you're the one who got jealous! You made the first move!"

"No, you were seducing me!"

"You kissed me first!"

"You humped my leg!"

Luke's eyes widened, face flushing red,"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so, you were all over my leg you slut!"

"Shut up!"

"No, you called me daddy, aren't you suppose to do as I say, rainbow?" Ashton mocked.

"Stop saying that!"

"You're disobeying, wanna be punished baby?"

"You're - You're such a dickhead!"

Ashton chuckled humorlessly, seeing how red-faced the younger boy was. He was honestly really mad. More along the lines of sad and disappointed. But mad, of course. Luke was right, they can't forget it now. It happened and they're slowly remembering everything. Neither were too drunk, considering they don't have terrible hangovers so they can't use that as an excuse either.

Suddenly Luke's eyes were tearing up and he said in humiliation,"S-Stop laughing at me! I didn't want it, Ashton! I'm not gay, the word fucking slipped out! Just tell me what to do! Do you want me to move out now? Am I - Am I fired or something? I don't understand how this works."

"Well, I can't do anything now can I? First of all, Michael's in charge of all that. So he's the one who fires people, I just pay everyone. And stop crying, it's not like you're the one stuck with these stupid feelings for a jerk!" Ashton snapped, eyes widening when Luke looked at him in surprise.

A small silence fell, Luke stunned as he looked at Ashton with a shocked expression. Ashton's face flushed red, glancing down as he awkwardly sat on the bed. Luke wasn't sure if he was insulted since Ashton called him a jerk or confused since he admitted he liked him.

He hesitantly asked,"Y - You like me?"

"Yeah, okay? I like you a lot. But you literally said you didn't like me, so that's why I was hoping we could forget it all, but nope. You just kept saying shit like moving out and I don't want you to move out. I want to be with you and to kiss you and just fall for you more than I already have," he admitted, relieved to get it off his chest but worried over what's happening now.

Luke stared at him. Because that's all he could do. Stare. He had no words to say or thoughts to speak. All he could process was Ashton admitting he is falling for him. Luke didn't know what to do. He was stunned. Never has he been in this position and it was honestly terrifying.

Finally he said simply,"I'm straight."

"Yet you had sex with me," Ashton scoffed in disbelief. 

"Lots of straight guys act gay when they're drunk, so do girls. How come they can make out with chicks and still be straight? That's not fair," Luke pointed out, and Ashton hesitated. It was true, but he doubts they actually sleep together. No one's that drunk to sleep without being at least somewhat attracted to the person.

He added,"You called me daddy."

"Shut up."

"Drunken words are sober thoughts."

"Just leave me alone."

"I like you a lot," Ashton admitted with a hopeful expression.

Luke tensed,"I can't, Ashton."

"Why not?"

"I - I just can't, okay? I can't. I'm not gay." He snatched up his clothes, giving him a glare. "I'm sorry, but I don't like you like that. If you want me to move out, whatever. I get it. But I can't force myself to like you. I really am sorry. Just - I'm gonna shower in the boy's room. See ya at the airport."

Ashton frowned, watching him walk out with a heartbroken expression. The door slammed shut, his heart dropped and well. To say the least, Ashton felt like crawling in a hole and dying. He's never been in love, however he knew he was starting to fall harder for Luke and now that this happened. He didn't know what to feel.

He felt hurt, confused, curious, sad, let down, no hope, and angry. So angry that he screamed in his pillow like a freak and no he didn't cry. He really didn't because crying will get you no where in life. But as he showered, he didn't understand. When people sleep with each other while drunk and actually know each other, they have to feel something for the person.

Maybe not love or a crush, but some attraction had to be there. And to feel attracted to the person, you need to like their gender whether you're bisexual, gay or pansexual. Something had to be there. Yet Luke is saying he's straight. Ashton knew it was hard to accept a sexuality, however Luke could have been honest. And maybe he was. Maybe he really doesn't like Ashton and it was all a mistake.

But Luke's eyes were purple throughout the whole argument.

-

You could say the whole plane ride home was awkward as fuck. Since Calum and Michael weren't letting them switch seats, Luke and Ashton had to sit together for hours. Whenever Luke had to go to the bathroom, he needed to scoot passed Ashton and their crotches would rub against each other causing tension.

Not to mention Ashton was having trouble being comfortable with the pain in his ass. Literally. Their arms would brush together when reaching for something from the bag, Luke would try sleeping but always end up asleep on Ashton's arm and well, Ashton wouldn't usually complain but he was upset at the moment and would roughly shove him off.

Really he was just hurt, possibly taking it out on Luke but he's hurt from Luke . His heart was actually broken, being cruelly rejected like that. And the fact that Luke says he's gonna move out makes it worse. He didn't see how that was possible since Luke happened to have no money.

Throughout the plane trip, Calum and Michael kept looking at them confused. Seeing how they kept snapping at each other for the silliest things. Just the day before they were hugging and joking around, now they're getting rough with each other and not in the good way.

By the time they actually got to Hornsby, they were all tired and Luke was grumpier than usual. He was obviously upset considering his eyes were bright red and his fists clenched around his suitcase. Ashton was feeling better after a nap, slowly become sad rather than mad.

On the car ride home, Phillips kept glancing back and saw the distance between Ashton and Luke. He raised an eyebrow at the others, Michael simply shrugging and the man sighed. When they finally got home, Ashton nearly scoffed seeing Luke rush inside and ignore him.

Ashton followed him upstairs, seeing him packing up some of his clothes and the older boy raised an eyebrow. He leaned against the door frame and asked in amusement,"What are you doing?"

"Moving out," He said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

Ashton nodded slowly,"And where are you gonna go?"

"Back to where I was before I met you. I can get use to it again, not that big of a deal. I can live without you," Luke looked around, grinning when he saw his jacket Ashton bought him. He grabbed it, going to put it in the bag till Ashton snatched it away. Luke frowned,"What are you doing?"

"You can live without me, right? Well, I bought this so it's mine." Ashton then grabbed the whole suitcase and shoved it away,"That's mine too. Oh and I'll need the clothes you're wearing, I bought all of that. And your phone, yep I'll need that too. Not to mention your guitar, credit card, shoes, and your toothbrush."

Luke blinked in surprise when Ashton snatched his phone from his hand,"B-But..."

"You didn't think I'd let you keep all of this if you were gonna leave, did you?" Ashton chuckled sympathetically, shaking his head. "Sorry, but just cause I have feelings for you doesn't mean I'm gonna let you leave with all my stuff. I worked for the money I used to buy this."

Before he could speak, Ashton continued with a sad smile, "And...I'm not gonna let you live on the street. Not again. I said I was going to let you live with me if you worked for the company. You're working for the company, so you're staying until you can actually afford a home that's not in an alley. I may not like the fact that you pretty much shattered my heart, but I'm a good person and I'm not kicking you out. So shut the fuck up, take this, and be grateful."

Luke glanced at the phone Ashton shoved in his hand. The older boy walking out of the room and slamming the door shut as he did. A frown formed on Luke's face, him sitting on the bed. He glanced at the clothes that were in the suitcase, his room and what he was wearing. 

And he realized Ashton's right. 

He was harsh. He rejected someone who was so sweet to him and gave him everything he wanted. A home, his dream job, and love. Yet he was rude and didn't bothering letting him down easy when Ashton confessed his feelings for him. He still didn't get why Ashton likes him, but he was also confused about how to take it.

Luke sighed, getting up and headed towards Mikayla's room. He figured she was napping, but when he walked in his eyes widened when seeing she was folding her clothes and stuffing them in a bag. Luke hesitantly walked to her and she jumped when seeing him.

Mikayla said sympathetically,"I heard you guys fighting. I'm guessing some things went down in Cali."

"We kind of slept together, and I may have snapped at him. I don't even get why we ended up...doing that, I mean I'm straight and I wasn't that drunk," He explained, watching her put her clothes in a bag with a confused expression. Seeing she was putting everything in it.

She snorted,"Okay, let's say you are straight. You're still gay for Ashton. And yes, people of the same genders do kiss when drunk and can be straight afterwards. But once you stuff something up a boy's ass that's connected to your body or vice versa, you are no longer allowed to call yourself straight."

Luke frowned,"I don't like Ashton. I like someone else."

"Whatever you say, but your eyes beg to differ," She mumbled under her breath, noticing his eyes were purple. 

"What?" She shook her head and he asked in confusion,"Why are you packing? Staying at Lucy's for the night?" He then noticed everything in her drawers were gone and corrected,"Or a month...what's going on, Mickey?"

Mikayla paused as she folded her shirt. She looked at him in guilt and said sadly,"I - I feel kind of left out now. Not cause of the VMA's thing, or at least not just cause of it. But you have a lot going on. I don't really belong in this luxurious house and lifestyle, Luke. It's not cause of you, it's just different than what I pictured when we found our way."

"What, so you're leaving?" He aksed in disbelief, watching her zip up the bag.

She nodded with a timid smile,"I'm staying with Lucy now. I think it's the right thing to do. I already told Calum. I called him, he said I can keep the stuff. I felt bad, so I'm gonna pay it off whenever I get a paycheck."

"Since when did you have a job?" He asked in confusion, frantically following her out of the room with a hurt expression. He can't lose his friend, he's already lost Ashton.

Mikayla rolled her eyes, chuckling sadly,"Two months ago, Luke. I got a job two months ago. See? We're drifting apart. We can still be friends, we just won't see each other everyday. It's not like we were anyways, I'm really sorry. I didn't want to call you up, you were so happy and did great at the VMA's. I'll text you, yeah?"

Luke frowned deeper, eyes grey,"Mickey...please don't leave. I'm sorry, I'll talk to you more. We can hang out a lot, I'll make it work."

"Don't be sad," She tsked, seeing his eyes. She pulled him in a hug and kissed his cheek quickly,"C'mon, be happy for me. We both got what we wanted. Love ya, babes. You work things out with Ashton, okay? I'm an hour drive away if you ever need me."

He didn't say anything. He didn't want to. He just watched her walk to Lucy's car (a punch buggy or Vokswagen Beetle) and Mikayla gave him a quick wave goodbye before getting in the passenger side. He glared, walking back inside and shoved passed Calum who stumbled back in surprise. But then he looked at Luke in pity as the lilac haired boy stomped upstairs and he knew Mikayla told him, probably leaving already.

Luke felt his eyes well up with angry tears, rushing to his room and slammed his own door shut. The walls shook slightly, Luke tugging at his hair in frustration and he was mad. He was really mad. His friend left the day after he slept with his only other friend and now he's alone. He's alone in his room that isn't even his and he didn't know what to do.

He was so upset, Ashton not even home and Luke buried his face in his pillow with an annoyed groan. He's suppose to be happy. He just performed on a music awards show and Beyonce smiled at him. He was in the same room as so many celebrities yet he's crying and screaming in a pillow.

Later that night, when Ashton actually bothered to knock on his door Luke ignored him. He didn't care anymore, he just wanted life to be better. He's definitely famous now. Having two million followers and tons of singers being most of those, but he's not happy. His eyes aren't blue, they're grey.

For a while he laid in bed, not changing his clothes and it wasn't till around midnight when he got the call. He sighed, grabbing his phone and saw it was an unknown number. He rolled his eyes, answering it and recognized the voice as Brandon from the party.

The guy chuckled on the other line when Luke said 'hello?' and said,"Calm down man, it's just me. Hey, you said you live in Australia, right?" Luke hummed. "Cool, well I have a friend living up there and we were gonna visit. Thought we could meet up and hang out with the guys, you know?"

Who was Luke to say no to that? He's already lost two friends, he needs more. And maybe later on that night Leslie texted, asking if he could send some pics after Luke rejected her when she asked if they could 'catch up'. Because he didn't want to sleep with her at the moment, and so they sent pics because Luke was sad.

It may not have been a good reason, but to him it was. He also heard Calum and Ashton arguing downstairs about Mikayla and that wasn't helping. But when Leslie said goodnight, he was sad again. And he just went to bed with a frown on his lips, grey color to his eyes and an empty void in his heart.


	17. Chapter 17

For the past couple of days you could say there was tension in the house. Everyone was walking around on their toes, afraid to cause any problems and just all-around avoiding each other. No one was hanging out together like usual and Luke stayed locked in his room while Ashton and Calum were staying downstairs ninety percent of the time to stay away from him.

Sometimes Ashton regrets letting Luke stay with him. Ever since he said that Luke needs to shut and be grateful, Ashton was feeling guilty but also proud. He was glad he didn't let his feelings get in the way of being a good person, but maybe he was a little harsh on Luke about it. 

However, a part of him was thinking Luke deserved a little snap into reality. Because, Ashton was hurt and Luke didn't even apologize about being so rude to him. He knew it was hard to understand how to reject a guy since Luke is 'straight'. But that didn't mean he couldn't let him down easily.

There are times when Ashton would wake up in the middle of the night after having dreams. Dreams of flashbacks to them having sex. Occasionally he would think back to when he first met Luke. He's changed. Ashton couldn't put his finger on it but something about Luke isn't the same and he hates it.

When he first met Luke, the boy was sweet and somewhat shy. He was so down-to-earth and yes, he was stubborn but now he's acting like a straight up jerk. Which is strange considering Ashton basically falls for him more and more everyday and now he doesn't know what to think about the lilac haired boy with the prettiest eyes ever.

Not to mention, Mikayla moved out and now Ashton can tell it really effected Luke. Mikayla was the only think Luke had left that brought him back to his roots, you could say. She helped him when he needed it and is the only one who's knows him well enough to tell when he's needing to step back from fame. 

Of course, Ashton knows him pretty well too. Perhaps not as well as her, because he has only known him for a few months but in those few months he's learned a lot about Luke. His likes, dislikes, hobbies and some of his past. All Ashton really knew was Luke did get bullied for his eyes, his mum basically forgot about him and he's lost all contact with him. But he did make it on the streets with Mikayla and that is admirable in Ashton's opinion.

Sadly, him and Luke had to go back to the studios eventually. Now he was sat back and watching Michael work with Luke on the album they're recording. Luke was in the recording booth with his lilac hair in a quiff and eyes a content blue color as he nodded at Michael, who was telling him how the song should be sang with holding out certain words.

Ashton couldn't help but stare at Luke as he sung with such a passion, his words tugging at Ashton's heart strings. He was working on a song called "Wrapped Around Your Finger" and Ashton thought it was very pretty. Such a sweet song, or it's sad. Depends on what you think about when singing or listening to it.

While Luke was recording, Ashton was sat on the stool and humming quietly as he wrote his own songs. He doesn't tell people he writes songs often, because they're his. He doesn't like people seeing them or reading them. He just writes to let out his emotions and that's why he was writing.

He was hurt, heartbroken and lonely. He's always been lonely. Never having a person to hold at night, to kiss and be with. It's been so long since he's actually had a boyfriend. A true boyfriend that had feelings for him and wasn't using him.

The last time he was in an actual relationship was in secondary school and that was years ago. He's almost twenty two and hasn't even been in love yet, well, now he is. He just didn't think this was how love is suppose to be.

Ashton frowned, glancing at Luke with a sad expression as he watched the boy sing his heart out and Michael was nodding at him wih a proud smile. Ashton went back to his song book and scribbled out a few lyrics then scratched them out. Then he wrote them again but changed the wording up a bit.

"Go ahead, rip my heart out," He whispered out, slowly writing the words with a small glare on his face. Because love sucks, life sucks and Luke is a jerk and he really didn't want to love him. But he does and now he's broken. "If you think that's what love's all about..."

He then got annoyed when his pencil broke, slamming the book shut and blushed when seeing Michael looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Ashton just got up, snatching his book and told the boy without glancing at him,"When he's done send him to my office, I have um, work to do and stuff."

There wasn't a chance for him to respond and Ashton slammed the door shut as he went down the hall. Posters of bands he signed were on the walls and he felt better when seeing them. He nodded at George Shelley and Jaymi Hensley. Two members of the band Union J, that Ashton has signed.

He nodded at them and George grinned,"Hey!"

"Hey guys," He chuckled, asking Jaymi,"How's your boyfriend doing?"

"Fiance," Jaymi corrected with a proud smile. "He's great, by the way. I actually hope you don't mind, but I thought it'd be nice to invite you to the wedding. We're setting a date, still in progress, but you can think it over. We're not in a rush and we'll send out the invites soon."

Ashton smiled,"Of course, I'd love to go and I'm happy for you."

George patted Ashton's shoulder as they said a quick goodbye. Ashton tried to hide his jealous, because Jaymi was finally able to get married to his boyfriend - fiance- of five years. He's only twenty four, meaning he's been with his partner since he was nineteen and Ashton's twenty-two and unable to stay with someone without them using him for money.

He frowned and shook his head as he went to his office. He can't be jealous just cause he's not able to fall for someone without them liking him back. It's like he easily falls in love and it's his own fault. For a while Ashton set some dates for upcoming concerts for the Vamps in 2015 and tried not to think about Luke.

But how is that possible? Luke is always on his mind and he needs to realize that. He needs to realize sometimes he can't control everything and that's life. However, he is allowed to control how he acts with his feelings. And he's hoping he can avoid Luke as much as he can. Like he's doing right now.

Sadly, Luke had to come to the office eventually. He still needed to talk to Ashton about their plans for his album and career every once and a while. Ashton couldn't always avoid him. Especially since they live together. So when Luke walked in with his red flannel and black skinny jeans and he's just really hot.

Luke awkwardly stood there with his yellow eyes and timid smile. Before Ashton could speak, Luke said quietly,"I just wanted to say I won't be home for a while. I'm hanging out with some friends, so I'll be home at like...well, I dunno. I just won't be back to later tonight. Maybe."

Ashton raised an eyebrow,"Really? And how are you gonna get home? I'm not gonna drive all the way to whoever's house and pick you up late. And who are these 'friends'? I thought you were just friends with Mikayla. Or at least, that's what you've told me unless you were lying."

"I don't think that's any of your business," Luke mumbled under his breath.

Ashton scoffed,"Actually, with you being underage, it really is my business. Until you turn eighteen, I'm basically in charge of you because if you get hurt or if something goes wrong it's my responsibility. So, who the hell are these friends and why are you just now mentioning them?"

"Can you just stop treating me like a kid? I can have friends! I'm not some loser like you who spends all his time working and never actually has fun," Luke exclaimed, going to leave but Ashton quickly got up and slammed the door shut. Luke glared at him with his dark red eyes and an angered expression. "Let me out!"

But Ashton said said with amusement,"I'll stop treating you like a kid when you stop acting like one. Did you really think I was going to let you leave? This is for your own good Luke. If you would just tell me who these friends are then you can leave. You're obviously hiding something and I'm gonna find out what."

A look of frustration crossed Luke's face and he whined,"I met them at the party, okay? Can I leave now? They're waiting for me and I don't want them to leave."

At first Ashton was hesitant, wondering why they're in Australia all of a sudden and if they're celebrities or not. Seeing as there wasn't anyone rushing to the office to announce an overcrowded parking lot, he's assuming they're not. So he reluctantly moved out of the way to let Luke go.

Luke grinned thankfully, rushing out of the room and down the hall. When he reached outside, he was surprised to have a few men help him out and nearly had a heart attack at the flashing lights of paparazzi. Holy fuck, he thought as he was tugged to the car where the guys from the party were.

As he went to thank the men, the door was already shut and he awkwardly smiled at the guys and Andrew nodded at the one in the front the start driving. For a while it was uncomfortable, he didn't know what to say to the guys and the two in the front were laughing together while Andrew was texting someone.

Finally Andrew decided to say,"We're having a little hang out with some friends at our flat here. It's a rented one and the girls are already waiting for us."

"Girls?" Luke asked curiously, biting his bottom lip.

Andrew smirked a little and laughed,"Yep, lots of girls. Why?"

There were going to be girls, Luke realized. That meant they were going to be hooking up with people and there's going to be drugs he assumed, maybe some drinks and that didn't calm him down much. He felt nervous, like maybe he should lie and say he needed to be somewhere else instead.

But then he remembered Ashton. How they had sex and that Ashton likes him. Luke is straight, however he's been questioning that and maybe if he had sex with a girl then he could get more confident about it. He just hasn't been sexual with a girl in a while, so he could try to change that.

He asked with a small smile,"Mind if I call someone and invite them?"

Andrew shrugged carelessly and jotted out an address that Luke sent to a familar girl and asked if she was busy, adding a little kissy emoji at the end. It may not have been the smartest idea ever and he may regret it one day. But right now he wasn't thinking much and just more worried about if Andrew had a condom or not.

It was a few hours later, Luke was wasted and laughing for no reason as they started taking body shots off girls that were giggling and high as fuck. His mind was blurry and so many pictures were being taken. Hopefully they won't be leaked on twitter but he doubts that anyone will since the people in the room were either models or somehow famous. Which meant they wouldn't want to risk their careers either.

No one knew Luke was only seventeen. He was in a room filled with people in their young twenties and they all treated him like he was old enough to be doing this. So he wasn't going to admit it and just had some fun. He stumbled a bit, unable to stand still as he took a drag of someone's joint, he didn't care who it was he just wanted to forget life for a bit.

Suddenly the guys were shoving him towards a girl with her bra on and some booty shorts laid across the counter. He hesitated, seeing they poured some of a shot in her belly button that had a piercing. He went to deny, but people were shouting his name and so he sucked the shot and felt her shiver beneath the touch as she let out a soft moan.

When he finished, Andrew patted his back with a smirk and Luke grinned at him. However, someone grabbed his hand and shrieked quietly as he was tugged to a room. People were too busy to care and his eyes were green from embarrassment when Leslie shoved him into a bedroom.

Luke slurred out as she pushed him on the bed,"Whoa there, tiger. Someone...needs like, a chill pill will Phil Jill! Ha, it rhymes. I'm - I'm so fucking hilarious."

"Uh huh," She giggled, looking at him with her pretty hazel eyes that reminded Luke so much of Ashton. Except, Ashton's seemed a lot prettier and he was confused when seeing she had a condom and was ripping it open with her teeth.

Nerves were filling him and he asked quietly,"W-What're you doin'?"

"C'mon babe, don't act nervous. Just lay back and relax, I'll do the work, okay?" She kissed him sweetly, stripping off her shirt and his breath caught in his throat when seeing she wasn't wearing a bra and he didn't expect that.

"I - I don't know, um, wow," He said randomly, blinking his eyes in confusion as he looked at her with an unsure expression, not able to speak as her lips pressed to his. Luke hesitated, wanting to talk but the words won't come out and suddenly she was unbuttoning his jeans so quickly that he didn't notice they were off.

And when they did it, his mind was blurry and he wasn't sure why but it wasn't what he expected. He felt tense and...forced and he didn't like it at all. She was kissing him and touching him and for some reason it wasn't right at all. Having her tiny hands on his body and her long hair everywhere.

When it was over he didn't feel right. His eyes were open and they were brown and he was uncomfortable. He felt tears in his eyes and he didn't feel as happy anymore as he laid next to her. Did he even say yes? But did he say no? He didn't say anything. Or he doesn't remember, but he just knew it wasn't right and he suddenly passed out from exhaustion.

-

Being called at four in the morning wasn't how Ashton wanted to spend his time. But he was awoken by his ring tone and wasn't surprised when seeing it was Luke. He wasn't surprised when Luke texted and asked to be picked up. Ashton rolled his eyes, getting up and replying with an 'okay'.

He wasn't happy at all. Knowing he told Luke not to go and just knew it was a mistake. He slipped on his robe, grumbling under his breath and wasn't able to drive like this. He knew if he did they would get into a crash, so he went over to Calum's room and saw him passed out in bed and curled up while snuggling his pillow.

Ashton shook his shoulder, causing Calum to jump up and look at him with a sleepy gaze,"Yeah?"

"Here's the address, Luke needs a ride home. He's drunk or something, pick him up for me. I can't do it, I'd probably try crashing on purpose to kill him," He said and was only half joking. Joking about the killing on purpose part but not about the crashing and he tossed Calum his phone while going downstairs to get a coffee.

Today just wasn't his bad, or yesterday. Whatever. Mainly because he told Michael about his crush on Luke and them sleeping together. which really pissed Michael off and he went on ranting about how the career is going to go downhill if someone finds out and that it's illegal. Ashton was just more worried about Luke and his friendship, though.

Meanwhile,Calum was still confused. He had an energy drink to wake up a little and was driving to the house that Luke was most likely waiting outside at. He was there when Ashton told Michael, so he knew they slept together and now he's picking up the guy that broke his best friend's heart.

Calum loves Ashton, in a brotherly way of course. So, he wasn't happy about helping out Luke. He wasn't a jerk, however, so he was able to pick him up and not be entirely rude to him. He is able to calm down his anger if he wants to. He's able to put away his personal feelings to help a person.

When he got to the house, he saw Luke sitting outside with messy lilac hair, grey eyes and a nauseous look on his face.He wasn't even wearing a shirt when he got in the car and looked like he wanted to sleep forever. He gave Calum a small smile as a thank you and leaned his head against the window.

Calum rolled his eyes, taking off his jacket and lazily tossed it to Luke. Before Luke could give it back, Calum glared at him and snapped,"Just wear the fucking jacket."

Luke cringed at the tone in his voice, frantically tugging it on and cuddled into the soft material. He was still half-way drunk, unable to control what he said as he mumbled out incoherent words and Calum wasn't aware he was mumbling about Luke having sex with Leslie. He was more worried about the fact that he nearly passed out again and kept shaking him awake.

When they were almost there, Calum nearly scoffed at the way Luke could barely look straight ahead and played with his fingers with a curious expression. So fascinated and grinning like an idiot as he did so. It was amusing but also annoying since Calum was pretty angry.

Finally they got home and Calum groaned as Luke pleaded for help. He reluctantly did as told, helping the drunk underage teen out and froze at the smell of weed on the lilac boy. His eyes widened, jaw clenching at the thought of Luke getting high. The kid was barely famous and already turning irresponsible.

Calum roughly tugged Luke inside, Luke pouting at the harsh grip. As Calum opened the door, Ashton's head snapped up and looked at them in confusion since he didn't expect Calum to look so angry. But then Calum was shoving Luke to Ashton, who frantically gripped onto the boy before he could stumble over.

Calum exclaimed in frustration,"Might wanna get the kid to rehab, he's high as fuck and drunk off his ass! Isn't that just great? Not to mention he smells like sex."

"W-What?" Ashton's confusion turned to a hint of anger and heartbreak.

Calum rolled his eyes,"Yep, have fun. I knew him living here wouldn't end well. Now you're already crushed and it's been a few months. I'm going to bed, good luck and if he throws up you're cleaning it up."

With that said Calum went upstairs and Ashton glared at Luke who was leaning agianst him for support. Calum was right, he could smell the weed on his clothes and noticed Calum gave Luke his jacket. He's gonna need to wash off the smell so Calum wouldn't be too mad at him.

Suddenly Luke was clinging on to Ashton who was too angry to enjoy it and shoved him off,"Don't touch me, Luke. Go to bed, we're talking in the morning."

"Nooo, want you!" Luke pleaded, clenching on to Ashton's shirt and burying his face in the boy's neck with a small whine. The alcohol was obviously on his breath but Ashton could see hickeys on his neck and they weren't his. They were definitely new and he didn't like them at all.

Ashton glared, pushing him off again and shouted,"Well you can't fucking have me, Lucas! You didn't want me, so just leave me alone and go to your fucking room! You said you don't want to be treated like a kid, yet you called me at four in the morning asking me to pick you up and now you're high and drunk and you- you're an idiot! Okay? You're so stupid sometimes, you're underage and already acting like a freaking manwhore!"

Luke frowned, shaking his head and reaching for a hug as he slurred out,"You're mad, s'okay. Just mad at me? I'll make it better. Please don't be mad. So sorry, M'sorry, just sad. Really sad and confused. Want you, though. So bad."

"Stop, Luke. This isn't funny, get off me," Ashton grumbled, trapped between the island and Luke who was wrapping his arms tightly around Ashton in a weird koala-hug. 

"Smell so good." Luke giggled, nuzzling his nose in Ashton's hair and whispered much to Ashton's surprised,"Daddy's mad."

Ashton rolled his eyes and exclaimed when Luke trailed his hand under his shirt,"Oh my god, can you stop it? I'm not having sex with you! You're drunk, you'll be mad and - and you already broke my heart. You shattered it and I'm trying to get over, just let me be happy. And you need some sleep, you drunkass."

"No!" Luke pouted, tugging him back.

"Yes, Luke," Ashton retorted in annoyance.

Before he could leave, Luke was pressing his lips clumsily to Ashton's and hand his hand wrapped at the back of his neck. He tasted like alcohol and weed and smoke. But mostly, he tasted like lipgloss and that just made Ashton want to throw up. His tongue was roaming his mouth and Ashton wanted to push him away.

He was kissing Luke but he didn't like it. Because he knew Luke just hooked up with someone else. It was like Luke was taking advantage of his feelings and he didn't like that. Ashton had no control over what he was doing as he kissed Luke back. It was an instinct, honestly.

However, Luke started slipping his hands in the back of Ashton's pajama pants and he shoved him off. Luke literally fell to the ground, looking at Ashton with these grey eyes and he stuttered out,"W - What...?"

"I'm so done with you, Luke. You're honestly pathetic, don't bother talking to me in the morning. Stop playing with my heart like that, it's not a toy," Ashton said blankly, not glancing back as Luke weakly stood up and he went to his room and he went to his bed and he ignored the way he could hear Luke sobbing in the next room because he was hurt too.

Maybe not physically like Luke was, looking at his hurt wrist from the way he fell. But he was hurt emotionally. Drunk words are sober thoughts, but Luke had sex with someone else so he obviously has sober thoughts about her. And Ashton didn't like being played with like that.

He rolled over on his back, looking up at his ceiling as Luke did the same. Luke held on to his hurt wrist, tears falling down. Ashton just staring because he doesn't like crying. On the inside he was though and soon enough they both fell asleep with each other in their dreams, one happy and the other sad. It was obvious who had what dream.


	18. Chapter 18

When Luke woke up, he felt nauseous and it was deja vu aside from Ashton not laying next to him naked. He quickly rushed out of bed, to the bathroom and threw up everything in his stomach. Luke gagged a bit, coughing and his body felt so fatigue, his mind fuzzy as he tried calming down his breathing.

Luke sniffled a bit, slowly sitting up and flushing the toilet. He shakily stood up and washed his face, brushing his teeth and leaning against the wall with his eyes full of tears and so much happened last night. He glanced at his wrist, which was slightly bruised but he could tell it wasn't broken. He would know considering he's broken his other wrist before.

But what made him the most confused was Leslie. He remembered everything vaguely. How she was saying she'll do all the work, the way she laid over him and it was like she was restraining him from getting up. He couldn't do much, he was so drunk and barely able to lift his arm let alone push her off.

She wasn't heavy at all, so maybe he did want it. He could just have forgotten agreeing to it. However, he couldn't remember being able to speak. His words were choked up, his heart was pounding and honestly, it wasn't in a good way. He probably did want it at first, before being drunk. But if he really wanted it, he wouldn't be questioning it.

Luke wiped his eyes, sliding down the hall as he curled up slightly on himself. It's his own fault. He sent the pictures to her, he asked her to come to the party, it's not her fault. She expected him to want to have sex. Yet here he is blaming her for assualting him when really, he was just a big tease.

He's been causing so many problems recently. He's slept with Ashton, yet yelled at him for admitting he has feelings for Luke. He's sent nudes to a girl who barely knows his last name. He got drunk, high and then slept with a girl. However, he doesn't think he wanted it and now he lost Mikayla, Ashton, and has no one.

Not to mention he freaking kissed Ashton last night. His eyes widened when realizing that, chewing his bottom lip nervously as he did so. Because what the hell is his problem? He's going crazy. His eyes turned a deep brown, so confused and scared of what's going to happen now.

All of what Ashton said last night hit him hard. He blushed a bit, covering his face with his hand when remembering how he called him 'daddy' again. He doesn't know why he says it. It's weird, since he's not even met his actual dad. Now he's calling his (maybe not anymore) friend that? It's weird. He shouldn't do that, he needs to stop.

But somehow it felt nice, because Ashton is so protective of Luke, just like a dad. He spoils him and even if they fight, he's always there for Ashton. He makes sure Luke is eating, he makes sure Luke goes to bed on time and he yells at him when he comes home drunk. So maybe he's sort of like a dad, but he's also not. He's older by four years and obviously he's not a dad, it's more of a comparison. It's confusing and Luke finds it awkward, yet he still says it and now he wants to smack himself.

Either way, he's never saying it again. Especially since Ashton hates him now. Ashton hates him and it's the most heartbreaking thing to know. How he called Luke pathetic, said he was acting like a manwhore and that he's underage. So what? Why does age matter? Luke hates how Ashton uses his age against him. But...he is acting like a kid. He needs to get his shit together, however he doesn't know how. Maybe he does need a 'daddy' but not in a sexual way, he just needs his parents. He doesn't know where they are, though.

Luke groaned, his stomach hurting slightly and head pounding and eyes stinging and his heart hurts along with his wrist that he fell on when Ashton pushed him. He couldn't believe Ashton actually shoved him like that. He couldn't believe any of last night actually happened. He never once thought Ashton would lay a hand on him to where he would get hurt.

He deserved it, though. He doesn't blame Ashton for shoving him like that. For one, Luke kissed him when drunk and knew Ashton had feelings for him. So it was rude to actually do that, considering Ashton did reject him and Luke basically assaulted him and tried stuffing his hand down his pants. Just thinking that made his face flush red.

Secondly, Luke was being an idiot and Ashton kept trying to make him go to bed. But of course Luke was a stubborn drunk person and wouldn't take it. But it still hurt physically and mentally. To know Ashton would just push him and cause Luke pain like that. That he was capable of hurting Luke.

Before Luke could think it through anymore, Ashton suddenly walked in the bathroom and grimaced at the smell of throw up. His eyes landed on Luke, shaking his head in shame and said with a stern voice,"Get up, you need to head down to the studio in two hours. There's aspirin on the table downstairs, Phillips is making you some toast. Might wanna drink some water, it'll help."

"Ashton, I - I'm so sorry," Luke sniffled, looking up at him with guilty grey eyes. The rims were red from tears and he just looked so pitiful. With his messy lilac hair, his sad face and he smelled like alcohol. To think he's only seventeen and already ruining his life.

However, all Ashton can think about is the fact that Luke's being pathetic. He's been trying to lead Luke in the right direction, to help him and make him feel at home. He's been trying so hard to get rid of hs feelings to make things less awkward, but Luke still kisses him and hugs him and it's not helping. It's twisted and sick, because Luke knows that Ashton likes him and still does this.

He still makes Ashton love him more everyday.

He shakes his head, pleading,"Just stop, please Luke."

"I'm confused, Ashton. I - I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me," Luke whimpered quietly, buring his face in his knees as he hugged himself tightly. "And last night was stupid. I don't - I didn't mean to call you that. I didn't mean to get drunk or to have sex with her. I -"

"Stop!" Ashton exclaimed in frustration, jealousy filling him. He glared at Luke and sneered,"I don't want to hear about it, okay? Why do you keep bringing it up? You know I like you, yet you tell me you have sex with other people? It's probably the cruelest thing a person can do!"

"P-Please, don't be mad. I - I didn't want to, Ashton. She pressu-" Luke was cut off by Ashton.

The older boy ignored him and said,"You know what, I don't care. I'm mad, you're confused. We're just not working out right now. So we should stop talking. You're straight and I still - I still like you a lot. The only way I can get over this is if we stop talking."

"What do you mean?" Luke's eyebrows furrowed slightly, heart dropping because he really didn't like this idea. Considering he's lost Mikayla, he can't lose Ashton more than he already has.

But, Ashton licked his lips nervously as he suggested reluctantly,"We shouldn't hang out anymore. Not like before. We need to keep this - us - whatever we are - professionally. We're just housemates now and I'm just the person who drives you to work and I'm just your boss. We don't talk aside from that. You do whatever you want now. Get drunk for all I care, sleep with who you want. Don't bring them here, though."

It felt like someone grabbed his heart, ripped it out of his chest and tossed it in a blender. Seeing how hurt Ashton seemed while saying this. Noticing the pain in his voice hidden under his mono-tone. How he forced a blank expression on and then Ashton just left after that. Not even asking if it's what Luke wanted.

Since he's really just a kid. He can't make his own decisions apparently. That's all Ashton see's him as now, a kid who gets drunk and sleeps with people and comes home high to call the guy crushing on him daddy and making out with him. That's all Luke is and that's what he doesn't want to be.

Luke blinked his eyes a few times, crying quietly in his knees and he was scared of what's going to happen now. How life will work out. He's a star now. He's living his dream but losing himself. He's not like this. He's so much more, he's worth more and he can do more than just sing. He can love and laugh and live life. 

Except right now he's not. He's crying in the bathroom after his - his boss left him alone and he misses Ashton already. He can't handle this heartbreak. It was worse than when Mikayla left. Which is funny since he's known her longer and Ashton really only lives two feet away in the room next door. But for some reason it felt farther away.

A knock was heard, Calum leaning against the bathroom door and said awkwardly,"I kinda gotta go to the bathroom, you might wanna leave unless you wanna see me take a piss. I mean, I'm not shy."

Luke frowned at him with grey eyes,"A - Ashton hates me."

"Can't really blame him," Calum grumbled, but felt a bit of pity for the younger guy who looked like shit. He sighed and reluctantly sat down next to him despite the smell of throw up in the room. "You know, Ashton's my best friend and you really broke his heart by rejecting him like that."

Luke shrugging,"I'm not gay, so I don't like him like that."

"He told me you guys had sex, and I know you kissed him last night," Calum retorted, seeing the blush on Luke's cheeks. He told him honestly,"Sexuality and labels are dumb. You're not gay, you're Luke. So as a Luke, you can like whoever you want and just forget Ashton has something dangling between his legs or sticking from his chest cause that's all that makes him different from a girl." 

"It doesn't matter, we're not friends anymore and he's my boss and I'm seventeen and I - I just don't want to be with anyone anyways," Luke grumbled under his breath, fiddling with the hem of his boxers.

A look of annoyance crossed Calum's face," You're literally the most irritating person ever! Ashton loves you, he does everything for you and you won't fight for him? Even as a friend? You pushed Mikayla away! You took what Ashton gave you for granted, you left him and got high and drunk with a bunch of celebrities and you had sex with a girl while Ashton actually gives two shits about you!"

"I didn't want it!" Luke shouted, glaring at Calum with tears in his eyes and he got up, shoving passed Calum. "I didn't want it, I didn't say yes but I didn't say no and I know Ashton lov-likes me or whatever, but I don't - I just. I'm confused and everything's wrong and he doesn't even like me anymore, he likes the old me, okay?"

"No, Luke shut up," Calum shushed, biting his bottom lip in confusion. "What do you mean you didn't want it?"

"We - We were drunk and I invited her, and I was high. She like, she brought me to the room and I dunno. I did invite her cause I was upset and a jerk, thinking maybe I could...do stuff with her and feel more secure with being um, straight." Luke ignored Calum's eye roll and continued shakily,"But she was so - so eager and I just got nervous. Cause, it didn't feel right being in bed with her."

Calum raised an eyebrow,"What do you mean?"

"It just felt off, like something was wrong. Sh-She made me feel uncomfortable cause she was touching me even though I was nervous. And I really shouldn't have been, I've had sex a couple times. Like, with Ashton and then this other girl. But, she just sat on me and was kissing me and I couldn't really move even though she was light and it felt like I couldn't talk," Luke explained, rubbing his face with his hands and chewed on his nail while Calum didn't say anything.

When Calum did speak, it wasn't what Luke expected as he said,"I don't think she forced you into anything. Luke, you probably just don't remember saying yes."

"N - No, I didn't say anything! She was - She was pressing me down, maybe not with her hands but she was using her weight and I didn't want it, I didn't. She was in control, she - Calum she was pressuring me," Luke pleaded for him to believe him, but Calum seemed hesitant.

He shook his head and stood up with a sympathetic gaze,"She's a girl, Luke. You invited her, that's what you said. She expected to have sex, you went in the room with her. You laid on the bed and you didn't say no. You said she's smaller, you could have pushed her off. Maybe you just regretted it so you're making yourself think you didn't want it. I'm sorry, but it just doesn't make sense. I doubt a girl could force a guy into having sex. You're the one sticking it in."

When Calum left, Luke's world crashed down. He didn't believe him. But who would? It's not like a girl could actually force a guy into something, but she did. Leslie did and Luke was sure of it because he feels gross and he was telling the truth but of course he's the bad guy for just inviting her to the party, then changing his mind.

And no, he didn't 'stick it in'. She was on top of him, she was the one doing the work and he was wasted. She's older than him, she's more experienced. He's had sex twice, well now three times. Great, just perfect. The first was a mistake, the second time was a mistake and he was drunk, and now the third time he was forced into it and no one believes him.

He shakes his head, going to the shower where he just cries more and he's so pathetic. For crying over having sex with a girl who's hot as hell. Plus, she's older and guys love older women. She's twenty and he should be happy to have her like him, but all he can think about is her smirk and those eyes that tricked him into getting into bed with her when he didn't want to.

After getting out of the shower and changing into a pair of skinny jeans and a shirt with LA on it, he tugged on a beanie and was too tired to fix his hair up. He went downstairs, taking the aspirin with water, thanking Phillips who handed him a plate of toast that he could barely stomach.

When Ashton came downstairs, Luke nearly choking as he looked at him. Ashton wore a blazer that probably costs more than Luke's life and he had a bandana on that looked really hot. Like a fancy badass with his curly/wavy hair and fuck, Luke gulped as he looked at him.

Phillips was snickering at his reaction, the old man smirking as he left and nodded at Ashton. Ashton smiled at him, ignoring Luke's existence as he went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. His lips wrapping around the bottle, gulping it down and Luke stared at him intently, watching him drink the water. As if it was the hottest thing ever.

Suddenly Ashton looked at him, for the first time since coming downstairs and Luke blushed as he bit his toast and awkwardly tried not to make eyeb contact. He knew Ashton was mad at him and they were suppose to be professionally, so he ate his toast and said nothing.

But then Ashton announced,"Michael and I have decided we should release a new music video again, considering we're almost done with the album already. We thought it would be a good way to advertise it. We are trying to think of what song will fit, any ideas?"

Luke hesitated, glancing at Ashton who had a blank expression on his face. So they were acting like nothing happened, whether it's a good or bad thing is up to themselves. Since Ashton wasn't yelling at him or calling him pathetic, Luke considers that this was okay.

He nodded slowly,"I - I think that's cool. Um, maybe we could make a video for Rejects. Since it's up beat and it could be a video with a school setting? The guy - well me - could be like a loner and he has that hot high school girlfriend and stuff, some parts could be just me singing? Others in like a school or something, since the songs about a guy being a reject, he could become a popstar since everyone said he would fail, he's like proving he didn't and that he made it far."

Ashton stared at him for a minute, seeing how his eyes were still grey. It wasn't normal for Luke to stay one emotion for too long, Ashton always was aware of how quickly his mood changes yet he's still sad or guilty about something. However, they're not friends anymore. It's strictly professionally and he nodded in agreement.

While Ashton waited in the car, Luke rushed upstairs to grab his phone and jacket. He was happy to do the music video, since he could get his mind off life and let himself go in his music. But then his eyes widened when seeing Leslie called twelve times, now calling again.

He hesitated, not sure if he should answer. On one hand, maybe she wasn't aware that she pessured him. They were both drunk, but he did notice that she was more sober than him and probably knew what she was doing. He let it stop ringing and was happy. But then she called again.

To make her go away, he answered the phone and she quickly said,"Hi babe, I had a lot of fun last night. I don't appreciate you leaving me, though. Someone could have assaulted me! But whatever. I was wondering if we could...have fun again, are you busy?"

Luke halted as he went to walk out of his room, nervously saying,"O - Oh, I'm sorry. I - I can't! I have this music video we're doing today, sorry."

"Ooh, a music video! Can I be in it?!" She exclaimed, sounding happy. 

"No!" He instantly regretted shouting that, clearing his throat. "I mean, it's not my choice. Ashton hires the people and well, he doesn't know you so um, it won't work."

Suddenly her voice went harsh as she said,"Luke, I may have asked, but that doesn't mean you can say no. We had sex, we're together now, okay? As your girlfriend, I am going to be in the music video. Text me the address right now. I will see you in twenty minutes."

"Leslie, we're not dating," He said with a scoff, but was worried from the tone she used. It wasn't like her usual sweet voice, it was even a little frightening.

She chuckled darkly,"Oh hunny, we are. You're mine now. I have a few little pictures saved, Mr.Popstar. If you even think about disobeying me, one little click will put them all over the internet. Parents wouldn't like their kid's idols listening to manwhore's music, now will they?"

Luke's eyes widened, him quietly agreeing as he mumbled 'okay' and he regrets everything he's done in the past few weeks.He regrets the drinking, the pictures, the sex and the distancing himself. He regrets letting people manipulate him and he regrets being so in denial of who he is and what he likes.

But mostly, he regrets pushing Ashton away when Ashton kissed him in the kitchen when they slipped. Because since that day, things have been hell. That was the start of him sending nudes, that was the day he ruined his own life and now he can't take it back.

-

Filming a music video with the girl who thinks she's his girlfriend though she pressured him into sex and threatened to send his nudes to ruin his career wasn't fun at all. Leslie was controlling, constantly making out with him in front of everyone and Ashton was beyond pissed off whenever he saw the kiss.

It led to him leaving early, making Michael in charge. The only reason they used Leslie was because Michael liked her acting skills, said he didn't want to portray popular girls as blonde since it's cliche and that she was okay with working for free. Which made sense since she's forcing Luke to let her work with them.

The worst part was that she introduced herself as Luke's girlfriend to Ashton and well, Luke felt guilty when seeing Ashton's express. The hurt, betrayal and heartbreak. Luke was hating himself more because he noticed that Ashton left when Leslie started kissing him on stage, people grumbling or whistling and the whole day was a mess.

Right now his life was hell, to say the least. He was just happy Leslie left not long after. Because they ended the music video there and decided to finish it the next day. He recorded two songs with Michael and then Michael dropped him off at home, not saying anything to him that didn't involve work.

He understood why, both Calum and Michael were on Ashton's side. Which made complete sense considering they knew him for years and only knew Luke for a couple months. He just said goodbye, thanking him for the ride and went inside his home with a frown on his face. Because it wasn't home anymore, it was just a house. A home is welcoming and he doesn't feel welcomed anymore.

As Luke went to his room, he didn't notice Mikayla and Calum talking in the living room. Mikayla was listening to Calum intently, him updating her on what has happened between Ashton and Luke. He left out the Leslie forcing part, just saying Luke hooked up with a girl because he doesn't believe Luke. How could he when Luke was drunk and probably didn't know what was happening? He barely knew his own name last night.

Mikayla frowned as he told her what happened, not believing it but knowing he was right. Luke was just a confused little gay guy who let fame get to him despite saying he wouldn't. She figured it would happen. She didn't stay because she didn't want to get in the middle of it and lose herself as well. It sounds selfish, but she needed to take care of herself and knew Ashton would take care of Luke. Which he did, and still is even if he was playing the professional card.

"I'll go talk to him, maybe take him out for a bit and try to get him to go back to his usual self," She told Calum, getting up and stretching with her black and grey sweater and black skinny jeans. "I think he's just lost, not sure about his sexuality and it's pretty normal."

Calum nodded thankfully,"Just bring him back cause Ashton's heartbroken. I don't like seeing my friend that way. And...Luke's okay, he's a decent person. He's changed a lot, though. Bring him back."

Mikayla just smiled sadly, going upstairs to Luke's room. She hesitated before knocking, walking in and saw Luke laying down and texting someone. He didn't seem happy though, almost reluctantly as he typed quickly and bit his bottom lip hesitantly.

He glanced up, expecting Ashton or Calum but grinned when seeing Mikayla. He tossed his phone to the side, rushing over and hugged her tightly. She chuckled hugging him back and was happy to see his eyes were a happy blue color. Luke sighed contently, relieved she was back.

Before he could ask her anything, she questioned curiously,"Do you wanna hang out? Get out of the house for a bit and do something fun? I think you could use the get away."

And why would he say no? He hesitated as he left his phone, deciding to use it as an excuse to not talk to Leslie and him and Mikayla headed out of the house. Calum let her use his car seeing as she had her license (unlike Luke, who was wondering if Ashton will continue teaching him how to drive) and they headed to the store with the credit card Ashton still let Luke have.

On the way to the mall, Luke was telling Mikayla about the music video. He told her it was his idea to use Rejects and how it was turning out perfectly. Him in a school uniform and how Leslie was playing the girl. She didn't ask who Leslie was, figuring it was the girl who kissed him after that min-concert he had before doing the VMA's.

When they got to the store, it was fine at first and they just looked around for some clothes. Luke felt different, like he didn't need to worry about his fame, his fans or his feelings. He let all that go and just had fun with his friend, joking around and trying on some clothes.

Mikayla's goal was to let him be himself, his old self that was goofy, clumsy and adorable. It worked for a while. Luke laughed when Mikayla walked out in a sundress, looking awkward considering she wore combat boots and had her hair dyed and sundresses just weren't here.

However, all good things must come to an end. Because soon the store was shut down, fans were crowding outside and Luke panicked when seeing someone just have tweeted he was here. A few fans did get inside before they shut down and he hesitantly hugged them, signing their phone cases.

"Mikayla, call Ashton!" Luke pleaded in a whisper, jotting off Ashton's number he somehow knew by heart and she hiddenly smirked at that. 

He felt slightly claustrophobic when seeing all those fans outside. They were cheering the song 'Daylight' and as much as he loved that and as much as he felt special, he didn't like the fact that they just bombarded the store and were shouting at him and trying to sneak it. It scared him a bit, his eyes going brown and his heart pounding in his chest as he hid in the changing room.

Mikayla soon went back there, keeping him company and felt bad for her friend who was shakily a bit as the fans screamed their name. It's not that he didn't appreciate it, he just didn't like how they were crowded around and making him feel so trapped. He loves them, but he wanted to have fun with Mikayla. 

He wanted to forget his problems and how he was trying not to have Leslie leak his nudes. He was trying not to let his fans see his mistakes, even though they act like they would want to see them. They would be disappointed, his career would be a waste since the media would make him seem like a manwhore who likes hooking up with everyone he meets. And maybe he is.

Suddenly Ashton called, saying to come outside and Mikayla helped Luke out of the changing room. When they got outside, guards were holding the fans back and lights were blinding Luke as two men helped him and Mikayla into the van. Ashton was sat in the backseat, someone driving them and fans were screaming to let them get a picture with him and saying he loves him.

Luke went to thank Ashton as they drove home, but Ashton quickly ignored him and looked out the window without saying a word. Luke rolled his eyes, leaning his head against the window and Mikayla was awkward sat in the middle. They dropped her off, Luke saying goodbye with a quick hug and waving goodbye.

Considering she lived an hour away, Luke nearly fell asleep on his way back home. He was exhausted and overwhelmed by all the fans. However, he tried not to show it. Because that's what it takes to be a singer. Dealing with the fans, the paparazzi and having no privacy.

When they got home, Ashton rushed inside and slammed the door shut as Luke tried to sneak off without getting yelled at. He didn't really understood. Considering Ashton was playing professional yet he was there right when he needed him. He loved that but somehow hated it as well, because he was trying to forge Ashton to. Since that's what Ashton wanted.

But Ashton exclaimed as he threw his phone and keys on the table,"Oh, so you're just gonna walk away now? What the hell were you thinking?"

"I obviously wasn't thinking at all! What did you expect? I wanted to go out with my friend I haven't seen in a few days and I didn't think people knew who i was, okay? I just - I forgot for a while, that I was like 'famous' or whatever. I figured no one would care if they saw me out and about, but apparently they do care and then they freaking crowded the store and I'm sorry, like I always am," Luke glared, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall on the stairs.

Ashton scoffed,"And now you're having an attitude with me, what a typical teenager."

"Would you shut up?! I'm seventeen, get over it! Stop making me feel like a little kid! I can be mature for my age if I wanted to!" Luke retorted, narrowing his eyes at Ashton, them bright and purple which was strange. Because he's mad, so why are they purple? Ashton didn't care, though.

He just nodded slowly,"Well then prove it. If you want to be treated like an adult, then act like one. Take care of yourself, stop getting drunk and high when you're upset, stop crying like a baby over dumbshit and learn to stand up for yourself without whining and complaining."

At first Luke felt insulted, watching Ashton shove passed him upstairs. He went to his room and shut his door, locking it as he did so. He sat on his bed that cost more than his old house he had as a kid. He remembered when he first moved in with Ashton and he said to strip, and Luke took it sexually and it made him smile sadly.

He remembered everything and maybe Ashton's right. He says to stop treating him like a kid. But maybe he should actually start acting like an adult. Because in the media, they'll make him seem like a child. And he doesn't want that, he doesn't want to be immature and not be taken seriously.

This is his dream and Ashton's the one who gave it to him. So, he should learn to appreciate it. He should learn to accept and be mature now. Not cry, not whine and not give an attitude for no reason. But then Leslie texted him, asking for a nude and he said not but she sent his old nude back to him and well, it was just proof that she still had them.

He hesitated and he went to the bathroom. He stripped and took a picture and he sent it and he went to bed. He dreamed of the future, one that may happen. Him being old and boring because he became mature. He didn't want to be boring but he didn't want to be childish either.

Is there a middle? If there is, he wants to know what it is because he doesn't want to be childish or boring. He wants to be Luke, but being Luke hasn't worked out. So, he ignored what Ashton said and he just slept and tried not to think of how mad Ashton will be when realizing Luke wasn't fixing himself. Because Luke is going to let things go with the flow. Just like he wanted them too. Or so he thinks.


	19. Chapter 19

When Ashton woke up, he expected it to be a typical day at the Irwin-Hood-Hemmings residence. Which means it consists of Calum sneaking Nutella, Ashton yelling at Luke to stop being a brat and well, Luke acting like a brat. That's how it's been for the passed week or so, and he thought it would stay that way.

Which is why Ashton made himself get out of bed and ignore Luke like he's been doing. So far it's working, but his feelings for Luke has sadly not changed. He still finds himself staring at the lilac-haired. He still dreams of him sometimes and he still thinks back to when they had sex and to the kisses they have shared. 

The problem is, it's really hard to get over someone when you're living with them. Of course, Ashton could probably buy Luke an apartment or a condo if he wanted to. He has the money and everything, but for one, Luke is only seventeen and Ashton's just worried that if he lived on his own, he'd ruin his life.

So far he already isn't handling fame well. It's been a week since their argument and the mobbed-fans incident. Luke didn't handle that well either. He's basically still a child. He shouldn't be having to deal with fame, celebrities shouldn't be celebrities until they know how to deal with these incidents.

But, of course, there are musicians and actors under the age of eighteen and Luke is just one of the few who are lost and unaware of how to take care of himself. Ashton can't figure out why, because he seemed so mature before. He lived on the streets and was so humble but suddenly he's been acting like a tool and snapping at people constantly. He's being a child and yet wants to be treated like an adult.

Well, that's not how it works. Especially not with Ashton. He's mad and heartbroken with Luke, however he's not going to let the kid ruin his life before it barely started. He's going to make sure Luke gets his shit together. Because, as of now, if he keeps up this diva act then he's going to lose not only his fans and respect of others, but he's going to lose himself.

Right now, Ashton was watching Luke and that Leslie bitch act out of a scene with the 'Rejects' video. Apparently she's his girlfriend and she's very proud of it. Who can blame her? Ashton would want to show Luke off and make sure everyone knew he was taken, but she's acting like a bitch and snapping at people to get her 'room temperature' water. 

Ashton didn't understand why Luke was dating such a horrible person. He knew Luke was going through that 'I'm a star' phase of fame but he should pick a better girlfriend who at least has respect for him. His eyes were grey and his hair was messy, he looked exhausted yet Leslie was yelling at him and trying to make out with him while people were filming still.

And Luke didn't seem to like it. If anything, he seemed scared and his brown eyes showed it. Ashton was suspicious, noticing the way Leslie would whisper something and he would instantly fake a smile and nod. As of now, Leslie was thankfully taking five and Luke was performing the song for the cameras with his lilac hair in a quiff and he had make up under his eyes to hide his tiredness. It was like he was unable to sleep and Ashton didn't understand why.

Ashton watched him with a fond expression, leaning back against the brick wall as Luke sang with his heart and clenched his eyes shut as he let his voice be as powerful as possible. It amazed Ashton at how beautiful he can be. However, Luke is always attractive no matter what and it really makes Ashton question if he's even human.

When the song was finished, they were basically done with the video and Luke got off the park they were singing on and jumped down with a 'oompf'. He handed a guy the guitar and thanked him, while Ashton looked away when their eyes met. He noticed Luke's frown and tried not to get upset over how sad he seemed.

Of course, Luke came over and casually grabbed a water bottle as he asked hesitantly,"So, um. When are we like, going to go home? We're done with the video, right?"

"There's a couple more scenes Michael wants to do but we'll finish them tomorrow and don't you want to hang out with your girlfriend or whatever?" Ashton murmured while crossing his arms childishly.

Luke stiffened, hand clenching the water bottle tighter as he whispered,"N-No, I just want to go home."

Before either could speak or Ashton could question his tone, Luke's phone beeped and his whole face fell as he mumbled something about going to the bathroom. He didn't seem happy, but that was expected since the bathroom isn't an exciting place. But, it seemed much more than that.

Luke headed down into the bathroom area and ignored Ashton's concerned gaze. He gulped slowly, tucking his phone in his back pocket and nervously opened the bathroom door. Leslie grinned, eagerly pulling him into the bathroom and shutting the door while locking it before stripping off her shirt and kissing him eagerly.

At first he didn't do anything, because he had to let her kiss him. He knew the consequences and that if he didn't, she would leak the photos. He didn't seem bad, but if they were leaked, a lot would change. Ashton would be very disappointed, he might even kick Luke out of the house and Mikayla would lose all respect for him. His fans would hate him, Michael might fire him and Calum would blame him even more for what happened at the party.

He slowly kissed her back, trying to not think about it and then Leslie was taking off his shirt. What he hated most is that she does everything. She was more powerful than him and she knew that, she took advantage of it. Luke isn't weak, but he has to be for her or else she would get angry and do who knows what. 

It was fine, he could handle the kissing because it wasn't that bad. But, then she was unbuttoning his jeans and Luke tried not to care. Cause, he's a guy, right? Guys love blowjobs, no matter who gives them. Guys loving being pleasured and he's a guy, so this should be amazing. Having a girl suck him off and please him like this.

However, it wasn't at all. His body liked it but his mind kept shouting at him. Saying it was wrong and that he hated it and that it wasn't pleasing, it was forceful and he felt suffocated. Like he couldn't do anything, his arms wouldn't move and his chest was heaving as she deepthroated him. And Luke tried to go to a happy place, to at least act like he liked it but he didn't want it and nothing could change that.

Yet he still came, because a guy can't control his body and she kissed him afterwards which wasn't at all good. She was kissing him and he didn't respond. He was hoping that was it. That he could leave and not feel cheap anymore. Like some prize or dog she uses only when she needs him. But then she was pulling out a condom and kissing down his neck and it suddenly brought back something.

"Mm, Le-Leslie I um, not sure we should...I - I don't think," Luke tried speaking, his words slurred and heart pounding as she put on the condom with an amused expression at his words. Luke's arms felt like they had weights on them, the alcohol and drugs in his system making him sleepy as he gazed at her.

She chuckled a bit, shaking her head and kissed behind his ear while hovering above him,"No, it's fine. You want it, guys always want it, Luke. Now just be quiet, okay? Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

Luke gulped slowly, looking at her with hooded eyes and he tried talking, but his lips were moving and no words were coming out. His hands trying to push her off but Leslie entwined her hands with his and held them down.

And he was hard, so he obviously wanted it. That's how it works. That's how the world goes and Luke's mind went fuzzy as she went down on him and maybe he did want it. Or maybe that's what she told him.

Suddenly Luke was panicking, the flashback sending shivers down his spine and he roughly pushed Leslie off with a pale face and his body was shaking slightly. Leslie stumbled back, falling on her bum and looking at him with wide eyes and an offensive expression on her face.

She sneered,"What the fuck was that for?"

"D - Don't touch me!" He exclaimed, rubbing his arms repeatedly and going to leave, but she grabbed the back of his shirt and was surprisingly strong and she pulled him roughly so he was against the wall.

Now he could push her again, he could. He was strong enough, she was a few inches shorter and petite. But, he just didn't feel right hitting or pushing a girl. Her eyes looked crazy, she seemed like she was gonna stab him if he moved. Her sharp nails were digging deeply in his arm and he had brown eyes showing his fear that he wanted to hide. Because, she's just a girl. Just push her, Luke kept telling himself but it didn't feel right.

Leslie narrowed her eyes,"Don't even talk to me like that again."

"Get off of me! You're a psycho!" He shouted, banging on the door in hopes that someone would open it but she smacked him right across the face and Luke was fed up, not caring if she was a girl as he snatched her hand off of his arm, slamming her against the wall and rushed out of the room.

And he knew he was going to regret that. But, his eyes were watering and he had a lump in his throat that was threatening to let them fall. Because he's a guy. He needs to get over it. It wasn't that bad, she wasn't tying him up or hurting him. But, it was like she violated him. She was forcing him and he was trapped.

He shakily took out his phone, rolling his eyes that he wiped roughly when seeing Ashton texted him that he left and to have Michael drive him home. But, instead of doing as told, Luke walked out of the set and he spotted a credit card on Ashton's desk when passing his office. He halted, glancing at it and looked around before going over and snatching it.

Luke wasn't thinking as he texted Andrew, the guy from the party, and asking if he wanted to hang out. He glanced at the credit card, wiping his mouth repeatedly when tasting lipstick and buried his face in his hands as he waited for a response. He rubbed the palm of his hands on his eyes and sniffled quietly trying to get himself together.

Soon enough, Andrew texted back and said when and where. So, Luke licked his lips quickly and told him to come and pick him up and he did. And they went out, they hung out and Andrew was a fun person. He made Luke feel special, like he was cool enough to joke wit him. Since Andrew was a rapper, he had a bodyguard and they didn't get mobbed and Luke was happy as he spent a lot of Ashton's money on things. Not realizing his life was about to go down the drain. 

-

It was around five, Luke was waving goodbye to Andrew and carrying maybe thirty bags of random shit with a credit card in his hand and shades on. He grinned, walking into the house after struggling to find the key and then walked into the kitchen only to be smacked right across the face.

Luke stumbled back, dropping his bags and pressed his hand to his cheek with a hurt expression on his face when seeing Ashton staring at him with the most disappointed, angry and heartbreaking expression on his face. Luke hesitated, not knowing what to say and just let Ashton speak. Because, fuck, he knew he was in trouble now.

Ashton chuckled sadly, saying while shaking his head,"You fucking disgusting piece of shit. You know, I defend you a lot and - and I try not to like you, I really do. But, I still do and I hate it. Cause, why should I like you?! You spent over ten thousand dollars of my money without my permission, you disrespect me and you sent nudes to some chick knowing they could be leaked! After all that hard work I put into getting you where you are now, you decide to ruin it all with one phot-no, wait there's ten!"

That was that. Luke was screwed over. He looked down in shame, nervously placing his hands in his pocket and told Ashton honestly,"I - I was lonely, I just wanted to feel special? She made me feel special. She was always ther and um, she was nice at first but I dunno. I'm so sorry Ashton."

"No! Shut the fuck up! Don't even apologize, you are probably the most idiotic and pathetic person I've ever met. I - I don't even know why I put up with your crap." Ashton snatched up his jacket, ignoring Luke's pain-filled grey eyes that we're filled with tears cause he's sick of Luke crying. Crying won't help, it's just embarrassing.

Luke pleaded,"I - I'm so sorry, I'll go back. I'll return it! I didn't think it would all cost that much -"

"This isn't about the money or the stupid shit you bought! This is about you being a jackass! Who sends nudes? Especially when you know your reputation and career is on the line. And I don't care if that Leslie bitch is your girlfriend, she's fired. I'm honestly thinking about firing you too, but that's Michael's decision. I - I'm just really sick of this, Luke. You say you're gonna change but you haven't," Ashton grumbled, shoving a jacket in Luke's chest. "Get in the car, you have an interview."

"Ashton-"

"In the car, now!" Ashton scowled, and Luke frantically did as told with a guitly expression on his face. Ashton watched him for a second, then leaned against the door with a frustration look, rubbing his face in annoyance.

He didn't understand people sending nudes, he just thought it was stupid and an idiotic thing to do. But that's not really what made him mad. It was the fact that Luke was being stupid. Making a million mistakes in only a few months and he wants to give up on Luke, but something's preventing that and he knew it was his feelings for him.

Maybe Luke knew that and he was taking advantage of it. However, even though he's been a jerk recently, Ashton knew Luke wouldn't do that. Despite the lilac haired boy stealing his card and spending so much money on dumb things. And not to mention he's been distant and not talking to people who actually give a shit about him.

Ashton went through some of the things Luke bought, rolling his eyes at the ten different types of headphones and the five different chargers for his phone. It was all useless. Why the hell did he buy this? Ashton scoffed, but then spotted H2Ocean moisture foam and his eyes widened, instantly recognizing it from when Calum got a tattoo.

Oh fuck no.

Ashton clenched his jaw, shoving the item back in the bag and grabbed his keys as he went into the garage and noticed Luke was having trouble sitting down and wincing when the seatbelt rubbed against his side. Ashton nearly scoffed, getting into the drivers side of the car and held back a smirk as he got into the car.

He ignored Luke's frowning expression, because he's not going to feel sympathy for him. He sighed, pulling out of the garage and pushed the button that automatically closed the garage door for him. He started driving, seeing Luke shifting every so often to get comfortable.

He knew the idiot got a tattoo. It was either on his side or back, he couldn't tell. But he admits that Luke chose a nice place to get one without someone noticing. However, he pulled infront of a red light and knew just how to get Luke back for getting a tattoo illegally done. It was harsh, but he didn't care.

Ashton sat up, sighing as he nonchalantly reached over Luke to act like he was grabbing something. Luke stiffened, trying to scoot back but then Ashton raised an eyebrow at him and Luke faked a smile. However, Ashton frantically grabbed Luke's side and the boy let out a pained sound, roughly pushing Ashton away and clenched his eyes shut as he nearly sobbed out in pain.

Luke looked at him with pained eyes,"Wha-What the hell?!"

"I knew it! You got a tattoo?! What the hell are you doing with your life? You're only seventeen! It's illegal, are you trying to act like a rebel? Cause it's not working, you just look like a idiot," Ashton scoffed, looking at Luke in disappointment. Luke frowned, holding his side that was throbbing in pain."Show me the tattoo, Luke."

Luke hesitated, but reluctantly lifted moved a bit and undid the seatbelt. He glanced at the red light, seeing it was still red and nervously lifted his shirt then removed the bandage. Ashton moved closer, seeing it was red and irritated which reminded him of when Calum got his done. But, he noticed the tattoo was a quote and one of Luke's song lyrics and it was on Luke's side.

'They try to save me, but I’m too far gone

And they called me crazy so I played along.'

Ashton shook his head a bit, glancing up at Luke and told him with a raised eyebrow,"You know, sometimes I wanna slap you and sometimes I wanna hug you."

That's all he said, and Luke was confused but bandaged the tattoo back up. Ashton didn't ask where or how he got the tattoo done, he knew Luke needed to be decently nice for the interview. But, Luke went on twitter and he saw his nudes trending, his fans either hormonal and happy or disgusted and ashamed.

He felt his heart drop, noticing his fans were reposting them repeatedly and that Leslie obviously leaked them. She was mad, obviously and he blocked her number when seeing she texted him saying,'told you not to say no to me.'

And he rubbed his forehead with nervous yellow eyes as he tweeted to his fans, apologizing and saying it was a stupid mistake and that he regets it. He didn't want them thinking it's okay to do that. Most celebrities just joke it off, but that makes it seem okay to do it.

They made it to the studio where his interview was. He chatted with the people while waiting, getting his hair fixed up and changing into something more presentable. Ashton didn't say much, Michael didn't talk to him. He wanted to snap about the nudes but figured to wait till afterwards.

Luke went on his phone one more time, seeing the tweets and how people were still joking despite him apologizing. He sighed and soon was called onto the stage. He greeted the lady who seemed in her early thirties but very beautiful. At first it was typical just asking about his career and how he became famous, the usual.

His tattoo was hurting but he pulled through and suddenly she asked with a small chuckle,"So, earlier today twitter practically exploded. I figure you know why?"

"Oh, um yeah. It was nothing serious, you know?" Luke chuckled nervously, biting his bottom lip as his eyes went green for embarrassment.

The lady questioned curiously,"Is it common for young celebrities to send nudes? It seems to be happening often. Kim Kardashian, Nick Jonas, Jennifer Lawrence, Lea Michele, and so many others have had theirs released. Some just ignore it but a lot laugh about it. How do you feel about this?"

"I - I um," Luke glanced towards where Ashton stood, him shrugging and the lilac-haired fidgted with his fingers. "I'm not really comfortable answering that."

"You have nothing to say about this? Nothing you want to confirm or deny?" The lady raised an eyebrow.

Luke's eyes turned red slightly as he grew irritated,"Just move on, please?! I don't want to answer it. I'm not answering it."

At first she looked surprised by his attitude, but moved on and Ashton looked at him in disbelief. Luke ignored him, tapping his finger nervously as they continued the interview. It was tense, the lady not happy with Luke and he just wanted to leave because he really wasn't comfortable anymore.

When it finally finished up, he didn't even look at her and just shoved passed Calum who rolled his eyes. Everyone was sick of Luke and he was sick of himself. He went to the dressing room, running a hand through his quiff and taking a drink of water to calm down best he could.

But then Ashton came in, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms. Luke didn't acknowledge him and tugged on his jacket, fixing his hair and taking a mint from the small basket that was on the table. He sighed, looking at Ashton finally and just nodded at him nonchalantly.

Ashton told him,"You were a bitch out there."

"Aren't I always?" He grumbled, tugging at his jacket sleeves and shaking his head a bit.

But Ashton retorted,"No, you aren't. Well, at least you never were before. You're changing and turning into a downright douchebag. Just cause you've gained some fame doesn't mean you need to be a dickhead, Luke. Set an example and trying cooling it for a bit before you ruin yourself."

"You're just saying that cause you have a crush on me," Luke said without thinking, instantly shutting up when Ashton flinched a bit. He cleared his throat, wondering if he should apologize but it was too late.

Ashton sighed,"Whatever, Luke. Something's going on and you're not telling me. But, I don't care anymore."

"You keep saying you're done with me but we both know it's not true," Luke shrugged, tugging on his beanie and headed out of the dressing room. "I'll meet you in the car."

A look of disgust was on Ashton's face, not even sure who the hell that was cause it's definitely not Luke. He nearly threw up, this isn't the person he saw on the corner of the street singing his heart out. This was a totally different person with a tattoo and colored hair that was turning into a prick.

When he went to follow behind him, he noticed Luke's phone was left and wasn't surprised. He may have wanted a new one and purposely left it. Ashton snatched the phone up, seeing he got a text and knew Luke's pass code so he typed it in and noticed the number wasn't saved. 

[From: unknown]

You can't get away from me that easy, Lukey-poo. I know I was a little pushy earlier, but it's only fair that I get something for keeping your pics safe. The rest of them, I mean. Now unless you want the others leaked, I need a new one. Here's something to encourage you, love x :)

A image was attached, Ashton grimacing when noticing it was Leslie. He hesitated, deleting the text and blocking the number. He frowned and headed out of the dressing room, waving goodbye to some people and went outside to where fans were screaming and he was led into the car where Luke was passed out with his head leaning on the window. 

Ashton felt bad, but at the same time Luke shouldn't have sent them. But, the Leslie chick was threatening him. Ashton pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Ever since Luke moved in, life has been hectic. He glanced at the sleeping boy, shaking his head a bit and wondered how he could fall for such an idiotically adorable person.


	20. Chapter 20

It's been a few days since the nudes were leaked. Luckily, it blew by but to Luke it was still a problem. The pictures were everywhere, people were retweeting them and yet no one really cared or bothered to ask who had them and leaked them. All they cared about was they were out and he sent them. 

Not to mention, Luke's tattoo was starting to ache a little but the pain was bearable. He's been taking care of it with the help of Calum. Even though Calum wasn't fond of him at the moment, he knew that Luke must take care of his new tattoo and it would get infected if he didn't. 

He only had a couple weeks till it was done healing, but he was more worried about Ashton. He felt sad, hurt and he hated himself so much. Luke returned everything he got. He was an idiot, buying shit that he didn't need or even want. The only reason he even bought it was cause the guys were joking around and kept throwing things in the cart. 

Luke planned on only getting some items like clothes, but then he was so mad. He was angry at Ashton, Leslie, Calum , Mikayla and more importantly himself. He just took it out on Ashton, wanting to drain him from having money and instantly regretted it once he got home.

Now he was sat in front of Mikayla's girlfriends house and they were going to hang out. He had his head in his heads, rubbing his eyes repeatedly and trying to stop crying. He couldn't be as upset as Ashton is. Luke's been a jerk to him and he deserved everything Ashton did and said.

But what upset Luke is that Ashton keeps calling him pathetic. He knew he was, however Ashton keeps saying it and it hurts so much. Knowing someone he cares about is talking to him like that. Luke wants Ashton to hold him, to tell him everything will be okay. All he does is call Luke out for his mistakes, though.

Maybe he doesn't deserve to be held and maybe nothing is going to be okay. That's why Ashton's being so hard on him, because Luke messed up and that's that. There's no going back. The pictures are out, Leslie is blocked and Luke's been avoiding her since it happened.

Yet she's still taking over his life and controlling him. She's still out there, he still has dreams and he hates them. He wants to go back to before. Where he was on the streets because at least he was happy then. Now he's crying himself to sleep for hours and Ashton is great, but Luke doesn't need him anymore. He should just leave.

Before he could think it through more, the door opened finally and Mikayla walked out with her colored hair and a black tank top with a British flag on it and skinny jeans along with boots. She gave him a timid smile and he raised an eyebrow when seeing a bag in her hand.

She told him with a sad smile,"Um, Lucy and I are in a fight right now. And I know this is inconvenient but do you mind if I stay with you for a couple days? We just need some space, and well, I would rather not keep fighting and break up. You get what I mean, right?"

"Oh, sure! I - I kind of missed you a lot and I could use someone on my side," Luke chuckled a bit and stood up.

Mikayla scoffed,"I'm not your side bitch, hunny."

"Shut up! You know what I mean," He chuckled and nudged her playfully. Though, his voice was rather sad and the laugh was forced. He was trying to be in a brighter mood but it was hard sometimes, no matter how happy he wants to be, he is always sad for some reason.

Mikayla snorted,"I don't know what you mean about being on your side. I barely know what's going on in the house. But, alright. I'll happy defend you whenever you need it."

A smile formed on his lips and he took her bag for her and glanced around to make sure no paps were on the street. Lately they have found him anywhere he went and it was annoying. He didn't want Lucy's house to be bombarded with grouchy men who have cameras.

It was sweet to know Mikayla and her girlfriend were okay, though. Because Lucy let her take the car, considering the drive was long and so they got in then started driving. Luke winced a bit, his tattoo rubbing against the seatbelt and he leaned his head against the window.

The drive was quiet and when they turned on the radio, his song Rejects played and Luke suddenly remembered the music video. He groaned, realizing they needed a new girl to play his girlfriend in the video. He wondered who Ashton picked since he fired Leslie. Not that Luke cared, because he wanted the bitch gone.

Ever so often, Mikayla kept looking over at her friend and saw the stressed out expression on his face. Luke didn't look good at all. His lilac hair was messy and he had bags under his eyes. He looked paler than usual and hi eyes were constantly grey and she was hoping they changed at least once because she didn't like him being sad.

When they got to the house, Ashton and Calum weren't home since they were working with Michael on the date the album will be released, which should be soon. Luke led Mikayla up to her old room. She smiled a bit, noticing it hasn't changed and then she put her clothes back in her old drawers.

While she got settled back in, Luke sat on her bed with his phone. He bit his lip, trying to hold in his pain when seeing all the photos in his newsfeed. There were so many out. Ten. Not one photo like other celebrities, but ten photos of him naked on the web and he couldn't handle this.

It was so wrong. He shouldn't have sent those photos, he was being an idiot and now his mistakes are being laughed at or drooled over by fourteen year old girls. Perhaps even forty year old men. The thought was gross and he doesn't understand how people post things online without caring about who's watching.

Do they ever feel guilty or regret it? Especially videos. Were they that desperate? He sighed because he was desperate. For attention, compliments and he shouldn't have been because it wasn't the right attention.

He always complained about people only liking him for looks and then he goes and sends a stranger nudes just for a compliment. He had Ashton complimenting him all the time before he messed up and he didn't even know that. He should have just blocked her right away or not have given her his number.

Suddenly a hand was on his shoulder and he looked up to see Mikayla grimacing at the naked photo on his phone. She took his phone, looking at the photo and then at him. He blushed, not liking her seeing the nude and she shook her head and turned off his phone.

Mikayla said as she sat next to him,"Calum told me you and that girl hooked up. Is she the one that leaked them?"

Hooked up. Implying that he wanted it, that he was just having drunk sex. Luke felt a lump in his throat, wondering if he should tell her about everything. She's his best friend still and she should believe him. But the thought of her not made him scared to even tell the truth.

So he shrugged,"Yep. I - I just rejected her and I guess she got mad so she leaked them."

It wasn't a full on lie, he just left out some details. Mikayla stared at him for a second, knowing there was more to the story. However she simply nodded and patted his knee sympathetically. His eyes were still grey, his sadness was so obvious and it wasn't right. Luke's a bubbly blonde not a bitchy lilac guy. 

He doesn't do this. He's a good person who just made a mistakes but now he keeps making the same one over. He should have told the truth but no one would believe him. He texted her, he flirted and he sent the picture. He texted her to come to the party and even if he didn't say let's hook up, it was implied and she's a good liar. She could say he pressured her and people would believe her. 

They always believe the girl.

Guys are considered hormonal monsters and no one ever makes shows or movies about men getting assaulted by women. They do men and men, men assualted women but never a women because they're considered angels and innocent. Luke was started to question himself, but he didn't want to. He needs to just act like it never happened. He can do that.

So he talked to her about Lucy. Even though Mikayla noticed the topic change, she didn't acknowledge it because she figured he wasn't in the mood to discuss what happened and respected that. She didn't want to force him to discuss something he didn't want to.

They talked about Lucy instead and apparently they were just arguing about living together. Not the idea of living together but having trouble getting settled in. She assured that they could work it out, but right now she wanted her space and he completely understood why. Thankfully Lucy felt the same and they would talk when Mikayla goes back home.

The two friends went downstairs, Luke relieved to get his mind off the nudes, fame and fans. Not that the fans were annoying, but he just needs his 'me' time. So him and Mikayla watched some movies on the 3D TV and laughed as they joked about stupid things, being happy again and Luke's eyes were bright blue for once in the last week.

It wasn't long till he heard the garage door open, and soon Calum and Ashton were walking in. He gulped slowly, seeing Ashton was sweating and wearing a tanktop that clung to his body and showed off his biceps. Luke eyed him and breath hitched when he took in the older boy's body. He definitely has been going to the gym recently. 

Ashton laughed at something Calum said and Luke smiled to himself. The small giggles Ashton made were adorable and Luke mentally smacked himself for thinking that. But he was too focused on Ashton's laugh and knew Ashton wasn't aware that people were in the room.

Soon enough he did though and Ashton turned to go to the kitchen, halting when seeing Mikayla and Luke. An awkward silence fell aside from the TV and he asked in confusion,"Oh hey, is Mikayla staying for dinner?"

"Actually, she's staying for a couple days," Luke explained and cringed at the expression Ashton had on his face. Mikayla awkwardly said she's going to the bathroom, Calum following her upstairs but taking a shower to leave them alone.

They must have felt the tension and Ashton scoffed as he grabbed a water from the fridge,"Oh really? I wasn't aware that someone was staying in my house without my permission. You can't just insist that someone's staying here. It's my house and you need to ask me first."

"I'm living here, so I think it shouldn't really matter? Isn't it Calum's house too? I didn't realize you were the boss around here," Luke grumbled and went to take an apple, but winced when Ashton smacked his hand. "Great, now I can't eat without your permission?"

"You're not listening to me!" Ashton exclaimed, shaking his head. "I'm trying to understand you. You're not letting me, though. This," Ashton motioned around. "Is my house. I paid for it. My furniture is in here. It's mine. You live here but I own the place. Mikayla can stay but don't just invite people to live with us for a few days, okay?"

"Whatever," Luke grumbled, going to leave but Ashton grabbed his wrist. The touch had Luke flinch, however he stopped in his step.

Ashton told Luke with a stern voice,"Ask her if she wants to be in the music video, by the way. We still need a girl to replace Leslie."

The name made Luke cringe and Ashton noticed. He still had his hand on Luke's wrist, the grip was loose and he slowly let go as Luke frantically nodded and went upstairs. He leaned against the hallway wall and he took a shaky breath as he went into his room and rubbed his arms to try and soothe himself.

It was just so hard for him. Lately he's been thinking about Ashton. In a romantic way. He sat on his bed, laying back and frowning at the ceiling. His dreams always consisted of him and Ashton hugging and kissing. A different scenario going on where Ashton and him would be dating and he didn't know what to make of it.

He thought back to when they had sex, how Ashton was so loving and yet sexy. It was different than being with a girl. He's had sex once before then and he barely remembers that. But he knew it was different. He loved the way Ashton took control despite being a bottom that night. How he kissed Luke, touched him and it was just...nice.

Luke frowned, rubbing his face in frustration and he couldn't handle all of this. The nudes, the hate, Leslie, Mikayla, Calum hating him, and Ashton being bipolar about everything. But his eyes were purple and his stomach filled with butterflies when remembering Ashton has feelings for him and now he's starting to realize maybe he returns those feelings.

-

When Mikayla agreed to do the music video, she wasn't liking the fact that she had to dress girly. She borrowed some clothes from Lucy and there was tension but it wasn't as bad as Luke and Ashton's. But when she walked out in a sundress and her hair being temporarily all black instead of with blue streaks, Luke bursted out laughing.

Of course, Mikayla doesn't appreciate that so she smacked him and Luke pouted. It wasn't too hard to act like a couple with Mikayla, luckily they didn't need to kiss for the video and simply had to act couply in some moments. The video wasn't about romance anyways, it was more about people saying the guy isn't good enough but he is and proves them wrong.

Mikayla just had to fake yelling at him which was fun since she just shouted random things like 'bananas are a fruit with to many N's and A's!', 'Why do dogs smell like shit?' and 'Yo rainbow, pick me up some skittles bitch!' since the sound wouldn't be in the video.

It was hilarious and Luke had to try so hard not to laugh, which was nice since he hasn't laughed in so long. But then he had to go crazy and run around and jump over cars with some random extras. It was fun, getting his mind off things.

They did a few singing shots and he even stripped off his white button up and had to tug on a loose tank top and catch a guitar. Which was challenging but luckily the guitar was a cheap one in case he dropped it. He was clumsy but luckily didn't break it.

After a while, he got to finish for the day, going to finish it the next day, and Mikayla went to change back into her normal clothes. Luke thanked a guy as he tossed him some water and he went to give Michael his guitar, but stopped as he overheard him and Calum talking in the office, their words making Luke frown.

"-and he's been so worried about Luke that he's basically losing himself! Ashton doesn't deserve this. He's been so nice to the guy and yet Luke's being a total bitch and whining all the time," Calum exclaimed, his voice echoing in the room as Luke slouched against the door. 

It was quiet until Michael spoke sadly,"Yeah, I see what you mean. He's been different. I remember how nice he was when he first got signed. He was so shy and worried about messing up or doing something wrong. I'm glad he's more confident but he's acting like a punk. And not the good kind."

"Obviously. Ashton even complains about it, I've never seen him so in love before and Luke doesn't even appreciate it. If someone loved me like that, I would at least reject them nicely and not lead them on! Ashton's confused and getting mixed signals yet Lucifer doesn't give two shits about his feelings," Calum complained.

As they continued talking about how Ashton's been stressed, Luke shook his head in disbelief. No, he didn't mean to do this. He didn't want to make Ashton stressed and worry over him. He didn't even notice he was doing that, leading him on. He just lost himself and that made Ashton follow slowly behind.

Luke clenched his purple eyes shut, leaving the guitar against the wall and headed towards the recording room. He shut the door, frowning when remembering the first time he sang in here. How he messed up and Ashton lied to make him feel better. Which was wrong but sweet now that Luke thought about it.

Calum's right for once. Ashton's always been a sweetheart to him. Constantly making sure he was healthy, happy and cared for. But now Luke's been a jerk, snapping at him and letting out his anger towards Leslie to Ashton. It wasn't fair and he knew that now, however it's probably too late to even apologize.

The door opened and Luke jumped, turning to see Ashton walking in with a timid expression. Before Luke could say anything, Ashton asked quietly,"A - Are you crying?" 

Luke was confused, bringing his fingers to his cheeks and sighed when feeling they were damp with tears. He shrugged and mumbled,"Maybe. It doesn't matter. We should probably go home. I gave Michael his guitar and it's late, I'm really tired and you probably are too."

"What's wrong?" Ashton basically ignored everything Luke said like usual. Like usual he was being a sweet guy and despite what's happened, he still cares.

The lilac boy couldn't handle it. He didn't like that Ashton still loves him. Because why would he? He deserves better and so he rolled his eyes,"Nothing! I'm fine, c-can we just go home? It's late and we should go before traff-"

"See? I try to care and ask why you're so upset and you don't bother telling me the truth! You're sad. You may even be depressed and I just want to help," Ashton exclaimed with a worried expression, keeping his hand against the door as Luke tried to open it and leave.

Luke shouted with a glare,"I don't need help! I'm fine, Ashton! I - I'm fine, okay? I'm not sad, I'm just a bitch. Deal with it."

"No you're not, you're the nicest person I've ever met. Stop keeping this diva act up. This isn't you," Ashton retorted, not fazed by Luke's voice, words or expression because his eyes told Ashton that he's sad. They always give it away and maybe he should start looking into them more.

A pause was in the air, Luke unsure what to say. He gripped onto the door handle tighter and he muttered out,"Well, it's me now and people should just get use to it."

He stared at Ashton, their eyes meeting and both didn't budge. Until Luke saw Ashton moving closer and he panicked, roughly opening the door and Ashton stumbled a bit but steadied as he watched Luke head down the hall. He huffed and shook his head at the boy. Luke continued walking, however Ashton's next words made him freeze.

"I saw the text."

He stiffened and turned to Ashton who was walking towards him,"What text?"

"Leslie's text." Ashton saw how freaked Luke seemed and he continued with a blank look, walking closer up to him slowly,"She sent you a nude, it wasn't that good to be honest. But, that could be cause I'm gay and you're the only person I like looking at."

Luke felt his cheeks heat up, his eyes forming into a purple color. Ashton noticed and Luke stood his ground and said snappily,"You went on my phone without my permission? That's illegal. I think...I don't know! But, it was wrong. It's my phone and you had no right to go through my texts."

"Uh, Lucas. I am the one who bought the phone and is paying for it, so I think it's perfectly fine for me to go through it. I wouldn't have done it, actually. But, Leslie texted and you left your phone in the dressing room so I picked it up and saw she texted you. I read it and saw she was forcing you to send nudes? And what was she pushy about? What was she trying to make you do?" Ashton asked in concern, trying to understand.

But Luke wasn't wanting to let anyone know. He blinked his eyes rapidly, remembering how Leslie was forceful in the bathroom and how she was texting him like crazy. That she constantly kept whispering things to him. Things he didn't want to hear and suddenly a hand was grabbing his arm and Luke snatched his arm away in a panic and shoved the person.

Ashton winced as he was slammed agains the wall and Luke looked at him with a feared expression,"D-Don't touch me! Just leave me alone! I-I'm fine, it doesn't matter anymore! It's over!"

Just like that, he left and Ashton watched him with sympathy. Something happened. He knew he should force Luke to tell him but that would make things worse. He had to wait until Luke came to him or maybe he should just give up and not care anymore. He didn't know what to do. Whatever happened, it was definitely serious.

Ashton ran a hand through his hair and went back to the recording room, getting his bag he left there and headed outside where he saw Luke waiting in the car. He paused, watching as he saw Luke's shoulders shake slightly as if he was crying and he felt his heart ache.

Before he could go and try once against to ask what's wrong, Ashton heard a familar voice say causing him to stop in his step,"He loves you a lot, you know."

He jumped, turning and saw Mikayla walking over with a small smile. She was dressed in her regular clothes and figured she changed back. He didn't know what to say, mainly because he's barely talked to her. Even when they loved together, they kind of avoided one another as best as they could.

He glanced at the car where Luke was and chuckled sadly,"I doubt it. Even if he is gay, he obviously hates me. If he loved me then he would trust me enough to tell me what's wrong."

"Point taken but he hasn't told me either and we've been friends for years. Don't take it personally. But trust me, he definitely loves you. It's obvious," Mikayla assured and patted Ashton's shoulder as if it was a way to make it more real, like her touch would prove it.

Ashton rolled his eyes,"How?"

"Well, you know how his eyes are based on his mood?" She questioned though it wasn't meant to be answered. 

He nodded and shrugged,"Yeah, what about it?"

"Ever wonder what purple meant? How none of us know what mood that color symbolizes yet we know every other one?" Mikayla referred to Luke's eyes. How they knew what orange, green, blue and every single color meant, but the one purple color was a mystery.

A curious expression formed on his face, glancing at the girl and he nodded slowly. He already memorized every other color but this one just wouldn't be answered. He asked Luke and even the lilac boy didn't know. Ashton asked in confusion,"So, what's purple mean?"

"It's color of love."


	21. Chapter 21

The color of love was purple. 

Ashton kept thinking about this as he watched Mikayla and Luke act out another seen the music video. He didn't know how to take this. Or what to feel about it. For all he and Mikayla knew, she could be wrong and they may just be assuming. But, then he started going through different moods and emotions.

As he started listing them all off, he began panicking when realizing Luke's eye colors already had all the emotions and moods in the world. Or at least the majority and the others didn't make sense considering how Luke acts whenever his eyes are purple.

He was really confused, it was obvious. Ashton couldn't stop thinking about what Mikayla told him yesterday. How she was so persistent and everything she said made sense. He didn't want to believe her, and that was more confusing. Shouldn't he be happy? Because, he's falling for Luke more everyday and this should be a dream come true.

Especially when Mikayla told him how Luke's eyes were purple the day they met. That he came back after running into him and his eyes were so bright and a nice, violet shade while sparkling. It was the most beautiful thing he's ever heard. Luke fell for him since day one.

Is love at first sight even possible? Ashton never thought it was. He didn't fall for Luke right away. He was intrigued and thought Luke was cute, but he only started liking him romantically when Luke moved in and they hit it off. There was a small interest before then, however it was vague.

Now, he knew there was lust at first sight but it's different. He didn't understand how someone could know they love a person without knowing who they are, what they're like or what they're interested in. It takes more than looks to fall for a person and yeah, Luke is hot and adorable, but anyone with eyes can see that.

The funny part is, if purple was the color of love, then Luke fell for Ashton first. Yet he denies being gay or interested in him. If he truly loves Ashton, then why won't he admit it? Maybe he's not in love yet and his eyes just know he will be, however he is at least interested and it's annoying Ashton to no end. Because he can't control who he likes and neither can Luke, so they should just go for it.

He was sick of waiting around like a lovesick fool. All he wants to do is make Luke happy. To show him true love, to take him out. He wants to kiss Luke, to hold him when they're sleeping in the same bed and to take him out on expensive dates. To spoil his possible boyfriend who is a bitch sometimes and an idiot.

Why can't he have that? Because Luke is in denial still. Mikayla promised it would pass and Ashton knew that, he was in the same boat before. But when he realized he was gay, he didn't have anyone crushing on him. Perhaps he's not Luke's type. But, if he's not then why have they kissed and had sex before? 

He sometimes tries to forget that ever happened, however it did and he does think about it a lot. How even if he bottomed, Luke let him take control. He didn't want to top then. Even drunk, he knew it would hurt and he knew Luke never had sex with a guy. So, he wanted to not have him be in pain, especially since they were too wasted to be a hundred percent careful and prep properly. He still cringes when remembering the pain in his ass after that.

Ashton shifted in his seat awkwardly, trying not to spot a hard on in his tight jeans. He shouldn't be thinking about sex with Luke when the guy is not even out of eye sight. He ran a hand through his hair and placed his chin in the palm of his hands while watching Luke sing on the roof of the car, strumming his guitar and wearing those tight jeans that looked so hot clinging to his legs.

He found himself looking at Luke fondly when the boy took a five minute break. He then frowned because something was going on and Luke wasn't telling him what it is. It was like Luke was trying his best not to talk to anyone or to even try to smile. He seemed so empty inside, his eyes grey all the time and if he even bothered smiling, it was full on forced and showed no happiness. Just pain.

It was torture to see Luke like this. He was broken and Ashton can tell it wasn't just from the nudes, because he was starting to act like this before. He needed to talk to Luke, but his own anger and Luke's stubbornness wasn't going to help. They both just yell at each other and walk away. It was impossible to sit and talk with him.

Both of the boys are just really arrogant and uncompromising people. They like to be right, to not be the one who gives up and breaks. Ashton is tired of being rejected, Luke is tired of being confused and they're really tired in general from staying up all night, a wall between them and staring at the ceiling unable to sleep.

Ashton's been wondering if he should go out and have a nice fuck with someone who won't deny being gay. But, he knew that would cause more problems and doesn't want to have sex with strangers anymore. He's not lonely anymore, he's just sad and wants to be with Luke.

Suddenly a horn was heard and Ashton jumped, rolling his eyes when seeing Michael grin while exclaiming,"That's a wrap guys! This video will be perfect, good job Luke. Mikayla, you looked fabulous. I have great expectations for this video and hopefully it will be up tonight!"

As he continued thanking people for being in the video and filming, ect. Ashton was watching as Luke stared blankly at the ground. He didn't even seem happy that the video was going to be up, he just seemed done with it. Like it didn't matter anymore. He was living his dream and didn't care. Something was definitely wrong now.

After Michael finished his speech, everyone started packing up the set and supplies used. Michael took the camera and a few producers followed him inside to get the video started edited. Ashton noticed Luke was leaning against a wall and looked off into the distance.

He hesitate before walking over and asked Luke,"Are you excited for the video?"

"Yeah, I think it'll turn out great just like last time," Luke faked a smile, being honest but not having the energy to actually be enthusiastic like he was when he made the Daylight music video, which hit twenty million views already. He was like a overnight sensation that took a few weeks to become really known. 

Ashton nodded slowly, leaning against the wall with Luke and stuffed his hands in his pockets. At first he wasn't sure what to say because he wanted to talk to him but he didn't want to argue. It seemed impossible to not do both and Luke seemed to be thinking the same thing.

Instead of actually discussing anymore, Ashton gave up and just walked away like always. One of them always seems to be walking away. If only there was a way to prevent this, then everything would be fine. They would have been able to talk things out and life would be better. Sadly, that's not the case.

Ashton headed inside the building, nodding at the front desk lady and went to his office where he can be alone. He went over some dates for the Little Mix tour and went through the set list they picked. He was simply trying to get his mind off a certain lilac boy. 

It didn't work.

He was so upset. He's never felt this way before. It was like a longing heartbreak that won't go away because Luke is everywhere. They are never apart and there's so much tension. Not to mention, maybe Ashton would go on twitter and 'stumble' upon a nude of Luke's.

Maybe that was the worst thing he could do, but they were out and he couldn't help but look at them. He barely remembers what Luke looked like naked, considering even though he remembers having sex with him, the images were foggy still. And well, Luke is really beautiful. Body and all.

The thing is, it's not a guys fault for being the way they are. Men are turned on by sight, women are turned on by touch. It's the one hundred percent truth. Yes, a girl can think another girl or guy is hot but that doesn't compare to what it does for a guy. So, when Ashton see's Luke naked or looks at his legs or ass, he can't help but be turned on. A male's sex drive is a lot stronger than a woman's. 

He doesn't always get hard just by being turned on, he can stop himself and look away. He doesn't always do that though. This time he did though, finding it awkward if he wanked off in his office. This isn't some porno, he needs to control himself and so he did.

It didn't last too long. Because soon Michael came walking in and Ashton huffed in annoyance, not bothering to ask why he's here considering Michael just walks in all the time. This meant Luke and him will definitely not have desk sex if they somehow ever got together, since Michael would walk in most likely.

"Hey, I - I wanted to see if you could come by and help go through some ideas for the album cover? We also need some album names, I was going to ask Luke but I can't find him," Michael said, chewing on his bottom lip as he ran a hand through his hair like he was nervous or something.

Ashton looked at him in confusion since he never really asks him for help with that sort of thing. But, he nodded and got up after locking his computer. He followed Michael out of the room, down the hall and was suspicious when they walked into the recording room.

However, he saw that Michael had his laptop in the room so he figured he just decided to go in here. It is Michael's favorite place, even if he does have a perfectly fine office. He didn't notice Luke and Mikayla in the recording booth, Luke on the ground trying to find Mikayla's 'lost' earring.

She made sure Ashton was looking at the laptop and motioned for Michael to get him in the booth. She sneakily got out of the room and since Luke couldn't hear out of the booth, he wasn't aware of Michael asking Ashton to get his water bottle from the booth that didn't exist.

At first Ashton was being lazy and saying no, but then he reluctantly got up and went to the booth. Michael followed quietly, seeing Ashton's eyes widened when spotting Luke on the ground. He tried to run out, but Michael already shut the door and used a key to lock it.

Ashton was shouting something that was silenced since Michael turn the volume down. He laughed as Luke and Ashton started banging on the glass and Michael pressed a button, saying to them,"This is for your own good,okay? You two need to make up before things start going downhill. Now, you're not allowed to leave until you talk. And listen."

Just like that, Michael smirked while pressing a button so they couldn't hear him nd left the room. He high-fived Mikayla, the two laughing like crazy as they walked away with skips to their steps and feeling like boss ass bitches.

Meanwhile, Luke and Ashton were shouting at each other already. Luke trying to leave the booth but the door was locked and he kicked it in annoyance, trying to block out Ashton's annoying voice. It was a cute voice but not with the words he was saying, it wasn't and Luke was pacing slightly.

Ashton exclaimed in frustration,"Will you stop fucking pacing and listen to me?! We need to talk! You can't keep avoiding everything, it's not going to help either of us!"

"I don't want to talk, Ashton! Don't you get that? We don't have anything to talk about. We're fine. You said we should just be acquaintances and workers or whatever, so that's what we are," Luke said simply, rolling his eyes and leaning against the wall as he tugged at his lilac hair.

"There's a lot we need to talk about, Luke. A lot. I - I like you," Ashton told him in frustration.

Luke tensed,"I know, you don't have to keep reminding me all the time."

"Yeah, I do. Because you react the same each time. You get awkward and it's like you're hiding something. You...You like me too, I can tell. Why can't you just understand that? If you would just admit it than we can actually do something about it! We could date and be happy, but of course you are too stubborn to admit it!" Ashton stepped closer, crowding look in a small corner that wasn't helping the boy's panicking figure.

He stood his ground, however, and retorted while trying to shove Ashton away,"I - I don't like you! I don't like guys, stop trying to tell me who I am and what I want! You're not the boss of me. You know what? I - I quit! I don't want this anymore, i-it's just making me angry and it's changing me and I hate it! I hate it! I hate you! I just - I wanna be happy again! I-I just wanna be happy."

And that was it.

Luke broke.

He was weakly trying to move passed Ashton, he was trying to hide his tears and shaking form. But, Ashton just wrapped his arms around the boy who was struggling in his grip and trying to punch him. Trying to let out his anger and Ashton let him. His hits were weak and pathetic, not hurting at all and Ashton held him tightly.

A sob left Luke's lips, slumping against Ashton and clinging onto him. He had no more energy in him. He was done. He cried into the boy's chest, them slowly moving to the ground and Luke sitting on Ashton's lap, arms around him and face buried in the boy's shirt that was soaked with tears.

For a while Luke was a blubbering mess, repeatedly mumbling out apologies and incoherent words. Ashton stayed quietly, letting him cry and letting him break. Because you can't get fixed unless you shatter. Which is what Luke did. He shattered into a million pieces, not wanting to admit it at first and now he has.

When his sobs turned to cries and cries turned to sniffles and sniffles went silent, Ashton knew it was better. All a person needs is to have someone hold them. And Ashton did that for him. He didn't yell at him, belittle him or try to argue. He let Luke cry and knew that was all he needed.

Because then Luke was lightly tracing small patterns on his neck, whispering with a croaky voice,"I-I'm sorry for everything. I'm so stupid and I'm a jerk. I don't want to be gay. I don't want to like you, Ashton. It's wrong to people and I don't want to be...like that. E-Everyone will look at me and label me as the 'gay popstar' and I don't...I don't want that."

"But, it's who you are," Ashton told him honestly.

Luke clenched his eyes shut, gripping Ashton's shirt tighter,"But, it's not who I wanna be."

It hurt to hear him say that. Saying he doesn't want to be the way he is. Because it meant he hates himself and doesn't accept being gay. Which is probably the worst thing a person could ever think. He should be proud of his sexuality, not hate it and try ignoring it.

He sat up a bit more, though still had his arms around Luke and Luke was still sitting in his lap. He said with a pleading voice,"You can't change who you are, Luke. You need to know that and accept it because the longer you try denying it, the more you'll end up being depressed."

"Maybe I deserve to be depressed," He frowned.

Ashton shook his head,"Stop it, stop trying to make yourself more upset. You're amazing and beautiful and you deserve happiness. I can make you happy, I know I can. If you give me a chance then I swear to you, you won't regret it."

"But you will!" Luke said with a heartaching expression on his face. "You'll regret it! You'll regret dating me, being with me and dealing with me. I don't even get why you like me so much! You deserve so much more than someone who just causes you pain cause that's all I do. I hurt you so much and you shouldn't deal with that."

He said to Luke,"Look at me." Luke didn't. "Babe, look at me." The petname caught Luke off guard and he slowly looked at Ashton with a hesitant expression and puffy eyes that were still damp from tears and purple; the color of love. Ashton lightly placed his hand on Luke's cheek, brushing his thumb against the soft skin,""Tell me honestly, how do you feel about me."

"What do you mean?" Luke's voice shook slightly, body shivering at Ashton's touch.

Ashton smiled lightly,"What do you think of me? Your feelings and what comes to mind when you hear my name. How do you feel when you're around me? Don't hold back, this is just us. You can be honest."

At first Luke was stuck, choked up and unsure of what to say. It was overwhelming when he thought about it. He couldn't believe he was actually somewhat cuddling with a guy, touching him and being with him. He couldn't believe he broke down like that and how he's being asked to admit things he didn't know. 

But then he found himself saying while trying to look down, however Ashton lifted his chin so they were looking into each other's eyes,"I-I don't really know. I just get this really strange feeling in my stomach and I use to be nervous a lot, sometimes I still do get nervous around you...I feel safe with you and- and I can always count on you. Even when I piss you off, you're still there and I can rely on you for anything. I can never stop thinking about you, even when I want to. You're just always on my mind and I don't feel the need to sleep because I like it more in reality with you, despite us fighting a lot."

"And, I like being with you," Luke continued, taking a breath as Ashton stared at him with these adoring hazel eyes. "I like having you around, I don't care if we fight. It hurts a lot, but I'd rather be fighting with you then not be with you at all. And - And I like you. I like you so much it makes my heart feel like it's going to explode. I get so overwhelmed when I look at you, It's like the world just stops."

He couldn't even stop there,"I hate myself for rejecting you, I hate that I basically took advantage of you when all you wanted to do was make my dreams come true. Because it doesn't even matter anymore, I just like you. I want you. Everything else is useless if it means you're heartbroken because of something stupid I said."

"I was so scared," Luke admitted, voice shaky and tears falling which Ashton wiped with his thumb while staring at him intently. "I was being a coward, trying to ignore my feelings. But, I can't do that anymore. I don't want you to be disappointed in me anymore or to hate me. I want you to be proud of me and I want to be perfect for you. I just want you happy and I want to make you happy and I want you to make me happy, which you already do and I just -"

He didn't bother finishing as he pressed his lips to Ashton's, pulling him close by his shirt. Ashton slowly kissed him back, hand cradling his cheek with tears still falling down Luke's cheek. It was sensual, slow and tender. Luke's lip still quivering slightly, Ashton lightly and repeatedly pressing his lips to the lilac boy's before letting them move against his in a passionate kiss.

Luke felt more overwhelmed than ever, but this time in a good way. It was as if a fire lit in his stomach, his heart slamming in his chest and Ashton's lips were so perfect. So sweet and soft and they moved against Luke's like they were made for each other. He couldn't help himself as he nibbled Ashton's bottom lip teasingly, but this kiss wasn't sexual. It was meaningful and he wanted to keep it that way.

Soon Ashton was pulling away breathlessly, smiling brightly at Luke when seeing Luke's eyes were a purple shade. He looked at him with so much love, his hands moving to Luke's hair and running his hands through them. He quickly kissed Luke a couple more times, just small pecks and Luke's smile grew with each.

Ashton pleaded while nuzzling his nose against Luke's,"Please don't hurt me like that again, I just care about you a lot. I always will, okay? You scared me, baby. I didn't like what you were doing to yourself. If you ever need someone, I'm always here. Even if I'm mad or angry or we're arguing."

"And that's why I like you so much," Luke smiled, embracing Ashton tightly.

Ashton sighed softly,hugging back,"Good, cause you make me happy and I won't let you walk away or have someone take you away from me. No matter what."

When his words registered in Luke's mind his heart fluttered, him leaning his head on Ashton's shoulder. He felt a lot better and maybe he won't go back to the way he was before over night, however he can try and with Ashton's help maybe they can bring the old Luke back.

They still had things to talk about, Ashton still didn't know everything about Leslie but they were taking this a step at a time and going slow. Luke wasn't comfortable in his own skin, Ashton wasn't okay with everything that happened. However, they had feelings for each other and so they were going to try this out.

After a few minutes, Luke suddenly asked in confusion,"Wait, how are we going to get out of here?"

"Luke, c'mon," Ashton scoffed, rolling his eyes and sat up a bit with Luke still on him and reached for his phone. That wasn't there. His eyes widened and he turned to Luke in a panic,"Oh fuck."

They both scrambled up, banging on the door and windows while shouting,"Michael! Michael get the fuck out here and let us out! Unlock the door you dipthong!"

When there was no response, they both tried kicking the door open and ended up crying out in pain, falling on the ground on top of one another. Ashton whimpered as he gripped onto his knee, burying his face in Luke's shoulder who roughly shoved him off and whined as he laid on Ashton.

And yeah, they were made for each other.


	22. Chapter 22

There was this tension in the house and no one really talked about the kiss. Or the fact that Luke basically admitted his love to Ashton without saying the words. The funny part was, they didn't avoid the kiss or feelings either. They just went along with it, smiling at each other and sending small glances.

Ashton was really happy. Everyone noticed his mood change and he knew it. He didn't mind their amused looks at all. Especially Michael's smug expression and Mikayla's teasing one. She already went back to Lucy's house since they made up, but she's been coming over and hanging out sometimes. 

Now, Ashton and Luke weren't together. At least, not yet and he wasn't sure if this was good or bad. Ashton knew Luke was having problems with his sexuality and having trouble coming to terms with himself. Luke is gay, and he's sure the lilac haired boy knew that as well. However, he's not use to the touching and being affectionate with a guy.

Which is why Ashton was hoping he can help Luke become okay with this. He knew their kissing and holding hands would take some time t get use to. But, he really likes Luke and doesn't mind. He was simply happy they weren't being weird towards each other anymore and avoiding the other.

They still have some things to talk about, but so far he was happy with just helping Luke with his driving. The seventeen year old has been slowly studying up for when he takes the test and now they finally had time to practice his driving. Luke was more nervous than Ashton which was sort of funny.

It's probably because Ashton doesn't care if the car gets wrecked considering he has a lot more. Luke was still scared to crash or scratch the vehicle anyways since it seems like it costs a hundred thousand dollars. Ashton assured him it was okay and so they went outside to the garage where they chose the cheapest car to go with, which was still worth more than Luke's entire life.

It was awkward being in a car together,seeing as they were alone and Ashton tried ignoring the feeling as he watched Luke start up the car, checking his mirrors and putting on his seat belt. They headed out, Luke backing into the street shakily and constantly making sure no one was driving passed.

It was going well and Luke felt more proud as he gained confidence. He gripped the steering wheel more reassuringly and Ashton smiled as the boy turned the corner. He knew Luke gets nervously easily and it was nice to see him losing the nervousness. Even if it's really cute sometimes.

While Luke was driving, Ashton asked small questions about the signs and rules as they drove passed certain things. Luke did well, answering most of them correctly much to Ashton's joy. He wanted to surprise Luke with a car one day, after trying to sneakily see what kind he wanted without being too obvious. 

He knew it was a bit much to get his sort of boyfriend a car (no labels quite yet) and hopefully Luke wouldn't find it creepy. They're not even dating, but ever since Luke admitted he didn't have a license, Ashton wanted to get him one. Because, he thought Luke really deserved it.

He liked spoiling him and that was the problem in the beginning. However, as long as he makes sure Luke is not getting out of line again then hopefully it can go well and Luke won't be a brat again. Ashton needed to keep him in check. Then he can spoil him as much as Luke wanted.

Despite Luke being rather famous now, he's not allowed to get his money till he's eighteen since he's not legally an adult and allowed access to his money. Ashton's in charge of him in a way, so he has all Luke's money. It's part of the famous world. Underage celebrities have limited access to their payments. 

That's basically the reason why Luke couldn't get up and leave the day after him and Ashton had sex. He didn't have the money, Ashton did and Ashton's only allowed to get into his funds. It's only a couple months until Luke's birthday, and Ashton's. Apparently their birthdays are in the same month which for some reason they found amazing and cute.

Ashton glanced at Luke, smiling and found himself asking,"Do you um, wanna go on a date tomorrow?"

Maybe it wasn't the best idea to ask while Luke was driving, because the younger boy's breath hitched, him swerving slightly since he looked at Ashton instead of the road and slammed right into a mailbox. He slammed on the breaks, Ashton quickly putting his arm in front of Luke as an instinct.

The airbags didn't go off thankfully, since it wasn't a big crash but it definitely ruined the front of the car and Luke's eyes widened. His heat nearly stopped, breathing deeply as he blinked rapidly. He was in shock, not able to process what happened as Ashton muttered a quick 'shit' and slowly moved his arm from where it was in front of Luke.

They instantly got out of the car and Luke was pale as he saw Ashton rushing over to the front of the car. Luke covered his face with his hands, nearly bursting into tears as he frantically apologized in a blubbering mess and saying he'll pay it off and that he's really sorry, but Ashton just looked at him with a frown.

Ashton shook his head, walking over to him and wrapped his arms around Luke,"Baby, it's okay. Shush, don't freak out. It's just a little dent. Don't get worked up over it."

"I'm - I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, Ashton!" Luke's words were jumbled, basically ignoring what Ashton said and moved from his arms. "I just, you caught me offguard! I'm so stupid, I'm sorry. I - I'll pay you back, I'll get it fixed. I'm so so sorry, please don't be mad at me. We - We could have got hurt, I'm such an idiot!"

A pitiful look appeared on Ashton's face, realizing how worked up he was. Ashton sighed, seeing Luke pacing a bit and went over to him. He grabbed the boy's hands and saw tears running down his face. He really didn't need to get upset over it, but Luke probably thought Ashton would have gotten mad. Most guys would be pissed if someone dented their car, however Ashton has more and so he didn't mind.

Ashton lifted his hand, cupping Luke's cheek and wiped the lilac boy's tears,"Love, please breathe. I'm not mad at all, I'm just happy we're okay, you know? It's a car. It's a stupid car and I can always fix it. I shouldn't have asked you while you were driving, it's my own fault. Now, let me talk to the owner of the house while you wait out here and sort this out. I'll be back, you stay here."

At first Luke wanted to protest, however he reluctantly nodded and was surprised as Ashton gave him a quick kiss. He shakily ran a hand through his hair, watching Ashton go to the front door. Some lady answered and she was horrified to see her mailbox broken but let Ashton in. She seemed like a sweet old lady, thankfully.

Either way, Luke still felt terrible. All he does is ruin things. Ashton was just asking him out and he ran into a fucking mailbox. Only Luke would be the one to do that. It was just surprising to him that Ashton asked him out. He knew they kissed that one time almost a week ago, however he didn't think Ashton would want to go out with him. 

Mainly because Ashton's been keeping to himself. Luke wasn't sure what it meant, since Ashton openly admits he likes Luke and Luke was kind of hoping they would be making out a lot. Though, it did scare him. The fact that things are becoming more passionate between the two.

He isn't sure how he feels about being with a guy. They're not even together yet and he's that scared to even touch Ashton. He's afraid he'll do something wrong. Does Ashton like cuddling? Kissing a lot? Is he a french kissing type or small pecks? Does he like making out or is it too sexual for him? What about sex? Do gay guys do it on the first date since they can't get pregnant or wait a few months? It was all too confusing for him.

It was stupid to be worried about all this, however it was bad to avoid it. He wanted to make sure it all worked out right and Luke didn't want to mess something up. Ashton is slowly moving into his heart more and more as they get closer. And the fact that Ashton didn't even get mad at him for crash his car was what made Luke like him even more. Because, Ashton is so sweet.

He frowned as he looked at the broken headlight and guilt filled him. He's done so much wrong and Ashton still has feelings for him. Lately, he's been wondering if something's wrong with Ashton considering all of this. But, love is crazy and can always be there in someone's heart no matter what the person does.

Suddenly, Ashton walked out of the house and he saw the boy hand the lady some money, probably for her mailbox. Ashton waved to her, heading back to Luke who timidly smiled. Ashton rolled his eyes with a small smile, going to speak but Luke pulled him close, pressing his lips to the boy's quickly.

It took Ashton by surprise and before he could kiss back, Luke grinned and told him,"Yes."

At first Ashton was confused as to what he meant, but then he sighed and chuckled a bit. He nodded slowly, realizing Luke meant 'yes' to the date and Ashton shook his head in amusement. And as they waited while Ashton called some people for his car and Calum to pick them up, Luke was leaning his head on the boy's shoulder while Ashton played with his dyed hair.

-

When Calum was told what happened, he wasn't very amused. It wasn't amusing anyways. They could have been hurt and he didn't go easy on Luke as he told the boy that. Basically shouting at him and calling him an irresponsible kid while Ashton tried shutting him up when Luke looked offended by his words.

He wasn't in the mood to have his somewhat boyfriend and best friend fight. So, he shoved Calum away and had Luke go with Michael to work on a photoshoot for the cover for the album and come up with names for it. Luke didn't want to go at first, saying he wanted to be with Ashton but reluctantly went. Always following Ashton's orders.

Ashton was upset with Calum for insulting Luke like that. He remembered how he called Luke pathetic a ton of times and regrets doing that. He knew hurting Luke wouldnt fix anything and Calum doing the same is just as bad. Insults and harsh words don't help, they make things worse.

He knew Calum simply doesn't like Luke. Which, to Ashton, was a surprise considering he always thought Calum and Luke would make good friends. Apparently he was wrong because Calum basically hates the guy's guts. Luke never did anything to Calum personally, so he didn't understand why and honestly didn't want to at the moment.

Tonight was their date and he wanted to be in a good mood. He thought a nice dinner out would be perfect. Going to a five star restaurant and getting a shared dessert. He was always a hopeless romantic and thought Luke might like to have a night out away from the flashing lights.

He sighed, shaking his head when seeing Calum staring at him with narrow eyes. Calum exclaimed while motioning towards the door,"That kid is going to ruin your life, Ashton! He nearly killed you! What if he crashed into an actual car? He's so irresponsible and you're still falling for him! I know you're lonely, but he's bad for you!"

"You're my friend Calum, be supportive.It was my fault, not his! I asked him out, okay? He was driving and I distracted him, it's my own fault so quit blaming him!" Ashton shouted, roughly shoving Calum out of the way and noticed the surprised expression on the boy's face.

Calum blinked a couple times as he processed what was said. He shook his head slowly,"You know what? Whatever, Ashton. I - I am just trying to protect you. All you ever do is look out for everyone else, it was time for someone to do the same. And the one time I try to help, you get mad."

A look of disbelief crossed his face and Ashton just left. He didn't feel like having his day ruined. He was tired of Calum at the moment, maybe they can talk tomorrow or something. But, as of now, he was more worried about his date with Luke which they were leaving for in an hour after the photo shoot.

He went over to the room where Luke was standing infront of a purple screen and wearing a black jacket, jeans and a shirt with his lilac hair and pretty blue eyes that showed his happiness. When Luke looked over to Ashton, his eyes instantly turned purple and Ashton held back a blush. Because, Luke doesn't know what purple means yet Ashton does.

He gave Luke a small wave and Luke shyly smiled at him. Suddenly the photographer snapped at him to focus and Luke instantly did as told, Ashton chuckling as the blonde awkwardly tried doing what the man wanted. He was asked to stick his tongue out and make sweet yet goofy facial expressions.

Ashton noticed how uncomfortable Luke was, not happy with being forced to do something. Luke couldn't follow others orders, and Ashton knew he wanted to be more free to do whatever he wanted. So, he asked the man to take a quick break and instead had Luke do whatever he wanted.

Luke hesitated,"Uh, I dunno what to do."

"Be yourself," Ashton smiled, going to the camera and chuckled. "C'mon, you're such a cute dork. Be that. There's props everywhere -- take something and joke around. Smile and laugh, okay? You're not some badass, you're an angel and I think the fans and world should know that."

At first Luke nervously nodded, but then he started loosening up and laughing as Ashton told stupid jokes and crossed his eyes, making funny faces. Luke grinned -- snap. He laughed -- snap. He did a stupid hands on hips pose, making Ashton chuckling as he snapped another photo.

For who knows how long, Ashton took more than enough pictures of Luke and it was actually more fun than they both thought. Luke was having a laugh and he did have to do some serious pictures after a while, changing into a drop dead killer sleeveless shirt and holding a guitar. There was another goofy one with Luke's holding his breath, eyes crossed and it was really cute.

Ashton had pulled Luke on his lap as they went through the pictures and he kept going back to that one, and finally said,"I want that as your album cover."

"Really? But, it's so childish," Luke retorted, knowing tons of singers have more serious album covers.

An amused look appeared on Ashton's face and he raised an eyebrow,"And you're not? Just kidding. But, honestly, I think it's a cute picture and your eyes are so purple and pretty. I think maybe the background fits too -- yellow really brings out your eyes. I think we should change it though. But anyawys, what's the name of the album anyways?"

"Eyes are the Windows to Our Soul." Luke laughed at Ashton's wide eyes and shrugged,"Michael agreed that it fit me well since my eyes change based on my mood. And that's why I think this picture wouldn't fit well. The album's name is really serious so the picture should be too."

Ashton pointed out,"No, it makes it more interesting. A serious title but a funny picture -- contradicting! It will make people confused and curious and want to buy it to find out of the songs fit the cover or title. See? Working in the music industry for so long really helps. You know what, it's up to you. It's your album, pick whatever picture you want, rainbow."

The nickname made Luke scoff but he nodded and went through the photos. As much as he liked most of them, he kept going back to Ashton's favorite and sheepishly nodded in agreement to that one. Ashton beamed, kissing his cheek and they edited the cover until it was the right font they wanted for the title and went well.

It wasn't long till it was time for them to get ready and leave for the date. When they told Michael ths, saying they couldn't finish it all and to go over it, Michael was just smirking cause he set them up and now they're going on a date. He wasn't sure if that was a good idea but he felt smut.

When they left, they were in a different car due to the old one being fixed and it was awkward since they were going to be getting ready in the same house. However, they didn't think about that much and just left to their separate rooms. All Ashton told Luke was to get dressed up fancy which worried Luke.

He wasn't the best with fancy and just wore a nice plaid shirt under his most fancy jacket and neat jeans without the rips. He wasn't sure about the lilac hair if he's suppose to be dressed nicely. Purple hair won't go well with fancy. However, he couldn't do anything about it and the color was fading anyways.

He noticed his eyes were yellow, showing he was nervous and tried forcing them to change color so Ashton didn't notice. Sadly, they wouldn't and he sighed as he just shrugged it off and gargled some mouthwash. Just in case. He then went out of the room and noticed Ashton wasn't downstairs yet. So, he waited.

He awkwardly went on his phone, going through his newsfeed and replied to some tweets. Strangely, Leslie hasn't bothered him and it was worrying. But, maybe she gave up. Seeing as she is legal and he isn't, she could be worried about getting arrested. The girl is really smart and probably knew it was best to not bug him.

Footsteps were heard and Luke felt his heart race as he waited until Ashton was visible to freak out. His breath hitched, seeing the boy was wearing a nice pair of skinny jeans, plain shirt underneath a suave blazer and his wavy hair was out. He shaved, looking younger without the little stubble and Luke wanted to kiss his jaw a lot and feel the smooth skin against his lips.

Realizing how weird that sounded, he just sheepishly smiled and stuffed his hands in his pockets as Ashton stared at him with this in awe expression. Never has Luke felt this nervous for a date, though he's barely been on any, and Ashton staring at him made him feel really anxious and self conscious.

Then, Ashton just smiled at him and stepped forward till they were face to face. Well, Ashton being a couple inches shorter. But, he stepped on his tip-toes and pulled Luke down with his hand around the back of the boy's neck to let his lips press against Luke's forehead and that was a lot of work for one small kiss. But, that made it even sweeter.

Luke blushed as Ashton told him softly,"You look amazing."

Luke stuttered out,"T-Thanks. Y-You too."

Ashton chuckled and thanked him, taking Luke's hand despite them just going into the garage and opening the door for him. Luke sheepishly thanked him, going into the passenger seat of Ashton's most expensive car. On the way to wherever they were going, it was silent and thankfully not awkward. More content.

Luke felt like he had to do something and he wasn't sure what. It's weird to say, but this is his first gay date. He didn't know if he was suppose to bring money, cause well, he didn't. But that's because he doesn't have any and Ashton asked him out, so he assumed Ashton would pay. 

Maybe he shouldn't have assumed, but if it goes bad then he can pay when he gets his money. Ashton is understanding. Anyways, he wasn't liking this so far. Ashton was doing all the work. He was opening the doors and wrapping his arm around Luke's waist. And Luke actually liked that, but he felt like he should return some manners or affection aside from thanking him.

When they got to the place, he realized it was some extravagant restaurant and stomach dropped. He hesitantly got out of the car before Ashton could open the door for him and Ashton pouted, but took his hand. He led him inside, grinning and Luke awkwardly walked into the restaurant.

As Ashton talked about having reservations (meaning he definitely planned this before asking Luke out yesterday) and Luke shifting on his feet uncomfortably when looking around and seeing important looking people talking with really big words that Luke didn't understand at all.

Ashton seemed comfortable, grinning and chuckling as he chatted up the man bringing them to their table. Luke felt left out as he saw how Ashton knew just what to say. He's never been to a fancy restaurant. He was surprised at the menu, seeing how expensive everything was. The cheapest food item was fifty dollars without a drink, apetizer or a side dish.

While Ashton looked over his menu, he didn't seem appalled by the prices. Luke should probably get use to this since he'll be having a lot of money eventually, however it was just wrong. Paying so much for such a small dish that didn't deserve it's price. He sighed and tried finding something cheaper but he had no idea what the food was.

When the waiter came after getting their drinks to get their order, Ashton grinned and told him his order while pointing on the menu and Luke swore what he said wasn't English. He choked up, trying to pick something but went blank as the man turned to him to get his food.

He found himself asking awkwardly,"D-Do you have a cheeseburger?"

A blush coated his cheek as Ashton chuckled in amusement, the waiter laughing rudely,"Oh my, child. This is a five star restaurant. We do not have, how you say, hamburgers. But, would you like a kiddies menu? I think we would be able to find something in eh, your...taste."

Luke slouched in his seat with embarrassment, eyes turning a deep green as he watched Ashton order him something to eat. So far this date wasn't going well and he was mortified. He really didn't want to go out for dinner, mainly because he knew this would happen and he's just embarrassing himself.

When the waiter left, Ashton turned and gave Luke a sympathetic look,"Aw, rainbow. Don't get all shy on me. C'mon, it was cute. Don't be embarrassed."

Luke sighed and sat up more,"I'm sorry, I - I don't know what the hell were even eating. I didn't wanna ask for help, I wanted to try to find something to eat without needing to ask like a baby."

"But, I like when you ask me for help. It's cute. And, you're my baby so I don't mind," Ashton teased, leaning across the table and kissed Luke quickly with a small smile.

Luke rolled his purple eyes,"Am not."

"Not yet, but you will be," Ashton told him confidently, booping Luke's nose and the date definitely was going slightly better now. Even if people were staring at them and whispering rude words. 

That was when Luke started worrying about. About homophobia, judgment and being hated for liking Ashton. Whenever Ashton tried holding his hand, Luke would lie and say his hands are sweaty or something. Ashton would say he doesn't care but luckily the food came and the subject was changed.

Luke grimaced at the food and tried not to be rude. He quietly ate it, nearly throwing up and quickly swallowed it with a shiver of disgust. Ashton frowned, letting him have some of his food and Luke still didn't like it but he ate anyways because he didn't want to be impolite.

They talked casually, keeping the conversation going and it was okay until Ashton's phone rang. Luke hoped he would ignore it, but was wrong as Ashton quickly said he'll be back and left while answering. Luke huffed, taking his food and made sure no one looked as he nonchalantly tossed it in the plant nearby.

He found it rude how Ashton just left like that. Especially since they're on a date. He knew it was just a business call by how he answered it, so it wasn't an emergency but Luke tried not to get too offended by it. That was until Ashton was gone for thirty minutes and felt embarrassed whenever the waiter came by.

A while later, Luke wanted to just get up and leave but then Ashton came back with an apologetic look and said frantically,"I'm so sorry, there was a problem back at the office and I just needed to sort some things out. I hope you're not too mad at me, I really am sorry, babe."

Luke shrugged, mumbling while looking down,"It's - It's fine."

Ashton sighed with guilt, realizing how bad the date was and reluctantly called over the waiter and paid for the dinner. He kept glancing at Luke, who seemed to want to just be anywhere else in the world. He screwed up everything and his perfect date turned into a complete disaster.

As they left the restaurant, Ashton suggested they went on a walk and thankfully it was night time and no paps were around. Luke had his hands in his pockets, obviously avoiding holding Ashton's hand and it was quiet as they went around the park with a silence in the air.

Finally, Ashton grabbed Luke's arm and turned him around. He spoke with such honesty,"I fucked up, I should have ignored the call -- I know. It was rude and inconsiderate. But, please, I haven't been on a date in so long. I'm trying and you know how much I like you. So, can we just give us a try?"

"I-It's not the phone thing. I just didn't feel comfortable. I don't like fancy restaurants and expensive food. I hate suits and going out to dinner. I like to have fun and joke around with people I have a crush on, Ashton. The date just wasn't my type so maybe you're not either," Luke admitted, eyes yellow as he glanced down at his feet.

Ashton quickly lifted the boy's chin and stared at his eyes,"No, you're using this as an excuse. You're nervous and scared, love. I know it's going to be a challenge but I really think we can make this work. We like each other and one bad first date shouldn't ruin our whole outlook on each other. Am i right, skittles?"

Luke laughed,"Skittles?"

Much to his amusement, instead of replying, Ashton leaned up and pressed his lips to Luke's. He kissed him deeply, tongue teasingly moving across Luke's bottom lip and pulled back before they could kiss probably as he teased with a smirk,"Yeah, cause I wanna taste the rainbow."

Luke bursted out laughing, making Ashton wince at the loud sound. However, the two just went into a giggle fit as they stood in the park at ten at night in the cold with fancy clothing on. Luke's eyes bright purple, basically glowing in the dark and Ashton grinning as he saw the color, hands running through Luke's lilac hair.

They kissed again, moving towards a tree and Ashton pushing Luke against it as their hands roamed each other. Whispers were shared and it was probably a decent date after that. Their lips moving with words or against one another, laughs shared and jokes told by Ashton as he continued calling Luke skittles. 

After a while, they went to an arcade instead of played some games together. Then they went to the movies and this was the right date they were meant to be on. Making out in the back of a movie theater, shoving popcorn in each other's mouths and accusing each other of cheating while playing a game.

It was Luke's perfect day, honestly. Ashton wasn't a fan of video games, but played anyways and they tried playing motorcycle games that Ashton found complicated. Kids were staring and parents were annoyed. But, Luke was happy as he helped Ashton learn how to play the motorcycle game, sitting behind him on the fake motorcycle.

Later that night, when they got home, they kissed repeatedly until finally they went to their own rooms. Despite them being right next door, they texted and Luke felt happy as Ashton kept sending dumb emojis and hearing the boy giggle through the walls that were paper thin and to his advantage.

As he went to sleep that night, Luke wanted to crawl in Ashton's bed and lay with him while cuddling. But, it was their first date and he wanted to go slow. This was his first true relationship, if they're even in one, and so he just held onto his pillow and had a smile on his lips as he thought of Ashton's against his and that night he dreamt of the boy only a few feet away from him.


	23. Chapter 23

It was a few days after the 'Rejects' video was released. Unlike Daylight, the views literally exploded. It hit five million views within twenty-four hours. It's not like close to the record of most views, but he didn't care. That's not what it was about. It just showed how famous he's becoming, that this was real now.

That was a lot more views than Daylight had when it first came out. He was so happy, knowing his work was paying off. He's trying to get out of his usual habits, which involved snapping at everyone and making Ashton hate him. He didn't even know what that was about, but perhaps it was him being in denial about liking guys.

His attraction for both genders was confusing. He didn't know how to label himself. Is he bisexual? Straight but open for options? Isn't that the same? Because, bisexual people always prefer one gender over the other, though most won't admit it. Whether it's a fifty-six to forty-four ratio, they like one gender even the slightest bit more.

He preferred girls, obviously, but there's something about Ashton that makes him a million times more happier and turned on. To try and think about his sexuality, Luke would lay in bed, close his eyes and think back to when they had sex then to when he did it with a girl before knowing Ashton.

It was weird, Luke liked how in charge Ashton was. But, he also liked to have a little dominance himself sometimes. He could do both, but he wasn't sure if Ashton would. Honestly, Luke was scared at the thought of having sex with Ashton and being on the bottom. It won't happen for a while, they just got together, however he couldn't help but think about it.

When Ashton went to the airport after they hooked up that night, he was limping a bit and looked in pain whenever sitting down. Does it really hurt that much? Well, obviously it would, they're having something shoved up their ass where nothing's suppose to be placed. But, It obviously depends on the person's size. 

Luke's eyes widened.

Holy fuck. That's gonna definitely hurt. Ashton is a little bigger than him, and if he hurt Ashton after the boy rode him, then he really wasn't ready for that. Not to mention, he just didn't want to have sex yet. The thought of it was sickening, making him uncomfortable as imagines of Leslie's devious expression appeared.

He's been freaking out about that, trying not to think so much about how she touched him without his permission, didn't give him a chance to say no. How she took his silence as a yes. What if Ashton did the same thing? Just fucked Luke when he wasn't ready and Luke was too in shock to say anything again.

He knew Ashton wouldn't do that, but the thought was still scary. And sometimes Luke wants to tell Ashton about it, however he just couldn't face being blamed again. It already hurt to know Calum didn't believe him over Leslie, but if Ashton blamed him for it as well then Luke would not be able handle that. Having Ashton look at him in disappointment and disgust.

Whenever he thought about it, his stomach would be pained and he felt the urge to slam his fist into a wall. Ashton was everything to him at the moment. He couldn't let a stupid girl get in the way of that. They've been getting on so well and having to have nightmares about some stupid slut really wasn't helping anything.

He should be happy and thinking about how popular his video is getting. It trended worldwide on twitter and he was ecstatic. Ashton was so proud. Him, Luke, Calum, Michael and Mikayla all celebrated. They had a little mini party with Phillips making tiny finger sandwiches as they watched the video together.

Luke had a great night, he hit three million followers and tweeted as many of them as he could, trying to reply to show his appreciation. It's hard to reply to all, and he wished the fans would realize that. But, he knew they just wanted him to respond and he followed as many people as he could while Ashton kept kissing his neck, making him blush.

You could say he was getting comfortable doing that. Kissing Ashton and being kissed by him. However, it still felt weird. Having firmer lips press against his neck, muscular arms holding him when they cuddled and yeah, he found out Ashton is a really good cuddler who loves snuggling while watching movies.

Of course, the others just faked gags as Ashton kept making Luke giggle. The lilac-haired boy tried muffling his laughs into a pillow, Ashton pressing small kisses to his cheek and jaw. It was such a great night and the next day wasn't as amazing, though. Only because of Calum.

The problem is that Calum basically hates Luke now. And Luke can tell, because whenever they're around each other he can feel Calum's eyes glaring at the back of his head. Does he hate them because Luke told him about the sexual assault? That really isn't fair. Maybe it was because of Calum picking him up drunk and how him and Ashton argued a lot before they got together.

Whatever it was, Calum was holding a grudge and Luke was trying to change. He finally was able to admit his feelings to Ashton and now things were going to go wrong if Calum hates him. Considering Ashton and Calum are best friends, Calum's judgment really does matter in the situation. Even if Ashton doesn't want to admit it. 

So, when Luke went downstairs to wait for Ashton so they could hang out, he wasn't surprise to see Calum glaring at him. Luke awkwardly went around him, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge and took a sip of the cold drink. He licked his lips, glancing down at his shoes to avoid Calum's eyes.

But, Calum spoke up,"So, you crashed Ashton's car."

"Um, I-It was an accident," Luke said with guilt, chewing on his bottom lip nervously. He really hated thinking back to that and now Calum's bringing it up.

The older boy scoffed, shaking his head,"Whatever you say, popstar."

"I'm sorry, okay? Listen, I really like Ashton and...he means the world to me. I denied it at first, but we've sorted everything out and he forgave me. Why can't you?" Luke asked, eyes going a deep red as he became irritated with the guy who simply shoved passed him.

Calum glanced at Luke, snatching up his jacket as he went to leave,"Let's just say, I really doubt you're sorry and this won't be the first time you're crashing. And I don't just mean with a car."

A frown formed on Luke's face, his hands crunching the waterbottle as he angrily threw it on the floor once Calum was gone. He let out a sigh of frustration, burying his face in his hands and leaned against the counter. He was so pissed off, not even at Calum, but at himself for doing whatever made Calum so hateful towards him.

Honestly, he didn't even doubt what Calum said. Who knows? Maybe he's right. Luke can come crashing down once he hits the top of the celebrity ladder. Just like many stars who started sweet, did one wrong decision and suddenly everyone hated them. He didn't want that. He wanted to beloved and yet he already has a few haters on twitter.

Suddenly there was a hand on Luke's back, him looking up and seeing Ashton looking at him in concern. Luke just gave him a timid smile and Ashton didn't believe it was real since his eyes were grey, but he hesitantly picked up the waterbottle, putting it in the fridge. Before he could ask what's wrong, Luke was pressing his lips to the boy's and kissing him chastely, then dragging him to the car so they could leave with a guitar in the back.

On the way, Luke kept quiet and leaned his head against the window. When they left, there were paps outside the gate of the house but luckily, they got lost when Ashton was turning lots of corners to confuse them. Usually, Luke would laugh at that but he was just sad and upset over everything.

The only good thing in his life right now was Ashton and his fame. Of course, there was Mikayla but she's always a good thing in his life. He hated thinking so negatively and thankfully they were already at where they wanted to be. Ashton got out walking to Luke's side and opened the door for him. They didn't hold hands, not wanting to risk anyone seeing them.

Luckily, they were in the small town where Luke and Mikayla lived. Luke glanced around, hands stuffed in his pockets as a cool breeze was felt. He glanced at Ashton, who returned with the guitar and they went over to a familiar place that brought back a lot of memories. The corner where they met.

Luke smiled, putting on his sunglasses and pulling up his hoodie. Hopefully no one will notice him, but he wouldn't be upset if they did. Ashton grinned at him, them both sitting at the corner just like before they became friends. Luke picked up the guitar, taking a purple pick from Ashton and he tuned the guitar.

It was the acoustic one Ashton got him. He never uses it, never when on stage nor in videos. Because, it's special and only for when he's around Ashton. He hummed quietly, beginning to sing 'Amnesia', the song Ashton first heard him sing when they first saw each other and he blushed a bit when Ashton stared at him fondly.

Much like before Luke was famous, people gathered around and the crowd was small. It made him feel at home as he song softly, hearing the people murmur about how pretty his voice was. Luke sneaked a glance at Ashton and the boy was smirking slightly, shaking his head in amusement. 

After he finished the song, the people dispersed and Luke lifted his glasses to look at Ashton with his pretty yellow eyes and grinned,"Oh my god, they didn't recognize me! I really thought at least one would. Or maybe they did but didn't say anything. Whatever. I feel like we just met again."

"Maybe because this is where we met, and you did sing that song and now your eyes are turning purple," Ashton pointed out, poking Luke's baby dimple and giggled a bit. He glanced around, before pressing his lips to Luke's quickly and mumbled against them,"You know, I fell for you since I heard your voice, rainbow. Must have been love at first sight."

"That doesn't exist," Luke retorted softly, sheepishly looking down.

Ashton frowned, nudging his knee against Luke's and shrugged,"I didn't think it did either, but I do now. Because, it's you and I saw you and now I believe in it."

A hesitant look formed on Luke's face, confused because Ashton basically said he loves him. They're not even officially together, never asked to be boyfriends. He didn't know how to feel about that. It seemed too soon to be loving each other. Luke was nervous, playing with the strings of his guitar.

Before either could speak again, a shriek was heard and a little girl grinning as she ran over to them. She looked maybe seven, having golden blonde hair that were in messy ponytails, bright green eyes and wearing a pink coat with camouflage pants. Luke was scared she recognized him, quickly putting his shades back on.

But, the girl just exclaimed,"You gots purple hair! That's so pretty! And a guitar?! Can you sing a song? Pweaseeee."

A hesitant expression formed on Luke's face, Ashton looking like he wanted them to leave. But, her big green eyes and pouty lips with her chubby cute arms crossed was way too hard to say no to. Not to mention, the mum soon walked over and seemed relieved when seeing her daughter (they assumed) was safe.

As the mum went to drag ger away, he noticed the sad expression on the little girl's face and couldn't help himself. Luke quickly strummed a tune to a song that came to mind and sang softly,"I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known. Don't know where it goes, but it's only me, and I walk alone." 

The girl giggled, turning and tugged her mum's hand with a pleading expression. The woman sighed, reluctantly stopping and seemed to know the song which was probably the only reason she stayed. Ashton just sat there as Luke sang the verse, but then Luke was nudging him and smirked a bit while nodding to do the chorus. 

Ashton instantly shook his head, chuckling nervously as he motioned for Luke to just do it. But, Luke stopped the strumming, the little girl whining and pleading to go on. A pressure was on Ashton's shoulder, even seeing a couple people stopped with curious expressions. Luke was pouting, giving him a nudge once again.

He felt his hands shake slightly, fidgeting as he saw Luke strumming again. He reluctantly sang nervously with a quiet voice,"M-My shadow's the only one that walks beside me...My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating. Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me t-till then I walk alone."

A look of awe was on Luke's face, him singing the verse afterwards and was confused as to why Ashton seemed so upset after they finished singing. Like he was ashamed or embarrassed. Because, a few people were whistling when he finished the chorus and Luke was basically pregnant after hearing how amazing he was despite being a guy.

When the song finished, the little girl gave Luke a lollipop which he chuckled about after thanking her. It was grape and he felt like purple was his favorite color now. The two boys thanked everyone as they complimented their voices and Luke made sure to hide his hair and eyes, so no one could see him.

On the way to the car, Luke frowned when seeing Ashton walking ahead of him. He rushed up, struggling with his guitar and grinned,"What the hell was that, Ashton? Why didn't you tell me you could sing? Your voice is so beautiful, you should just sign yourself to the record label, seriously."

"You don't have to lie to me, Luke. My voice sucks, and I'm fine with that," Ashton chuckled, seeming so honest about the biggest lie Luke's ever heard.

Luke gaped, grabbing Ashton's hand and tugged him back with a look of disbelief,"A-Are you kidding me? Dafuq are you talking about? Your voice is - I can't even - it's beautiful and perfect and I literally have chills! Look," Luke pulled up his sleeve, showing the goosebumps on his arms. "See? Your gorgeous voice did this to me."

Ashton snorted,"Whatever, babe. It was the wind, not my squeaky, girly voice."

"Ash, what the hell? Why would you even say that? First of all, even if it did sound like a girl's voice, it would be the prettiest fucking girl voice ever. But, it doesn't." Luke glanced around, grabbing Ashton's arm and pulled him into a familiar alley. He pressed his lips to the boy's, telling him as he trailed his fingers down Ashton's cheek,"It's the hottest thing ever, okay? It's...so sexy and I love it so much, it kind of turns me on a lot."

"Me singing turns you on?" Ashton asked in amusement, raising a eyebrow as he slowly placed his hands on Luke's hips to pull him closer.

Luke mentally rolled his eyes but nodded, saying honestly,"It does. A lot."

With that said, Ashton's confidence came back quickly and he kissed Luke right away. The two made out in an alley that smelled like week old fish but also was a place Luke use to live in. Him and MIkayla lived there and now they have homes and Luke's famous, likes guys and really likes Ashton.

It was weird to think about how far along he came with his music and being with Ashton. There were a lot of tough moments, but they pulled through and yet their lives aren't even half-way lived. Their story isn't over and it basically just began, however Luke wasn't afraid to continue it as long as he's with Ashton.

When they finished kissing, the sky turning a gloomy grey color, they decided it was time to leave. Luke, being an idiot, forgot to pull his hood back up and put on his sunglasses. So, when Ashton tried rushing to get the guitar in the car, Luke was grabbed by the arm and he gasped, becoming relieved when noticing it was just Derrick, the jerk who spends too much time imagining Luke sucking him off.

He turned to Ashton, seeing the boy wasn't aware of Luke being pulled away and gulped nervously. Derrick had this shit-eating smirk on his face as he said with a chuckle,"Hmm, it's been a while, hasn't it Luke? I have to say, you've really done well with your singing. I've always wanted to fuck a popstar, rolling around naked on a bed of money together."

"Ew, that's gross! Do you know how many germs are on dollars and coins? Ya nasty," Luke sassed, snatching his arm from Derrick but gasped as the guy tugged him close. He grimaced,"Get off me, freak!"

Before Derrick could put any more moves on the lilac-boy, he was shoved off and Ashton was pushing him off Luke. The older boy sneered,"Don't touch him, got it?! Quit with the flirting, it's disgusting and not turning anyone on!"

"And who the fuck are you?" Derrick narrowed his eyes, dusting off his shirt.

A hesitant look forme don Ashton's face and Luke just said simply,"He's Ashton. That's all you need to know. Now fuck off, jackass. I have more important things to look at and your face isn't one of them."

Ashton let out an 'oooh' and smirked as he walked with Luke to the car. When Luke went to go in the front seat, Ashton was making sure no one saw and grabbed Luke's shirt, pulling him in the back. Luke shrieked slightly, confused as he went to sit up and it was cramped once the door was shut.

But, Ashton's lips were on his and his hands were cold as they slipped under Luke's shirt, rubbing against the tattooed area of his body. He mumbled words like 'mine' and 'hot' and Luke just whispered 'yours'.It wasn't possessive, more like insecure as if Ashton was afraid to lose him and just wanted reassurance.

Luke moaned softly, panting as Ashton's lips trailed down his neck and sucked a love-bite on his neck. A whimper left the boy's lips and Luke mumbled out weakly,"D-Daddy, fuck."

Ashton's head shot up, seeing Luke blushing fiercely and he raised an eyebrow. Luke covered his face in embarrassment,"Oh, god. I - I said it again. No, no, no. I'm so sorry, that's so creepy. I didn't mean to.It slipped out, I swear."

He felt like crying, hating himself for saying that again. It's just weird and he didn't blame Ashton if he thought it was gross. Who wants to be called daddy? No one. It's wrong and Luke felt self conscious as Ashton pulled his hands from his face, Luke's green eyes showing humiliation as he looked down.

Ashton shook his head, giving him a tender kiss and assured,"Luke, don't freak out on me. It's fine. Um, I don't mind if you're...into that stuff. Call me whatever you want, I don't care. I lo-like you. And if you're into daddy stuff, then whatever. I'm all for it."

"But, I'm not..." Luke trailed off, face probably permanently red and even he can tell he's lying. He just doesn't know why he likes it so much. He feels like it's gross, but in the moment he likes it and it was confusing.

Ashton rolled his eyes, shaking his head and pressed his lips to Luke's as he pressed him back down onto the backseat of the car, Luke's back pressed against the leather seats. Ashton whispered into the kiss,"It's okay, baby. Daddy's got you." And fuck, Luke swore in that moment he doesn't regret calling Ashton that anymore.

He was still shy towards saying it, never one to be dirty when it came to sex or just kissing. They didn't do anything passed touching and making out. But, Ashton did press his large hand to Luke's hard-on, palming him through his jeans and Luke panted, begging for more even though he knew he wasn't ready.

When he came, he felt bad as Ashton just kissed him and assured he'll be fine despite being hard. Luke wasn't sure what came over him, but he grinded up on Ashton, lips against his ear and whispered a soft 'daddy' leading Ashton to come into his jeans.

He looked so hot when he came, a sexy moan leaving his lips that kissed Luke once again. They lazily pressed their lips together repeatedly, mumbling incoherent words. And somehow the word 'boyfriend' slipped in and that's how they became together. Officially.

-

It was later that week and everything was so perfect. Ashton and Luke were clingy and in the honeymoon phase. They kissed whenever they were around each other and it was cute at first, but Michael got annoyed of it eventually and would make Ashton leave the room whenever Luke recorded a song.

They say 'I miss you' even when it's not necessary considering they live together and Michael was regretting pairing them together. However, he'd rather have Luke overly happy than depressed. He knew the phase would be over soon and they'd just be like any other regular couple.

When Luke was finished with a song, he'd go in Ashton's office and watch him work on whatever he's doing. He gets bored easily and would simply go on his phone and play some games or go on twitter. This lasted for an amazing week and they'd share small kisses every now and again.

But, then it was one day. Luke was sitting on Ashton's lap, leaning his head on Ashton's shoulder and playing some game that involved jumping and stuff. He didn't get the concept but Ashton downloaded it for him and it's addicting. He ocassionally would ask for help on what to do and Ashton would roll his eyes, but smile and show him.

That was when Luke got a text, him sighing and pausing the game. Luke figured it was Mikayla, him sighing and went to the text. However, his eyes widened and breath hitched when seeing it was a nude. The body was familiar and Luke frantically shut off his phone as he looked at the message that read; Baby, return the favor? - Leslie.

Ashton noticed his shaking figure, frowning and wrapping his arm around the lilac boy's waist,"What's wrong, baby?"

Baby.

Luke opened his mouth to speak, but just shut it again and mumbled something he didn't register himself as he got up and left. Ashton watched him in confusion, not sure what was wrong and sighed as he let Luke cool off with whatever happened. He'll ask about it later.

A few doors down, Luke was pacing as he rubbed his hands together to calm his nerves. How did she text him? He blocked her number, blocked her on twitter and he did everything he could to make her disappear. But, she somehow found him and luckily she doesn't know where he lives or else he'd be dead.

But, he was more worried about Ashton finding out. Luke shakily grabbed his phone, deleting the photos and blocking her again without bothering to reply. He sat down at the small table in the corner of the room, leaning his head on his crossed arms and tried calming down. They're deleted and she's blocked again. She'll give up eventually.

For a while, Luke stayed in the recording booth and cooled down. He knew Ashton was suspicious now but it wasn't crossing his mind too much. Ashton's easily able to forget things and he knew he would forget about this. They just got together and he doesn't want to cause any problems.

Which is why he should just tell him the truth, and he will one day. Right now, things were going so well and he'd rather not have to tell his boyfriend that the girl he sent nudes to forced him into having sex and is now trying to get Luke to send more pics. That's way too much to deal with.

So, Luke just got up and placed a smile on his face as he left the room. He freed his mind of Leslie, wanting to be happy and at the moment, she was ruining that. Luke just went back to the office so he could have some time with his amazing boyfriend who really loves being cuddled.

However, Ashton wasn't there and he saw a note that read 'I had to go to a meeting real quick, be back at three, babe. Hope you're feeling okay, there's ice cream in the mini freezer - xoxo Ash'. A smile formed on Luke's face, him sitting down in Ashton's chair and spinning around.

It was only a few minutes till three, since Luke was gone for quite some time. He huffed a bit, getting bored as he played with some pens and wanted to go on the computer but it was locked and he couldn't figure out the password. So, he was snoopy and dug around Ashton's drawers only to find a small notebook. 

Curiosity filled him as he saw the word 'Songs' scrawled on the front cover. Luke shrugged, flipping through the pages and there were dates on each song. A few were kind of dorky, being written a long time ago but also cute. Until one instantly caught his attention, written not too long ago and titled 'If You Don't Know'.

He looked over the lyrics, frowning as he notice it was a heartache type of song. Sad and almost angry, even. He didn't want to be conceited, but it really sounded like it was about Luke. It was written before they were together and he knew Ashton was heartbroken when he rejected him. Not cause he's amazing and being rejected by Luke would suck, but because he knew Ashton really likes him.

Before he could think it through more, the door opened and Ashton walked in. Luke quickly hid the book in his jacket, crossing his arms as Ashton beamed at him. Luke smiled back, standing up so Ashton could sit and Ashton pulled Luke on his lap. They shared a quick kiss and Ashton asked in concern,"Are you okay? You seemed upset earlier."

Oh yeah, just dandy, Luke thought. My crazy ex nude-sharing buddy just keeps sending pictures even though we're together and she wants me to send her some more. She assaulted me while I was drunk and I can't get over it, your best friend hates me and blames me for it and you still don't know about it. 

Luke nodded and grinned,"I'm great."


	24. Chapter 24

Luke wasn't great and he wasn't okay. He was pacing slightly, nervously twiddling his thumbs as Michael worked on the album and setting up the order of songs. It was a harder than people thought, the order mattered the most and of course Daylight was first since it was Luke's hit single.

But, that wasn't what Luke was pacing about. He was pacing because he keeps getting texts from Leslie and has no idea what to do about them. He's blocked her but somehow she changes her number every time and is able to contact him again and insists on sending more naked photos.

Was she that desperate to see his penís? Because, it's not even that big and amazing. He didn't understand why she keeps trying to sleep with him and get in his pants. There are other people in the world and he's starting to get anxiety and PTSD from everything that's happened.

It seemed extreme but not only has she assaulted him, but she did it why he was drunk, is trying to get him to send more nudes and Luke can't. He just can't tell Ashton. If he told Ashton, then trouble will occur and there's a risk that Ashton won't believe him. Luke couldn't take that risk and so he is on his own.

He's spent nights crying, sobbing in his room all because he couldn't get the dreams away. In the dreams, it's not Leslie, but it's Ashton being the one assaulting him. Which is weird, since Luke wouldn't reject him but in the dream he was and Ashton was hurting him and it hurt. It hurt like hell.

He wasn't just smacking him, he was kicking and punching him and he was forcing himself in Luke. It was so bad that Luke literally was screaming in his dreams, then waking up to Ashton asking him what's wrong. Not even the Leslie dreams made him scream like that. Which is why Ashton's been coddling him lately and constantly asking how he was.

Now, Luke was just trying to get rid of all the bad and start trying to think of the good. Think about how Ashton and him are together, that he's stopped being a jerk, and that the album was going to be released in three days. It was his first album and Luke wasn't even happy about it.

The music was great, the songs were perfect and everything was fine -- except Luke. Luke wasn't happy in general and he tried hiding it. However, his eyes betray him and Ashton's not a fool. He can tell Luke is upset and keeps asking what's wrong. All look says is lies such as I'm tired, I'm fine, or I'm just not feeling well.

Obviously those were the most cliche responses and Ashton wasn't happy to hear them. Luke didn't care, though. Lying while they just got together was the worst way to start a relationship, but the lies are told for a good reason in his opinion and he didn't need Ashton worrying about him when he has so much going on at the moment.

Speaking of, Luke was hesitantly trying to look over a recent song he's written and glancing at Michael who has been such a nice guy lately. Not that he wasn't before, but Luke has held a grudge since the time Michael rejected him from being signed to the record label.

As of now, Luke and Michael were decently close friends. Luke has tried hanging out with him and they talked about dying their hair again. Luke's lilac color was fading terribly and there's simply streaks of purple and splotches of dye in his hair. It sounds cool but looks like he dipped his hair in grape paint.

He hummed quietly, glancing occasionally at the tracklist for the album. Michael glanced at him, pushing back in his chair to let Luke get a better sight of the list. Luke nodded slowly, taking in all the songs and smiled proudly at himself for completely so many with a short period of time. It wasn't as hard as bands since he was only one person, but it still takes a lot of time.

Suddenly, the door opened and Ashton walked in with a button up shirt and his cute glasses on. He glanced at Luke, grinning and walking over to kiss his boyfriend. A blush coated Luke's cheek, hearing Michael gag fakely and Ashton rolled his eyes at the boy's immaturity.

Ashton asked curiously,"Hey, is the tracklist done?"

"Yeah, check it out," Michael motioned to the laptop and Ashton patted Luke's bum before going over to the laptop and squatted down to see it since Michael's in the chair.

As the two chatted quietly about the track, Luke was glancing at the notebook in his hand and chewing on his bottom lip nervously as he took in the beautiful lyrics written on the page. It was such a nice song and he couldn't fathom the thought of not having it on the album. 

He didn't want to ask, though. There's already fifteen songs on the album and he didn't think another was needed. But, to him, this song he wrote was special to him. And so, as Michael went to finish up the track list, Luke smacked his hand and then mentally face-palmed at how stupid that was.

Michael looked at him in confusion and Luke chuckled awkwardly,"S-Sorry, I just. Um, do you think it's possible to add one more song to the album? As a bonus one."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Luke, the album is done. We can't add another one, that'll take a lot of work and effort that I just don't have time to do," Michael snapped, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration causing Luke to frown with guilty grey eyes as he went to apologize.

But, Ashton wrapped an arm around Luke's shoulder and told Michael,"Hey now, don't snap at him. Maybe just look at the song and think about it. Another track won't take too much work. It's one song."

At first Michael looked like he wanted to protest, however he reluctantly held his hand out for Luke to give him the notebook. While Michael read it over, Ashton glanced at Luke who gave him a thankful smile. Ashton just pressed his lips to the boy's for a chaste kiss and rubbed his arm soothingly.

Michael sighed, then began asking Luke a few questions regarding the chords and how the song was going to go. Luke nervously looked over at Ashton, telling Michael quietly and Ashton was confused as he watched them talk in the corner of the room, leaving him out.

Until he saw Michael smirking and nodding slowly. Nerves filled Ashton as he watched them nodding eagerly at one another. Then, Luke went over to Ashton, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the side. Ashton raised an eyebrow at him to speak and tell him what the hell is going on.

Luke looked at him with purple eyes and told him,"Do a duet with me."

"Ex-fucking-scuse me?" Ashton chuckled with no humor at all. There's no way he's doing a duet, let alone one that going to be on a very famous album. He let go of Luke's hand, shaking his head and headed towards the door,"Nope. No way in hell. I'm out, bitches."

However, Michael stepped in front of the door with crossed arms and a blank expression on his face. Ashton looked at him in disbelief, throwing his hands up in frustration and angrily looked at his boyfriend who gave him an innocent smile that really wasn't innocent.

Luke walked over with a grin. Before Ashton could speak, Luke stepped forward and moved his lips close to Ashton's, giving him a teasingly feathery kiss and smirked a bit as Ashton melted under the touch. He pouted slightly, nuzzling his nose against Ashton's in an effort to make Ashton listen.

He wrapped his arms around Ashton, whispering so Michael couldn't hear,"Please, daddy. For me?"

Ashton nearly choked,"You fucking little-"

"Thank you!" Luke exclaimed, grabbing Ashton's hand and pulling over to where the song book was and Ashton grumbled under his breath as he let Luke drag him.

So, for the next hour or two, Ashton was learning the lyrics and getting tips on how to control his voice and how high or low it went. He knew a bit about that since he helps Little Mix and Union J with their music, but for some reason he was terrible at doing it himself.

Honestly, Ashton wasn't even mad. He was just insecure about his voice and the fact that his boyfriend was such a great singer and famous for it really didn't help with his self-esteem. Especially not as they stood in the recording booth and Luke looked so casually while Ashton was practically sweating.

Michael stood out there, fixing up the switches and doing his thing as Ashton kept looking at the song with a nervous expression. Suddenly lips pressed to his cheek and Ashton looked over to where Luke gave him a big thumbs up and Ashton nearly rolled his eyes, but smiled timidly at him.

Soon, the music began playing and Luke sang softly, his voice giving Ashton chills as he heard it up close and echoing in the booth,"This is everything I didn't say. Wait, don't tell me, heaven is a place on earth. I wish I could rewind all the times that I didn't shown you what you're really worth."

Luke grinned at Ashton, who froze and took a shaky breath as he sang with a shy voice,"T-The way, you held me, I wish that I had put you first...I-I was w-"

"Ashton," Michael's voice was heard, the boy jumping as he heard his name and frowned at the look his friend held. Michael sighed and told him sympathetically,"I know this is your first time being recorded, but just calm down and take a breath. It's just us. You were fine, but try to sing a bit more clearly and relax. Now, let's do this again."

Embarrassment was felt and Ashton wanted to crawl in a hole and die. He's never sang before, at least not like that, and it was humiliating to have someone who's not his boss, but the person he's the boss of, tell him what to do. It was even more humiliating since his boyfriend was there.

As they did it again, Ashton tried relaxing and suddenly something was nudging against his hand. He was confused, but smiled softly as Luke took a hold of his hand. Ashton took a breath, closing his eyes to ignore everything as he let his voice go free and the words flow from his lips.

While he sang, Luke just stared at him in this fond and mind-blown expression. He watched the way Ashton's eyebrows scrunched slightly, putting his emotions into the song that Luke wrote. Their hands were still entwined as they continued singing, staying that way until they were done.

When completing the song, Michael complimented Ashton and Luke on their singing and the boys left not long after. Michael watched them with a grin and the couple headed home. On the way there, Luke literally rambled about how amazing Ashton was and the older of the two blushed fiercely, just mumbling 'thank you' repeatedly, not knowing how to reply.

It's rare Ashton is complimented on anything. His job is to compliment and get others famous, so having someone tell him he's amazing at anything really is surprising. In return, Ashton pecked Luke on the lips sweetly and returned the compliment, only with another kiss.

By the time they got home, it was late and both noticed Calum was in the living room but paid no mind to him. Ever since Calum's been butthurt about them getting together, they never talked much. Ashton was upset over it and tried his best not to take what he says to the heart.

It was around ten at night and Luke went into Ashton's room after taking a shower. He was dressed in a long sleeve shirt and plaid pajama pants.Ashton was at his desk, working on something and in pajamas along with his stupid frog patterned robe that always made Luke laugh.

Luke hesitated, walking over and Ashton looked up seeing his pouty face. He sighed and let Luke sit on his lap, wrapping his arms around the younger boy's body, kissing the back of his neck and went back to work as Luke cuddled into him with a content smile and happy blue eyes.

Like usual, Ashton was working and Luke was on his phone, grimacing whenever Leslie tried contacting him. He blocked her new number, deciding to go on twitter and reply to people. But, then he went to YouTube to reply to some comments only to instantly regret it as he did so, heart dropping.

Philisnonfire: 'Fucking faggot, it's another stupid pop gay singer'

Kardashian Twins: 'why do girls think he's hot? He's ten feet talk and wears girl jeans.'

Kidrauhl: 'dafuq is song is stupid af. Why is he so famous?'

1DafButnoHomo: ' dafuq is wrong with his eyes? are they edited or sumthin??//?'

Little Mixit: 'another beiebr, grate. Two fagets.'

Luke quickly exited the comment section, chewing on his nail nervously as he glanced at Ashton and laid his head on his boyfriend's head, ignoring the confused sound Ashton made. Thankfully, Ashton just held him a bit and kissed his shoulder, assuming Luke was just tired.

He didn't know why but those comments just got to him. They could have been worse, but he is so sensitive and hates that. Because, the littlest criticism will offend him and he could feel his eyes watering slightly as he tried not to make a sound, not wanting Ashton to hear him.

But, a tear fell and Luke tried getting up to leave and go to his room. But, Ashton looked at him with a frown and eyes widened when seeing Luke crying. He quickly saved what he was doing and went over to him, grabbing his hand as Luke went to leave.

Ashton asked in concern, lifting his hand and wiping Luke's tears,"Oh baby, what happened?"

Luke just shrugged, wiping his eyes but Ashton grabbed his wrist and held them lightly with his long fingers wrapped around them. He frowned, having Luke stay and went over to the light to turn it off and returned to the boy.

Neither of them said anything as Luke just sniffled quietly, embarrassed to be crying. But, Ashton crawled in bed and patted the spot next to him. Luke felt his heart flutter, unsure if that was considered okay since they just got together.

However, Ashton motioned him over and Luke reluctantly went into the bed, curling up under the blanket that was soft and fluffy. He felt Ashton's arm wrap around his thin body, pulling him close so they were chest to chest, noses brushing against each other's.

Ashton didn't ask what was wrong, because he knew Luke wouldn't tell him. And so he just held the grey-eyed boy who just reeked the scent of sadness. He let his hand slip under Luke's shirt, soothingly rubbing his side where his tattoo laid and kissed Luke's forehead softly.

He waited quietly, holding the boy until Luke's sniffles went silent and his chest rose then fell repeatedly in a soft rhythm. He hated seeing Luke said and so this was torture, but he got to hold him and that was the upside to sad Luke. He was just a big cuddly bear.

-

Seeing as Luke was still sad, Ashton didn't know how to handle that. He wasn't the best when it came to comforting people and he had a lot of money. So, he put the two together and that's how him and Luke ended up driving to a carnival three hours away from Hornsby. 

Since Luke is more famous now than ever, he basically had to stay undercover and thankfully not too many people recognized him as the two went into the carnival that was bright with colors and smelled like sugar and carbs. Luke was already so in love.

He's never been to a carnival and so when Ashton told him this, he insisted they went on every single ride there ever was. It was strange considering Ashton seemed like a little kid with his freshly shaved face and bandana wrapped around his head. But, Luke loved it and so they went around the whole park.

People were crowding the place, especially since it was late and that's the best time to go. Because of this, Ashton and Luke couldn't be affectionate with a risk of someone seeing them and posting pictures. A few security guards were around just in case something happened.

Him and Ashton went on many rides, Luke screaming like a little kid on many of them with Ashton clinging to his arm and laughing slightly with his messy hair. They looked like troll dolls when they got off every ride, but just laughed it off and went on the next one.

The problem is that Luke was still sad and his eyes showed this. It was about everything, though. It hit him like a bus and he couldn't make the sadness go away. With Leslie still texting, him still getting hate yet not bothering to stop looking at it, Calum still hating him -- and it was all his fault. He caused the problems by sending nudes, by getting famous and not realizing the consequences and by making Calum hate him.

He couldn't tell Ashton any of this, however and so he kept a fake smile on his face. It didn't work well since Ashton saw his eyes were grey and would frown whenever looking at them and if his eyes showed his mood, they would be grey as well and Luke didn't like making him sad by being sad himself.

After going on some rides, they went over to where people were selling food. Ashton got a funnel cake and two corn dogs then a shared soda despite having the money and being able to get another one if he wanted. Luke didn't question it, not caring if they share food.

When they got to a semi-clean table, they sat down and Ashton looked over at Luke who was eating his corndog sadly. A beep was heard and Ashton sighed, seeing it was his mum and was surprised. They don't talk much and she rarely ever checks up on him. He replied to her casual message and was curious as to where Luke's mum was. He wasn't sure if they talked about it.

Ashton hesitated, asking quietly,"Hey, Luke? Um, where's your mum?"

"I don't know," Luke told him honestly, awkwardly playing with the ketchup that was on the table and pursed his lips slightly as he tried to think about it.

A confused look crossed Ashton's face,"What do you mean? Does this have to do with why you were living on the streets? I forgot if you ever told me. Not that I don't listen to you, but um. I don't know. I just always wondered what happened to your parents and family."

"Um, well I left my mum and figured I could live with my friend -- well, you know, Mikayla. But, we couldn't afford rent and I lost contact with my mum. I don't know what happened to my dad, I guess he left before I was born. My mum never talked about him," Luke told Ashton with a careless shrug.

He then added honestly, voice cracking a bit,"I just - I miss her, though. She's my mum, you know? I care about her and I'm sure she's seen me on TV or something. Guess she just doesn't care about me, though. Or else she would have tried contacting me. I just wish she cared enough about my sucess and stuff to at least call."

There was a sad tone to his voice and Ashton felt bad for his boyfriend. Surely Ashton's parents don't care for him that much, but they try contacting him every once and a while to make sure he's doing well and basically isn't dead.

Instead of replying, Ashton just glance around before leaning over and giving Luke a quick kiss. Luke smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. He didn't like talking about his family and that's mainly cause it's just his mum who doesn't seem to give a shit about him.

When they finished eating, Ashton hated seeing Luke sad and so he tugged him over to go and play some games that contained prizes. At first, Luke wasn't in the mood to play but then he saw how bad Ashton was at it and chuckled, stepping up.

For an hour or so, they played every game in the carnival and Ashton had four stuffed animals Luke gave him while Luke only had one. In Ashton's defense, the stuffed animal was a huge monkey and much better than the four small teddy bears Luke won him.

Of course, the night had to be interrupted once a few fans noticed Luke. They basically tackled him just as they were leaving the park with phones and pens thrown at him that they somehow got out of no where unless they apparently knew he was there.

Security went to step forward, but Luke assured them it was fine and let the girls take a few pictures as he signed their faces and napkins. When they left, Luke actually smiled unlike a few celebrities. He thought it was sweet that they wanted to meet him and was happy to hug them.

Ashton noticed his eyes went from grey to blue and he took Luke's hand, making sure no one saw and they went to the car only to end the night with a sing-along to Luke's song on the radio. And the night started terribly, but ended with Luke smiling and having fun. The perks of being Ashton's boyfriend.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The beginning contains graphic and terrible...sort of rape scenes. Skim through or skip to the double dashes.

"Baby, stay still," Ashton whispered huskily, his voice dark and eyes a bright red as they stared into Luke's scared brown ones. His large hand was gripping both of Luke's hands above his head, keeping him from moving. Luke kept trying to squirm away, but he couldn't.

A whimper left Luke, tears filling his eyes his eyes and he tried speaking. Tried screaming for Ashton to get off of him, but it wasn't working. He struggled under the shorter yet buffer boy and let out a choked sob as Ashton's grip on his wrists became panful and unbearable. 

Luke pleaded weakly,"P-Please, get off of me! I-I can't - I'm not ready. Ashton, I-I'm not ready. P-Please, please, please -- no! Get off!"

Ashton just chuckled, wiping his tears with his free hand's thumb and his nail scratched at Luke's cheek. He winced at the pain, breathing heavily and Ashton didn't prep him nor did he use anything to make it slick. He just roughly shoved Luke down, lining himself up with the boy and smirked when Luke screamed in pain.

He felt ripped in half, Ashton going dry and Luke's never had sex with a guy. He wasn't use to it. He wasn't ready and Luke sobbed, crying loudly only for Ashton to smack his hand over his mouth, smacking his side where his tattoo laid and Luke couldn't breath as Ashton thrusted into him harshly, not being gentle at all.

"G-God, fuck. Luke," Ashton moaned, causing Luke to flinch and not bother shoving away anymore. It hurt too much. It was all too much and he felt broken, torn into two and like nothing was worth it anymore.

Hot tears were rolling down his cheeks, trying to moving from Ashton who just smacked him right across the face. Luke let out a pained sound, only for Ashton to roughly grip his cheek and glare at him, pressing his lips to Luke's trembling ones.

"So-So fucking hot, baby, so perfect," Ashton sneered, kissing down Luke's neck and let his nails scratch down Luke's arms. It wasn't hot or sexy, it was pain. That's all he felt and soon Ashton was moaning, slamming into him and --

\--

A gasp left Luke, body trembling as his eyes snapped open. He panted quietly, room silent as he looked at the time. It was three in the morning. He gulped slowly, rolling over onto his back and felt his body have a thin layer of sweat on it. Not from a wetdream, but from a dark and terrifying nightmare.

He sat up slowly, wiping his damp cheeks and felt tears on them. He shivered slightly, tugging his blanket over his body and clenched his eyes shut as images from the nightmare kept appearing. How Ashton wouldn't stop and how he hurt Luke. It was almost real, he could literally feel the pain and he didn't like it at all.

Despite his nightmare being about Ashton, he wanted to be with the boy and to be in his arms. He only felt safe with Ashton. Ashton made everything better and Luke trusted him. Even if his dream-self didn't. It wasn't really about Ashton, more like the fear of being forced into something again. And his dreams knew his worst nightmare, causing them to form the person to be Ashton.

Luke sniffled quietly, hesitating before grabbing his blanket and wrapping it around himself as he walked into the hall. He tip-toed, trying to stay quiet while sneaking to Ashton's room. He glanced back and forth, making sure Calum didn't magically appear and try to push him out of the glass windows.

When he got to Ashton's room, he slowly opened the door and winced when it creaked. Luke slowly went into the room and saw Ashton passed out in bed, face buried in a pillow and wavy hair sprawled everywhere. His bareback was showing, sheets covering his waist and down. 

His back muscles were hot.

The thought made Luke blush slightly and eyes go a pink color. Why was he excited? Luke rolled his eyes, trying to soundlessly get into the bed. It was big, he should be able to not wake up Ashton. The boy was so cute in his sleep, with his eyelashes fluttering, silent snores leaving him and lips parted while snuggling into his pillow.

Why was Luke jealous of a pillow? He grumbled, making his way next to Ashton and tried to cuddle into the boy's back without waking him. He smiled, succeeding and glanced at the pillow. He reached for it, slowly trying to move it from Ashton's grip,only for Ashton to pout in his sleep, grumbling as he tried pulling the pillow to his chest.

Luke glared, wanting to cuddle with him and the pillow was getting in the way. Fucking dickhead. He narrowed his eyes, trying to snatch the pillow but suddenly the action jostled Ashton, causing him to wake up and Luke's face blushed a bright red. He was basically straddling the boy who was sleeping and holding the pillow and Ashton just looked really tired and confused.

Ashton raised a sleepy eyebrow, rubbing his eye,"Dafuq you doing? Pillow snatcher."

"I-I just," Luke sighed, awkwardly moving from where he laid on Ashton. "I wanted to cuddle and you were sleeping and I had a nightmare and the pillow was being a bitch and it took my spot. I didn't wanna wake you up so I - I guess I just thought I could awkwardly move in your arms and imagine you wouldn't mind."

"Oh god, you're an awkward little dork," Ashton laughed with his cute sleepy voice and scooted back, opening his arms for Luke who happily snuggled into them. His bright purple eyes shined, almost like they were glow-in-dark but they weren't. Ashton was just really close and he pressed a closed-mouth kiss to Luke's lips, cause morning breath was gross.

A small smile formed on Luke's face and he snuggled close, burying his face in Ashton's chest as he whispered quietly,"Goodnight, Ashton."

"Night, Luke. Sweet dreams," Ashton replied softly, letting his fingers thread through Luke's blonde hair, the dye was practically gone and Ashton wasn't sure which he liked better, lilac Luke or blonde. 

Either way, he was madly in love with both and grinned as he felt Luke's puffy breaths leave his mouth, the boy had drifted to sleep quickly, leaving Ashton slightly away still. He didn't mind, because it's hard to have such quality time with him lately. Even if he's still asleep at the moment.

Ever since being followed by fans at the carnival, you could say Luke's fame has grown. People had him sign pictures of his eyes and now they know where he lives considering a fan followed him and was stupid enough to give out his address to everyone in the world. Why do that? She could have had it to herself. 

The positive side of it all is that their neighborhood is in the rich side and there's a gate. So, fans can't actually get into their house unless they live in the neighborhood and have a key. This was good considering Luke can be left alone and Ashton won't get all snappy at him for. He really wouldn't appreciate fans trying to slam through the door in a fandom Apocalypse. 

Ashton chuckled silently, glancing at the sleeping Luke and yawned quietly. He noticed Luke's eyebrows furrowed in his sleep slightly, looking unhappy. A frown formed on Ashton's face, pulling him closer and pressing soft kisses to his cheeks and forehead, soothing him quietly and trying not to wake the boy.

It worked, seeing as Luke relaxed a bit and face went a smooth feature. Ashton sighed softly, letting his hand caress Luke's side and close his eyes. Luke snores and it's annoying, honestly. But, Ashton just ignored it, leaning his chin on Luke's and soon drifted to sleep peacefully with his boyfriend in his arms, like he always hoped.

-

It was the next day and since people were busy with work and getting the album all ready, Luke had done some surprise songs and Ashton hasn't heard them yet. He didn't even know about these bonus tracks. That was, until he saw the email Michael sent him with the final track list.

His breath hitched, jaw dropping slightly cause the song was his. He wrote it, so why the hell was it on the CD? That's not right. He's never shown anyone. But, then he slowly thought back to the last week or so. He hasn't written or had his song book recently.No one's been in his office, where his song book was. No one except--

Ashton sat up quickly, narrowing his eyes as he stomped out of the room, going into Luke's to confront him. However. he groaned as he heard Luke in the bathroom and angrily went over to his desk. He searched through Luke's drawers, digging around his room and wasn't surprised when seeing the leather book hidden between the mattress.

He shook his head slowly, flipping through the pages and saw his song that was now on the tracklist of Luke's album. He was really angry. The song wasn't for anyone to hear and what if it wasn't even sung properly? It was just written to let out his frustration, not to be on a CD for people to hear.

Suddenly, the water turned off and Ashton didn't even care. He stood up, waiting for Luke to walk out. He's not the type to avoid the situation. At least, not in times like these. Where something of his was taken without his permission and used for something he didn't want it used for.

The door opened, Luke stepping out adn Ashton's eyebrows rose slightly as he cleared his thoat awkwardly. Yeah, Luke was fully naked and ruffling his blonde hair with the towel. Luke gasped, face redder from the steam and embarrassment, eyes going green as he quickly tried grabbing some boxers from the drawer.

Ashton watched him, seeing how flustered he was and didn't care. Luke tugged on his boxers before exclaiming,"A-Ashton, what are you doing in here?"

"It's my house," He shrugged, tossing the book on the bed and noticed Luke inhaling sharply. "And that -- that's my book! My songs! Why are two of them on your CD? Without my permission?"

A nervous expression covered Luke's face, him stalling as he went to find something to wear. However, Ashton was annoyed and went over. He grabbed Luke's arm, turning him a bit rougher than intended. The action startled Luke, his face paling as he stared at Ashton with a feared expression.

Seeing his reaction, Ashton quickly let go of him and Luke pleaded,"I-I'm sorry, okay? I wanted it to be a surprise! You've been really nice to me and I -- I just thought having your song out would make you happy. It's really beautiful and...and I love it. And you don't get enough credit as it is, so I thought -- I just. I'm sorry."

Guilt filled Ashton, seeing how Luke looked as if he's been yelled at. He sighed, scooting away and let Luke change. He felt bad, obviously Luke was just trying to be nice. He shouldn't have yelled at him or assumed anything. Especially not with his boyfriend, considering they only got together a couple weeks ago.

When Luke finished changing, Ashton patted his lap with a pleading look. Luke smiled timidly, walking over and sat on his lap, letting Ashton wrap his arms around him. He pressed a small kiss to Luke's neck, burying his nose in the blonde hair with a sad smile on his face and Luke sighed softly.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. Don't even think I'll hurt you, baby. I didn't mean to startle you like that," Ashton told him sternly, feeling Luke nod. He then added while entwining their fingers,"But, you shouldn't take my things without my permission. The song -- it wasn't good. Not like, the lyrics and music wasn't, but the meaning behind it -- I just didn't want anyone to hear it. It was for me only."

"It's about me, isn't it?" Luke frowned, tilting his head towards Ashton.

At first he wanted to lie, but he wants to be honest all the time with Luke. Even if it meant hurting him. So, Ashton reluctantly admitted,"I was jealous of you and Leslie. It was stupid and I felt like, you know, you just didn't like...you were always so frustrating and we argued a lot and yet somehow we always ended up kissing and it's stupid. The song is dumb."

"Do you want me to take it off the album? I will if you want." Luke then added sheepishly,"But, I don't think Michael would wanna do that."

Ashton let out a small laugh, nuzzling his nose against Luke's jaw,"It's fine, rainbow. I don't mind. What's done is done. I honestly can't wait to hear it. After I buy every album from the Target by our house."

Luke giggled, feeling Ashton press his fingers to his side. The sound made Ashton grin and he leaned up, capturing his lips in Luke's, savouring the taste of his tongue as his slipped in Luke's mouth. The boy let out a soft moan, turning slightly and moving so he was straddling Ashton's lap, legs wrapping around his waist.

The action took Ashton by surprise, his heart pounding as Luke licked into his mouth, sucking on his tongue slightly. It made Ashton's díck practically throb in his pants, his hands gripping Luke's bum and Luke's breath hitched by his action. But, he just pulled Ashton closer and suddenly they were tumbling on the bad with Ashton rolling on top.

And that's how they ended up making out, grinding onto one another. Ashton rutted his groin against Luke's leg, his knee pressing to Luke's hard-on and they both got off that way. Because, whenever Ashton tried going further, Luke would go into a panic and try to hide it by just distracting him.

It was a sad truth, but he was scared. He knew Ashton wouldn't hurt him. He knew this because Ashton cares for him more than anyone and he wouldn't do that. He wouldn't touch Luke without his permission. He couldn't do that. He's the nicest person on Earth and Luke kept telling himself this.

However, every time he did, he kept having flashbacks to his dreams and seeing how evil and cruel Ashton was. It was the scariest feeling ever. Why is he so afraid of his boyfriend? That's not how it's suppose to work. Yet, sometimes he flinches and sometimes he grabs Ashton's arms when they kiss to stop him from grabbing onto him because he's afraid of being constricted and Ashton's noticed this.

When he tries asking, Luke would say he's fine and it's okay. That he's just not ready and Ashton seemed to understand which proved evil Ashton in his dreams is completely different. But, he's scared and worried. He would love going further, however it's too soon and he's too frightened. Much like now, for example.

Ashton panted slightly as they finished getting off by rubbing against each other, their pants still dirty and shirtless bodies pressed to each other's. Ashton rolled over so he was touching Luke, sweaty chest touching Luke's. He smiled lazily, leaning up and kissing Luke longingly, asking as they broke apart,"What's wrong, babe? Y-You're acting weird."

"No, I'm not," Luke chuckled fakely, running his hands down Ashton's chest lightly. His fingers brushed against Ashton's little chest hairs, giggling as he plucked one and Ashton winced at the sudden pain.

The older of the two glared, smacking his hand,"Aye, don't do that. It hurts. And yeah, you are Luke. Whenever we...get close to doing 'stuff' you chicken out. No, i'm not using you. I don't care if you wanna wait. But, it's confusing. We already had sex. So, I know you're not a virgin or anything. We don't even have to go all the way. I just -- I wanted to erm, give you a blow you earlier and you freaked out on me."

A blush coated Luke's cheeks, his breath stilling. He rejected Ashton from suckng him off? Those full lips wrapping around him? The thought sounds amazing, but whenever they actually get physical, he can't do it. Once Ashton's hands are fumbling with his belt, he goes into a panic and pulls his hands away.

Luke glanced at Ashton, seeing him staring at him in concern. A fake smile formed on Luke's face and he shrugged,"I just don't wanna rush into anything. Maybe -- Maybe we can go further later or something? Another day. I know you're not using me. It's - It's just I'm not ready yet."

Ashton seemed confused, mainly because Luke's acting like he's never done it and that he's waiting. He doesn't care if Luke wants to wait at the moment in their relationship. But, he wished the guy would be honest with him. They're dating and yet, it seems like Luke is never honest with him. 

Luckily, Ashton had to go to work and couldn't question him further. After taking a shower, Ashton headed out and so Luke was left alone while Calum was out with Michael finishing up the album. He hasn't been alone in so long and the silence was uncomfortable. Luke went into the living room , putting on cartoons since he's a grown man that's not eighteen yet, but whatever.

He grabbed his phone, and sighed in relief when seeing no texts. Ashton got him a new number. This was able to prevent Leslie from stalking him. Whenever Ashton tried questioning him, Luke would just make out with him. Surely using sexual activities to distract someone is rude, but Ashton didn't complain. He also had to use his little trick to get Ashton to do it. Which consisted of him pouting and saying,"Please, daddy? For me?" And it worked.

The whole 'daddy thing' wasn't bothering him much anymore. He kind of liked it and rarely used it. Sometimes when they made out or get touchy, it would slip out. Or if he tried getting Ashton off while grinding on each other, he'd whisper it. But, the only time he ever used it knowingly was when he wanted something. It makes him sound like a brat, but hey, it's like his super power.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Luke was confused. He hesitantly got up, not expecting company. He knew Mikayla was out of town and the guys all have a key to the house. So, Luke hesitantly went over, having his phone in his pocket and opened the door slowly.

A smirk formed on the guy's face, Andrew (the guy from the parties who invited Luke to the one Leslie was at) leaned against the doorframe. His two friends were behind him and Andrew nodded at him,"Sup, man? Mind if we hang here for a bit."

Luke didn't even get to say yes nor did he get to open the door. They all just walked in, causing Luke to awkwardly nod and shut the door. They all walked around and Luke nervously fiddled with his fingers. Ashton said he doesn't like having people over when he's not home, but three against one with Luke isn't really an option.

As long as they leave before Ashton's home, then it should be fine. He went over to where the guys were and gasped as he saw one of them was playing with Ashton's signed football from when he went to America. He snatched it from Josh, one of Andrew's friends, and Andrew rolled his eyes.

Luke quickly put it back, chewing on his nail as he saw they were all joking around and soon went into the garage. He followed, making sure none of them would steal anything. Not cause a couple of them are black, Luke isn't racist, but because he's seen them steal before and heard them talk about hot wiring a car.

When in the garage, the guys were looking in awe and running their hands over the hoods of the cars. Luke flinched, being sure that they didn't ruin the fine interior. Ashton says he doesn't care much for his cars, but Luke knows if one of them was ruined then he'd ask why and flip shit for Luke letting guys in the house.

One of the guys exclaimed,"Dude, Hemmings, you need to take us on a ride."

"U-Uh, I dunno. They're not mine. They're my boyfriend's," Luke said, eyes widening when realizing he said that out loud. He saw the guys looking at him in confusion and Luke smacked a hand over his mouth.

Andrew snorted, smirking slightly,"Aww, Lukey here is gay? How cute. Is your boyfriend your sugar daddy or something? Cause, you're loaded, man. Maybe I should go gay and get myself a rich daddy too."

"Y-You can't tell anyone, please don't!" Luke begged, gripping onto Andrew's arm when he looked as though he was about to leave. Luke couldn't be out, he wasn't read.

A thoughtful appeared on Andrew's face and he glanced at the two guys, them nodding as if knowing what he was saying. So, Andrew let his fingers brush across the hood of the Lamborghini and compromised,"Alright, Lucifer. I won't tell anyone you're a cocksucker -- if you take us for a spin on these hot wheels."

At first, Luke wanted to say no and offer to give them money or something. But, then he remembered they don't know he's not eighteen. They think he's older than seventeen and expect that he has his license. Luke shouldn't be driving, especially not a Lamborghini, but he couldn't have anyone know he's gay.

So, he nodded reluctantly and the guys hopped in the four door Lamborghini car while Luke grabbed the keys from the hooks on the wall. He locked the door, opening the driveway and put on his shades while tugging up his hood just in case someone saw him. He nervously got in the front seat, pulling the door down awkwardly.

He had no idea what he was doing.

Luke tried remembering everything Ashton taught him and he turned on the car, adjusting his mirrors while the guys stared at him intently. He pulled out of the driveway and surprisingly, he was okay. His hands trembled a bit, nervously but tried hiding it so the guys didn't tease him.

For a while, it was all good and the guys were just rambling about how hot the car was and that they'd have sex with it. That was weird and a freaking awkward kink. Luke wouldn't judge, though. I mean, he calls his boyfriend daddy. Doesn't get any weirder than that, in his opinion.

After a few minutes of driving around the small gated area, Andrew insisted they went out onto the road. Luke hesitated, but saw the look in his eyes and so he did that. He left the gated neighborhood and Andrew turned the radio so loud it was blasting in his ear and making him wince internally.

Luke pleaded,"C-Can you turn that down?"

"Nah, man. C'mon, it's just music." Luke glared at him, staring him down and Andrew exclaimed suddenly,"Hey, it's your song! Can't ask me to turn it down, now!"

Before Luke could say anything, he gasped and there were sirens and lights flashing behind him. Luke glanced back, eyes widening as he saw a cop driving behind him with his flashing lights and he panicked. Holy fuck. He should have known this would happen, he should have just not answered the door.

As the guys tried telling him to drive off and speed up, Luke did the right thing for once and he pulled over to the side. He parked (terribly, might I add) and nervously fiddled with his fingers. Andrew was whining, trying to get out but there was no use since the doors were locked and a cop crouched down to look into the car.

He said with a deep voice,"Sir, your turn signal has been off for the last mile and a half. License and registration, please."

Fucking bitch. Luke gripped his steering wheel, slouching in the seat slightly while everyone was staring at him. He knew he missed something Ashton was teaching him. Damn, those distracting hazel eyes and kissable lips. Forgetting about turn signals. He awkwardly cleared his throat, seeing the officer waiting impatiently.

Luke said with a forced laugh,"Well, you see, about that."

And yeah, sometimes Luke wished he'd listen to his instincts.


	26. Chapter 26

Tears were filled in Luke's brown eyes, fearing when hearing the police on the phone with Ashton. He was pacing, running his hands through his hair repeatedly and practically trembling at the thought of Ashton yelling at him, screaming and he knew he was done for now.

Not only was he arrested, but he took Ashton's car. He knew Ashton didn't care much for his cars, but still. Ashton has told him he couldn't drive without him in the car and now he took it, not only that, but he let other guys get in the car and the house without Ashton's permission.

He is an idiot, Luke knew this. It wasn't even fair. When he tried telling the police about everything, meaning the guys having threatened him, they just ignored him. Supposedly it wasn't a threat and Luke knew it wouldn't have done much, however he was hoping pity would help. 

It didn't.

Now he was waiting for his boyfriend to bail him out. If Ashton was even going to do that. He sat down on the bench behind the bars at the station, glancing around nervously. He could see the men chatting with their suits on. The police scared him. It sounded childish, but they don't do anything.

People say the police deserve more respect, but lately there have been videos out showing that police weren't as nice as everyone thought. They all abuse their power and take advantage of it. He didn't like being in a room alone with them. Having their stares on him and he could see the judgment whenever his eyes changed color.

Luke curled up on himself slightly, leaning his chin on his knees and wished Ashton was here by now. He fidgeting with his sweater, trying to calm down. It wasn't fair that Josh and the guys got out easily and he had an expensive bail while the car was pounded for Ashton to have to pick up.

Which luckily, Ashton didn't take long to get over. He always had his phone on and Luke was scared when hearing Ashton enter the station. He chewed his bottom lip nervously, gulping as he could hear Ashton and an officer arguing outside the door while the ones inside raised an eyebrow at Luke. Luke just shrugged sheepishly.

Then, Ashton walked in and he didn't look happy.

The wavy-haired boy narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms as he looked towards where Luke was sitting behind the bars. When Luke went to speak, Ashton just looked at him with a warning expression. Luke slouched a bit, rubbing his arms to calm down as Ashton sighed.

"How much is the bail?" Ashton asked the officer, pulling out his wallet and not seeming pleased. His voice was forced and sounding strained, almost like he didn't want to even bail Luke. Who can blame him? Luke's been getting into a lot of trouble lately and when he finally was doing well, this happens.

The officer flickered through some files and said,"Mr.Hemmings was driving when never even having his license, which is very dangerous. Not even having his permit," The man glanced at Luke, who looked down. The officer continued,"But, it was his first offense. So, it's a fine of 2,200 dollars or a court date and week sentence in jail."

A look of disbelief showed on Ashton's face. He paused, looking towards the nerve wracking Luke. He grumbled, reluctantly taking out the money and counting before handing it to the officer. A sigh of relief left Luke and he gave Ashton a thankful expression, which was ignored.

While Ashton and the officer talked, another came and released Luke. The blonde thanked him quietly and the man snickered,"That boyfriend of yours is whipped, man. If I was arrested, my girlfriend would make me sit in the jail for a week and let me rot. You're lucky."

"I-I guess," Luke timidly smiled, looking towards where Ashton was.

However, Ashton just narrowed his eyes at Luke and looked away. The officer whistled,"Nevermind, looks like you'd be better off in jail. Good luck, kid."

Luke gulped nervously, hesitantly going towards Ashton. He frowned and went to speak when they walked out. But, Ashton just snatched his hand from where Luke was trying to grab it and stuffed his in his pockets. Luke felt his heart drop and he pressed his lips in a tight line.

When they got in the car, Ashton plugged his phone into the system that allowed it to be on speaker while he was driving. Ashton called up Calum as they headed home and was telling him to pick up the car from the shop. Luke flinched as Calum and Ashton began arguing over it.

However, Ashton quickly hung up as Calum reluctantly agreed. Luke slouched in his seat, leaning his head on the glass window. He spared a few glances at Ashton, noticing how tense he was. He felt so guilty, wishing he could make it up to him but he knew he couldn't.

He really messed up. It's not even about the car, it's about him always getting into trouble and letting Ashton continuously get him out without any type of punishment. He knew he messed up but he didn't know how to make it up. This was all so new, he barely got into trouble before dealing with those guys.

By the time they got home, Luke was frowning when seeing Ashton just rush inside. Luke stayed in the car for a second, giving Ashton time to cool off. However, he needed to talk to him before Calum got home. So, he got out and quietly went into the house where he saw Ashton typing angrily on his phone, probably to Michael.

Ashton looked up and said blankly,"Get ready, you have an interview in an hour. We need to leave early."

"Babe, I-I'm so sorry," Luke said in guilt, only to get a scowl. He flinched, reaching out to grab Ashton's arm,"I didn't think the police would --"

Suddenly, Ashton ripped his arm from Luke's grip and shouted,"That's your problem, you don't think! You never think, Luke! All you do is sit there, get yourself in a whole shitload of trouble and expect me to always be there to pick up the pieces! To bail you out, talk you out of it, defend you ever single time! Well, I'm not, okay? I can't always hand the police two grand to get your ass out of jail!"

Luke flinched, breath caught in his throat the anger in Ashton's voice. He whimpered,"I-I can pay you back, Ashton. I promise, when I get paid I will give you all the money. You can take it all, I don't care. I'm so sorry. I really am. It's just, those guys with me, they know I'm gay and said to drive them in the car, then they wouldn't tell."

"Does it look like I care?" Ashton scoffed, raising an eyebrow.

A frown formed on Luke's face. He said in disbelief, following with narrowed eyes as Ashton went upstairs,"They wanted me to drive them so they wouldn't shove me out of the closet! You should care! Listen, I'll give you money when I get paid. I told you that, so would you quit being mad at me? It's not that big of a deal, it was only two grand. You have a ton more money."

Ashton halted as he stood in front of his door, causing Luke to stumble into him. He turned to Luke, not seeming happy with what he said. Luke regretted his words, hoping he didn't piss Ashton off even more. But, of course he did. He should have just shut his mouth.

"This isn't about the money, you should know that. I don't care about money, I care about you," Ashton said with a stern voice, shaking his head slightly. "You are seventeen, you barely ever drove and the last time you did, you crashed. What would have happened if you got in an accident? You don't think and you need to start."

Before Luke could speak up, Ashton turned and walked into his room while saying blankly,"Change. Now. We're done talking about this for now."

His door shut and Luke stood there in guilt. A lump formed in his throat, his heart stuttering a bit as he slowly stepped back while hearing music blaring behind the door. He knew Ashton was blocking him out with the loud sounds of some metal bands Ashton didn't even like, but still played.

Luke waited a second and then went to his room.

When he got to his room, he changed into a plain black shirt and skinny jeans. He could feel the walls vibrating from Ashton's loud music. After he was ready, Luke grabbe his phone, going on twitter and he shouldn't have. Because, his breath hitched when seeing what was trending and going around the site.

#Lukeisgay

#LukeHemmingsBF

#LukeCarnivalDate

#LukeHemmingsarrested

#LukeCheatingonGF

As he saw this, Luke felt himself become ill. He shook his head frantically, clicking on the hashtags and was shocked by how many pictures were gathered around Twitter. Pictures of him and Ashton kissing were everywhere from when they went on the carnival date a few days ago.

No.

He felt his chest tighten, tears prickling his eyes. He swore they were secretive. They barely ever touched on the date, they were so careful. How can people have taken these? Posted them online as well? Who would do this to him? He couldn't think of posting something like this about another person.

Luke tossed his phone to the side, burying his face in his hands. He could hear Ashton's music was off and the sound of the garage door opening was heard since his window was open. He didn't even care. He was so done. He hated this. Why must people be so cruel enough to post pictures about an obvious secret relationship?

After a second of so, he tried to calm down. He had an interview and needed to go. So, he got up and shakily grabbed his jacket, heading downstairs. However, as he did so, he could hear Calum and Ashton arguing in the kitchen, causing him to halt in his spot while overhearing their words.

"-He's just a stupid kid, Ashton! Why the hell are you putting up with his crap?! All he does is mess up and make you bail him out ever single fucking time he does something stupid! You're not being yourself anymore, all you care about is him now! Dump his ass!" Calum shouted, and Luke's heart dropped at his words.

A pause was heard, Luke slowly looking into the room and saw Ashton glaring at Calum as he exclaimed,"He's not just a stupid kid, Calum! He's my boyfriend, I care about him! He's not use to the fame and yeah, he's stupid and dumb and makes mistakes, but that's how he grows up! He's not even that much younger than us, don't make his age a problem again. It's really not."

"Well, that's not how the public would see it," Calum retorted, voice harsh. "Face it, Ashton. It's all over twitter and you can ignore it, but one day, someone is going to find out then the world will know. And, how would they feel if Luke, who is signed to your label, is also your seventeen year old boyfriend? It sounds suspicious."

A silence fell, Luke leaning against the wall weakly with his fingers gripping the doorframe. He gulped slowly, blinking his grey eyes while looking down. He didn't even want to think about it, but it's true. People may not like the idea and they won't support them. It'll seem like something else is going on.

Before Ashton could speak, Calum was saying with a sigh,"I'm not trying to be the bad guy, I'm trying to be your friend. You and Luke both have images to uphold. He's becoming famous and just about to have his album out. Dating one of your clients is illegal, especially when he's underage. You know that, Ashton."

"It's only illegal if we have sex," Ashton pointed out.

But, Calum shot back,"And didn't you already do that?"

That shut Ashton up right away, him glancing down at the island. His silence really made Luke nervous, afraid that Ashton is truly thinking it through. As if wondering if him and Luke should break up. They can't break up when they just got together. When Luke finally was accepting himself.

To avoid this, Luke stood up straight and casual walked in the room with a timid expression. Seeing the boy walk in, both Calum and Ashton put on fake smiles and Calum just nodded towards Luke. He gave the blonde a knowing look and headed out to the car, mumbling a bye seeing as he had things to work on.

As Luke went to talk to Ashton, the man just grabbed his keys and headed to the garage. Luke frowned, but grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and went with him. He knew they just fought, so they obviously couldn't make up right away. It's his first relationship and they already argue like an old married couple.

Luke went to the car, getting in the passenger side and turned on the radio as they headed out. Luckily, he knows Ashton knew about the rumors going around about them dating. If he didn't, then that met Luke would need to bring it up and he wasn't in the mood to deal with that.

Seeing as Ashton was like Simon Cowell, a popular recorder producer, he was well known to the young people. Simon was more known from when he signed One Direction and Ashton was pretty well known for signing popular bands. So, Luke's fandom knew who he was and that was the owner of the record label Luke is signed to. And, because of this, they weren't happy.

The strange thing is, they were happy Luke is gay (well, the good fans) while the ones who were homophobic bitches left in disgust. However, even the good fans were disgusted that Luke was kissing his boss. He wanted to play it off, say it was edited but he knew they weren't dumb. So, he's ignoring it and Ashton is doing the same.

Sadly, you can only ignore something for so long.

-

"So, your first album will be out June 1st."

Luke nodded, sitting across from the lady and smiling as she held some cards in her hands. He didn't understand why she needed them, but paid no mind to it. Apparently some people aren't like Ellen and have a flowing interview. Luke wished he was interviewed by Ellen, it sounds fun.

However, he just told her with a grin,"Yeah, not too far away. I can't wait."

"The album is called 'Eyes are the Windows to Our Soul' which is a very Fall Out Boy type album title," She chuckled, trying to be funny. "It's rather long, who came up with it? Why such a deep title?"

A thoughtful expression formed on Luke's face. He looked over to where Ashton stood backstage. Luke shrugged,"I guess, well, every singer or celebrity have something that draws the audience in. Mine happen to be my eyes, apparently. And, my eyes show my emotions. They're like the windows to my soul. But, it's the same for everyone. You can tell what a person is feeling by looking in their eyes. Even if they don't have mine that give them away by a color."

"That's amazing," She told him in awe, looking at his blue eyes. "Do you think you can tell us what each color means?"

He snorted and shook his head,"Definitely not, it's a mystery. If I told everyone, they would use it against me. I'd rather people just guess."

She nodded while glancing at her cards,"I understand."

No, you don't.

"I saw that you got to play a song at the VMA's," She said while giving him this fake smile. It was so fake, Luke felt like he was in barbie world. "Was it exciting or nerve wracking being surrounded by such huge stars while just starting out in the music industry?"

Luke wasn't sure if he should be offended, but just nodded and answered honestly,"Yeah, it was definitely really intense. There were people who have been singing their whole lives and a lot longer than I have. But, it was also really fun and I had a great time, despite almost throwing up from the nerves."

"Speaking of nerves, do you still get nervous when it comes to dating? Or, is it easier and your confidence has grown from being on stage and surrounded by girls constantly," She was definitely trying to pull some dating gossip from him. He could see the pictures of him and Leslie on the screen from when she was going to be the 'Rejects' video.

Her eyes were seen and he tensed, fingers digging into the couch he was sat on. Luke put on a fake smile. But, he couldn't look at the screen. Seeing her brought back terrible memories. He gulped slowly, trying not to think about it as he tried answering the questions.

As he spoke, he simply said what many celebrities did. That dating was hard. Because, even being out would be hard when you're famous. It's definitely a lot sneakier and harder being hidden though. However, he could barely speak as he kept looking at the picture of Leslie.

You want it, guys always want it, Luke. 

Luke flinched, the voice repeating in his head as the interviewer spoke to the camera about being on break. Her voice reminded him of Leslie even though hers was Irish and Leslie was Australian. It was like the girl was taking over his mind. He couldn't handle it.

Now just be quiet, okay? 

This ringing sound went off, signaling a five minute break. As everyone got up, Luke was still sat on the chair as he felt his chest rising and falling rapidly. Flashes of Leslie's face was shown. Her dark eyes and he distinctly remembered her at one point grabbing his arm, pressing it over his hand as he tried shoving her off, only the alcohol was so deep in his system.

I'll take care of it.

I'll take care of it. 

I'll take care of it.

"Luke, are you okay?"

The voice made him jump, his eyes in an traumatized grey color. He stumbled back, seeing Ashton looking at him in worry. Luke wanted to say yes. He couldn't have Ashton know. But, he couldn't lie anymore. He couldn't tell him, but he won't lie. So, Luke shook his head slowly.

It wasn't right. They were fighting and Luke was in trouble with Ashton at the moment. But, he hated it. Having to deal with all this on his own. He didn't want to tell Ashton about her, but he wanted his comfort. So, he just whispered a weak 'no' and Ashton frowned at his boyfriends broken tone.

Ashton held his arms out, and Luke quickly walked into them as he clung to his boyfriend tightly. They walked away from the people so no one was suspicious and Ashton led him to an empty dressing room. He sighed, kissing Luke's face repeatedly along with his lips, leaving a small, lingering one.

Despite them fighting, Ashton wasn't going to ignore Luke's upset figure. Especially not when Luke was muttering apologies repeatedly and hugging him as if Ashton was his life source. And that'show their relationship worked. Even when fighting, they were still their for each other and Ashton can always make Luke's grey eyes go purple in the matter of one look.


	27. Chapter 27

The nightmares were dark and Luke could never be okay when they were in mind. He kept trying so hard to forget. He went online, hoping for ways to get over the stupid girl who ruined his life. However, everyone would say therapy, to talk about it or just distract yourself.

While some things do distract him throughout the day, at night he is stuck with the thought of frilly hands pinning him down and a female body on him. With her horrifying words that will never go away and the fear of people accusing him of being a jerk and framing her for something she 'didn't' do. 

Because, as he went online, many people have said a girl cannot assault a guy. As much as he wanted to believe himself that it's true and a girl can do this, their points were so smart and made him second guess himself. But, if she didn't assault him then why would he be so scared and frightened of her? Having nightmares and flinching when people touched him? 

Now, he just wants the memories gone. Is there any way to erase them all? Maybe he should slam his head against a wall and hope he'll be knocked unconscious. Because, that's the only way to make her go away. He wanted her away. He wanted her one and just dead.

All the anger was filling him and every fiber of his body wanted to grab her, choke her and kill her. He knew murder wasn't the answer. He doesn't really want to kill her, he just wants to see her suffer. Is that wrong? Should he not wish that? He can't help it. She ruined everything.

It doesn't just affect him, it affects his relationship as well. He can barely let Ashton touch him when things get too sexual. Kissing is fine, he's use to Ashton's lips on his and he can control how deep the kiss goes. But, once Ashton's tries unbuttoning his pants and getting more physical, everything just stops and Luke can't go on.

People say time will help him heal, but he doesn't have time. He's with Ashton and he wants to be with him fully. However, it's not helping that whenever they try advancing, he can't do anything. He knew Ashton was understanding (not fully getting why Luke was stopping, but not forcing), but he can also see the disappointment hidden behind his smile.

The disappointment sometimes scares Luke. He knew Ashton wouldn't hurt him nor would he force him into something he's not ready for. But, if he's disappointed does that mean all he wants from Luke is sex? He was probably overreacting, however he can't help to think it's true.

In the back of his mind, Luke was just really insecure. Wondering why and how Ashton even likes him. Like Calum said, Luke has been constantly making Ashton mad. And, though it's sexy to see Ashton worked up, it was still frightening to know Ashton may snap and hit him or something. 

Luke gulped slowly, sitting in the hall on the little bench. He was waiting for Ashton to get out of his meeting. They were in the building where the recording stupid was, but as they were about to leave, Ashton was called back to talk about the album or whatever. Luke didn't listen much and was more thoughtful about other things on his mind.

As he waited, he nervously tapped his finger on his leg and hummed softly. He frowned, feeling his phone vibrate. Luke grabbed it, sighing as he saw he got a text from a random number. Considering he changed his number, he didn't see how a stranger found it.

[From: Unknown]

Hey baby, did you miss me? xoxo :)

However, his breath hitched and Luke felt his heart drop. It was Leslie. How did she get his number? He could tell it's her from the 'baby' and not to mention the nudes that were attached. Her body was very easy to remember and he felt sick to his stomach when looking at it. Not because she's ugly, but because of the memories that came along with the sight of it and he nearly threw up.

Before he could do anything, there was a loud bang and he nearly jumped ten feet in the air. Luke's face was pale and he noticed Little Mix, the British girl group, was walking out of the recording stupid from recording their new album. As they walked over, Perrie stumbled into him and Luke's breath hitched.

Hearing this, the girl gasped and apologized frantically,"I am so sorry, I wasn't looking -- whoa, what's wrong? Are you alright? You're little a bit pale."

"I-I..." Luke was panicked a bit, not liking how the girls practically surrounded him. 

It wasn't that they scare him or he hated them. He just didn't enjoy how close they were. He didn't like being around girls at the moment, having breasts near him and the long hair with their make up and -- Luke felt his chest heave, trying to shove passed them with his head pounding.

A tiny hand grabbed his arm, Luke flinching as a sweet voice spoke,"You alright? You look like you want to faint. Should we call someone?"

"G-Go away! Don't touch me!" He exclaimed, smacking the hand away and the girl with brown, thick hair and a frown stumbled back slightly. She glanced at the others and he thinks her name is Jade, he couldn't be sure. He really didn't care at the moment.

One of the girls whispered, Leigh-Anne most likely, he couldn't tell,"I'm going to get Ashton, you three keep an eye on him. I think he might have a panic attack. Try calming him down."

They all nodded, Jade nervously fiddling with her painted nails and glanced at Jesy. Noticing the two were being cowards, Perrie scoffed and went over to Luke. He glanced at her with scared, brown eyes and tried calming down. He doesn't understand why he's acting like this. He probably looks like a freak.

However, Perrie just timidly smiled and spoke slowly, to not frighten him,"Luke, try taking a breath, yeah? Just -- in, out-- like a pregnant lady."

The joke caused him to weakly chuckle, copying her weird breath takes. It looked and sounded stupid and he kept laughing lightly at the stupid faces she was making. Jesy and Jade were laughing silently with fond smiles. They think Luke is adorable and were fond of him. Not romantically, but like a little brother.

Seeing as they never met properly, Luke wasn't comfortable with them. However, they had moments where they passed briefly in the halls while recording or something. So, none were strangers. Which is the only reason he was able to look at Perrie and not freak out. 

Plus, she was the blonde. The others all reminded him of Leslie. They all had brown hair or just dark hair along with brown eyes. Perrie's blue ones were calming. He can look at them and not think of Leslie. So, he stuck with her as the other two fetched Leigh-Anne and made sure she wasn't lost.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Ashton was rushing over with the three girls in tow. One of them (Jesy) had her eyes flicker to Ashton's bum much to Luke's annoyance. He didn't bother listening as they all rambled and told Ashton what happened. Luke felt so stupid. Like he was a little kid who got sick at school and needed his dad to pick him up.

After telling the girls Luke is fine, though not knowing what the hell is happening, they all left with worried glances. Luke just gave them a weak smile and he inhaled sharply as he felt Ashton's hand rest on his shoulder. Luke looked up at him with a trembling gaze of still scared, brown eyes and gulped slowly.

Ashton smiled weakly, taking Luke and helping him stand. Luke was practically shaking like a leaf and Ashton wrapped an arm securely around his waist in case something happened. Luke was thankful and he was confused when Ashton led him to the office.

When Ashton shut the door, he then walked over and sat down on his little couch in his office. He patted his lap and Luke slowly sat down, relaxing as Ashton wrapped his arms around him. Luke smiled softly, hands gripping Ashton's shirt lightly in a fist and face hidden in the crook of Ashton's neck as he curled up in a small ball.

For a while, they sat there and no one said anything. Ashton was worried. He didn't know what was happening to his boyfriend or what has already happened. He didn't like Luke being so scared and having to be called by the girl group, saying the blonde was freaking out over something.

He frowned and he moved his head a bit to lean down, kissing Luke's forehead,"Baby, what happened back there? I've never seen you like that before. Well, except the other day."

Luke just stared, avoiding Ashton's concerned eyes hidden behind a thick, old-lady like pair of glasses. They were ugly, but somehow looked good on his older boyfriend. When no response was given, Ashton let out a reluctant sigh and lifted his hand to brush the pad of his thumb lightly across Luke's cheek.

The action was sweet, Luke leaning into it with a small smile. Seeing this, Ashton grinned a bit and leaned close, pecking Luke's lips breathlessly. He told Luke honestly,"You're scaring me. You've been having nightmares, acting out and -- and I don't know what to do anymore. I just love you a lot and seeing you l--"

"What." Luke tensed, the word 'love' catching him off guard.

Ashton's breath hitched, realizing he just told Luke that. It's not that he doesn't mean it, he just wanted it to be more special and to wait, so he won't freak Luke out. They've dated for a mere month as of now, well a month by tomorrow. He didn't want to scare him off.

However, he couldn't lie and say he doesn't feel that way. Ashton hesitated before kissing Luke quickly and telling him,"I know it's only been a few weeks, but I already told you how I felt so long ago and the feelings just grew. I know it's too soon, so it's okay. Just know, I love you so much. You're my world as of now, babe. It's okay if you're not ready to say it back, I completely und--"

"I love you, too," Luke said quickly, timidly smiling.

It was as if the words were match, causing Ashton's to light up as he looked at Luke. Ashton was nearly in tears, smiling as he asked,"R-Really? You love me?"

Luke blinked a few times, nodding slowly as he looked at Ashton. The simply action had Ashton pulling Luke into an embrace and holding him tightly. He never expected Luke to feel the same at the moment. Surely the purple eyes are symbolizing love, but that doesn't mean Luke felt that way in the same sense.

And he didn't.

Despite saying it, Luke didn't mean it. He doesn't love Ashton. At least, not completely. He cares about him and likes him a lot, but he isn't sure if it's love. He knew it was wrong to lie and make Ashton think that's how he feels, but he felt so bad and knew Ashton was scared he might not feel that way.

However, as they headed home, Luke was leaning his head against the window and he would occasionally glance at his boyfriend. Ashton was holding his hand, using the other to steer and was practically grinning like an idiot. He looked so happy and guilt filled Luke. He wanted to take the words back, however he can't.

-

It was their one month anniversary and Ashton had everything planned perfectly. Since Luke's been having these freak out moments lately, he figured it would be best to have Luke do something fun. So, he called up a friend and everything was set perfectly for their nice date.

He told Luke to dress comfortable and with jeans that weren't too tight. Honestly, Ashton was hoping for some sexual things, but he figured Luke wasn't ready. He knew one month was too soon for some people, but being twenty-one, he was use to things going faster. But, he'll slow down for Luke.

Which is why he went all out and Luke came down with a beanie on along with a plaid shirt and jeans. They were still skinny, but not super tight like usual. Which, to most people wasn't a big deal, but Ashton is use to him either in skinny jeans or pajamas pants. Sometimes basketball shorts, when he's lazing around.

He suppressed the need to make out with Luke and they headed out. Last night, he had to tell Calum he wouldn't be at work tomorrow and it wasn't the best. Considering they constantly had moments where they argued, he expected Calum to be pissed. He was, however, he didn't say anything and let Ashton leave his room.

Luckily, Ashton was able to sleep with Luke (not sexually) and that made everything better. Luke had a nightmare and Ashton kissed his tears and held him like always. It was perfect and he just loved Luke so much. He had to control the urge to say it all the time.

While driving rather far for the date, Luke was quiet most of the time and sleepy. The drive was over an hour long and Luke had fallen asleep. At first, there were paparazzi following until they eventually gave up and Ashton lost them by turning corners repeatedly.

It wasn't long till they arrived and Ashton let Luke sleep as he went and talked to his friend. While he was gone, Luke was snoring and mumbling in his sleep. He yawned, waking up by the sound of a car going off and driving away. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and sat up.

He was confused and still slightly not awake. It was like one of those moment when your eyes are open, but your mind is off and you can't comprehend anything. So, Luke stretched and looked out the window to find Ashton. While doing so, he nearly jumped when seeing Ashton walking over.

With a horse.

Luke gaped, unsure of what to do as he slowly stepped out of the car. Ashton grinned and was wearing one of those ugly equestrian helmets. He also was carrying another, much to Luke's dismay. Luke nervously walked over with surprised orange eyes and frowned.

Ashton noticed his expression and pouted,"You don't like the date, do you? I -- I just thought it was different? You know, not a dinner date or a movie or anything. I figured it would be fun and thought maybe you never rode a horse, so I could take you on a ride and it would be fun."

"I--It's not bad, I just never...thought we would do this," Luke offered weakly, chewing on his bottom lip.

He saw Ashton sighed reluctantly, going to take the horse back to the stable. However, Luke grabbed the helmet and tugged off his beanie, tucking it in his pocket. A grin formed on Ashton's lips as Luke unwillingly buckled up the helmet beneath his chin.

He really didn't want to ride the horse, but didn't want to upset Ashton either. If it makes him happy, then Luke will do it. Which is how he ended up placing his converse-clad foot on the stirrup to get on the horse. He panicked as the horse (Named Buttercup) neighed and moved slightly.

Luke clung to the reign that controlled the horse, eyes wide and glanced at Ashton. Ashton laughed, shaking his head and petted the horse while trying to calm him down. Ashton told Luke,"Try relaxing, Rainbow. He can sense when you're nervous and it's not good for animals of any kind to sense fear."

"O-Okay, can you -- can you like ride with me? Is that allowed?" Luke asked with a pleading voice, knowing it sounded dirty but was too freaked out to care. Horses creep him out, it was a stupid fear but it's true.

Ashton hesitated, but nodded,"Yeah, he's trained to handle more than one person at once. My friend and his girlfriend double-ride but I only did it once. We can try, but you need to be calm and try not to move around too much, okay? Now, scoot up some."

Luke nodded, gulping slowly as Ashton climbed up on and gripped his shoulder. Ashton's chest pressed against his back and Luke blushed when feeling his groin rub against his bum when they got comfortable. The horse neighed, causing Luke to stiffen and Ashton kissed his shoulder softly.

He grabbed the reins and told Luke,"Relax, baby. Buttercup is a nice horse, he's well-trained."

Luke nodded and he asked quietly,"Can we go slow?"

"Of course," Ashton smiled, then noticed Luke's posture. "Sit up straight, love."

Luke snorted,"Kay, daddy."

"Oh god," Ashton laughed, shaking his head in amusement. Luke smirked and turned his head slightly, sticking his tongue out only for Ashton to lightly nip it. Luke winced, glaring but Ashton kissed him quickly causing him to smile a bit.

Thus, they started the walk. Ashton had his arms around Luke and was controlling the reign and horse. Luke relaxed a bit as they started up the walk. It was nice and slightly bumpy as the horse trotted a bit. However, it wasn't a full on trot. Just when they headed on the trail.

Noticing Luke was relaxed, Ashton smiled and he kept his feet in the stirrup, wearing a pair of boots he borrowed from his friend. Luke kept teasing him, but his voice was soft and fond. He actually thought it was kind of hot, considering Ashton was wearing really nice jeans that complimented his thighs.

When they went down the trail, Luke noticed Ashton's expression. He figured they were going somewhere really romantic or fun, considering it was their anniversary. Ashton grimaced when seeing a branch in the way. He sighed and hesitated before having Buttercup jump over the branch.

Luke let out a gasp, gripping onto Ashton's thigh and clenched his eyes shut. Luckily, Buttercup just continued and Luke sent a scowl at Ashton. Ashton knew it wasn't fair to just let it happen, but he knew if he didn't then Luke would probably freak out when he told him.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the location and Luke's eyes lit up when seeing a nice picnic laid out on a spot near the lake they were at. He glanced at Ashton, who had the horse stop by pulling the reigns back. Buttercup halted and Ashton smiled as he climbed down from the horse.

He stretched before reaching up and helping Luke down. Luke stumbled, nearly falling on Ashton, who let out a small laugh and kissed him quickly. Ashton went over to the picnic, grabbing some weird looking item and Ashton told Luke it was a hobble. He didn't want to hobble the horse (restrain him from walking and running off) but assured it will only be for an hour at the most.

It was sad to see the horse restrained, but Ashton promised he's trained for this. So, they went over to the picnic and Luke was eating his strawberries. They relaxed and chatted, laying back on the blanket Ashton laid out. It was nice out and the sun was shining on them.

Ashton then grabbed some grapes, grinning as he rolled over and held one out for Luke. The blonde chuckled and let Ashton feed him. He playfully bit Ashton's finger, not hard to hurt him, just to give a small sting. Ashton winced a bit and glared playfully, however Luke then smirked.

Ashton was confused, then eyes widened a bit when Luke moved a bit and straddled his hips. Ashton gulped, but his breath hitched when Luke then sucked on his finger slowly, letting his tongue roam around the tip of his finger slightly before pulling back and grinning innocently.

"Kiss me," Luke whispered, blinking cutely with his pretty purple eyes.

Ashton definitely didn't question the sudden change of mood and was already hard, so kissing was nice. He pulled Luke down, doing just as told and let his lips slot perfectly with Luke's, sucking lightly on his bottom lip before letting his tongue roam the boy's mouth. Luke was taken by the action, expecting some teasing first but went with it.

He was out of breath quickly, Ashton's hands roaming his body and slipping in his pants, gripping his bum. A blush coated his cheeks, but he kept kissing Ashton, the taste of fruit on his tongue and panted slightly as Ashton pulled away, rutting his hips up to grind up on him.

Luke could feel he was hard and he so badly wanted to please him. Suck him off or even just give him a quick wank. But, he couldn't bring himself to touch Ashton. Instead, he thought quickly before just moving his hand down to Ashton's knee, teasingly rubbing a bit and Ashton gasped a bit, looking towards Luke and started kissing up his neck.

Just as Luke went to palm him through his jeans, there was a beeping sound from his phone. Ashton let out an annoyed sound in the back of his throat, pleading,"Baby, just let them ring. C'mon."

"Just a second, I promise," Luke chuckled, kissing the pout off Ashton's lips.

He grabbed his phone, glancing back to where Ashton laid with a bump in his jeans from where he was hard. Luke rolled his eyes, shaking his head in amusement but then saw Ashton trying to palm himself and he felt his face flush. Luke willed himself to look away.

He looked at his phone and saw an unknown number texting him. His blood went cold, face paling when noticing Leslie sending him another nude. No. Not on his date with Ashton. She's trying to ruin his life, Luke swore. She must of known they were together or something.

Before he could delete it, Ashton was asking,"Who is it?" 

"I-I...no one," Luke stuttered.

However, Ashton sat up and asked suspiciously,"What's wrong? You look freaked out."

"It's nothing, Ashton," Luke assured, giving him a forced grin. He leaned forward, pecking Ashton's lips and smirked,"Now, where were we.'

As he went to kiss Ashton, the older of the two pushed him away and narrowed his eyes,"What are you hiding from me? Who was it?"

Ashton reached for Luke's phone, but Luke gasped and smacked his hand away. Ashton gaped at him and the blonde apologized before saying frantically,"It's nothing, Ashton. Just drop it."

"If it's nothing than why won't you let me see it?!" He exclaimed, rolling his eyes and snatched up Luke's phone.

Just like that, Luke knew he was dead. Ashton knew his password and he typed it in. Luke nervously watched, already about to die as he saw Ashton's expression. The way he was staring blankly. His eyes flickering as he read over the texts and seemed disgusted when most likely seeing the pictures.

Luke pleaded,"It's not what it looks like, I swear."

"You cheating and lying piece of shit!" Ashton shouted, angrily shoving the to Luke's chest and grabbing his shoes. He tugged them on and snapped,"I can't believe this! You're still dating that bitch? Or, at least seeing her? You said you loved me, why would you -- I hate you!"

"No, don't say that. Please, let me explain," Luke rushed out, going after Ashton and stumbled a bit on a branch. He panted a bit, out of breath and grabbing Ashton's arm. "I don't like her! I didn't reply to the texts, I never replied. She -- She keeps sending them, though."

"Is she the girl you hooked up with?" Ashton countered, not replying to what he said. 

A silence fell, Luke slightly choked up as he tried saying no. However, his mind was blank. What's he suppose to say? In a way, the answer is yes. But, it wasn't sex. It was forced and it was wrong and not consensual. But, if he says no, then he's lying and he can't lie to Ashton.

As he didn't reply, Ashton looked into his eyes and he saw they were yellow. The color meant nervousness and people are nervous when they are lying or going to lie. Ashton shook his head in disbelief, snatching his arm from Luke and shoved passed him towards where the horse was.

But, Luke spoke weakly,"I -- I didn't want it."

"What?" Ashton turned, giving him a confused expression.

It was time to be honest and Luke knew that. He couldn't lose Ashton. He needed to tell the truth. Luke looked up, blinking a few times to fight the tears threatening to fall. He slowly walked to Ashton, a lump in his throat as he fidgeted with his fingers, trying to think of how and what to say exactly.

He licked his lips quickly and said quietly,"W-We were drunk and I -- I invited her. I wasn't sure what I was thinking. I guess I um, wanted to have sex. I did before we actually did it. But, I never said it. I just invited her. And i was drinking and smoking and doing crazy things like body shots."

Ashton grimaced, looking down and not wanting to hear this. Luke ignored his expression, continuing forcefully,"And, she was leading me to this room. We were kissing and I don't know. It felt wrong and off. I couldn't get into it, I didn't like it and she was trying to talk me into it. I tried saying no, I told her I didn't know when she said she'd do all the work."

"It was terrible," Luke paused. He noticed the blank expression on Ashton's face once again. But, he also saw Ashton's hands were in a fist and he wasn't sure what it meant. "I don't remember it all. All I know is I recall her pinning me down and um, I remember how I wanted to say no, but I just couldn't talk. It was like my voice wasn't working. And now she's sending nudes and she made me date her and she was really rough with me once, so I called it off."

Ashton interrupted,"And that's why she leaked the nudes."

Luke nodded slowly and Ashton was speechless. His boyfriend was assaulted by a girl? He's never heard of this. He's never seen it on the news aside from a student-teacher type thng. He knew Luke wasn't lying, though. He remembered seeing a text on his phone once and it was from Leslie.

He looked towards Luke and he was just so angry. Not at Luke, but at the girl. He didn't know what to do or say at the moment. He was in shock and he didn't blame Luke at all. He didn't know what to do, is there much they can do? He was lost and sighed. However, he then looked at his boyfriend who had tears falling and Ashton did the only thing he can do; He hugged him. 

Not a kiss, but a hug.

This explained everything; the nightmares, the nervousness, the fear of girls and flinching. Ashton was finally able to know what happened and he was nearly in tears himself as he felt Luke's body trembling from sobs. Ashton frowned and held him close, whispering all he can say.

"I'm here for you, I love you, okay?" His voice was gentle and Luke just nodded.

His heart-ached and he held Ashton tightly, loving the feeling of being in his strong arms. Despite lying about loving him back, this time Luke didn't reply. It was a moment he just needed. All honesty was said and so he couldn't continue lying. He felt a weight lifted and now he felt safe in Ashton's arms.

Where he's meant to be.


	28. Chapter 28

It was so hard for Ashton to do anything. He didn't know what to say, think or do with Luke anymore. His boyfriend was so broken and Ashton couldn't do anything about it. He was lost for words as he held the blonde in his arms, not knowing what to do anymore.

What is there to do? His boyfriend was broken and assaulted by a girl. A girl for christs sake. Ashton wasn't sure how a girl can do that to a person, but he knew it was possible and Luke wouldn't lie. There are ways and he figured Luke was drugged or drunk -- something along those lines.

Either way, it didn't matter how it happened, but just that it did and the girl was still free in the streets. Did she know what she was doing? Most likely, yes, but he didn't care at the moment. He just wanted to help Luke, but he didn't know how or what to do to make the boy smile again.

For once, Ashton couldn't help his baby. He couldn't help his love feel loved. He couldn't help his little angel that lost his wings find them. He couldn't help his popstar who was broken. He couldn't help his boyfriend that just needed him and Ashton tried so hard, trying his best to kiss and make Luke feel better.

It wouldn't work and Ashton was so sad as he kept hearing the small sniffles and sobs leaving his love's lips, clinging onto him like Ashton was all he had. As if the older man was his anchor, keeping him down and sane. Helping him from drifting away into the ocean of sadness and insanity.

Not only that, but Ashton was not okay himself. It was torture having his boyfriend so sad. However, he can't be selfish and upset when Luke is the one who was violated. All he needed to do was take care of him the best he can without coddling him too much or making him feel suffocated. There needed to be boundaries.

That's not the only problem anymore either. People have found out they're together and it hurt because Ashton didn't want Luke to know. He has too much going on as it is, and so he just held his boyfriend for hours and let the horse go into the stable, not wanting to let him stay restricted.

When it was late, he saw Luke was passed out in his arms and he let out a small sigh. Ashton laid Luke down on the picnic blanket and packed up his basket, sighing when seeing Luke curled up in a small ball. Almost like he knew he wasn't with Ashton and was trying to comfort himself in his sleep.

Ashton placed he basket on his arm, almost like a purse, then hesitated before picking Luke up bridal style, cradling him to his chest and struggled to grab the blanket. It was night time, so walking through the woods with Luke in his arms was dangerous and risky, but he can deal wih the pain in his arms considering how heavy his boyfriend is.

As he walked through the woods, Luke started squirming a bit and Ashton grimaced as he halted. He didn't want to drop him by accident, so he shushed the boy and pressed a small kiss to his head. Luke whimpered, and it was a sad one, not sexual. Causing Ashton to press more kisses to his face, trying to soothe him.

It worked and Ashton smiled weakly, continue the walk and ended up at his car. He reached his hand to open the car and put Luke in the backseat so he can still sleep. He buckled up the middle seatbelt and used dusted the picnic blanket before laying it across Luke, giving him a small kiss on the cheek and shut the door behind him.

He made sure Buttercup the horse was safe and the stable was locked up. Then, he began driving back home. Along the way there, he played the radio quietly, not wanting to wake Luke up and texted Calum that he's on his way home.

He couldn't wait to go home.All he wants to do is cuddle with his boyfriend and hold him in his sleep, protect him from the nightmare and place as many kisses on his face as possible so he knew Ashton was here.

The ride seemed like it took forever, but he eventually made it home and told Calum to open the kitchen door for him so he can carry Luke inside. When he got in the garage, Ashton was happy to see Phillips was finally home.

He walked in the kitchen with Luke cradled to his chest and Philips turned,confused when seeing this since he wasn't very caught up on the whole Luke and Ashton thing.He knew but he didn't know much.

Sadly, Luke began waking up when Ashton winced as he stubbed his toe on the steps. Luke grumbled sleepily, fluttering his eyes open as Ashton smiled at him lightly, still holding him. Luke blinked in confusion, looking around with squinted eyes and leaned his head on Ashton's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around the boy's neck.

Ashton told him quietly,"S'okay, baby. I'm just taking you to bed, we'll talk about everything later. It's almost midnight."

"Mmm, m'sorry 'bout being stupid," Luke said, still half-asleep as he spoke.

Ashton furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he walked to his room, kicking the door open and was happy it was cracked open so he didn't need to let go of Luke. He laid the boy on the bed and brushed some of his hair from his face, seeing Luke drooled a bit and grimaced, but didn't care much.

He frowned, crouching down so his face was close to Luke's, being able to hear him speak. Ashton asked in confusion as he looked at his love,"What do you mean, Luke? You're not stupid at all. You make stupid decisions, but that doesn't make you a stupid person."

Luke rubbed his eyes with his balled up fist and retorted in a groggy voice,"I'm a stupid person, I am. M'so stupid and I blamed her, but s'my fault for inviting her and I sent her nudes. 'Course she thought we'd have sex. M'so stupid. No wonder Calum didn't believe me."

Ashton's breath hitched, asking the blonde,"Wait, Calum knew?"

"Mhm, didn't believe me though," Luke frowned, gulping slowly as he looked down. "Said girls can't take advantage of guys. That I basically asked for it and-and he's right. I'm so stupid and dumb and I deserved it. It's not even that big of a deal. It's just sex, right? I'm seventeen. I always want sex."

Despite what he said, Ashton could hear he didn't mean it. He could tell just by looking at Luke. Seeing the yellow color of his eyes, meaning his anxious or nervous and that's how Luke is when he lies. Yellow basically means he's not telling the truth and Ashton didn't like that.

Also, he was practically fuming at the thought of Calum not believing Luke. Sure, Calum doesn't like Luke, anyone with eyes can see that. He knew that Calum just didn't enjoy him being with them since he's making a mess with everything. But, that doesn't mean you accuse the person of lying about being assaulted.

Ashton hesitated before sitting on the bed, patting his lap and Luke laid his head there. Ashton brushed his fingers through the hair and told him softly,"Rainbow, I -- I think we need to call the cops. No. I know we need to. This is a crime. She's a criminal and deserves to rot in jail."

"No!" Luke shouted, finally wide awake when feeling Ashton sit up. Ashton winced at the tone of his voice. He turned in confusion, seeing Luke's pained expression. "A-Ashton no. I don't want cops questioning me. It won't help at all. They won't believe me if they see her texts she may still have saved. I'll just look like an idiot. It won't make anything better."

Ashton retorted, narrowing his eyes as he lifted Luke's chin so their eyes met,"You were assaulted, Luke. She did things to you that she had no right to do. Age doesn't matter to me. I don't care if she was older. I'm older and we had sex. But, you didn't want it and that's illegal and wrong. You have a right to complain and call the cops. She needs to pay for what she did to you."

"I don't care, I don't want to drag this on. I just want it to go away," Luke explained weakly, practically begging with his baby blue eyes as he looked at Ashton. He didn't want to think about it anymore. About Leslie or what happened.

As Ashto went to speak, Luke shook his head. He took his boyfriend's hand, etwining their fingers,"I just want you here with me and to hug me and tell -- tell me everything's okay, please? Just -- Just hold me until I sleep? That's all I want."

At first, Ashton wanted to make him understand they need to call the cops. The crime was disgusting and needed to be taken care of. But, Luke didn't want that. He didn't want to keep talking about it because it would need to talked about for months, the story repeated and it was too much for him.

Ashton understood reluctantly and he nodded. He stripped down to his shirt and boxers, seeing Luke doing the same and Ashton turned off the light. He crawled into bed with Luke, wrapping his arms around the boy and pulling him close.

Luke laid his head under Ashton's chin, smiling softly against his boyfriend's chest and sighed as he wrapping his arms around him as well. He could feel Ashon's heart beat and it was like a little lullaby that soothed him and made him feel okay again.

For a while, Luke was still awake and just enjoying the moment in Ashton's strong arms. He felt so protected and cared for. Also, letting Ashton know about Leslie helped a lot. He was so relieved Ashton believed him and a huge weight was lifted off his shoulder. He was so happy Ashton was the type of guy who knew it wasn't just males that take advantage of people.

Soon enough, Ashton felt Luke's weight become more heavy and smiled sadly as he noticed he was asleep. He held him a little longer just to make sure he was actually asleep. He hummed quietly, a tune to one of Avril Lavigne's songs '4 Real' as he let his fingers brush against Luke's side. Part of his tattoo showing as his shirt was rolled up a bit.

Finally, he slowly moved from Luke and the blonde whimpered slightly, frowning in his sleep. Ashton felt bad, however he placed the blanket over him some more and kissed his head softly. Luke curled up some, slowly relaxing and small snores left his parted lips again.

Making sure he was fast asleep, Ashton stayed in the doorway for a moment and then he left to the downstairs. His fists were clenched and jaw as well, narrowing his eyes when he saw Calum in the kitchen. He was eating nutella and dressed in pajamas, scrolling on his phone.

Calum glanced up with a blank face, but then his face paled at Ashton's angered expression. Ashton looked away for a moment, then let out a humorless laugh as he said,"You know, I really love him. Probably more than anyone. And, I thought we were friends Calum."

"We are--"

"But, you didn't tell me!" Ashton shouted, glaring at him. "He was hurt and -- and he was taken advantage of, but all you did was sit there and tell him he's lying?! How the fuck do you -- who even thinks that? People may lie about that shit, but he would never do that! He needed you and all you did was say it's impossible for a girl to do that? They can if they try. She tried and she succeeded."

Calum's breath caught in his throat, hesitantly placing his phone down and nutella. He slowly walked over, but then halted as Ashton just looked more angry. He pleaded,"I'm sorry, I just don't -- it doesn't seem right. How can someone as small as her take advantage of someone as big as him?"

"You're a piece of shit, Calum." That's all he got in return. Calum's heart dropped, seeing Ashton walk up the steps. But, then he stopped when almost out of sight, saying in a blank voice,"Don't ever talk to Luke again. I don't want you anywhere near him. He doesn't need negativity around him right now. And I suggest not talking to me either."

He didn't look back, not seeing Calum's heartbroken expression. Not because he likes Ashton or anything. Simply because they're best friends and to hear Ashton say that wasn't what he wanted. He loves Ashton like a brother and yeah, he doesn't like Luke, but still.

He felt tears prickle his eyes and swallowed a lump in his throat. Calum grabbed his nutella and phone, weakly walking to his room with his shoulders slouched and halted as he stood in front of Ashton's room. He peaked in, seeing Ashton brushing Luke's hair soothingly and he looked so in love.

A timid smile formed on Calum's face, but then he just looked away and went into his room. He laid in bed, eating the nutella and curled up in a small ball. He can't picture a girl doing that to a guy. No matter how hard he tried. He just can't. It didn't seem right. But, maybe it did happen. Luke may be a jerk, but he wasn't crazy.

-

A party wasn't the best idea during this time. But, Michael insisted they had a party to celebrate Luke's album release that was coming out in a few days. He wasn't aware of Luke's situation. No one was except Calum and Ashton, because it's personal and no one else's business.

The party was much like the one Luke first went to that consisted of fancy food and people dressed up way too nicely. Luke was in a blazer like jacket and he wasn't really comfortable in it. However, Ashton practically made out with him in it and kept saying how sexy he was. So, he may end up wearing it again.

Luke was really lonely at his own party. People were all too busy talking about how amazing their sales are going for their own albums and people they signed. Simon Cowell was even here and he was bragging about One Direction. Luke doesn't take any offense, since they are very successful and he looks up to them in some ways. Like how they barely changed since fame and if they did, it wasn't bad. 

He noticed Little Mix chatting in the corner and laughing. Perrie caught his eye and she gave him a small wave, causing the other girls to turn and wave as well. He blushed and waved back. It felt like he was in school again and his eyes turned a small green color, feeling slightly flustered. Not because he has a crush, he was just embarrassed for freaking out with them.

Luke was feeling slightly lonely and wanted to talk to Ashton. He headed over to where the boy was talking to other wealthy men and along the way he heard a few things he really didn't want to hear at all. Especially not the way they described it.

One being a man that whispered to another, not quietly might he add, "I swear, the popstar is just sleeping with the boss. What a cheat. That's not how the industry works."

"Watch, he's gonna end up like Miley Cyrus and ruin his career in the blink of an eye," The other laughed obnoxiously, sipping on his whateverthefuckitscalled and grinning smugly.

Luke halted, feeling his heart drop and he narrowed his eyes a bit. He just shook his head and tried ignoring it. He actually respects Miley. She did what she did to get attention. But, it wasn't bad. She knows how to get people talking and that makes her more famous. Even if some of it's negative. The haters just get her higher on the charts.

However, he then heard a lady speak in disgust,"He's only famous cause he's dating his manager. It's such a shame. He has a nice voice, but only got famous from having sex with the man. Guess he was very desperate. Now he's just a rebel. I heard he was arrested for selling weed."

The two ladies began rambling more about such ridiculous rumors that aren't even true. Sure, Luke driving without a license was bad, but he would take that (being the truth) over a stupid rumor of him selling weed. He smoke weed once and really regretted it. He can't believe people think this.

There's no point in denying that he's dating Ashton now. If he's asked, he will just end up telling the truth. He isn't even ashamed anymore. He has more important things going on. Such as the fact that Ashton wanted him to call the cops when he doesn't want to.

Why should he tell the cops when it happened a few months ago? It would sound suspicious and he would just prefer keeping it to himself. Now that Ashton knows, he can find ways to ignore Leslie and change his number again. It wasn't that hard since he doesn't have many contacts.

Luke sighed and he turned, seeing Mikayla. The girl came to the party along with Lucy and it seemed like Lucy was off to the bathroom or something. He went to talk to her instead of Ashton. He didn't want to seem like a clingy boyfriend, it wasn't good to seem attached. Even if it's considered cute a lot.

However, much to Luke's dismay, he saw Mikayla wasn't alone. Some guy was with her, just like the other time. But, the guy was a lot more gruff looking and being very persistent, Luke noticed. He was whispering in her ear even though she didn't obviously like it and kept trying to push him away.

No one at the party seemed to notice, or at least, not cared. They were all talking as if the guy wasn't trying to get all over Mikayla. Luke felt disgusted. Thinking back to when Leslie was pressuring him. He couldn't help it when he rushed over. All the anger towards her in his body as he roughly shoved the guy away.

Mikayla gasped, seeing Luke shove the guy against the wall. People were finally noticing and staring at him. It wasn't everyday a popstar was being rough and violent. At least, not at a public event to try to sell his own album and get people to notice him. He's definitely noticed now.

Luke sneered, arm pressed against the guys neck,"What the fuck do you think you were trying to do, huh? She obviously didn't want you up all on her, so don't touch her!" The guy let out a coughing sound, trying to shove Luke away. "Doesn't feel too nice being helpless, now does it?!"

He felt his heart pounding, seeing the guy weakly trying to push him off and Luke felt tears pool to his eyes in anger. Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder and he was ignoring it, roughly shoving it off. While distracted, the guy finally swung his fist and punched Luke right in the face.

The blonde stumbled back, being steadied and gripped his nose as he let out a pained sound. Blood was dripping and he glanced at Ashton, who was wrapping an arm around him. Security finally took place and grabbed the guy, forcing him to leave considering it's Luke's party.

Gossip was scattering around the guests, probably starting up lies. Ashton sighed and he moved Luke over to where Mikayla was. He told the girl, handing him to her like some toy,"Hey, take him to my room and help him with the bleeding? I'm going to get Michael to make everyone leave. This wasn't a good idea in the first place."

The girl nodded and she led Luke upstairs. He whimpered a bit, the hurt nose still dripping of blood and he felt queasy. He really hoped it wasn't broken. But, if it was then he would probably be able to tell. It was probably just going to bruise, at least that's what he was hoping. He didn't want to deal with a broken nose. He had enough shit going on.

When they got to Ashton's room, Luke sat on the boy's bed and waited as Mikayla went to the bathroom connected to his room and grabbed some wash cloths. He didn't know why she needed so many. But, then he realized why when he tried to stop the bleeding and the cloths were soaked with blood.

She sighed and frowned, holding up the wash cloth for him as he tried taking off the blazer due to how hot the room was. Mikayla gave him a small smile and he returned it weakly. True friendship right here.

He defended her and she is now helping with his injury by holding up a blood wash cloth and trying not to let him go unconscious from his fear of blood. He really doesn't like it. It was a stupid fear, but it always made him afraid that he might die. 

Suddenly, Mikayla said with a tiny smile on her lips,"Ashton's really sweet, he seems to care about you a lot. I can tell you guys are gonna last a long time. Maybe forever."

"He told me he loves me a few days ago," Luke admitted, fidgeting with his fingers as he grimaced as she tugged the wash cloth away, getting a clean one. 

The girl raised an eyebrow and grinned,"Really? That's great, what did you say?"

"I told him I feel the same." When she squealed, he then added reluctantly,"But, I don't. I -- I just didn't want him to be sad, you know? I mean, I care about him a lot and it may be love. But, I don't think it is. At least, not yet. I know it was wrong, I just didn't know how to reply. I don't want to hurt his feelings."

A silence fell and Mikayla looked at him in disappointment. Suddenly there was a small knock and Luke felt his heart drop when he saw Ashton smiling weakly at him and holding a small bag of skittles. Luke's eyes turned grey, feeling so guilty when realizing Ashton definitely overheard what he said.

He tried speaking, but Ashton just tossed the skittles on the bed and said with a weak voice,"I-I found some skittles, thought you might want some. You know, cause rainbow eyes and -- yeah. Just thought you'd like them."

Luke sighed,"Ashton..."

"No, it's fine. Whatever. Lucy is looking for you," He told Mikayla. She awkwardly smiled and Ashton nodded slowly,"I'm -- I should go downstairs. It's not like you want me here anyways." He then added, tapping his fingers on the doorway,"By the way, I would have been sad if you didn't feel the same. But, it hurt even more that you lied."

"Ashton, please don't be mad," Luke whispered out in a desperate voice. He didn't want to fight, he's tired of them constantly arguing.

Ashton shrugged,"I'm not mad. Just disappointed is all."

The honesty in his voice had Luke frown deeper, not even sure what to say. It didn't matter since Ashton just left anyways, shutting the door a bit harder than necessary. Mikayla awkwardly looked down and was relieved Luke's bleeding stopped. She glanced at him, noticing his eyes turned a bright purple as he stared the door Ashton left out of.

She contemplated telling him why they were purple, but figured Ashton might want to. Besides, Luke just dropped his face on his hands, letting out a loud sigh and fell back on the bed. The girl got up and left him to think. Because he obviously needed time alone and in that time he was given, Luke wasn't even sure what to tell Ashton.

After everything they have been through, people would assume he loves Ashton. Maybe he does. But, he didn't know what love is. It's a complicated feeling that can range from love to being in love and just loving food.

However, Luke wasn't sure which he felt towards Ashton. He assumed the second and regrets lying. Because, he may not have lied and Luke just realized that he does love Ashton. He just didn't know it yet. But, now he does and he's so sure of his feelings.

He loves Ashton. He loves the way he comforts Luke, the way he speaks and the way he dresses. He loves his smile and his laugh and the way he words things. He loves his eyes, his body and his sense of humor.

But, most of all he loves how he doesn't take shit Luke gives him. That he's honest and tells Luke exactly what he thinks. He doesn't beat around the bush and it made Luke angry sometimes, but Ashton knows what Luke needs. Except now. Because, Luke needs him and Luke was finally going to grow up and be honest once again.


	29. Chapter 29

Being in love is a crazy, yet amazing feeling. Luke was so sure of his feelings now. He loved Ashton a lot and maybe he was scared of how people would react, but most already know and some even like them together. But, many don't as well and that's what scared him in the first place.

However, it's been far too long. Over seven months ago, him and Ashton just met. Now, they're together and have been for a while. He was so happy to be with Ashton, they were finally trusting each other and yet again Luke messes it up. He really hopes he can fix this.

When he told Mikayla what happened, he felt so guilty and it was worse since Ashton overheard. It was bad enough that Luke said he doesn't love Ashton, but now the guy overheard before Luke could admit it himself in guilt. Because, Ashton deserved so much better than a liar like Luke.

Not to mention, Ashton was already so upset over the Erica thing. Luke now knew for sure that Ashton felt so much for him. That the boy was practically being an angel and constantly telling Luke how much he means to him along with showing him with cute kisses and cuddles.

All Luke has done is cause problems and he fixed his old ones, only to start up another. He was going to apologize before going to bed, but Ashton just ignored him. He barely even acknowledged Luke's presence and it was really upsetting. He just wanted to say he's sorry and really feels the same.

Of course, Ashton may not believe him. He could still think Luke's lying and trying to be nice. That's the problem with lies, all they do is bring you down and cause more problems. He should know by now and he really does. Ashton showed him being himself is better than trying to be cool or to spare a person's feelings.

The fact that he nearly made Ashton cry is what got to him. He couldn't believe he effected Ashton so much and it hurt a lot. Which is why he wanted so badly to just crawl into Ashton's bed later that night and kiss him repeatedly while trying to tell him how much he loves him.

So, he did.

Obviously, he shouldn't have since Ashton was mad. But, he wanted to make it up to him. At around two in the morning, Luke crawled out from his bed and sluggishly walked down the hall. He's been up all night trying to figure out the words to say and what to do. In the end, this was what came to mind.

At first, he was standing in the doorway hesitantly and chewing his bottom lip nervously. Ashton wasn't sleeping like usual. He's always curled up in a ball or spread out like a starfish and always shirtless. Only, this time he was simply holding a pillow and had a shirt on with his body normally laid out.

Guilt filled Luke as his eyes turned grey and he was hoping the weird yet small difference didn't have to do with him. They have been sleeping in the same bed for a while now and Ashton was probably use to it just like Luke. They have grown use to the cuddling and shared kisses and heat of one another's bodies.

Luke frowned and he went over to the bed and nervously crawled up. Luckily, Ashton was still sleeping and just grumbled at the movement. He tightened the covers around his body and let out a snuffly sound as he buried his face in the pillow. The sound and action making a fond expression cover Luke's face.

He slowly moved closer to Ashton, wrapping his arm around the boy's waist and was being the big spoon for once. He lightly brushed his fingertips on Ashton's bare part of his arm. Goosebumps and shivers showed, Ashton moving a bit and grumbling under his voice as he pouted slightly.

Much to Luke's nervousness, Ashton woke up and sleepily rubbed his eyes in confusion. The boy turned, looking at Luke with a dazed expression. At first, he grinned and happily looked at the boy. But, then he must have remembered last night and frowned while glancing at the arm Luke had around him.

When Ashton let out a small scoff, Luke quickly grabbed onto his waist before he could roll away. He whispered, not wanting to wake anyone up,"Wait, p-please. I'm so fucking sorry, Ashton. I was a jerk for lying to you. But --But, I just didn't want to lose you."

"So, lying will prevent that?" Ashton asked in disbelief and sat up with his slightly mess of wavy hair and shirt hanging off his shoulder. "I told you, I wouldn't have cared! You wouldn't lose me just cause your feelings aren't as strong as mine. I kind of expected you wouldn't. But, the words slipped out of my mouth and I've been having a hard time not blurting them out."

His raised voice made Luke wince and the blonde nodded slowly. He frowned and went to hold Ashton's hand only to frown when the older boy snatched it away. Luke pleaded softly,"I'm so sorry, Ash. I really am. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and sometimes I don't realize that. I'm just a confusing person."

Ashton nearly scoffed, cause ain't that the truth? He knew Luke was the most complicated piece of shit ever. With his stupidly beautiful blue eyes and his perfect, kissable lips. He was like a totally nightmare, and yet perfect daydream that came to life. 

A silence fell, neither knowing what to say now. Luke was fiddling with his thumbs and unsure of how to say you love someone. Ashton's words wer so beautiful when he admitted his feelings. Luke wanted him to feel the same way he did when he was told how Ashton felt.

Luke said weakly, looking down,"Y-You're amazing, Ashton. You're so talented and rugged and handsome. Sometimes, I just get scared. 'Cause, why is someone as perfect as you dealing with someone as shitty as me? I'm not looking for compliments, I just want you to know how I feel. And, how I feel is -- I love you."

Ashton chuckled slightly and shook his head,"Oh, baby, you don't need to keep lying anymore. I know you don't feel the same. You literally told me a couple hours ago."

"No," Luke snapped and eyes purple, giving Ashton a stern expression. He lifted the boy's chin and told him,"I do love you. I'm completely in love with you. I was scared at first. When you told me how you felt, I was lost and I just never fell in love before. I never, that I know of, had someone fall for me. So, it was just too new for me."

"I never fell in love before either," Ashton said honestly, chewing in his bottom lip. A small smile graced his face and he captured Luke's lips with his own, kissing him softly. He pulled away and the two laid down as thier eyes and hands still held each other. "Maybe we can get through this new stage together."

With that happy thought in mind, Luke nodded eagerly and rolled over so he was hovering above Ashton. His entire body covered Ashton and since he's a couple inches taller, Ashton's toes tickled his ankles and Luke chuckled as he curled up more and laid on Ashton like a kitten.

Despite them fighting, neither wanted to let the small lie ruin their relationship. Especially if it's something Luke was hoping would be he right thing. He honestly didn't think it through when he said it, but he tried and tried and he thought it was the right thing to do.

Since Ashton knew this, he wasn't offended. If anything, after thinking about it, he was kind of flattered with what Luke did. Even if it was sad to hear Luke didn't think(know) he loved Ashton. It was sweet and sort of romantic that he was looking out for his feelings.

Because of this, Ashton smiled. He ran his fingers through Luke's flat hair and peppered his head and forehead with small kisses. Luke slowly drifted to sleep and Ashton felt his heart flutter as he held the boy. He soon followed and the night started boring, went terrible, but ended okay. Just like it always does.

-

Since the videos of Luke and the guy from the party fighting surfaced the web, people have been starting rumors. Especially since Ashton was the one who pulled him off. The majority of his fans expected that someone insulted Ashton and Luke was defending him. No one caught the full fight on camera, or else they would have noticed he was defending Mikayla.

It wasn't so much of a big deal. The only problem was, people were starting to care more than they should and they were getting angry and assuming Ashton was taking advantage of Luke since he's younger. Which is funny, considering practically every celebrity dates someone older or younger.

But, when him and Michael went to go to the gym, they were practically chased down by paparazzi. Ashton wasn't use to that, considering he barely hung out with the people he signed. So, it was really hard to focus with men chasing him down and trying to snap pictures of him.

Being a boyfriend to a supposed-to-be gay popstar has it's disadvantages. This was one of them. People know who he is, they always have, but never for dating a person. His private life stayed private. However, he was now unable to even go to the gym since the paparazzi assumed Luke was in the car as well.

When him and Michael pulled into the gym building, they quickly unbuckled and tried rushing in without being trampled on. It was insane and Ashton was wincing at the bright lights and gripping onto his gym bag. He felt so bad for Michael, who was pushing through the old men that smelled of failure.

"Are you and Luke dating?"

"Are you aware that you're in an illegal relationship?"

"Were you ever concerned with Luke being underage?"

"Did you know you're a fucking pedophile?!"

Ashton winced at the last one and frowned as he shoved his way before finally making it into the gym. Michael followed behind and they both were relieved to be inside. After signing in, they went into the locker room area and placed their things in their locker with a lock they brought from home.

Ashton was stressed as he locked it up. He couldn't believe people were saying that. He's not a pedophile. He truly loves Luke and would never take advantage of him. Especially not after what he found out happened between him and Leslie. He wished people would understand that just because a person is older doesn't mean they're constantly looking for younger people to fuck.

As he went into the room with treadmills, he saw Michael following behind. They haven't been to the gym in ages and felt like it would be a nice time to go since it's muggy outside and cloudy. Ashton doesn't like doing weight lifting, so he usually just runs or uses a couple machines.

When he began pressing the speed button up, he saw Michael take the free treadmill next to him. Michael wasn't in the best shape, but he wasn't ugly or anything. He has a cute stomach and looked cuddly. However, Ashton already has his cuddly baby and doesn't need another.

As they began running on the treadmill slowly, Michael asked already out of breath,"H-Hey, so about what happened out there with the paparazzi --"

"Yeah, Luke and I are dating. But, I assume you already knew since you put us together in the booth and well, yeah," Ashton spoke with a nice breath take every so often while Michael was basically dying on the floor after only five minutes.

Michael furrowed his eyebrows slightly and turned down the speed,"Yeah, Ash. I know. And, I want you to know I support your love all the way. Even if Luke is a douche sometimes, he's very sweet to you and you're perfect together. However, some people may not agree."

"What are you saying?" Ashton asked suspiciously, wiping his arm across his sweaty forehead.

There was a pause. Then, Michael admitted,"I think you guys should at least keep your relationship low. Until he's eighteen, it would be best if you two kept in the closet. Coming out so early in a career can risk not gaining any fans. Of course, the LGBT community would love him for being so open, but there's more straight people in the world than gay."

As much as it hurt Ashton to hear this, he nodded slowly and frowned as he mumbled that he's going over to the elliptical that wasn't very far.He ignored Michael's sympathetic gaze and just started working out again. Trying to get his mind off Luke, only to make him think of the beautiful boy more.

He couldn't understand what was happening all of a sudden. Luke and him are so amazing together and he thought everyone else noticed as well. They might fight often and disagree on a lot, but they also love and care for each other enough to even it all out.

He didn't like the idea of being pushed in a closet. Luke will become more stressed with hiding it, even if he doesn't want to admit it. Like all in-closet celebrities, the guilt of keeping such an important part of themselves from the wold can cause a deep depression and no one deserved that.

For a while, Ashton worked out and was very pooped by the end of the gym work-out. He was exhausted and Michael and him went to get something to eat on the way back home. Luckily, there were no paparazzi and the two were really glad since they didn't feel like snapping at people.

When they ate, Michael was telling Ashton about this idea he had to let Luke go on a small one week tour in America to publicize for the new album. It most likely won't be crowded or filled with fans, but he wanted Luke to reach out to the other countries and letting them get to know him as a singer.

At first, Ashton was hesitant. He didn't want Luke going across the country. Not now, not ever. But, he realized Luke would be traveling and doing tours eventually. So, the one week, small tour should give him practice for when he can't go on the road with his boyfriend.

After dropping Michael off, Ashton headed home and was practically falling asleep. Thankfully, he woke up more when someone honked at him and a blush coated his cheeks. He went through the gate after pressing in the code and then pulled into his driveway and was happy Calum wasn't there.

The two were still fighting and nothing has been resolved. It was more of a silent treatment and boy, they were definitely being silent. They avoid one another at all costs and barely speak to each other when seeing the other. Only if it's business and necessary.

When Ashton went inside the house, he saw Mikayla and Luke were watching TV. The friends have caught up more and hang out much like they use to. It was sweet to see them back together and being happy with the other. Sort of like a small, cute relationship without the kissing and sex.

A small smirk formed on Ashton's lips as he walked behind the couch. He noticed Luke was still watching TV and didn't see him. Ashton chuckled silently and he wrapped his arms around Luke in a loose headlock. Luke let out a shrieky scream and looked up, only to slouch when seeing it was Ashton.

Mikayla bursted out laughing and Ashton was hysterically on the ground with his arms wrapped around himself. Luke just glared at the two with pink cheeks along with brown eyes to show how scared he was. As they continued laughing, Luke rolled his now red eyes and grumbled as he got up to get some water from the fridge.

Ashton giggled quietly, rushing up behind him and wrapped his arms around the older boy from behind. Luke squealed quietly and Ashton pressed small kisses to the back of his neck, smug when Luke's breath hitched.

A pout formed on Luke's lips and he looked at Ashton,"Hey, stop itttt."

"But, you're so cute when you get scared," The older boy teased with a baby voice and pinched Luke's cheeks only for the younger one to smack them away.

Luke went to argue, but Ashton just kissed him and smiled when Luke melted into the kiss. The blonde sighed softly and wrapped his arms around Ashton's waist to pull him closer. Ashton was gripping the back of his neck lightly to pull him down a bit due to Luke being taller.

Before they could deepen the kiss, Ashton heard someone clear their throat. They looked over and saw Mikayla raising an eyebrow at the two and Luke groaned as he buried his face in Ashton's hair. He was embarrassed, eyes going a light green color and grumbled against Ashton's hair.

Ashton then remembered,"Hey, love. Um, Michael has a great idea. He wants you to go on a small tour in America. Not really a tour, but just doing a couple tours for a week. But, it'll be everyday and you'll be exhausted. So, if you feel like that's too much then we can do something else."

He continued speaking and Luke was just gaping at him. He was going to do a small tour in America? He couldn't believe this. He only went their for the VMA's and barely got to see anything. Surely he won't have time to sight see a lot, but he can see something and that's enough.

Since Ashton was still rambling while Mikayla stared in amusement, Luke kissed him abruptly and exclaimed with pink eyes,"Oh my god, I can't wait! I'm so excited!"

"I know, your eyes show it," Ashton chuckled and pecked his lips. "The only downside is I can't -- I can't go, babe. I have too much going on here and a lot of work to do. So, it'll be just you and Michael. I'm really sorry. I would be there if I could, but I guess Calum would just need to bring his laptop and let me watch through Skype."

A frown formed on Luke's lips, eyes going grey instantly. But, Mikayla offered,"I can go along with Lucy if she can. I think it'd be good to bring a friend along."

Still, Luke was nervous. The thought of Ashton not being there didn't seem pleasant. He was his rock and who he crawled in bed with when having nightmares. The one who wouldn't tease him and would give him kisses everyday.

How can he go without kissing Ashton?

But, he didn't want to see scared or clingy. Like Ashton said, he needs to start being more mature and an adult. He will be eighteen soon and can't just cry for his boyfriend whenever something bad happens or when he's sad.

With that in mind, he agreed and Ashton updated Michael on what was going on. They already had dates and states chosen ahead of time, just in case, and Luke was nervously yet excitedly fidgeting with his head on Ashton's shoulder.

For the rest of the night, all three of the friends deciding on having some fun. They played twister and did some board games while ordering Chinese take-out. Luke refused to kiss Ashton after he ate something spicy and Mikayla was amused at the way Ashton pouted.

At the end of the night, that's when Luke was worried. Because, he can barely sleep without Ashton's arms around him and the older man's chest pressed to his back. He didn't know how he can go a week without his boyfriend. It seemed like pure torture.


	30. Chapter 30

It was really sad to think in only a couple weeks, Luke would be leaving for his concerts in America. Not only that, but their birthdays were in a month or so and it was just a lot happening. Luke was so scared to leave Ashton and have to learn to go off on his own again.

Since meeting Ashton, he was use to relying on the boy. The man who took him in, spoil him and constantly care for him. He was use to the loving words, the caring phrases and the kisses that made everything better. Because, a kiss can fix everything because it shows love and care which is all anyone needs sometimes.

Much to his relief, Luke noticed Ashton was also upset over it so at least he wasn't the only one. All he wanted to do was bring Ashton with him, but sadly, Ashton needed to stay and work on the music for the Union J album since it's been a while and their recent song was 'You Got it All' is amazing, so they've been working on some others since it's been five months since the video was released.

He honestly could go to America with Luke if he wanted to, but he has way too much on his hands and would just be distracted by the blonde. Plus, Luke knew he needed to focus and not be with his boyfriend all day every day. It's not healthy to be too attached.

However, he was still worked up over Leslie and Ashton had suggested that maybe they should talk to her. The thought didn't seem well in Luke's head. But, she was finding ways to get his number and making millions or twitter accounts to contact him. She was crazy and Ashton wanted to talk to her? 

But, he couldn't do much. He thought, if Ashton believes this could help, then he'll do it. They'll talk to her. They'll figure something out to make her leave them alone. As long as they do that, then maybe Ashton won't need to call the cops and they can discuss what happened.

Which is how Luke ended up texting the girl and asking if she wanted to come over. He had to unblock her and he was really nervous about this. He didn't want to see her. To look at her face and remember how he was so forced and violated with her extremely long nails and long fingers. It was just a lot for him to do.

But, it's been months and he should get over it. He needs to get passed out. That's when a small smile formed on Luke's lips. He realized Ashton was doing this so he could have closure. So Luke can understand, say what he wanted and make Leslie pay for what she did.

He sighed and was happy when the girl replied, saying she would be right over. He nervously gave her the address and went downstairs where he saw Ashton wasn't there. However, Calum was and that made Luke grimace a little because there was a lot of tension between all the boys.

Luckily, Calum was grabbing his keys and getting ready to go somewhere. He walked over, halting when spotting Luke and just nodded at him. Luke gave him a timid smile and watched as the boy walked out of the house. He sighed and went over to the island, sitting on the stool and grabbed a banana.

As he unpeeled the banana, he heard a ding and saw Leslie saying she's on her way and even added a winky emoji. He felt unsettled and nervously took a bite of the banana. He gulped slowly after chewing, watching as Ashton came downstairs with a sleeveless shirt showing off his biceps along with skinny jeans.

The boy noticed Luke and sighed at the sad expression on his face. He walked over and stood behind him, wrapping his arms around the blonde and Luke smiled sadly. He leaned his head back on Ashton's shoulder, pursing his lips for Ashton to lean down and capturing his with the boy's.

Ashton smiled sweetly, tasting the flavor of bananas and he chuckled quietly as Luke turned around in the spinning chair so he can kiss Ashton deeper. Their lips moved slowly together and Luke tugged Ashton down more since he was still sat in the stool, letting his tongue graze over Ashton's bottom lip and sighed contently as their tongues roamed around one another's in a swift motion.

Much to Luke's dismay, Ashton pulled away breathlessly and lightly nipped on his bottom lip. A pout formed on Luke's face and Ashton tapped his nose teasingly as he spoke,"Don't pout, baby. We need to talk before youknowwho shows up. I don't want you to freak out or anything."

"Just wanna kiss you," Luke grumbled, giving Ashton pleading eyes.

However, Ashton retorted and sat on the stool next to him and snatched up Luke's banana as he said,"We can kiss later,yeah? Right now I need to figure out what to say to her. You said you don't want to get the police involve, so we need to make something happen."

"Please, can we just not talk about her until she comes here," Luke whined.

When Ashton just shrugged, Luke groaned, frowning and he moved from his seat so he can sit in Ashton's lap. He moved up on the boy and Ashton frantically wrapped his free arm around Luke's waist so the boy didn't fall. Luke wrapped his legs around Ashton's waist and leaned close, pecking his boyfriend's lips.

He noticed Ashton just finishing off the banana and watched as he wrapped his lips around the last bit of it, gulping slowly. He intently stared and Ashton lazily tossed the peeling in the trashcan close by. He chewed slowly, looking at Luke and was amused at how the blonde's eyes turned a bright pink.

Luke let out a shaky breath and pulled Ashton closer as he whispered,"Kiss me, daddy, please? Need you so bad."

Ashton felt himself get turned on and he nervously flickered his eyes to Luke's phone. He felt the boy squirm in his lap a little, obviously somewhat hard and before Ashton could speak, lips were on his. He let out a squeak of surprise, but held onto Luke and smirked a little as he gripped Luke's bum in his hands and heard the boy let out a small moan.

Luke said breathlessly, pulling away as Ashton started kissing and nibbling on his neck,"F-Fuck, Ashton. I just -- something. Need you to do something."

"What do you need, baby? Tell me what you need," Ashton replied, smirking a little when seeing how hot and bothered Luke was getting. His eyes dark and a very obvious pink. Showing excitement and how sexually aroused he was. He let his hand slip under his boyfriend's side and caressing his soft skin.

A needy expression was on Luke's face as he nonchalantly trying to grind his hips on Ashton's, burying his face in Ashton's neck. He pressed small kisses on Ashton's neck,"N-Need to come really bad, please? We haven't -- we never really get to, you know, and I just."

"Complete sentences, sweetheart," Ashton chuckled, raising an eyebrow as he noticed Luke's annoyed look. A playful glint appeared on Ashton's eyes as he kissed Luke once more, letting his teeth lightly tug on the boy's lipring and told him,"Daddy wants to help you, but you need to tell him what you want."

That went straight to Luke's hard-on, making him even more turned on as he breathed out,"Fuck, I--I don't know. I never -- I just. Ashton, daddy, please." He was way too turned on to think properly and just blubbered out with a messy, frantic kiss," I don't know. Something, anything, everything."

Ashton tsked slightly, finding it fully entertaining at how begging Luke was. It was rare for him to get like this and so he just sighed, kissing on Luke's neck and sucking a little love bite there before rubbing his thumb lightly over the mark with an approved smile.

He leans in as Luke tips his head back, working on making an identical mark on the opposite side as a hand slides between them and rubs gently against the bulge under Luke’s sweatpants. He hears a breathy noise from him, followed by a soft whisper that has a wrecked edge to it. “D-Daddy, fuck.”

Luke panted heavily, rarely able to get any release lately and he rolled his hips down on Ashton's. He moaned softly, feeling Ashton palming him through his sweats and Ashton whispering words of encouragement as Luke mouthed at his neck to silence his sounds.

Much to both their dismay, there was a loud knock at the door and Luke gasped as he remembered Leslie was coming back. His face paled and his hard-on instantly went down. Ashton frowned when seeing his expression and peppered his face with kisses.

Ashton assured with one last, lingering kiss and cupped Luke's face in his hands,"Baby, you'll be okay. I'm here. How about we finish this up later tonight?" He then moved his lips to Luke's ear, saying seductively while playfully biting his ear,"I'll make you feel so good."

Luke gulped slowly, nodding as he said weakly,"O-Oh. I -- Yeah, okay."

A grin formed on Ashton's lips as he lifted Luke up, the blonde giggling slightly when Ashton sat him down in the chair at the table. He watched as Ashton left to answer the door as another annoying knock was heard. She was obviously very impatient and it was frustrating.

He fidgeted with his tanktop, ruffling his hair a little and was uncomfortable with the bulge in his sweats. It was going down drastically and he honestly just wanted so badly to finish where they started, but soon enough a very scared, angry and annoyed girl walked in with Ashton gripping onto her shoulder and looking not very pleased.

Leslie asked in annoyance,"Alright, what the fuck is going on? I thought we were going to be...you know, fucking and sucking. Unless you wanna threesome, we can always do that." She glanced at Ashton in disapproval,"But not with him. No offense, but you're ugly."

A frown formed on Ashton's face and Luke sneered,"He's not ugly!"

She held her hands in defense and snickered,"Whatever, baby. Now, where's the bedroom?"

"Only I can call him 'baby', got it?" Ashton snapped, roughly pushing him to the chair and the whole 'no hitting girls' rule wasn't going to go well if she kept this up. "Sit the hell down. Now. We have a lot to talk about and if you don't cooperate, we're gonna call the cops."

Luke nervously watched her eyeing him like a packet of bacon. He didn't like it. Having her staring at him with those devious eyes and he stood behind his boyfriend, heart pounding in his chest. He felt like such a baby for being scared of a girl who was nothing but a bitch.

However, Ashton wrapped his arm around Luke's waist and kissed him quickly. A gasp was heard and Leslie exclaimed,"What the hell? Are you gay?"

"He's Luke," Ashton retorted. Seeing as Luke was still unsure of whether he liked girls or not, they kept him as himself for a while. "And, that's none of your concern. You're not here to watch us make out."

"I wouldn't mind seeing that," She said nonchalantly and ignored their disgusted looks. "Fine. If I'm not here to watch you bang, then why am I here?"

"You rapéd me," Luke said bluntly, feeling Ashton's grip on his waist tighten some. He noticed her gaping expression and he said coldly,"You took advantage of me. You -- You forced me and made me think I wanted it. But, I didn't. I wasn't -- I didn't want to do it and you made me."

"You never said no," Leslie said with a frown. "I didn't do that! You didn't tell me you didn't want it. I--I didn't take advantage of you, Luke."

"You did! I never said yes either! I couldn't talk! I was drunk and high and barely able to control my body, I couldn't do anything and you took advantage of that," He said with tears glazing his eyes. "You forced me to date you! You made me keep sending nudes, you tried forcing yourself on me in the bathroom!"

Leslie angrily shouted,"You made me think you liked me, you invited me to the party!"

"I didn't invite you to sit on my fucking díck!" Luke then exclaimed,fists clenched as he looked at the stubborn girl with steaming red eyes,"You made me feel like complete shit! You made me feel insecure and like it was all my fault! You made me scared to even be with Ashton! You made me feel cheap and useless and like crap! I hate you! I wish you were dead! I can't even go to sleep without feeling like it would happen again! I hate you! I hate you!"

It was all too much for him and Luke flinched as the girl went to step forward. He shook his head frantically, tears falling rapidly down his cheek as his chest heaved. He felt his hand trembling and it was just not okay. He was getting worked up and Ashton frowned as he watched Luke shove passed him and rush upstairs.

The blonde let out a small sob as he went to Ashton's room, slamming the door shut. He was breathing heavily, the walls seeming to close in on him and he could hear Ashton and Leslie shouting downstairs, his hands moving to his ears so he can drown out their words.

He didn't mean it. He didn't want her dead. He didn't want anyone dead, that's not the person who he is. He never wanted to wish someone dead. It wasn't right. But, she took so much away from him. His confidence, his ability to have sex without freaking out, his trust in people, -- it was all gone. Now, he's lost and Ashton is like his compass, making him find his way. But, right now he was still in a sea of confusion.

Meanwhile, Ashton was happy to have made the girl leave. She promised not to contact Luke anymore. And, in return, he promised not to call the cops as long as she doesn't contact him. As soon as she would, the police will be involved. And, as of now, it seemed okay with him.

Because, Ashton had this knowing feeling that she wasn't fully aware of what she did. Yeah, she definitely took advantage of Luke and she was crazy. But, sometimes things happen and sometimes the people doing them wont' do it again. He wanted so badly for her to be sent to jail, however it was Luke's call and only his.

He sighed and looked up at the stairs, wondering if Luke wanted space or not. In the end, he decided to check up on him and make sure he was okay. He went to his room, knowing that's where his boyfriend was. Luke always goes in his room and it's kind of sweet in his mind.

When he went inside, he noticed Luke was passed out and clinging to the pillow. He had tears down his cheek and his shirt off, showing off his tattoo. Ashton smiled sweetly, walking over and crawled in bed next to him. He wrapped his arms around his love and lightly kissed his bare shoulder, skin hot beneath his lips. 

He saw Luke pout a little in his sleep and fondly watched as his chest rose and fell. He wanted his boyfriend happy and he wanted Luke to be Luke again. Hopefully, this helped a little. He got what he wanted off his chest and Leslie was out of the picture, perhaps things can be okay now.

-

It was a few days later and life was getting easier for Luke. He wasn't completely okay anymore and still hung up over the Leslie thing. But, he was better. His nightmares were fading and have been for weeks, but now he barely even thinks about the girl anymore.

It was hard to do that with his album out and hearing people got it. When it came out, Michael and the other people working for Luke came into Ashton's office with silly string and they had a nice time. Mikayla even popped buy with her CD she got and proudly showed it off.

Everything was going well and Luke was finally happy. He loved being able to see people on twitter showing off their CD and he would reply, thanking them for going out and buying it.He retweeted and followed tons of people to show his gratitude and smiled a how happy they seemed over something as small as him pushing a button.

However, now Luke was happily laying in bed and going on twitter. He was waiting for Ashton to come up and they were going to go out and have a nice dinner. It was to celebrate the album being out and he was so excited to go to America soon, it was going to be amazing.

Sadly, things aren't always good. Because, he posted a quick selfie of himself laying down and making a silly face. His eyes were a bright pink and he was crossing them. He thought it would be nice since his fans (who call themselves Hemminators for some reason) really like him posting pictures.

But, then he saw some people tweeting and they were definitely not fans. There were a lot saying 'ugly', 'freak', 'are you twelve?' and many were making fun of his eyes. Something he was always insecure about. Because, he can't control them and it wasn't like he can fix them. He tried and nothing worked. 

A frown was on his face and he shakily went to the bathroom. He looked at his shirtless self, only pajama pants on. He leaned forward, staring into his eyes that turned into a grey color. He tilted his head to the side and wondered if everyone hated them. Because, they're weird and freaky even.

Suddenly, there was a voice calling,"Lukey, where are you love?"

Luke frowned, quickly trying to put on a fake smile. However, Ashton walked in before he could and he asked in concern while walking in,"Hey, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just was gonna shower," He lied, timidly smiling.

However, Ashton scoffed and he wrapped his arms around the shirtless boy from behind,"Baby, I know you're lying. Your eyes are grey; you're sad. What happened? You were so happy."

Luke shrugged sadly, hating how his eyes gave it all away. He mumbled weakly,"Do you -- Do you hate my eyes?"

"What?" Ashton asked in confusion, knowing what he said, but not understanding.

Much to his dismay, Luke shook his head and moved from his arms. He walked into the bedroom and slowly sat on the bed. Ashton followed in curiosity and concern. He hated seeing his boyfriend so insecure. He sat next to him, taking Luke's hand in his.

Luke admitted with a sad chuckle,"People are -- they're saying my eyes are weird and well, they are. They're not normal. And, sometimes they're creepy. I hate them. I just want them to stay one color just like everyone else. I bet you hate them, I wouldn't blame you if you did."

A scoff left Ashton's lips and he said,"Look at me, Luke." He didn't and Ashton gripped on Luke's chin, turning so he faced Ashton with grey eyes and the older man said honestly,"You are beautiful. Your body, your face, your personality -- and your eyes are just as beautiful as you. I love them."

"But, they're creepy," Luke said under his breath.

Surprisingly, Ashton pushed Luke down on the bed and knocked the wind out of the boy. He crawled over him and he looked right into Luke's grey eyes as he said,"They're not. Never think that. I love them, I love you. You're so unique and gorgeous. You're precious, baby."

"Then why don't I feel that way?" Luke whispered out, not understanding.

There was a pause and then Ashton leaned down and let his lips brush against Luke's as he spoke quietly,"Let me show let you feel that way, then."

Luke's eyes shot up, going a bright orange for surprise,"W-What?"

Ashton's lips curled into a small smirk as he let his hands trail down Luke's slim body all the way to small, light trail of hair leading to his sweatpants. He scooted down a little and kissed down his chest. He looked up at Luke, who was looking down at him in a mixture of shock and love.

The older boy said,"Let me love you. If you want, of course. If you're ready."

At first, Luke wasn't so sure. He fiddled with his fingers, breath hitching when Ashon trailed his finger tips of his skin. It was tingling and sending shivers down his spines. He was scared because sex was hard for him to comprehend after Leslie. But, Ashton was so loving and gentle as he let feathery kisses go over his body.

So, Luke nodded and Ashton asked softly,"You sure, love? It's okay if you're not."

"I-I want to," He assured and blushed when Ashton started pulling down his sweatpants. Ashton has seen him naked and yet, Luke was still insecure and worried about it.

But, Ashton just pulled them down and let his hands caress Luke's thighs after tossing them to the side. He let his thumbs slip under Luke's elastic part of the boxers. He pulled them down and Luke's hard-on sprung out, Ashton smirking a little as Luke let out a small hiss from the cold air.

Ashton kisses along each of his hips, tongue poking out and moved up to where Luke's tattoo was inked on his side of his body,each line inked into his skin, along every curve and flourish. Luke leaned down, watching him with his lips parted and eyes bright pink.

Ashton leaned over him and held a hand against his neck, kissing him again. Luke wrapped his legs around Ashton’s hips and pushed him forward, using the heels of his feet until Ashton’ body was flush against his. He feels Ashton smile against his lips, giving a roll of his hips.

A weird sensation filled Luke as he moaned lightly. Luke would feel embarrassed about the pathetic way he whines Ashton’s name if he wasn’t already a bit gone. It just wasn’t fair that Ashton wasn’t naked yet. His body covered by pathetic clothing covering him.

Luke tried to pull down the grey trackies keeping him from what he wants, but Ashton quickly grabbed his wrists and pinned his hands above his head. “Now, Luke, Really? Don’t be so eager. What did you forget to say?”

Luke raised an eyebrow and defiantly pushes his heels down, the trackies going with them. “Fuck me, Daddy.” Ashton tightened his grip on his wrists and Luke arced his back with a huff of annoyance, pouting as he looked at Ashton with pleading pink eyes,“Please. Make me feel beautiful?"

Ashton just smirked and pushed him back into the pillows. He teasingly trailed small kisses down Luke's neck and lightly bit down on his collarbone,"God, you're such a fucking pest. You know how to get me going, huh baby? Using that against me. You're a menace."

As Luke whined a loud 'yes, daddy' Ashton just grinned and stripped down. He let Luke watch with eager eyes as he tossed each layer of clothing across the room before moving over on top of his beautiful boyfriend. Ashton glanced at Luke's hard-on that was begging to come and he pecked Luke's lips.

Luke panted softly, hair flat and sticking to his sweaty forehead. He watched as Ashton leaned over to retrieve the lube from the nightstand and Luke let his hands move to Ashton's very toned back. He moved them to his shoulder blades as Ashton moved back so he was straight over him.

Ashton smirked a little and he moved down Luke's body. He slicked up his three long fingers and the next thing he felt was the soft wetness of Ashton's index finger against his opening. Ashton kissed his inner thigh as he opened him up, fingers sliding and stretching him open and mouth leaving a mark that would surely become a bruise by morning. 

It was a great distraction, Luke grimace at the new feeling. He never did this and he tried to blick out the thoughts of Leslie hovering over him.He focused on Ashton's long fingers slowly filling him up, body tensing and soon enough there was Ashton's fingers brushing against something that made his body go whiled.

He let out a gasped,'Oh, fuck' and Luke's body filled with a great pleasure. He felt Ashton smirking against his thighs as he kissed the soft skin. Lukew hined and started to roll his hips down to meet the three fingers stretching him open and he moaned softly.

Luke pleaded,"F-Fuck, need you, Ash."

Ashton nodded, pulling his fingers out and Luke felt lost as he watched Ashton open a condom packet. He covered himself, slicking his hard-on and Luke was surprised as Ashton leaned down above him. He let out a throaty moan when Ashton kissed him hard lined himself up, carefully sliding in.

It was so hard for Luke, the new feeling having him grimacing and wincing at the pain of being stretched. Ashton was very big, at least in Luke's opinion and he felt tears prickle his pained pink eyes. Ashton noticed, soothingly kissing his face and tears away when he let Luke get use to it until he was ready. And soon enough, Ashton was thrusting into him and was flush against Luke's bum.

“So good, baby.” Ashton mutters against Luke’s neck as he built up a steady pace of rolling his hips in and out. Luke groans lowly at the friction of Ashton’s stomach rubbing against his hard-on as he thrusts deeply. Resting on his elbows, Ashton lets his hands fall in Luke’s hair, pushing his fringe out of his face. “Open your pretty eyes, love. Look at me.”

Luke groans again when he did, because Ashton looked so good like this, wavy hair swaying in his face and panting softly in pleasure. He shyly looked away, not wanting Ashton to see his eyes like this. He was already sweating and body glistening, his eyes were probably a crazy color.

But, Ashton roughly (not really rough, more sternly) turned his chin and said as he looked into Luke's purple eyes,"Fuck, y-you look so sexy. So pretty, beautiful."

As Ashton filled him more, slamming into him, Luke was tensing. He threw his head back and Ashton pulls his hair, getting a breathy whimper from him. “Fuck, daddy. I-- I love you so much, feels so good."

Ashton went harder, riding high on the soft whines and gasps Luke made. The way he claws at Ashton’s back with one hand and the sheets with the other, the pleasure driving him crazy. He’s getting close and Ashton can feel it, so he pulls on his hair again to get him whimpering and leans in to whisper against his ear.

“Do you feel good, baby? Does daddy make you feel pretty?" Ashton asked him as he wrapped a fist around Luke's hard-on, thumb brushing the tip and rubbing precome over the head. Luke twitches in his hand. “Do you feel sexy? Like the little slut you are? Do I make you feel like a princess?"

A choked sob comes from him, and Luke is almost sure he’s going to literally cry before he finishes, because it’s so hot. Ashton is hot and he’s so overwhelmed. He just whimpers and nods weakly in response. “Y-Yeah, a pretty princess. F-Fuck, feel so slutty.”

"Good, baby. You're my little naughty slut," Ashton said with a sharp tone, voice hot against Luke's ear.

Those words are what send him over the edge, coming into Ashton’s hand and onto his stomach. He’s crying now for sure, though he doesn’t feel it because he’s not sure if he’s even breathing. He vaguely hears Ashton saying something and calling him baby, fucking into him through the aftershocks and finishing off inside him.

He felt dazed and like he was in heaven, a stupid smile on his face when he felt Ashton pulling out of him after peppering his face with kisses. He watched as Ashton tossed the condom in the trash and retrieved a towel from the bathroom to wipe off their sweaty bodies.

Ashton chuckled at Luke's stupid smile and grinned when he wiped him down, whispering sweet compliments. Luke felt exhausted, happy it was night so he could go to bed. He felt Ashton crawl in bed next to him and he was blushing like crazy when their naked bodies pressed together. He snuggled into Ashton's arms and turned so his face buried in Ashton's toned chest.

He heard Ashton whispering 'love you, beautiful' and Luke's face probably exploded at how big he was smiling. He cuddled into Ashton's strong arms and sighed contently when feeling Ashton kissing his hair. The smell of sweat and sex was in the air, but he was so happy to have such a great boyfriend that cared so much about him.

Which is why he mumbled sleepily before drifting to sleep,"Love you too, Ashton. Always will."


	31. Chapter 31

It was the morning after and Ashton was the first to wake up. It was a usual thing for him to wake up first since Luke liked to sleep in. He felt happy when Luke's body was curled with his. The blonde's head buried in his chest and snoring quietly with his hot breath hitting Ashton's bare skin.

To think, months ago he didn't even know who Luke was. Ashton was always afraid yet excited to fall in love. He never thought he could, though. He never thought he would be able to find a person who loved him for who he is, rather than how much money he had.

Now, he has his cute popstar boyfriend who had more talent than anyone he knew and was absolutely, drop dead gorgeous with the sweetest yet most stubborn personality ever. Luke was his. Luke was his beautiful boyfriend inside and out and he could go on about how much he loved him.

He could name every mark on his body now, having seen and enjoyed it all. He can kiss his pretty lips and mumble every song that reminds him of Luke, because he can connect his boyfriend to anything. He just is infatuated with the boy and he isn't afraid to admit it.

He admires and cares about him. Ashton just loves him a lot. He never understood why love was so powerful, he never believed it can control a person. But, it really can. Considering he can't go ten minutes without thinking about Luke just proves how in love he is.

With his pretty eyes that change every hour or so since Luke has so many emotions. He loves his cute button nose, enjoying kissing it and nuzzling his own bigger one against it. He loves how slim Luke is. Not because he enjoys skinny people, but because he loves that he can wrap his arms around him and pull him close and basically wrap his whole body around him.

He loves how Luke is taller, because it was just attractive. He could be short and beautiful, though. But, Ashton always favored taller people, even if he's older. He loves Luke's cheeks, pinching and kissing them but what he loved most of all was his smile.

The smiles can range from a fond, to forced to gleeful and excited ones. His favorite was his Ashton smile. He can't describe it, but he can just see how Luke's smile changes around him. It shows his cute dimples, lips curling up and he usually bites his bottom lip when smiling at Ashton.

He loved it.

Ashton sighed happily, letting out a small yawn and he smiled when Luke whined a bit, cuddling closer in his sleep. He fondly let his hand travel down Luke's bare back to the small of it, right above his bum. He leaned forward, kissing Luke's forehead and was amused at the way Luke curled in a small ball so he could be the small spoon despite them not even spooning.

Ashton moved a bit, reaching for his phone and moved back when Luke made a noise of disagreement. He kissed the boy's cheek and looked at his texts. He smiled when he saw Michael send a picture of Luke's CD at Target. It also showed a lot of them were gone and most likely bought.

Suddenly, an arm was wrapping around Ashton's waist and he felt Luke press closer. The boy was mumbling sleepily,"Mornin', what time's it?"

Ashton glanced at the time on his phone and told him when stretching his arms,"Almost eleven, we slept in."

"Tired me out," Luke chuckled groggily, blushing a bit when Ashton smirked. He rubbed his eyes and sat up a bit. He winced at the pain in his bum and complained,"Ash, it hurts!"

"Want me to kiss it better?" Ashton joked, lightly moving the sheets and blanket from his bare body and reached for the boxers he had on the ground.

He pulled them on and saw Luke was pouting and actually was in pain. He understood since his ass hurt quite a bit when Luke and him had sex before. So, he gave his boyfriend a sympathetic smile and crawled back over, capturing Luke's pouting lips in a small, closed mouth kiss.

He cupped his cheeks and told him with his nose nuzzling Luke's,"It'll go away soon, don't worry. I wasn't gonna go all rough on our first official time, I'm sorry. I just got carried away."

"No, I..." Luke hesitated, eyes going green as he looked down. "I liked it. It was nice...plus, I kind of um, liked it when you were rough. It just makes me know how strong you are and I guess I-I feel protected." He then groaned and blushed,"Wow, I'm so stupid. That didn't even make sense. Forget I said that."

However, as Luke went to get up, Ashton grabbed him by the waist and pulled him on his lap. He chuckled and embraced him,"I get it, baby. You like to know I can protect you from anything, yeah?" Luke nodded sheepishly and Ashton sighed. "I can't guarantee I will always be able to protect you. But, I can promise I will always try."

A small smile formed on Luke's lips and he reached over to the bedside table and quickly opened the drawer. He pulled out some mints that Ashton kept and tossed one in his mouth before smirking and holding one towards Ashton's lips. Ashton opened without a second thought, eager to kiss his boyfriend.

Luke shrieked as Ashton chewed the mint and lifted Luke, laying him done and hovering over him. They both kissed each other deeply, the mints thankfully chewed and gone, leaving a strong smell and taste. But, it was better than morning breath and Ashton laid over Luke's still bare body, letting his tongue roam his mouth.

Luke moaned softly and smiled against his lips, wrapping his legs around Ashton's waist and gasped slightly when Ashton began rubbing up so his boxer-clad groin brushed against Luke's. He pulled back, panting as Ashton began sucking on the love bites he made last night with a glint in his eyes.

They kissed for the longest, just enjoying their tender touches each were giving and Ashton was teasingly letting his finger trace against Luke's bum and lightly pressing against his hole. As if acting like he was going to finger him, only to smirk and grab his hips instead, giggling at the glare on Luke's face.

However, as he began kissing him again, he noticed Luke was acting different. Because, when he would let his tongue roam his mouth, Luke was pulling back more and he finally pulled away himself. He frowned, asking the boy,"What's wrong? Are you mad that I'm teasing you...? I can really do it if you w--"

"Haveyouevereatensomeoneout?" Luke blurted out, face red and eyes green for his embarrassment. 

At first, Ashton was confused and he furrowed his eyebrows with his hands pinned over Luke's head. He asked,"What was that, love?"

"I...I just -- you ... um," Luke nervously looked down, chest heaving from how hard he was breathing. "I wanted to -- to try but not like -- and I don't know."

Ashton pursed his lips slightly and chuckled a bit,"If you want something, just ask. I can always try something new with you if it's something you like. Don't be embarrassed to ask."

Luke hesitated and said quietly, blushing with his awkward voice,"C-Can you eat me out? Rím me..? I--I don't know if that's the right word. Oh god, I'm so awkward. I'm sorry! That's so weird. I just heard of it and it -- it seemed like it would feel nice and you said kiss it better and I can't stop thinking about it."

A blank expression was on Ashton's face, his teeth digging in his bottom lip. He left his finger trace over Luke's tattoo as he spoke,"I...I never tried that before." 

"Oh, um. Okay. It's fine," Luke assured quickly, still mortified and going to get up.

But, Ashton tugged him down once again and pressed him down by his hands. He rolled his eyes,"Baby, calm the fuck down, okay? Stop being so nervous around me." Ashton smiled so he could show Luke he was just being playful,"I can always try it, yeah? If we don't like it, then we don't need to continue. If you want me to rím you then I'm willing to do it."

The fact that Ashton was doing this for Luke made him smile. Ashton didn't seem like he cared for the kink, but he was smiling and seemed genuine as he spoke. Luke felt like the luckiest guy on earth and nodded. He leaned up, giving Ashton a big kiss and beamed as he scooted back with Ashton moved back, gripping his thighs and spreading them.

Ashton hesitated before asking Luke to lie on his stomach. Luke wasn't really sure about that, feeling awkward all exposed. But, Ashton surprised him by lightly tapping his bum and Luke's eyes widened. His breath hitched, seeing Ashton's raised eyebrow and quickly did as told.

At first, he didn't feel or hear anything. He had his face buried in the pillow, waiting anxious and felt Ashton's hands on his bum. It was weird, to say the least. Being touched so intimately. But, he quickly buried his face in the pillow, feeling Ashton's tongue licking a thick strap across his hole.

The sensation and pleasure was amazing yet strange. Luke was so sensitive to this for some reason. He was responsive and continuously moaning into the pillow, sounds muffled in case Calum was home and he felt Ashton spread his cheeks more, circling his tongue around the rím and Luke can feel him smirking slightly.

As he continued making noises into the pillow, he gasped as Ashton lightly smacked his bum again and say snappishly,"Don't hide your sounds, baby. Wanna hear you moan for me." Ashton teasingly trace his entrance and grinned at the sounds Luke let out, breath hot against Luke's hole as he spoke,"Fuck, baby. You sound so good."

Seeing as Luke is still new to sex, especially something this intense, he was nearly clawing at the mattress and tensing when Ashton licked frantically, lightly nipping occasionally and driving him insane. His tongue was so nice against Luke's ass, tasting and licking further to get Luke overwhelmed in a good way.

It worked well, because Luke was nearly in tears at the pleasure. His thighs quivering and repeatedly chanting 'Ashton, daddy, Ashton' and begging for more. The word daddy really drove Ashton to lick deeper, going quicker with his actions and eating him out vigorously, assuming he was doing something right with how wrecked Luke sounded.

Soon Luke was tensing and Ashton was going quicker, his tongue frantically licking around and his light stubble was brushing against Luke's cheeks. Purposely, instead of flicking his tongue, he moves his entire head as he licks flatly over him, letting it drag over Luke's hole and make him whimper in want and need.

Finally, after only a couple minutes, Luke practically collapsed as he came with a cry of Ashton's name. Ashton wiped his wet mouth a bit, pleased with how burned out Luke was. It was only morning time and he already tired him out once again, proud to see a small amount of sweat on Luke's forehead.

Ashton heard his phone vibrate and reached over, seeing Michael texted he needed to come into work later for some business with Little Mix. he sighed and glanced at Luke, who looked like he wanted to sleep again. He tsked, swatting his bum lightly and Luke's eyes shot open.

Ashton snorted and nonchalantly massaged Luke's shoulder,"C'mon, baby. We need a shower."

A pout formed on Luke's lips as he whined and shook his head. He was tired and just wanted to sleep. However, Ashton insisted so he sat up with messy hair, a worn out expression and flushed cheeks. His eyes were bright pink still and he held his arms out to be picked up as if he was a baby.

Well, he's Ashton's baby.

So, because of that, he reluctantly gripped his thighs and Luke wrapped them around his waist with his arms around his neck. Despite being taller, he was still small in a way. Ashton just smiled at the way Luke mumbled incoherently with his face buried in his shoulder. He was like a little kid who fell asleep in the car ride home after a day at the amusement park.

When they got to the shower, Luke was already naked and just sat on the counter that will need to be cleaned. He waited till the shower was warm and they showered together. Luke lazy and Ashton fondly washing his hair for him, occasionally kissing his shoulder and it was all too perfect.

-

Both Ashton and Luke's birthdays were coming soon and because of this, they were no longer afraid to go public. Technically, Luke still isn't out yet. However, Ashton wanted him to wait till he's eighteen to do that, so the aren't confirming anything until then.

But, they went out together and honestly, it was chaos. Luke was surprised at how many people followed them to Target and luckily they lost them. Luke was honestly not expecting that and he was forced to put on a hoodie and shades, as if that wasn't suspicious.

The only reason they went was because Ashton insisted they picked up some CD's before they ran out. Much to their excitement, they already had to restock twice and Luke was so happy to see people actually enjoyed his music. He really didn't expect that at all and he happily took some.

Also, they went to the movie section and picked up a couple, wanting to watch some later that night when Ashton got home. Ashton was making him laugh and joking around, smugly looking at the Little Mix CD's and they went to the toy section as well.

While Ashton looked at the action figures, Luke was staring at a tickle me Elmo. It had a button saying 'push me' and he was so tempted to do so. He nervously bit his bottom lip before shrugging, pushing the button. 

'That tickles, ah-ha-ha!' The toy said in a creepy, robotic laugh with Elmo's voice.

Luke jumped, eyes widening as it began laughing and he frantically tried turning it off by pushing the button stupidly. But, that just kept making it repeat and he blushed as lady passed by with a suspicious expression on her face.

He laughed nervously, giving her a forced smile and she shoved her kid away while whispering something to him. The Elmo wouldn't turn off and Luke just gave up, awkwardly rushing off to find Ashton in the other kid's section.

By the time he got to Ashton, the boy suggested they left since he needs to go to work soon. When they went in line, Luke stayed back and had Ashton pay so he wasn't recognized. They then left and waited for the car to pull up.

However, paparazzi was waiting outside (probably found them and was ordered to stay out) and Luke gasped as they started taking pictures, lights flashing and wincing at how loud their words were. He still wasn't use to this, only being papped a few times and each weren't as crazy as this one.

Because, not only were there paparazzi, but there was even fans and he didn't understand how they knew he was there. He cringed, ears ringing at the people yelling his name. It wasn't like on stage, where he can block it out with his own voice and have in earplugs if necessary.

He felt Ashton wrap an arm around his waist, waving over some security who were rushing to help them. Luke's eyes flickered, a few girls shouting at him and asking for hugs and pictures and he wanted so badly to give them some, but he felt his chest start heaving and everything was so overwhelming.

Ashton noticed, frowning and asking people to please move, but started getting annoyed when girls kept grabbing onto Luke and trying to touch him. He could hear a few paps ask questions loudly, one shouting,"Hey, how does it feel being the fag in Australia, queer!"

Ashton flinched and saw Luke doing the same, a fan shrilling,"Are you two dating?! Luke, are you gay?!"

"He's straight, you bitch!" Another sneered to the older looking girl, shoving passed her to reach for Luke and he quickly tugged his hand back as security helped him tot he car that pulled up.

Luke frantically went inside the car, burying his face in his hands when Ashton followed after. Hands were slapping on the window, making Luke's eyes a bright brown for fear as he covered his ears with his hands. He felt so stupid for being freaked out, but he couldn't help it.

Thankfully, Ashton scooted with him and wrapped his arms around Luke to comfort. Luke blushed with embarrassment and just weakly smiled when Ashton kissed his cheek softly, whispering assuring words and sweet compliments. His fingers brushing through Luke's quiff.

No one talked about it, they both just kept quiet and Luke was looking at his CD on the way home. He was happy to see it, the accomplishment making him forget about being mobbed. It was weird to think that he was mobbed at target, but he should have realized this would happen.

When they got home, Ashton sadly had to leave to work since it was almost nine. So, Ashton was hugging Luke and kissing his neck softly,"You sure you're okay? I just don't wanna leave you if you're still shaken up."

"Don't worry about me. It was just a small crowd, I was just in shock," Luke assured, smiling weakly and burying his face in Ashton's wavy hair. 

Honestly, he wasn't sure whether or not even he was telling the truth. Because, it wasn't a small crowd but he was in shock. He never thought leaving a store would lead him into such a big mess of fans and old men with no life.

He didn't like worrying Ashton, though. He had other things to worry about other than Luke. Like his other bands he's managing and just a lot more than his boyfriend. Especially since he's been stressed over them being apart for a week.

Ashton sighed, not sure if he should believe him. Luke rolled his eyes, giving him another kiss and told him repeatedly that he's fine and there's nothing to worry about. Which is true, he will be fine. But, was he at the moment?

Of course he wasn't. Luke just didn't want Ashton worrying about him. Instead, he just nodded and let Ashton kiss him deeply by the door then had to shove him out since Ashton kept mumbling if he was 'sure' and 'really okay'.

As he watched Ashton drive away, he went into the living room with a blanket wrapped around himself and laid down on the couch. He leaned his head on the arm rest, perched up on his elbow and flicking through twitter only to see pictures of him being mobbed everywhere.

Is his fanbase even that big? He was still a new artist. Even if he did release a song around nine months ago. He sighed and nervously looked at some of the tweets. Many were talking about him and Ashton, saying they were either, illegal or disgusting and the bad made him react more than the good.

Before he could think about it, he heard a familiar voice say sharply,"Ashton texted. Said to make sure you're okay."

Luke glanced up, frowning when seeing Calum's not amused expression. He shrugged weakly,"I'm fine."

"I don't care, honestly. Because, Michael said he's not focusing," Calum retorted, narrowing his eyes and walked over to snatched up the remote and mute the TV. "You know, I said yes to you moving in. I didn't say yes to you distracting Ashton and making him not able to focus on his job!"

His booming voice had Luke flinch and stand up slowly,"I'm not forcing him to think about me! If he's worried, it's not my fault. I told him I was fine!"

"Well, your eyes honestly show you're not and he knew that! Face it, Luke! All you do is fail Ashton! You make him unable to focus on his work, constantly worry about you and ditch his friends! Before you popped up, his life was fine! Now you're just ruining it," Calum snapped, roughly shoving Luke. "Sometimes I just wish you would get out of here and leave!"

There was a silence, both just looking at one another with Luke pressed against a wall and neither breaking the stare. A small glint of regret was in Calum's eyes. That was, until a phone rang and he just shook his head. Calum left, going to answer it and Luke can hear him speaking.

He gulped slowly, taking a shaky breath and glanced at Calum. He went upstairs after grabbing his phone and he went to his room. Calum's words replayed in his mind and he nervously paced his room when hearing Calum most likely talking to Michael about how Ashton wasn't focusing once again.

Was he right? It did seem like Calum was right. Because, he's been busy with Ashton so much. From the Leslie thing, to Luke being arrested, him rejecting Ashton at first and well, now it's the sex and him leaving in a couple days. He was distracting Ashton and he shouldn't.

Ashton's life was fine before he showed up. Surely Ashton did approach him first, but Luke can fix it. Maybe Ashton would be better off with Luke not in the picture. If he left, then Ashton could be happy and not worrying about him. All he had to do was leave and live on his own again.

As Luke packed up, he realized he didn't have money. However, it was dark out and nobody in his town he use to live in stayed up to date with new celebrities. So, he could just sleep in the alley again. Only for that night, since he knew Mikayla was busy and out of town.

With that in mind, he packed up a small bag and grabbed his phone before quietly leaving. He tiptoed down stairs and made sure Calum wasn't in sight. He heard the boy in the living room and quietly shut the door behind him. Luke left, tugging his hoodie up and sunglasses on. 

On his way to the neighborhood, he grimaced and saw his phone was only on 7%. He groaned, shrugging and decided it didn't matter.He didn't need to call or answer calls. He just walked and walked. It seemed like hours and he was so use to driving around and being driven places.

But, soon he was there and the alley was gross all of a sudden. He didn't understand. He slept there before, even if it was nine months ago. However, he just sighed and the cold air was crisp and dry. He shivered, grabbing his other jacket he brought and laid it out like he use to with Mikayla.

He saw it was almost eleven and there was this gross smell in the air from the garage nearby. Luke stayed up, eyes staring at the sky and lips chapping from the cold air. And, maybe he was so use to being pampered that he forgot what it was like to be poor. But, he drifted to sleep with his arms around himself and wishing it was Ashton. However, he's doing this for him to be happy, so it didn't matter.


	32. Chapter 32

Waking up in the office use to be normal for Ashton. He sometimes would even fall asleep on the couch instead of driving home since he worked a lot. Lately, that wasn't what life was anymore. He was more use to sleeping with Luke and only working for a few hours.

When he woke up that morning, instant guilt filled him. He was working so hard last night and decided to stay back to get everything sorted since he was distracted by Luke. He didn't want to come off as being a slacker of a boss, so he tried to get everything done.

It worked and he had all the tour dates ready and booked for the bands. He even went on twitter, using the band accounts since he has access to them, and tweeted out the dates so fans can order tickets. He thought it would be nice to get them excited for the concerts they can attend.

Now, he was tired and exhausted and woke up at around five in the morning. Ashton yawned, rubbing his face sleepily and grimaced at the time. Before, he use to wake up that early all the time. It was naturally for him to get up early since he would work and work out and hang out with Michael.

Of course, things change and so do people. Ashton was such a loner who slept with tons of guys to feel loved. He didn't use them, if anything, they used him for fame and to be rich. They would always take his money and take advantage of him being alone. 

But, now he was so in love and happy. He had the greatest boyfriend ever, a jackass friend and an annoying yet friendly manager of his record label. Sure, Calum is a jerk sometimes, but he was still his friend. Hopefully he took good care of Luke while Ashton was passed out in the office after a long day at work.

Remembering how Luke had that freak out with the paparazzi, he figured he should head home. He assumed Luke was asleep in bed and probably texted him. But, when Ashton checked his phone, he frowned when seeing the blonde didn't even call him or ask if he was okay.

That's weird and unlike Luke. He would always repeatedly check on Ashton if the boy was even a minute late home. Instead of worrying too much, Ashton just sighed and decided that his boyfriend probably broke his phone or maybe he just trusted Ashton enough to come home eventually.

With that in mind, Ashton grabbed his things and chuckled when seeing Michael asleep on the couch. They were up pretty late and Ashton fell asleep in the recliner. He ruffled the boy's hair and left a small sticky note, saying he headed home and then left the building.

On his way home, he was annoyed at the pouring rain and had to put his wipers on. He tried texting Luke and frowned when no response came. He could just be asleep. It's five in the morning and Ashton high doubts Luke is up. He jus looked forward and chewed his bottom lip, tapping his finger on the steering wheel in an anxious way.

By the time he got home, he was still tired and wanting to pass out. He went in the driveway, turning the car off and headed inside. He noticed right off the bat that there was an empty feeling inside. He slowly shut the door, frowning and went upstairs with an unsettling feeling in his stomach.

Ashton tip-toed down the hall, opening his door and was surprised to see Luke wasn't in his bed. The bed was made and not slept in. He slowly shook his head, going to Luke's room and was even more panicked when he saw the bed was made as well and not slept in.

Before he could check anywhere else, he saw a piece of paper on the bed and went over to it. He picked it up, nervously gulping as he unfolded it and his heart dropped. The words 'Dear Ashton' at the top and he felt like this was all some joke, because people never write letters anymore. Except, he read it and knew it wasn't.

Dear Ashton,

I love you a lot, you know? I never try hurting you. I would hate to see you sad and it hurts me to see you cry and be upset. I never really fell in love, and you know that. Cause, let's face it, I'm shit at being romantic and I'm probably the worst boyfriend in the history of boyfriends.

I'm spoiled. I'm annoying and whiny and I know that. It's okay, you don't need to lie. I take advantage of you without meaning to and I take what you give me for granted. You said it yourself, everything is yours and without you, I'm just a kid without a home. Because, you're my home.

I can't keep replying on you. I can't keep distracting you and ruining your life, Ashton. Since I met you, I've been nothing but trouble. I got a tattoo, I went off in an interview, I got nudes leaked, I abandoned my friends, I got arrested, got us in an accident and I'm just a mess. 

Which is why, I decided it was best to leave you. I'm not breaking up with you, but I wouldn't be surprised if you wanted to dump me. I took my phone, charger, and some clothes. But, I'll pay you back once I'm eighteen and can get my money. I'm still signed to your label, though, right? I don't want to stop music, I just want to stop ruining yours and my own life. 

Calum's right, okay? I'm trouble and you deserve better. So, that's what I'm giving you.

Love always, 

Luke x (hopefully, you're boyfriend still) 

As Ashton lowered the letter, he felt his heart break more and more every time he reread it. Luke left him? Not necessarily in the action sense of leaving, since they're still dating, but he left. He left the house and he left Ashton's life basically considering he didn't even tell Ashton where he's going.

Is he safe? Because, as far as Ashton knew, he didn't have money. He was hoping he went with Mikayla. which is why he frantically dropped the letter and grabbed his phone. He shakily went to the girl's contact I.D and texted her quickly,asking whether or not Luke showed up.

As he waited, he remembered that she was probably asleep and let out a groan of frustration. He winced at the loud thunder erupting, looking down at the letter Luke gave him. His heart breaking more and more. He felt so lost on what to do and then suddenly his eyes caught something;

Calum.

Ashton read over the line and his eyebrows furrowed and his stomach churned. What did he mean by 'Calum's right?'. He did something. He must have said something to Luke. Because, the boy was so happy and decently okay when Ashton left, so his friend told the blonde something that triggered his sadness.

Ashton stood up in anger, never feeling more hurt than now. He pressed the paper on the desk, stomping out of the room and slamming his door open. He grabbed the bucket from under his sink, filling it up from the tub with cold water and went to Calum's room, not bothering to be quiet.

The sound of the door opening and hitting the wall must have woken Calum. The boy groggily looked up, gasping and didn't have time to think before Ashton poured all the water on him. Calum coughed, roughly trying to untangle from the, now drenched, blankets holding him down.

He asked loudly, struggling more,"W-What the hell was that for?"

"Luke left! He's gone, you fucking piece of shit! What did you say to him?!" Ashton shouted, throwing the bucket against Calum's dresser. It slammed against a few items that knocked over, nearly cracking the mirror and a silence fell as Calum still tried to process what was said.

He rubbed his eyes, looking at the cracked mirror in horror. He then said to Ashton,"I don't know what you mean? He's fine. We just got into an argument. Would you calm down? I swear, you need anger management or something,"

"An argument?! It was obviously more than that, Calum! He left, he's gone and he left a fucking note! What did you say to him?! It hurt him a lot and — and now he left me!" Ashton exclaimed, trying not to let tears fall because he'll find Luke. He knows he will, because honestly, the boy can't go far.

Calum got up in confusion, stripping off his wet shirt. He hesitated and nervously looked at Ashton. The man was angry, very angry and looked like he wanted to kill Calm. But, Calum just quietly tugged on his shirt that was now clean and not soaking with water.

He told Ashton honestly,"I just...I told him the truth. I didn't say anything I didn't mean! Luke is trouble and all he does is ruin people's lives, okay? He gets arrested, he sends nudes, he blames girls for sexual assault — he's just bad news."

"He was assaulted, okay?! It doesn't matter what was dangling between the person's legs! Everyone is capable of hurting people," Ashton gritted his teeth, roughly tugging Calum by the shirt and sneered,"I swear to God, if you ever blame Luke for that again, I won't hesitate to kick your ass out of this house."

"See? You're mad at me! He keeps making you mad at me!" 

Ashton nearly scoffed,"You make me angry at you! Your fucked up mind is what pisses me off! I get it, okay? Luke does get himself in a shitload of trouble, but he's my boyfriend. I love him and nothing can change that. So deal with it or get out!"

His words caused Calum to tense, Ashton slowly letting go of his shirt. There was tension in the air and Calum looked at Ashton with a broken expression on his face. He shook his head and went to speak, but Ashton stopped him.

Ashton swallowed a lump in his throat as he spoke quietly,"You made my boyfriend leave. You hurt him and that hurts me. You're my friend, Calum. But, I won't let you go around insulting him for something he did in the past. He grew up. People can change."

"But, I don't want things to change," Calum finally admitted."I didn't do anything wrong. I—I just told him the truth. I said that he was distracting you. That you changed and he keeps causing trouble and —" Calum paused.

There was a look in his eyes and that instantly caught the older man's attention. Frustration showed on Ashton's face as he asked impatiently,"And what, Calum?!"

"He took you from me, okay?!" He blushed slightly, looking down after his abrupt words. 

A small silence filled the room and Ashton stared at Calum in surprise. He was honestly lost at thought here. He didn't know how Calum meant that and if it was a romantic or friendly way. He felt his heart drop and noticed how Calum looked at him with watery eyes.

The younger boy said weakly, chewing on his nail as he avoided Ashton's eyes,"I...I miss you. I miss it just being me and you. I — I hate Luke so much. He took everything from me and — and I was a jerk to him. But, he was a jerk to you all this time and you were so blinded by that cause of your stupid crush on him."

"It's not a stupid crush, I love him," Ashton retorted.

"Whatever, I don't care. It doesn't matter. It's not like you give a shit about me anymore. Cause, all you care about is stupid Luke and his stupid music and his stupid life," Calum grumbled, snatching up a towel and shoving passed his friend. Not giving him time to reply as he slammed his bedroom door.

The walls shook and Ashton winced. He stared off at the space Calum stood in and slowly sat down on the bed where it wasn't wet. He laid his face in his hands, sighing loudly and wished life was more simple. Because, of course, his friend just had to be jealous of his boyfriend.

He knew that Calum didn't like him in a romantic way, it was just a 'missing my bro' type thing. Which, he completely understood and felt extremely bad about. He didn't think much of why Calum was so mad and hateful towards Luke and maybe he should have understood more.

Ashton has this problem where he likes to assume and yell at people without thinking through things. He likes being right and to be right, in his mind that meant automatically knowing everything. He didn't like talking things out and that sucked, because that caused the problem with Luke and now there was another problem.

Ashton felt his phone vibrate and frowned when he saw Mikayla texted, saying she just got back in town and Luke wasn't at her place. As of now, he needed to find Luke before talking to Calum about anything. So, he texted her and told her to start looking around for him while he did the same.

He then got up, grabbing his jacket from his room and walked passed the bathroom. He went to knock on the bathroom door where Calum was showering and tell him he was leaving. But, he frowned as he heard the boy's small cries and sniffles. He felt his heart ache, but just left.

Once in the car, he looked around the town and it was raining and dark, so everything was hard to see. For a while, he was lost on where to look and struggled to look through the windshield with rain pouring down. It was taking so long and he was blank with thoughts on where to look.

After a while, he went to give up. But, there was a beep and he stopped at a red light. He looked down and eyes lit up when Mikayla said 'check the alley' and he nearly face-palmed. He thanked her quickly, seeing the light turn green and then did a quick, illegal u-turn back.

He wasn't sure if Luke would be there, but a part of him believed he would. The boy parked at the familiar gas station and got out of the car. He winced at the loud thunder and tugged up his hood. Ashton smiled sadly as he passed by the corner where he met Luke, mind flashing back to when he first heard the boy sing.

A sigh left his lips, stuffing his hands in his pockets and halted as he went to the alley. He frowned, seeing the blonde boy curled up in a small ball with his knees to his chest and a shirt laying over his head like an umbrella. He was trembling, soaked and looked miserable.

Ashton said loudly over the rain,"What the hell were you thinking?"

"I—I didn't think y-you'd look for me," Luke admitted, not even looking up. He just tightened his arms around himself and buried his face in his knees. 

The older of the two let out a scoff, grabbing Luke's bag and looked up at the grey sky. He glanced at Luke and ordered,"Get up, babe. It's pouring out! You're gonna get sick!" Luke sneezed on cue and Ashton grumbled as he gripped Luke's arm, tugging him up,"God, I swear, you're such an idiot sometimes."

Luke winced as he heard a clash of thunder, clinging onto Ashton and sniffled as he was dragged to the car. However, Luke tripped and fell to his knees. He shook his head and smacked Ashton's hand away when the boy reached for him. The action caught Ashton off guard.

"I—I can't go with you! I'm a mess, Ashton! I—I don't deserve all of this," Luke exclaimed, burying his face in his hands and shivered as the cold rain hit his bare arms. "I'm fine on my own, okay? I can — I can get through this on my own. I don't need your money to support me. I went through it before, I can go through it again."

"Yet, here you are, already sick after spending only a few hours in the rain?!" Ashton argued, nearly laughing at how much Luke was sneezing and shivering. Not because it was funny, but because it was so damn crazy that Luke thought he could live outside again.

"So what?! I deserve it. I cause trouble, I can never make anyone happy. All I do is make people sad," Luke retorted with a frown on his trembling lips. He looked at the older boy with a sad expression on his face,"You're so perfect and sweet and you spoil me, but all I do is make your life so complicated and not normal. I'm not normal, Ash."

Neither spoke for a minute, Ashton just staring down at the boy who was sitting criss-cross on the sidewalk. People passing by in cars probably thought they were crazy. But, they were never normal in the first place and of all the people in he world, Luke should know that.

Ashton huffed, glancing around and then just shrugged. He thought it over and sat down right next to Luke. The blonde turned his head, Ashton doing the same and they just looked at each other. Luke seemed confused as Ashton got comfortable, crossing his legs as well.

He told Luke simply,"I don't want normal, Luke. I want you."

"But, I make your life so complicated," Luke retorted with a frown. He didn't understand at all.

Because of this, Ashton took his hand and explained,"You are probably the most messed up, annoying, complicated, confusing and weird guy ever. But, you're not boring. You make my life interesting, baby. I love you so much, I don't care how much shit I need to go through to be with you. As long as were together at the end of the night, that's all that matters."

There was a timid smile on Luke's lips, which were slowly turning a tint of blue. He asked shakily, wiping his bright purple eyes with the palm of his cold hand,"W-Will you take me back? I'm so-so sorry. I shouldn't have left. I—I just thought you'd be better without me and I kept making Calum—"

"Don't mention him." Luke looked at him with a confused look and Ashton just cupped his cheek lightly, pressing a small kiss to his lips,"And, of course you can come home. It's your home too, sweetheart. Always will be. Never feel like you can't come back, the door is always open."

Luke just looked at Ashton for a moment, shaking his head in disbelief. He told him quietly,"You're so nice to me."

"Well, I am your boyfriend. It's kind of my job," Ashton winked, taking Luke's hands and helped him up. He took off his jacket, which was only a little wet, and wrapped it around Luke's shoulders. He saw Luke blush and rolled his eyes as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder and led him to the car,"You still get so shy around me, it's adorable."

A pout formed on Luke's lips. But, the two just went to the car. Luke smiled when Ashton opened the door for him and he will never get over how chivalrous Ashton is. His actions were always so kind, even when Luke was a bitch or a whiner or just a jerk in all.

He coughed slightly, sniffling and wiped his damp hair from his forehead. When Ashton got back in the car after putting Luke's bad in the trunk, he leaned over and kissed Luke's nose sweetly. Once again, making Luke blush like an idiot and then they were on their way home.

Both of their home and Ashton kept his hand on Luke's knee the whole time. The touch was so simple, but meant the world to him. He would rub it comfortingly and somehow, Luke just felt butterflies appear in his stomach. He never understood why considering they've been dating for so long now.

He felt so bad for causing so much trouble. He said he was leaving, mad Ashton nearly have a heart attack and yet he never left. He did for a few hours, but he really didn't expect Ashton to come all the way to the alley and take him back.

But, he should have. Because, it was obvious how much Ashton loves him. Just the way he looks at Luke shows his love. That look in his eyes making Luke's turn a bright yellow and he would look down shyly, biting his lip.

When they got home, Luke was spoiled once again. But, this time it wasn't with money or objects. Ashton didn't buy him anything that a parent wouldn't even buy their kids. He didn't insist on spending over five hundred dollars on him. 

He was spoiled with love.

Right when they got inside, Luke had a nice, hot bath and Ashton washed his hair for him. He sang quiet, with his cute voice and the songs were Luke's. Just like the song they collabed with on his album. He was shy with his tone and it was stutter-y, but meant the world to him.

Strangely, Calum wasn't even home and that gave them time alone on the couch and in the living room. Luke was having a coughing fit and so, Ashton moved from where he spooned him against the couch. He kissed his warm forehead softly and frowned at how his forehead was burning.

He got up, nearly stumbling on the floor much to Luke's amusement. Ashton pouted and flicked his nose, causing Luke to scrunch it in annoyance. Ashton let out a small laugh and asked sweetly,"Do you want some soup, love?"

"You can't cook," Luke said suspiciously, looking up from the TV and raised an eyebrow. He was curled up in a blanket and snuggled tightly, looking everso adorable.

Ashton retorted,"There's microwaveable soup, gosh. It's chicken noodle."

Luke then nodded thankfully and Ashton ruffled his hair. He happily made him some soup and it's times like these that he doesn't need Phillip to help. The chef was off for the day and so, Ashton was glad he got to make the soup. It's such a small deed, but meant a lot to Luke.

Ashton watched while waiting for the soup as Luke struggled to grab the remote from the ground. He was amused, seeing him pouting and angrily trying to get it without actually getting up.Till, he finally stopped and just grumbled under his breath.

A giggle left Ashton's lips and he rolled his eyes. He took the soup and stirred it, grabbing the thermometer and went over to the couch. Luke looked at him sleepily and smiled. Ashton sat down and patted his lap after setting the bowl on the coffee table to cool down.

Luke gratefully sat down in his lap, sheepishly smiling with his purple eyes as Ashton kissed his neck softly. The older man said sympathetically,"I need to take your temperature and check for if you have a fever."

Before Luke could protest, he grimaced as Ashton took the thermometer and raised an eyebrow. For some reason, he just hated to get his fever checked. But, Luke reluctantly opened his mouth and Ashton took his temperature. He waited for it to beep and grimaced at the 102 degrees Fahrenheit.

He wasn't sure if Luke was sick before he left or not. The rain probably didn't cause it all, but it did help. So, he decided to just spend his time with Luke. Especially since he had to leave for his small tour in such little time. He didn't care about what Calum said. The boy was jealous, he admitted it, and there's no reason to hate Luke.

Which is why he just snuggled Luke close, giving him his soup. He fed his boyfriend, who was sick and sneezing and not looking at all well. But, despite him being sick, Ashton held him. He pressed small kisses to his lips and cuddled with him. Because,if Ashton gets sick, at least they would be sick together.

He really loves him more than anything. The thought of losing Luke scared him a lot and getting a fever is a lot better than Luke leaving him. He was just happy to get what he wanted for once; Luke in his arms and not in the streets.


	33. Chapter 33

It seemed like it went by way too fast. Ashton was so worried about Luke going to America on his own. He will have Mikayla and Michael and Lucy, but it's not the same. Luke is his baby and Ashton needs to be there for him. To take care of the younger boy and make sure he's okay.

How is Luke going to handle all he fans? Ashton noticed that he's very popular in America and since he announced the concert dates, they were already sold out within twenty-four hours. He didn't want Luke to be overwhelmed. Luke easily gets stressed and Ashton wouldn't be there to massage his broad shoulders and kiss his neck.

He will not allow Michael to do that.

So, Luke's going to be all alone and not have his boyfriend there to protect him and make sure he's not overworking himself. Ashton tried changing up plans and going, but then he decided maybe this was a good thing. Obviously Luke was getting to the point of where he wanted to be an adult and not rely on someone.

Ashton understood. He knew Luke just wants to try and be independent which is fine. Despite them still living together, Luke and Calum both had a point. Calum may be a jerk, but he was right. Since Luke came into Ashton's life, he has been distracted and not focusing as much.

But, it was fine to a certain extent. He was allowed to worry. Especially considering Luke was assaulted. He really wanted to get her arrested and put in jail, but since the 'deal' they made, she hasn't bugged or tried contacting Luke. He was hoping Leslie was finally done with everything. And, if not, he had her number and he was able to get a hold of her.

To perks of being rich is having the ability to pay people to find someone for you. If anything ever went wrong, he would instantly be able to call up some people and get Leslie's ass in jail. Maybe not right away, but he could always do something if she tries doing something dumb.

Either way, it was the morning of Luke leaving. Ashton was getting emotional and holding his boyfriend who was still asleep. They had to leave at five in the morning and it was four. Ashton was scared to wake Luke up. Because, once he does, Luke is gone. He'll be on the plane, away from him within minutes. He didn't want to see his popstar leave him.

Ashton sighed softly, perched up on his elbow and running his fingers delicately across Luke's scruffy cheek. He was growing facial hair. God, his baby isn't even a baby anymore. He's leaving across the world, going to be a star and soon enough, he won't even need Ashton anymore.

The older man gulped slowly, leaning down and pressing his lips to Luke's cheek. He nuzzled his nose lightly against him and frowned. Ashton didn't want to hold Luke back, however. Especially not since he was the one who made Luke famous in the first place. Of course, Luke's talent is what made him famous, but Ashton getting him there was a big help.

For the past few days, Luke was sick and Ashton had taken care of him. They had taken him to the hospital after that night where Luke was practically dying of a high temperature. He was fine, they just got him some antibiotics and he was better now. But, Ashton was kind of happy he was sick.

As strange as it was to say that, Ashton was able to care for him and spend as much time with him as he could. They had stayed in and sometimes went to the backyard, curled up on the porch and it was really nice. Having Luke cuddled under a blanket and laying on Ashton while they enjoyed the fresh air.

They even got his hair re-dyed. Luke wanted to go back to lilac, saying he liked how it matched his purple eyes. It's funny, since he still isn't aware of what the color means while basically everyone else does. Either way, they got it re-dyed and just spent a lot of time together when he was sick.

However, Michael wasn't pleased. Not until he had been given an explanation as to why Ashton kept bailing on him. Luckily, Calum had taken Ashton's place and helped around the studio and with the bands. Since the fight with Calum, they haven't talked and probably won't until Luke is gone.

Sadly, that won't be too long away considering Luke started shuffling around and lazily threw his leg over Ashton's. Ashton chuckled and lightly nipped at Luke's chin playfully. Luke whined, fluttering his eyes open and rubbed the sleep from them. Luke furrowed his eyebrows and lip jutted out in a small pout

A small smile curled on Ashton's full lips. He captured Luke's bottom lip and kissed him deeply before pulling away when tasting the morning breath. He ran his hands through Luke's messy hair and whispered out, feeling the need to be quiet,"Morning, sweetheart."

"Mm, mornin'," Luke groggily spoke, looking at the older man with half-closed eyes. He rubbed the back of his hand against his eye and asked,"What time is it?"

"Time to get up," Ashton replied reluctantly. He sat up and grabbed his phone, nodding in confirmation. He rolled over, straddling himself over Luke and pecked his slightly chapped lips with a sad smile,"We need to leave in forty minutes, do you have everything packed, babe?"

Luke nodded hesitantly and wrapped his arms around Ashton's neck then legs encircled around the boy's waist. He whined,"Carry me, Ashtonnnn."

"You're almost eighteen, Luke. You can carry yourself," Ashton chuckled and tried removing his boyfriend's legs. But, Luke locked them by his ankles insistently. Ashton sighed and raised an eyebrow at him with a hint of amusement in his eyes. He gave in when seeing the puppy eyes,"Alright, alright. But, you can't always get your way, you know?"

"Yes, I can," Luke perked his chin up with a confident grin. He shrieked as Ashton sat up, gripping his thighs and moved them off of the bed. He struggled to get Luke comfortably secure. Luke giggled and buried his face in Ashton's neck, kissing the spot repeatedly and soon attaching his lips and sucking a lovebite.

Ashton rolled his eyes, but tensed as he held in a moan. He nudged Luke and glared lightly, leading Luke into the bedroom. He grumbled,"You're so spoiled, baby. I swear. But, I love you."

"But, you like spoiling, daddy," Luke whispered into the boy's ear and smirked a bit when feeling Ashton shiver at the hot breath hitting his neck. He then lightly brushed his finger over the bruising lovebite on his boyfriend's neck and proudly smiled. Because, Ashton is his and only his.

By the time they got to the room, Ashton tossed Luke on the bed and the lilac-haired let out a quick shriek, gripping the blanket as he fell so he wouldn't bounce off. Ashton snorted and shook his head. He crawled over Luke and tugged him forward by his shirt, pressing his lips to Luke's jaw and heard the boy let out a quiet gasp.

He mumbled against the sensitive skin, kissing down to where Luke was really responsive; between the neck and the collarbone,"You won't be going out in the states, will you baby? Gonna stay away from alcohol? Make sure people see these little marks, so they know you're taken?"

"C-Course, I-I'll let them know - promise," Luke breathed out heavily, hands tangling in Ashton's hair and tilting his head back to give him more access to where Ashton's lips were sucking and tugging on the skin, leaving multiple marks. Luke leaned his head back, eyes closing with pleasure.

His words made Ashton grin and the boy let his tongue soothe the mark as he kissed up to Luke's parted lips. He gripped his chin, letting their eyes meet and asked sternly,"You'll be good, right? No more getting wasted and high? You won't be getting arrested right?"

Luke nodded and eyes went purple as he licked his lips,"I'll be so good, promise."

"Promise...?" Ashton trailed off, waiting for Luke to finish properly. His large hands reached down to Luke's boxer-clad bum, pulling him close and patiently looked at his boyfriend.

The boy swallowed a lump in his throat, kissing Ashton lightly as he told him,"Promise, daddy." And, those words concluded everything. He was now promising something and needed to keep it.

Ashton proudly pecked his lips and tapped his nose, causing Luke to scrunch it cutely. "Good, baby. I'm gonna miss you so, so, so much."

The two spent the last thirty minutes making sure everything was secure. Ashton had called Michael to make sure he had the passports and tickets. As he did so, he also double checked that Luke's things were packed. Luke just let him do everything, being lazy and a typical teen.

It didn't bother Ashton much considering Luke would probably mess something up. No offense, but he wasn't the best at making sure everything was good. He would constantly remove something, put another item in and just distract Ashton by jumping on his back and kiss him and it was just messing a lot of things up.

However, in the end they both had some breakfast. Ashton had cooked up some toast with light butter on it and eggs. He pressed the back of his hand to Luke's forehead, making sure he was feeling okay and not burning up. Luke rolled his eyes and chuckled at Ashton's worried expression.

Since being sick, Ashton still keeps making sure he doesn't have a fever. It went away rather quickly and yet Ashton is still being all protective of it. Luckily, he was fine and not sick anymore. So, Ashton just reluctantly ate and then they were off to the airport for Luke to catch his flight.

He wore some sweats and a tanktop, Ashton's leather jacket shrugged on. On the way to the airport, Ashton kept kissing Luke and whispering tons of compliments, lots of 'love you's and 'gonna miss you' repeatedly. It was amusing to Mikayla and Lucy, who were nonchalantly sat across them them with their hands entwined.

At the airport, tons of fans were gathered outside and screaming Luke's name repeatedly. The lilac-haired boy winced, giving them timid smiles and sad, grey eyes. Cause, despite loving the fans, he was sad to leave his boyfriend and Ashton noticed the color. Knowing it meant being sad and he hesitated before taking Luke's hand in his.

Fans all squealed aside from a few, the couple rushing into the airport with bodyguards following and protecting them from any danger. They saw Michael at the security, taking off his shoes and he nodded them over. As they went through all the processes, they were forced to not have Ashton actually go past the gate.

Luckily, fans couldn't actually see them. There was a place they were forced to wait at and Ashton felt his eyes fill with tears as he held onto Luke and kept kissing him. A few people probably saw and a few who were actually boarding planes might have recognized them, but at the moment, they were too sad to care.

They were going to be apart after constantly having been together. It was hard for them to be separated. Some couples always have time apart, but they haven't. Not since they met. They were attached at the hips and hearing Luke's plane number called was like torture.

Ashton shakily, cupped Luke's face in his hands and pressed his lips to the boy's deeply. He nudged his nose against Luke's lightly and he told him with a timid smile,"You're gonna be great, okay? Just - call me, baby. Get Mikayla to record some of your concerts, yeah? Wanna see my boy on stage," Ashton teased, pecking his lips once more. "I'm so proud of you."

"I love you," Luke just said, blushing lightly and wrapping his arms around Ashton. "M'gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you, too," Ashton whispered out, trying to stay strong because he heard Luke sniffling and he couldn't cry in front of him. He needed to pull it together for his boyfriend.

So, when the last call was heard, he pulled away and he smiled weakly. Luke had tears trickling down his face and his eyes were a dark, grey color showing his sadness. Ashton wiped his tears and kissed him one last time. He let it linger, wishing he could hold Luke back and have him miss his flight.

But, he knew it was wrong. And, so he just pulled back and stepped away. Luke wiped his eyes and grabbed his bag. He hesitated and glanced at Ashton every few steps towards the plane. It seemed so dramatic, but to them, this was harder and more heartbreaking than anything else. Because, they can't be apart. Every step was like a stab in Ashton's heart.

He could have went if he wanted to. And, he really does. But, he couldn't always be there and Luke needed to do this without him. It's his dream and Ashton was giving it to him. So, he watched and faked a strong smile on his face. Trying to show his bravery and letting his boyfriend leave him.

Luke handed the ticket to the man and he glanced back at Ashton once more. He looked so different not. No longer a shy boy on the corner of the streets. No longer a troubled popstar getting arrested, high and drunk. He was just Luke. And, Luke glanced at Ashton once more. He gave him a small wave, his cheeks damp with tears, but his smile bright and eyes purple.

Ashton blew him a kiss, grinning weakly when Luke fakely caught it. And, then he was gone. Ashton waited for the doors to close and then he let the gates flood. He went to the window, watching and waiting for the plane to fly away. And when it did, he felt empty inside.

On the way home, he's never felt so hurt and broken. He felt like a piece of his heart was ripped out and taken away from him. However, by the time he got home, it was around an average morning time and he smiled when he saw a text from Luke, causing himself to feel a little better.

[From: My baby <3]

missing you already :'( xoxo

-

The flight to New York City was long and boring. They only had one stop and it was also three hours long, making Luke annoyed and frustrated. Especially considering the airport wasn't a fun place to spend three hours of a person's life in. Not when he was tired, cranky and missing his boyfriend.

Luke just kept texting Ashton and he even called the boy. Despite the ten hours they spent apart, they managed to miss each other and Michael found it annoying how easily they missed one another. Luke felt like Michael was just a lonely, horny boy who needed to find a girlfriend.

However, he kept his thoughts to himself. Because, he managed to just nap on the last flight to New York. This made it easy for Michael to not argue with him. When he woke up, though, they chatted quietly. They still had an hour left and Luke saw the girls were sleeping, so he just talked to Michael.

He found out a lot of things about the boy. They both are friends and they do talk in general, but it was different. He learned that Michael is twenty and has known Ashton for quite some time. That he hasn't dated in a long time and his parents rarely talk to him anymore. But, he also learned Michael loves video games and music and dancing, even if he's not the best at it.

For some reason, knowing all of this felt special. It was like the small talk made them closer and Luke told him how much he missed his mum. He told him about how him and Mikayla met and he gave away a few of his eye color meanings. He told him grey was sad, blue was happy, pink was excited and yellow was nervous.

After they talked, it was time the plane landed and their friendship grew. Michael was happy to get to know Luke more and they decided to share a hotel room. They only had three, some for the other band members and the girls shared one while Luke and Michael got the last one.

Much to Luke's dismay, there was only one bed. He knew this would cause trouble for Ashton and he wondered if it was worth telling him. Ashton is easily jealous, anyone with eyes can see that. But, he didn't want to keep anything from his boyfriend since the relationship was about trust and love and honesty.

So, since the concert was that night, Luke had a couple hours before he left. He saw Michael was off with Mikayla and Lucy, probably getting some drinks before the concert. He hesitated and stripped down to his boxers, wondering what to wear for the concert.

Ashton had texted him, asking what time it was there. It was nine in the morning in Hornsby and seven at night in New York. Ashton seemed unpleased with this and Luke nervously fiddled with his skinny jeans, looking in the body mirror where his shirtless body was barely shown considering his shoulders are so broad and the mirror was skinny.

He turned his body to the side and glanced at his phone. Luke thought it over and then took the phone, taking a quick picture and sent it to Ashton, asking if the jeans looked tight enough. He added a winky emoji and bit his bottom lip, wondering if he was making a mistake by starting off a conversation like that. Last time he did this, it ended with Leslie taking advantage of him.

However, this was Ashton. Someone he trusted with his life and loved with his heart. He felt more comfortable with him and smiled when Ashton replied. The guy was someone that obviously doesn't do sexting. Because, his response made Luke's heart flutter with butterflies in his tummy.

[From: My boyfriend :3]

you look gorgeous, baby. And stop flirting, don't want a repeat of last time, now do you ? <3 have fun at the concert and don't forget to have Mikayla Skype me so I can watch you on stage :)

The text made Luke grin and feel a lot more safe. He grabbed his tanktop and tugged it on, hearing his phone ring. He let out a nervous breath, shakily rubbing his hands together and saw Michael had called. Just like that, he was on his way to his first show in America that wasn't the VMA's.

At the concert, Mikayla and Lucy were helping him out. They brushed out his lilac-hair from tangles, encouraging him and saying how amazing he was going to be. And, of course he believes them.He knew he would do well. He had confidence in himself that he would at least be okay. He would do decent and make it.

But, a part of him was scared because Ashton wasn't there to make things better. He didn't have his boyfriend kissing him and telling him how beautiful he was going to look out there. He kept pacing and looking out to see tons of people loudly calling his name and waiting for him to give them an amazing show.

Suddenly, there was a tap on his shoulder and Luke turned, eyes widening when he saw Ashton's beautiful face on a computer screen. He shyly smiled and Ashton told him with a grin,"Good luck, babe. Don't be nervous, okay? You're gonna do amazing, like always."

His words instantly changed Luke's mood, his nervous yellow eyes turning a content blue. He nodded and wow, he wanted to kiss Ashton. But, he couldn't. So, instead he just thanked him and he took the guitar Michael was holding out for him. The lilac-haired boy high-fived Mikayla and Lucy before going out on stage.

He glanced back, eyes meeting Ashton's through the laptop and saw Ashton give him a thumbs up. Luke took a breath and went to the microphone, eyes casting around the crowd. It was dark out, they were outside in central park and the people's phones lit up the area.

The crowd was no where near as huge as the VMA's, but it was pretty big and bigger than the others he's played out. But, that's normal for New York City. Being nervous was useless, though. Because, like expected, Luke did amazing and he preformed many songs, doing great with each.

There was a smile on his face, sweat falling down his forehead like always and it had a tint of lilac in it from his hair-dye. His eyes were bright pink, showing his excitement and tons of fans asked for an encore. It made his heart pound in his chest and he felt so at home on stage.

But, it was nothing compared to being in Ashton's arms.


	34. Chapter 34

It's only been three days without Luke and Ashton was lost. He wasn't use to not seeing his boyfriend everyday and usually when he's off work, he would exercise or just relax. But, relaxing wasn't working when he was constantly worrying and wondering how Luke was doing.

They couldn't talk much since Luke was always busy. He had a ton of meet and greets and concerts to do. He had to sleep and also relax himself. He had to go from one place to another to another and didn't have time to talk. This made Ashton sad, because he had nothing to do while Luke was probably stressed.

They did Skype, but it wasn't the same. It wasn't long and he was already sad. Is that weird? It's not even that long they will be apart for. However, Michael did lie and say a week when it was really two. They didn't tell Luke till yesterday, which didn't please the lilac boy.

Ashton felt bad, but he knew if they told him it was longer that he would be upset. That's why he was more upset than Luke was when leaving. Surely Luke was sad, but that was because he was attached to Ashton and Ashton was the same. They just weren't use to not seeing each other.

Plus, Ashton was alone with Calum and he could feel the tension everywhere. It was upsetting to see his friend often and not speak to him. He wanted to talk to him, but he also was still upset and had every right to be. Calum was being a jerk to his boyfriend, he couldn't allow that.

However, Calum did feel left out and lonely since Ashton and Luke dated. He understood that, but he also wished Calum was more kind about it. He could have talked to Ashton instead of just leaving him in the dust like that and going off on Luke every time they were alone. If he would have told Ashton how he felt than all of this could have been avoided and maybe things would have been better.

Ashton was awkward as he walked into the kitchen and saw Calum perched up on a stool, eating cereal. Ashton timidly nodded and went to the refrigerator, ignoring Philips' gaze. The old man hummed a bit and offered Ashton the breakfast he made. Ashton thanked him kindly, then sat down at the table to avoid sitting next to Calum. He took a sip of the glass of orange juice he made.

The room was silent aside from the sound of dishes being washed by Phillips. The man kept glancing between the boys and Calum was rapidly texting on his phone with furrowed eyebrows. Ashton was curious who he was texting, but he just looked at his own and texted Luke, reminding that he loves him and misses him.

The cutesie texts made him smile and he chuckled a bit when Luke said he told a girl he liked her thongs and was slapped with a purse. Ashton shook his head in amusement, having the scene in his head. Stupid American/Australian differences, they make life way too complicated.

He saw Calum staring at him with narrowed eyes and ignored him the best he could. Ashton beamed when Luke sent him lovely emoji's that made his heart flutter. He then received a selfie of his boyfriend with shades on, a black tanktop and black skinnies.

[From: my baby 


	35. Chapter 35

"Man, 'member that chick lapdancing you?"

"She was allll over ya, dude."

"Tonight was cazyyyy."

"Maybe we should go to a gay strip club, since ya like díck."

The words Calum said kept replaying in Luke's head as he paced back and forth, his grey eyes shimmering with tears and he face holding a tight glare. He was fiddling with his finger, glaring at his phone as he waited for Ashton to call. Because, he better fucking call unless he wants Luke to.

Luke didn't appreciate this at all. It made sense now, though. Having Ashton lied about Calum playing music too loud when he was out partying and getting lapdances. He was definitely drunk in the recent call, but maybe not the one before. Definitely tipsy, though.

He felt so stupid. Why was Ashton out in a strip club? Was he lonely? Luke just left a few days ago. How could he lie like that? They were suppose to be honest with each other and he wasn't. Ashton was lying and going out and partying and getting drunk then not telling his boyfriend.

Luke hates strip clubs, they're degrading and filled with horny old men that prey on younger girls. He doesn't hate strippers, but more about the whole scenery. He didn't like Ashton going. He is given opportunities to leave him and Luke loves Ashton. He doesn't want him out and about, having sexy girls sitting on his lap.

Only he can sit on his lap.

Luke frowned and tugged at his lilac hair, feeling insecure as he thought about how those girls have much better bodies than him. Is that why? He thought Ashton was fully gay. He shouldn't be looking at those girls. Yet, apparently he was given a lapdance and fuck, he probably liked it.

Does he like those? Luke can give him a lapdance. He can be sexy if he wanted to. If Ashton wanted that. He can strip on a pole, he can whisper dirty things and grind on his lap. Great. Now he's acting like a whore. He's being desperate. He should just forget about it.

But, he can't. All he can imagine while doing soundcheck is Ashton in a club, looking sexy as ever and having hot girls gawk on him. He didn't appreciate that at all. Especially not when he remembered hearing Ashton talk to a stripper before hanging up on him.

It was driving him mad and he tried ignoring it and focusing on meeting some fans. They were all so nice and loud, but nice. He wasn't use to seeing so many, though. He was strangely very popular in America and blushed as some girls tried kissing him, quickly muttering he had to go and then kissed their cheek to calm them a little.

The girls were so pretty and cute and adorable. He wanted to hug them all. Sadly, he got too famous too fast and had a lot of people to meet. He then had a busy day ahead of him, too. He needed to go out and get some new clothes for upcoming shows in Florida. It was a lot hotter there than in New York. But, California was also beaming.

Anyways, he was in his hotel room later that day and Ashton still hasn't called about anything. He wanted to text him, but he needed Ashton to reply first. He needed his story, because there's pictures online of him and Calum leaving a club and getting into a cab and it's just really not a good sight.

Thankfully, there wasn't a girl or another guy in sight. But, that didn't make it okay. He could have told Luke the truth and he didn't. Because of that, he's now really suspicious. People only go out without telling their partners to cheat and get laid, which Luke was getting nauseous just thinking about.

Finally, he was fed up and angrily grabbed his phone. He tried calling and tapped his foot impatiently while waiting for the phone to be picked up. When it wasn't, he let out a huff of annoyance and he went to Ashton and his texts. He quickly typed out with an annoyed expression.

[To: Ashton <33]

We need to talk, get on Skype and text me when you're done.

No kiss or cute emoji or anything sweet. Ashton needed to know this wasn't going to be a cute little Skype session. He's pissed off and hurt. He wasn't pleased with how this separation thing was going. Only a few days in and he's seen Ashton drunk, heard about him and some lapdance and supposedly him going to go to a gay strip club.

Strip clubs are not okay to go in when you're in a relationship. At least, that's how Luke see's it. Ashton should only see someone being sexy when it's just them two. He shouldn't be looking at other people. Not a girl or guy. It doesn't matter which he's attracted to.

Luke heard a 'ding!' and grabbed his phone. He saw Ashton replied, saying'okay, I'm on' and Luke rolled his eyes. This meant he purposely ignored Luke's call. Really? Luke grabbed his laptop and didn't bother fixing his hair or changing from his shirt that was a little sweaty due to it being super hot out.

He just went on and went to Skype. He saw Ashton was calling him and hesitated. Did he really want to do this? What if he cheated? Either way, Luke's heart was pounding and he clicked answer. Ashton appeared on screen, his hair unruly and face looking exhausted. No shirt on and under the covers mostly.

Ashton timidly smiled,"Hey baby, how's Florida?"

"Florida was fine, how was the strip club?" Luke shot back, causing Ashton's smile to fall immediately and face to go very frightened.

Ashton gulped slowly and looked unsure of what to say. As he should. Because, Luke being mad isn't good at all. When Luke is mad, he's a little bratty. Which he's allowed to be in certain moments. Much like this, considering Ashton did lie about where he was.

His lack of speaking annoyed the blonde. Luke snorted and rolled his angered red eyes,"Yeah, next time you want to go out behind my back, don't call me. I heard you and Calum talking. Was the lap dance good? Did she turn you on with her slutty actions? Cause, if that's what you like then I don't think I can be with you. I don't date guys who enjoy having strangers dance on their díck."

"No, no, no," Ashton frantically said, panicking as Luke went to turn of the call. "Wait, Luke, calm down. Okay. I can explain. I was just - me and Calum made up."

Luke nodded slowly and moved his finger from where it went to press the call off. "Great. Doesn't explain why you were at a strip club."

"Because, Calum wanted to have a guys night out. He said we needed to do something to get my mind off of you cause I was literally so lost without you," Ashton explained, frowning when Luke just looked down. "He wanted us to have fun, okay? I didn't want to, but he said we needed it."

"Needed what? To watch girls walk around practically naked?" Luke exclaimed, throwing his arms up for emphasis. "Having a guys night out doesn't mean you need to go to a fucking strip club. You can go a sports bar, you can go golfing, you can - you can just stay home and watch a game from your a million inch TV and drink beer!"

Ashton sighed in annoyance and pinched the bridge of his nose,"It was a girl strip club, Luke. I wasn't attracted to anyone there. It's not like I was staring at them."

"But, you got a lap dance!" Luke glared, his red eyes frightening Ashton a bit. "And, you lied to me! You know what, Ashton? If you were just honest and told me you were going, I wouldn't have cared! I may have been a little jealous, but now I was flipping out and - and thinking you were cheating on me cause you were lying about where you were!"

A look of guilt crossed Ashton's face and he hesitated. The man shook his head a little and he pleaded,"M'sorry, baby. I really am. I just didn't want you worrying when you're on tour, you know? I...I just wanted to be there with my friend and have some fun without you worrying."

"I never said you couldn't have fun," Luke retorted, feeling hurt that Ashton think he couldn't have fun.

Of course, Ashton can go out and have fun with his friends. Luke never said he couldn't. He's not trying to restrict him and make him wait for his every call. Luke felt upset that Ashton thought he couldn't do that. It's like he thought he wasn't allowed to do anything but wait on him.

Ashton suddenly clenched his eyes shut, feeling them tear up as he told him weakly,"I-I know. But, it's really hard having fun without you here with me. Nearly a week and I - I just miss you? Is that wrong? I feel like I'm too attached to you. This whole timezone change and having those late night calls. I don't know. It's just hard, I didn't think I'd miss you so much."

"It'll get better, I'm coming home in a week." Luke was scared at the way Ashton sounded.

The older of the two just shrugged and let out a forced laugh, rolling his eyes"I know, okay? One week. But, just, your tour is this summer. Your real one. It's gonna be like this, but months. Months of being away and talking on the phone and texting. It's gonna be so hard and that just scares me! We're already having a hard time being apart."

Luke nodded, eyes going yellow as he argued,"We can get through it, though. You can visit and maybe go on some of the tour with me. Not the whole thing, but for certain countries and - and we're strong. We fought, yeah? But, we always fight and we always forgive each other."

"It doesn't matter how strong you are," Ashton retorted. He let out a huff of annoyance,"You already accused me of cheating and thinking I wanted some lapdance from a stripper without getting the whole story! How are we gonna get through that again with us being apart and not always able to get together and make up?"

Luke groaned,"Please, don't assume things either! You don't know how we're going to be this summer. We still have a couple months, don't doubt something that hasn't happened yet!"

"Whatever, Luke." Ashton looked away, teeth digging in his bottom lip. "I need to go, I have work in an hour. Good luck on your concert tomorrow."

Before Luke could say anything, the boy went off Skype and Luke frowned. There was no goodbye, no blown kiss or sweet petname Ashton likes saying. He just left without even looking at the screen. Without seeing Luke's sad, grey eyes and his teary expression.

Great, everything blew up at him. Luke shut the laptop and he kicked it lightly so it was at the foot of the bed. He let out a shaky breath and rubbed his eyes in frustration. It was like everything suddenly changed and their almost week apart tugged them apart, making them like strangers now.

Ashton never liked going to clubs. As far as Luke knew, he hates them and always complained that they were nothing like an original house party he use to throw. Yet, he went to one and claims it was because Calum wanted him too. But, maybe he really did want to go to a club and never told Luke.

Either way, it was hard for him to understand Ashton anymore. He still loves him and yeah, they're fighting. But, he'll always wait for him no matter how long it takes. He still misses him a lot, but it'll get better. He has hope and yet, here he was in bed with tears streaming down his face and a pair of pretty purple eyes.

Luke grabbed his notebook, sighing as he looked over the lyrics of a song he's been working on. One that he's been writing since being apart from Ashton. He literally misses him so much. All this time apart was painful and he needed to let it out in a way that won't get him arrested.

He sung quietly, using the hotel pen to scrawl out some words in a sloppy handwriting that Ashton complains about,"Oh, everyday...You feel a little bit further away." He paused, looking for the words to finish the pre-chorus unsure of what to say. But, then he just wrote that,"And I don't know what to say..."

He continued, his voice breaking and cracking halfway through. He wanted to sing this, he wanted to express it to the world that sometimes long distance is hard. Even if they were only apart for a week, it still is hard. Especially knowing they would be like those for a few months later.

That's what made it worse. Knowing this is going to be the future not too long later. They only have about two months before the legit tour and Luke was excited, yet scared. It this hurt so much, he couldn't begin to express the pain he's going to encounter later on.

However, he needed to be as positive as possible. He let out a sigh and let his feelings show through his song, writing down the music needed and he was hoping the band could learn the chords. Maybe he can do acoustic, that might help. Still, he needed his band. Almost as much as he needed his boyfriend.

-

It was the next day and Luke had his concert for Florida. He had shown the band the song, them annoyed at needing to learn it so quickly. But, with their talent and experience, they were able to learn it fast and get it down decently. Luke wasn't expecting them to do amazing, so he won't be upset if they mess up a little.

Earlier that day, him, Mikayla, Lucy and Michael went out and they went shopping. They nearly got mobbed at the mall, but managed to get through it. Of course, he felt bad since the place needed to be closed and they had it all to themselves. It costs them a lot, however, Michael was rich and managed to pay it off.

When they had looked around, it was awkward since workers were staring. Especially teenagers. Luke was embarrassed, just picking a couple things and rushing out after getting it. He thanked them people and when outside, he was blinded with lights once again and fans were screaming and gathered around.

Luke flinched as screeches were heard, loud shrieks making him go deaf and nails clawing at his luckily covered arm. He winced and timidly smiled at the fans. He stopped for a select few that weren't hurting him. They were hesitant since his eyes were red. He felt ashamed, but he was just mad at himself for what happened yesterday and for having the mall shut down.

After taking the pictures, let's just say the rest of the day was fine. He was in sound check and just met some fans and they chatted and asked questions. It was amazing to meet the people who love and support him. Even if they were basically crying and hard to understand.

But, now he was backstage and getting ready to go out. He waited and had a couple minutes. So, he was nervously trying to call Ashton. He pressed his phone to his ear, anxiously waiting for the call to be answered. It rang and it rang, his heart racing and fuck, please answer.

He didn't.

Luke felt a wave of disappointment and leaned back against his dressing room wall. He was so sad. He didn't mean to snap at Ashton and cause all of this. He was mad, though. He had a right to be mad. But, maybe he should have handled it better. He should have just listened. But, Ashton should have just told the truth.

It was hard to even choose a side since both are in the wrong yet right. He knew Ashton probably would have told him eventually, but he overheard what happened right out of Calum's drunk mouth and you know what the say, drunken words are sober thoughts so it's essential that what he said what true. Ashton even confirmed it.

Which is why he called once more and he waited and waited. But, once again, he didn't answer. Luke hesitated, letting it go to voicemail and he listened to the robotic and annoying lady speak and give directions anyone with a phone already knew before a beep was heard.

He didn't even know what to say. He just said weakly,"Hey, Ash. I - I just wanted to call to tell you I'm sorry for snapping at you. I was being dumb, I should have just waited and listened. I love you, yeah? You mean the world to me. And, things might me a little hectic right now. But, just know I'll always love you and-"

He was cut off as the lady asked if he would like to send or delete the voicemail. He paused, letting his finger hover over the number for delete, but then he sent it and his heart sunk a little. He leaned his head back and let out a heavy sigh as he wondered whether he should regret that or not.

He's sick of being weak and always the one to apologize. But, sometimes he just says and does things he doesn't mean. Which is why he just shook his head and knew he had to apologize. Whether he needed to or not wasn't the problem. He felt like he had to and so he did.

Hopefully Ashton will reply, because Luke was always impatient. He glanced at his phone often and he just wanted to know if their relationship was okay. He was scared it might not be. He needed to save it before it drowned and drifted into the sea of breakups.

When Luke stood up, he saw the door opening and his three friends walked in. He walked over to the mirror and ran a hand through his lilac quiff. He kept glancing at his phone while tugging on a Ramones t-shirt. He tapped his finger on the table, looking at his phone with a pained expression.

He felt someone's hand on his shoulder, turning to see Lucy. She whispered,"He'll call, yeah? Just, focus on the concert. This one is bigger than the one in Cali. That's crazy!"

He chuckled a little cause the concert in New York only had up to a thousand people while his one has three thousand. It was weird, he felt like it was the craziest thing ever. Because, One Direction had went to four thousand capacity venues to ninety thousand capacity arenas.

Maybe he can get that famous as well. The thought made him smile and he nodded at Lucy. The girl high-fived him and he took his mind off Ashton, going to do an amazing job tonight. True artist are able to sing through their sadness and to take their mind off things when on stage. It's a talent most have.

When he walked backstage, he was handed his guitar and thanked the man with a small nod. He heard the girls screaming, seeing the lights go dim and he took a breath. Michael gave him a thumbs up and he smiled at them. Mikayla also gave him a thumps up and then he was out on stage.

The venue wasn't Wembley Stadium or Madison Square Garden. It was small and held only three thousand people. But, those three thousand were amazing and he couldn't stop smiling as he started the concert off with Daylight, his hit single that everyone knew the words to.

All throughout the concert, his mind wasn't on Ashton fully. In the back of his mind, he thought of the boy and his smile and how the music video went down with this song. But, he mainly focused on the music and the fans. Seeing them all look so happy and beautiful as they sang along to all the songs.

The best part of being a singer is having people hear you. They know the lyrics and the songs. They learned something you technically taught them and it was the most beautiful thing ever. Something he will never take for granted, because it was his dream to be a singer and now he was.

As the concert came to an end, he heard the people wanting more and wishing for it to be longer. Luke glanced back at the band and they nodded as if saying go on. Luke looked towards the crowd and many had their phones out, as if still recording and he stepped up to the microphone.

Luke licked his lips quickly, feeling sweat down his forehead as he said,"Hey, the concert is ending. But, before I go, I...I have this song I literally just wrote. It means a lot to me, because...sometimes relationships are a struggle. And, having to go on tour and be away from someone you love is hard. And sometimes you feel like you're close, but you're also strangers. Which is why I wrote this. Hope you like it, guys."

He felt his heart pounding in his chest, glancing back at where his friends were. He didn't notice Mikayla taking out her phone to record it, a small smirk on her face. Luke just kept his eyes forward as he turned again and began strumming to a certain tune that he's been working hard on.

"Six weeks since I've been away and now you're sayin' everything has changed. And I'm afraid that I might be losing you," His voice broke a little, eyes slipping shut as he took a small breath. The song hitting too close to home. But, being a musician, that's kind of the point. "And every night that we spend alone...It kills me thinking of you on your own and I wish I was back home next to you."

He wanted so badly to just go back home. Sleeping alone or with Michael just wasn't working. It's not the same as being with his boyfriend. The worst part is probably Ashton, though. Imagining him sleeping in that big bed all by himself, not having Luke to hold and kiss goodnight.

"Oh, everyday you feel a little bit further away and I don't know what to say." He looked up, eyes shimmering and seeing the arena fill with the lights of phones. "Are we wasting time talking on a broken line? Telling you I haven't seen your face in ages,I feel like we're as close as strangers. Won't give up even though it hurts so much. Every night I'm losing you in a thousand faces, now it feels we're as close as strangers."

The song continued, the tears filling his purple eyes and he was letting his emotions run free as he continued with the most love and sadness he can put into it. All the truth and the pain and the missing feelings. He just wanted Ashton and yet, it's been a week. Though, it felt like a year.

Luke saw the fans tearing up and he didn't know why. The song wasn't about them, it was about his boyfriend who he's madly in love with. However, maybe his fans have someone that they hold dearly and lives miles away. Maybe it's not just him and Ashton, maybe lots of people deal with this.

And as he thought about it more, he realized maybe him and Ashton are just overly-dramatic dickheads that are stubborn and always want to be right. And maybe Ashton was just missing him and wanted to drink away his problems. And maybe Luke gets a little too emotional and angry over things.

This made him smile despite the pain he felt. He finished the song off and he smiled at the audience of fans who were cheering. He walked off stage after ending the concert and he was happy. Because, they can get through this just like they got through everything else. And, if only he knew Ashton was thinking the same thing after Mikayla sent him the video of Luke singing.


	36. Chapter 36

It was only a couple days till Ashton's birthday. Ever since the concert, him and Luke have barely spoken and Luke was scared of what might happen when he goes home. He didn't want to bring up Close as Strangers, because maybe fans haven't posted it anywhere considering Ashton hasn't spoke of it.

It was the night before the flight home and Luke was with Mikayla and Lucy. He was lonely, seeing the couple doing each other's nails and sharing small kisses. Mikayla did Lucy's nails pale pink and purple while Lucy did Mikayla's blood red and black. They're such opposites and he loves it.

He likes being opposite. Him and Ashton aren't that different, though. They both have similar music taste, styles and just a lot in common. However, he loves Ashton and them fighting for the past days since he's been away is really taking a toll on him and he wanted to fix it.

He needed to.

It's Ashton's birthday soon, they can't be fighting. He already got Ashton a present and it's so dumb that Ashton might just love it. It was so special to them and he didn't want them to continue fighting and having this tension that they have on the phone and during texts when they reply to each other.

When he told Mikayla, she just said it'll get better when he returns home. But, he doesn't believe that. Luke has been so depressed and he thinks the fans notice considering his eyes are grey and they put two and two together. A lot have asked on twitter if he's okay and he doesn't know what to say. So, he just ignores the tweets.

Luke laid down and he glanced at where Lucy and Mikayla were laughing and Lucy was giggling and Mikayla was watching her fondly. He sighed sadly, wishing Ashton was here. Lucy reminds him a lot of Ashton. Mainly because of the laughs and Mikayla was like him. It was weird and so true.

Finally, he was fed up with being the thirdwheel and said he's going to bed. Mikayla gave him a worried expression and he just smiled timidly before leaving. He headed back to his room and saw that Michael was gone, probably out for the night. Luke sighed and he took a quick shower, changing into a black and grey striped sweater and just some boxers.

Luke laid down and had the TV on, he grabbed his phone and smiled sadly when Ashton texted. The boy just said 'you up, love? x' and he replied with a yes. He yawned and ran a hand through his blow dried hair, curling up against the pillow he had and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

Ashton then asked,'Skype? please? miss you, baby x' and he couldn't stop himself. He just missed Ashton, too. Even if they're going to see each other tomorrow, he wanted to see Ashton now. It's been a week since they last Skype and saw each other's faces. He needed to see Ashton and just — he wants to hear that giggle and voice again.

So, he grabbed the laptop from the suitcase and opened it up. Ashton said he'll be on in a second and Luke smiled as he went to Skype, waiting for Ashton to call. Ashton didn't for a while and Luke chewed on his hangnail, hoping they were okay and not going to fight again.

He then felt nervous and fixed himself up, checking that his hair was okay. It was messy and he frowned, trying to fix it. But, without hairspray it was going to stay flat and like bedhair. He reluctantly gave up and smoothed out his sweater, heart dropping when the 'Incoming Call: Ashton Irwin' appeared. 

For a second, he was hesitant. But, he clicked answer and smiled as Ashton's cute face appeared on the screen. Ashton had on a tanktop showing off his sexy arms that Luke missed having around his waist. His wavy hair was neatly brushed and his face shaved clean. 

He subconsciously tugged at his sweaterpaws, lilac hair falling in front of his face when he looked down with a small blush at Ashton's intense gaze. It may be through a screen, but his eyes staring at Luke in anyway made him bashful and his eyes turned bright yellow to show it. 

Ashton breathed out softly,"You look s-so beautiful, Lukey."

"Thanks," Luke chuckled nervously and he licked his lips. "Um, I just— I wanted to say sorry. I shouldn't have assumed you were cheating or got mad. I should have trusted you."

"No, baby, it's my fault. I shouldn't have let her touch me like that, I'm yours," He said and eyed Luke through the screen. "Fuck, a-are you wearing anything under that?"

A small smirk formed on Luke's face, noticing the way it looked in the camera considering his legs are crossed and the sweater is long, he looks naked underneath. He shrugged and teasingly bit his lip. Ashton gulped visibly and face flushed red when Luke bit his thumb.

"I dunno, do you think I am?" Luke tried flirting. It didn't really work.

But, Ashton just hesitated and he glanced down. There was a pause and then he said, voice slightly husky,"I really missed you...it's been two weeks since we last kissed." Luke nodded slowly and then Ashton asked with a small glint in his eyes,"Have you been good since you left? Did as I said? Not getting high, right baby?"

"Nope," Luke promised, his heart slowly speeding up at how Ashton's eyes are going more dilated. He then decided to try to play into this whole sex talk. Because, he knew that's where this was going. He told Ashton, feeling a little shy,"B-But, I did...get lonely."

"You did, hm?" Ashton dragged his teeth across his bottom lip and shifted a little. "And what did you do? You didn't have anyone touch you? Did you? Cause, only I get to touch you like that."

Luke shook his head and fiddled with the end of his sweater,"No, I touched myself...fingered myself. Cause, I —I just missed you a lot."

Ashton's breath hitched and he shifted a little more, seeming to be turned on. Ashton shook his head slowly while tsking,"S'not right, love. Only I get to do that." Luke nodded slowly in shame and Ashton looked at him carefully,"Why don't you show daddy what you did to yourself while you were gone?"

"S-Show you?" Luke stuttered out, eyes bright pink and face probably matching very well.

He knew what Ashton implied. He wanted Luke to finger himself on camera. It was risky and he didn't know if he should. After what happened with Leslie, he was afraid to do things like that. To show his body and get naked in front of a camera in a way that can be forever online somehow.

But, he trusts Ashton. He was just shy and nervous to do that. He's never done that for anyone and was afraid it might be awkward or something. However, Ashton was his boyfriend and he knew Ashton wouldn't make fun of him. If anything, he would just talk him through it.

Ashton saw his expression and he said softly,"You don't have to do anything if you're not comfortable, sweetheart. I love you no matter what, I—I just...the idea of you doing that is really hot."

That made Luke sheepishly look down at his fingers and play with them nervously. He wanted to please Ashton and he also was hard now, so doing this would help with that. He nodded slowly and scooted back a little. Ashton beamed and fixed his camera to get more comfortable.

Luke was about to take off his shirt, but Ashton said,"Keep it, beautiful."

"Okay," Luke slowly tugged it back down and he asked quietly,"What do you want me to do, daddy?"

Ashton nearly groaned at the name, taking a deep breath to calm himself. He told Luke,"Get some lube, babe. Gotta be safe, don't want you hurting yourself."

Luke nodded and he got out of bed, knees weak and legs practically shaking because he was freaking out. He dug in his bag, knowing he packed some to...yeah. He grabbed the strawberry flavored lube and went back in bed, shyly glancing at the laptop, then nearly choked when seeing Ashton naked and stroking himself slowly.

Ashton had his head leaned back, breathing evenly and looked up to see Luke gaping at the screen. Ashton spoke in a hoarse, deeper voice,"Fuck, b-baby c'mon. Take off those boxers and show daddy how you please yourself. Open yourself up for me, sweetheart."

And who could say no to that?

Luke swallowed and nodded. He tugged off his boxers and scooted back so Ashton could watch. He felt a little embarrassed, having himself for show. But, it was just Ashton and Ashton has seen him naked plenty of time. So, he placed his feet down and grabbed the bottle, slicking up his fingers.

Ashton was watching with an intense gaze, seeing Luke slowly push a finger in and Luke tensed, but slowly relaxed as he went knuckles deep. He could hear Ashton wanking off. The slapping of his skin and fuck, Luke really wanted to suck his boyfriend off so badly.

He heard the older man mumble,"Fuck, you look so gorgeous. Wish I could eat you out right now, princess."

"P-Please, want your mouth so bad," Luke replied, squirming a little at the thought of Ashton's tongue licking around his hole and he couldn't control himself as he began thrusting the finger in and out.

Ashton sped up his hand, saying,"Add another, c'mon love."

Luke did as told and panted softly, grunting a little at the stretch,"D-Daddy, fuck, your fingers are so much better."

"Maybe you can get'em tomorrow if you're a good boy, yeah?" Ashton stroked himself harder, seeing Luke so obscene and having that sweater on so innocently. He moaned quietly,"You can ride me and wear your pretty little sweater, hm? Show me how good you are?"

Luke whined, eyes closing as he added a third finger, thrusting into himself and imagining Ashton's fingers instead. Wanting ride him so badly. Wishing he could just fly over there now and touch his naked body, feeling Ashton's lips on his and his fingers inside.

He nearly sobbed, feeling so turned on as he saw Ashton jerking off faster. Luke was hard, the leaking length against his stomach, sweater rode up. He wanted so badly come then and there, but he didn't want to until Ashton said he could. Wanting to show how good he could be.

Ashton looked at him with hooded eyes, his legs shaking a little as he felt himself grow close. He asked his boyfriend,"Fuck, baby you close?"

Luke nodded frantically, nearly in tears as he cried,"P-Please daddy, fuck. So-So close, please—"

"Come, baby," Ashton commanded, hand working faster as he felt a tightness in his stomach at how desperate Luke sounded. "Come for daddy."

His words had Luke arching his back and biting his lip so hard it nearly bled. Luke watched Ashton as he let out a cry, fingering himself through his high and getting come all over his tummy. He rode out the waves, throwing his head back, aware of Ashton watching him.

Luke finally opened his eyes to see Ashton was leaning with his head against the wall, small pants escaping his mouth in exhaustion. Carefully, Luke sat up and crossed his legs again before reaching over to grab a few tissues from the nightstand and wiped the come off his tummy.

He sheepishly looked at Ashton, seeing he had come as well. He shyly tugged his sweater over his knees with them pressed to his chest, still naked. Ashton chuckled a little and had this stupid grin on his face. He grabbed his blanket and laid it over his naked body, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

Ashton said breathlessly,"You're so good, Luke."

"Always good for daddy," He teased, winking and Ashton snorted. "Love you, Ashton."

"Love you too, always will."

-

Thankfully, Michael hadn't come to the room till the middle of the night. So, Luke got to clean up and make sure no signs of Skype sex were shown. He had packed up everything and got the maid to come and change the sheets. He spilled soda on them to lie and say he needed it from that.

When Michael had come to the room, he was tired and exhausted. He was busy all day and Luke knew why. He had to get the band on a flight that night since there was no extra seats on the flight they were going on. So, Luke felt bad and got him some ice cream.

Now, Luke was on the plane and excited to see Ashton. Last night was very interesting and he kept blushing at the memory. He would squirm, then wince a little at the small pain in his bum. It wasn't that bad, barely there. But, it was still there and he felt awkward with Michael glancing back every so often and looking at him suspiciously.

The flight was long and boring like before. He slept through most of it, then nearly wanked in the bathroom since Ashton kept sexting him. It wasn't with pictures, but with words. And, Luke was nearly quivering and kept telling him to stop. Jokingly, of course. Because, he kind of liked it a lot.

However, Ashton had fallen asleep since he wanted a nap before picking up Luke at the airport. This led to Luke, Lucy and Mikayla putting whip cream on a sleeping Michael. They chuckled and Luke took a picture, putting it on twitter. People around watched in amusement and some kids were giggling while old people were chuckling.

As the plane landed, they had to wait ten minutes before getting out. He replied to some fans on twitter and laughed when Michael woke up. Luckily, he wasn't angry and just groaned. Lucy had gotten some paper towels and handed them to him with a small giggle, being the sweetheart she is.

After they got off the plane, Luke trudged through the airport and laughed when Michael nearly tripped and screamed he was gonna die. He rolled his eyes and fixed his grey beanie. He wore sweat pants and a hoodie, cause he needed to be comfy on that long plane ride.

When he headed out, he grinned and saw Ashton was stood there with a smile on his face. Luke quickly dropped his suitcase and ran over. Ashton's eyes widened as Luke nearly tackled him. The blonde jumped up and wrapped his legs around Ashton's waist. His height was at a disadvantage as Ashton fell over, but they just smiled and shared a kiss.

Luke clung onto him and let his tongue eagerly roam the older boy's mouth. Mumbles of 'missed you' and 'love you' and 'never again' were heard. Ashton pulling him close and tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Neither wanted to let go and embraced each other tightly.

Luckily the fans weren't allowed in or else they would definitely be everywhere on the news considering neither have confirmed their relationship. But, then he remembered there may be other people taking pictures and blushed, pulling back with a lovesick expression. 

Ashton panted softly, letting his thumb brush against Luke's bottom lip. Luke was sat on his lag, straddling him and beaming. Someone cleared their throat, however, and they turned to see Lucy, Mikayla and Michael looking at them with grimaces or smiles. 

The couple got up and Ashton tugged Luke back once more, chastely kissing his lips and smiled as the lip ring was cold against his own lips. Luke nearly stumbled, dazy and grinning like an idiot. Ashton held his hand and smirked when noticing Luke winced slightly as pain was felt in his bum a little.

After going through security and getting their luggage, the group headed outside. Luke flinched like always, hearing screams and seeing tons of cameras flashing. Ashton wrapped his arm around Luke much like in the past and some bodyguards led them through the crowd.

Luke tried stopping for some pictures and whatnot, but he was tugged by Ashton to the car, not wanting to get trampled on and hurt. Lucy was shaking a little, never having been through that and Mikayla wrapped an arm around her girlfriend. Luke felt bad, but Mikayla gave him this 'she'll be fine' look and he nodded with guilt.

They dropped off the lesbian couple at Lucy and Mikayla's house, then dropped off Michael. Michael gave Luke a hug, to which Ashton pouted and said 'mine' while wrapping his arms around Luke and kissing his neck. Michael rolled his eyes, but smiled and walked into his house.

By the time they got home, it was dark and nearly midnight. Driving around took hours and Luke had jetlag. When inside, Ashton pressed Luke to the door and smacked his lips on the boys, almost painfully. However, Luke was eagerly responsive and kissed back frantically, missing Ashton's lips. Ashton sucked on Luke's bottom lip, lightly tugging his lip ring and Luke whined in the back of his throat.

Sadly, they were interrupted once again and heard Phillip's voice,"Sorry to um, interrupt boys." Phillip nodded at Luke,"Nice to have you back, Mr.Hemmings." He turned to Ashton,"Their is a call for you, Master Irwin. Something about the tour for the Vamps. Sounds very important."

Ashton huffed, but thanked him. Phillips left and Ashton lightly petted Luke's cheek fondly. He pecked his lips and mumbled,"Be back soon, love. Why don't you go and get comfy in bed for me? We can cuddle and watch some movies before and go to sleep."

The idea sounded amazing and Luke nodded, pecking his lips and went upstairs with the bags in his hands. He yawned and went to Ashton's room, relieved at the familiar location. Luke shut the door and hopped on the bed, smiling at the smell of Ashton's lavender scented candles.

The bed was more soft and comfy than he remembered. Sharing a bed with Michael was bad enough, but the beds sucked at hotels no matter how many stars it had or how expensive and fancy it was. They all were hard and not the good kind. Just giving Luke back pains constantly. 

He glanced at the time and stretched, cracking his back. Luke went over to the dresser, digging inside for some clothes. He tried getting pajamas considering some of his clothes are always in Ashton's drawers. But, then he noticed Ashton's hoodie on the ground and a thought came to mind. 

He smirked, grabbing the hoodie and chewed on his bottom lip when feeling the soft cotton. He stripped down and tugged the hoodie over his head. It was a little small, but made him feel good when the scent of Ashton stuck to him and the raggedy, old texture had this nostalgic sense to it.

Since Ashton wanted to have a good time tonight, he thought a little foreplay and teasing would be fine. He dimmed the lights, because Ashton had a high-tech room. Then he quickly lit some candles with a pack of matches Ashton had. He heard footsteps and quickly jumped on the bed, trying to look all sexy, even though it'd probably just look stupid.

He glanced away, trying to be nonchalant and dramatic with his actions. He heard the footsteps louder and smirked, going to speak as the door opened. But, his eyes widened and Luke's face paled as Calum walked in.

"Hey, Luke I just— ohmyfuckinggod."

Luke quickly said with green eyes,"It's not what it—"

"Ew, no, no, no."

"Fuck, Calum, don't —"

"I should probably just —"

"I'm so sorry, I was —"

"I don't wanna know," Calum pressed his hands to his ears, closing his eyes with a blush on his cheeks. He glanced down at Luke's boxers, awkwardly clearing his throat and glanced away with his hand on the doorhandle. "I just — I wanted to say sorry for being such a jerk to you, I was just jealous..."

"Of me?" Luke raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding me? If anything, you should hate me. I don't really blame you. You were right about a lot of things. I have distracted Ashton, I am a bad influence and I can be a brat. But, I'm changing and Ashton's helping me a lot. I wasn't always like that, I just — the fame and everything got to me at first."

"No, you were fine. Yeah, the fame got to you, but I shouldn't have said that to you," Calum sighed and walked over, Luke standing up. He held his arms out and smiled timidly,"Can we like, start fresh? Be friends? Cause, we live together and Ashton's my best friend. So, I'd like to be friends with his apparently amazing boyfriend."

Luke nodded and walked into Calum's arms, the two slowly embraced and then Luke tightened the grip. Calum was surprised, but melted into it and a smile tugged at his lips. Luke sighed contently and then pulled away with a grin on his face that was probably ridiculous and weird. But, oh well.

Calum then glanced down at Luke's boxers and jerked his thumb towards the door, chuckling as Luke crawled back into bed. He rolled his eyes, shutting the door behind him and prepared himself to blast music in his earbuds or something. Cause, they may get it on like bunnies.

When Calum left, Luke tried getting all sexy again. He was happy him and Calum made up. The guy was his boyfriend's best friend and them not getting along would strain his and Ashton's relationship. Maybe they can become friends, because then double dates can happen if Calum finds someone.

Suddenly, Ashton walked in and was about to speak, but Luke lesuired and smirked. Ashton slowly shut the door and Luke wiggled his eyebrows jokingly. Ashton looked around the room and then well, he basically jumped on the bed, eagerly kissing Luke and the two giggled as they rolled around the bed.

Ashton groaned as he whispered,"Fuck, why do you do this? You're such a fucking piece of shit, I swear." He lightly tugged at the hoodie Luke was wearing,"You look so pretty in my clothes, damn. Why must you have this affect on me? Ugh."

"Sorry," Luke pouted. "Just wanted to please my daddy."

His innocent tone had Ashton breath out,"Shit, I hate you." He threaded his fingers through Luke's lilac hair and pressed a harsh, yet passionate kiss to his lips. "You're so good, baby, always trying to please me."

Luke beamed and rolled his hips up, groin meeting Ashton's hard-on and Ashton nearly choked. He glared playfully, but then stripped off his shirt to reveal his toned chest that made Luke's eyes widen because he didn't really notice it over Skype the night before.

Damn.

He should probably leave more often, because Ashton needs to not be distracted and go to the gym. His biceps definitely were bigger, six pack more prominent and body basically glistening. It made Luke hard as a rock and he couldn't help it as he let his small hands (compared to Ashton's) trail down his body.

The action made Ashton shiver, Luke's hands so cold and he pressed his face into the crook of Luke's neck. He let his lips brush against the pale skin and Luke's breath was shaky, feeling small kisses press there.

They both then started kissing again and Ashton rolled on top of Luke, letting his big hands trail under Luke's body. His fingers traced the tattoo on his side, Luke's torso so soft and small six pack feeling amazing under Ashton's hands as he ran them over the part of his body.

Ashton then laughed at the image of Luke just minutes ago, being dorkily postured and looking like a cheesy porno. Luke must have known why he was laughing, because he pouted and Ashton just kissed it away.

And, that night was adorable and perfect. The couple making out sweetly and cuddling while watching dumb romance movies and then falling asleep, Ashton holding his baby and Luke cuddled in his boyfriend's arms, so happy they made up.


	37. Chapter 37

Ever since Luke and Calum became friends, they got along decent. Surely they weren't the best of friends, nothing like Calum and Ashton or Mikayla and Luke. But, they got on very well and they both talked about Ashton a lot, so that was fun for both of them.

Of course, Ashton did get all pouty when Luke invited Calum on their date to the skating rink. Calum actually felt bad for being so mean to Luke. He wasn't that bad and Calum just got jealous. A lot. But, can anyone really blame him? He was use to it just being him and Ashton,so having another guy in the house was hard to deal with.

However, in the end, they all became close friends (boyfriends for Luke and Ashton) and it was nice. Sometimes Luke and Calum would hang out at three in the morning, eating ice cream in the kitchen. Both were easily woken up and always went down for midnight snacks, so it was nice to have someone to talk to.

Since Ashton's birthday was later the next day, Calum and Luke decided to throw him a party. That's when their friendship came in hand and they both were excited to plan it out. Luke felt like he had to do something nice for his boyfriend considering Ashton always surprises him. 

The only problem is apparently Ashton hates surprise parties and he is hard to get rid of. Because, Mikayla, Michael and Calum needed to help. So, Ashton doesn't have many other friends to help distract him for a few hours. That was, until Luke got an idea and had Mikayla call up Lucy.

Once Lucy agreed to take Ashton out for the day, saying she needed help picking out a dress and needed his approval because he loves shopping (Typical gay, but not really. He's rich and knows what's good). He was confused on why she asked him, but Luke begged him to take her out for the day and it all was going to work the next day.

Luke was nervous, though. He didn't want Ashton to be mad. Ashton is a confusing person and sometimes he'll just love something despite usually hating it if there was thought put in something. But, sometimes he's just grouchy and won't like it no matter what.

But, Calum assured Luke that if he says he set it up, then Ashton will love it. Luke somewhat believed that, but he also recalls Ashton has been mad at him before and it wasn't pretty. He then sighed as he laid next to Ashton and hesitated, grabbing his phone to text Mikayla and make sure she got the decorations.

The theme was simply a much of musical things. There were going to be records (fake) hanging from the ceiling on strings, black and white streamers, lots of food and music playing. He knew Ashton's favorite song and stayed up for hours with Michael to get them all downloaded on a playlist.

Luke stretched and sighed as he turned to Ashton, smiling at his shirtless chest. He pressed a small kiss to his neck, feeling happy when Ashton grumbled sleepily, moving a bit. An idea then occurred and Luke snickered quietly. He sat up and slowly pulled down the blanket laid on Ashton, scooting over and tugging down Ashton's boxers slowly so he wouldn't wake up.

Considering they've been sexual a lot, Luke was more comfortable doing this and he wrapped his hand around Ashton's length. It was already hard from morning wood and he stroked slowly, feeling Ashton tense in his sleep, grumbling more and Luke wanted to get to it before he wakes up, so it's a nice little birthday surprise.

He moved down some, leaning down and placed his lips around Ashton's head. Ashton's face scrunched up a little, a small whimper leaving his lips. Luke pulled his mouth off, licking around the tip as his stroked with his hand, tongue teasing at the slit and Ashton's eyes opened, moaning and leaning his head back at the sight.

Luke giggled a little and smirked. Ashton muttered out,"F-Fuck, what are you doing?"

"Happy birthday," Luke shrugged and went down on him, taking in as much as he could without choking. Ashton grunted a little, hands instantly gripping on Luke's messy bedhair.

Ashton sat there, watching Luke swallow him down with hot wet sounds, his mouth stretched over him, tongue lavishing the head of his hard-on. He was sucking him and cheeks hallowed around, looking at Ashton with watery eyes as he choked slightly, Ashton tugging him down so Luke was bobbing his head.

Until finally, Ashton came and Luke clenched his eyes shut, swallowing every drop. He pulled off and coughed slightly, grimacing at the salty taste and reminded himself to get some fruits for Ashton. He scooted over his boyfriend, Ashton cupping his cheek and wiping Luke's damp lips with the pad of his thumb.

He kissed Luke, closed-mouth to not taste himself, and mumbled,"Thank you, baby, that's definitely a nice way to wake up. Maybe you should do it more often."

"No, m'good," Luke chuckled, eyes a pretty purple color and pecked his cheek. "Now, upsie daisy! Time to get ready to go shopping with Lucy. She texted and said she'll be ready at three and it's almost afternoon."

Ashton's eyes widen and wiped them sleepily, seeing it was past twelve in the afternoon. Damn, he definitely slept it. He sighed and nodded, getting up and wrapped his arms around Luke from behind as the lilac-haired dug through the drawers. His length rubbed against Luke's boxer-clad bum and Luke jumped, glaring at him.

"Ashton, c'mon. Don't get me hard, I need to hurry. I have plans with Mikey," He grumbled and blushed as Ashton teasingly let his fingertips rub down his sides, eyes turning bright pink.

Luke shivered and turned, only to have Ashton kiss him deeply. The taste of the boy's come was on his tongue still, but Ashton ignored it and placed his large hand on the small of Luke's back. Realizing Ashton keeps distracting him, Luke smacked Ashton with his clean boxers, making the boy pout.

However, Ashton just reluctantly stopped and grabbed some clothes. As he went to shower, Luke changed since he took one the night before. He checked that Ashton was in the shower and then rushed downstairs, seeing Calum on the phone with the bakery making the cake.

He then grabbed his own phone and checked, making sure Mikayla had everything. He kept looking up the steps in case Ashton came down and was relieved when Mikayla too a picture of the receipt, letting him know to calm his díck and he rolled his eyes orange eyes.

As he waited for Ashton to come back, he went to Phillip and made sure he had the food ready. Luke had a list of Ashton's favorite food from the help of Calum and was happy to pay for everything. Calum had got access to his money since he was working with Ashton and helped him out.

After everything was checked, Ashton had come down about an hour later with his hair done and looking sexy with tights jeans and a t-shirt that clung nicely to his body. Luke licked his lips, smirking and Ashton scoffed, but smiled and they shared a kiss with Calum faking a gag in the background.

For the morning, Luke and Ashton went out at a café for breakfast. It was a lowkey one and he made sure no fans knew he was there. But, he then tweeted a picture of him and Ashton. They were slowly coming out without confirmation and once Luke turned eighteen, he would confirm everything just to stop the drama.

Sadly, Luke and Ashton returned home and Ashton had to leave with Lucy. Luke promised they would have some fun that night, even adding a small wink just to get Ashton riled up. He knew it wasn't fair to lead Ashton on, but hey, who says they won't have 'fun' later?

Once Lucy and Ashton left, Luke sighed in relief and saw Mikayla carrying in some of the decorations. He went over, checking them and beamed at the records. They were plastic and look so real. He grabbed some tape and string, handing them to Calum expectantly.

Calum scoffed,"You want me to hang up everything? I don't think so, I'm in charge here."

"No, I am. He's my boyfriend, I'm the one who said we should have a party in the first place," Luke argued with irritated red eyes and insisted Calum had hung up the records.

However, Calum glared and angrily shoved them back,"But, I'm his friend and I'm the one who gave you the lists and money to get everything. Without me, you would have thrown a My Little Pony party!"

"He's a brony, it wouldn't have mattered," Luke blushed as he narrowed his eyes. "Would you just hang up the damn records? I need to make sure all the guests are coming! It's not that big of a deal, just freaking tape the string to the records and voila! You're done."

"If it's so easy, why don't you do it?" Calum retorted.

Before either could continue speaking, a loud whistle was heard and they turned to see Mikayla scowling at them. She snatched up the record, shoving them apart and sneered,"Both of you, shut up! I'm in charge now!Calum, get your ass to the bakery and pick up the cake. Luke, call everyone and make sure they're coming. Now. I'll hang up the records,okay? okay."

As she muttered something about annoying bitches, the boys awkwardly stood there. They glanced at each other, then heard her shout 'I said now!' and Calum quickly grabbed the keys, rushing to the door. Luke frantically got his phone and the list of guests, sighing in relief when Mikayla was out of sight.

Just like that, the party was being planned and Luke was nervous as he went through everything along with the lists and so on. He didn't want this all to crumble. He needed this to be perfect, or else he'll hate himself forever. This is his boyfriend's birthday and their first one together, he had to make it amazing.

He may have come off a little too harsh, but this was something he wanted to accomplish. To show how much he matured since first meeting Ashton. It was his way to come out as being an adult. If he can pull this off, then no one can talk shit about him being lazy and saying he was using Ashton. Because, if he was using Ashton, he wouldn't throw this amazing party for him.

With that in mind, he kept texting Lucy throughout the day to make sure she had Ashton with her. He ignored most of Ashton's texts, wanting to stay on track with the party and he thankfully got everyone Ashton would want to come to the party to go and he was so excited.

Once he was on track with the party, he went upstairs and smirked as he got everything ready for afterwards. He chewed on his bottom lip and took out some personal things, hiding them under the bed and when he heard Calum call his name, he quickly left and shut the door.

Tonight was going to be interesting, that's for sure.

-

Not only was Ashton happy he was gay, but he was also pissed off. Because, while he hung out with Lucy, Luke wasn't responding to his texts anymore and he let out an annoyed sigh as he waited for Lucy to check out her clothes at the mall, the line longer than Ashton's lifespan.

He hated when Luke didn't reply. It's his birthday and he spent the day with a girl he barely knew and his boyfriend wasn't talking nor making plans with him. He knew he shouldn't be mad, Luke isn't required to hang out with him or anything, but he really would have at least liked to text him.

Either way, he just waited until Lucy was done before he was relieved to go home. It was already nine at night and he barely got to do anything he wanted. Despite hating getting older, he liked his birthday and wanted to spend it with his friends at home or something, not in public with a bunch of strangers.

On the way home, he offered to drop Lucy off. But, she just said she would hang out with Calum, because apparently they're friends. he doesn't recall this, but he doesn't know a lot about Calum nowadays and just went with it. Plus, if he recalls correctly, Mikayla is there and Lucy is her girlfriend, so.

At redlights, he kept trying to text Luke and see if they can at least cuddle and watch some movies, maybe have some sex. Sadly, there was no reply. Not even when he mentioned he could rim him and everything. He pouted and turned into the driveway, parking in the garage.

Ashton got out of the car and angrily shut his door. He wasn't happy with his birthday at the moment. All he wanted was some fun and Luke wasn't up for anything. Or, at least he never replied and said he was. They don't have to do anything if he didn't want to, but he would at least like a response.

However, when he opened the door and walked in, he didn't expect this. Because, he nearly jumped ten feet in the air and pressed a hand over his heart that definitely stopped for a second. A bunch of people popped up from behind counters and tables, shouting,"Surprise!"

And suddenly, Ashton felt six again. He stumbled back, seeing a cake on the table and someone was throwing confetti. Streamers were hung up and he saw records hanging from the ceiling. But, most of all, he saw Luke stepping forward from where he stood behind some people, smiling sheepishly.

Ashton furrowed his eyebrows, tugging his bottom lip between his teeth and smiled weakly. He really hated surprise parties. He didn't like them, because he was usually never in the mood for them anyways. He sometimes didn't want to be with people, but Luke did this and he couldn't hate it even if he tried.

He smiled at his boyfriend as he took the lilac-haired's hands, Luke saying quietly,"I hope you're not mad. I just — I wanted to do something for you."

"It's nice, baby. Thank you," Ashton assured. He then laughed and glanced at Lucy,"So,is that why you took me out to shop today?"

"Yep, we wanted you to have an amazing party," Lucy grinned and blushed as Mikayla wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Well, we definitely have to then," Ashton said and placed his hand on the back of Luke's neck. He pulled the taller boy down for a kiss, lips moving against his softly. Cheers were heard and Ashton sighed as he pulled away. He wrapped an arm around Luke's waist and said with a grin and fist in the air,"Let's party, bitches!"

And they did.

It was a very fun night for everyone. People mainly hung out in the basement where they played pool and Luke wasn't even aware they had a basement. But, when he did, he challenged Calum to a game of pool and Ashton watched the boys in amusement, having a drink of beer.

He didn't want to get too drunk, mainly since he wanted to remember the night. But, he also wanted to loosen up. He then ate a lot of food and mainly snacks, like pretzels and crackers and stuff. Luke had ordered some desserts and they tasted heavenly, though Ashton couldn't pronounce most of their names.

He danced with a ton of people, jammed to awesome music Luke set up. It was an amazing time, and despite hating surprises, he loved this one. Because, Luke knew what Ashton liked and he made the party perfect with great food, music and invited lovely people.

When it came time for the cake, it was already passed his birthday and one in the morning. But, they enjoyed themselves and he blew out the candles with Luke hugging him from behind. Once they ate some cake, Ashton insisted they went and danced some more, loving dancing with Luke.

They jammed to '22' by Taylor Swift and laughed while doing so. Ashton grinded down on Luke, smirking at he bulge in his boyfriend's jeans. He offered Luke some beer, to which Luke smugly took it despite being underage. It didn't matter, he drank before anyways and it was only a little.

At around two in the morning, there was no one left really. Mikayla and Lucy were heading out and Calum slept on the couch. Which was probably a good idea since Luke and Ashton were definitely going to get freaky that night. It's Ashton's birthday, it's only fair.

However, Phillips had Ashton stay down and wanted to speak to him about something. Ashton sighed and he waited, seeing Luke go upstairs with a small smirk on his lips. Much to Ashton's annoyance, Phillips just got him a small present, but it was really sweet and just a set of silverware with his initials on them.

A smile tugged at his lips and he thanked Phillips, placing the silverware in the drawer with all his special ones. He uses the certain silverware during fancy dinners. He's pretty sure everyone has more expensive silverware just for holidays, or maybe it's a rich person thing.

Either way, Ashton was pooped and he stretched while yawning. Ashton went upstairs and rubbed his eyes sleepily. But, once he walked inside his room, he definitely wasn't tired anymore. Because, Luke was wearing Ashton's purple shirt he wore the first time they met and he wore Ashton's boxers and he was holding lube and had a condom packet between his teeth suggestively.

Ashton quickly pulled off his shirt,tossing it across the room and Luke giggled. He watched Ashton as the boy kicked off his pants and crawled on the bed. Luke whispered as he pressed hot, open-mouth kisses on the boy's lips,"Wanna top tonight, daddy. Please? Show you how much I love you..."

"F-Fuck, I haven't bottomed since we..." Ashton trailed off, hands running down Luke's back and slipping into his boxers. He cupped the boy's bum and nodded at the boy's puppy eyes that were bright pink and replied softly,"Course, love. You can do whatever you want."

However, Luke reminded as he started sucking love-bites down Ashton's neck,"S'your birthday, though. We don't have to. You can top, but I just — I wanna do this for you."

Ashton lifted Luke's chin and lightly tapped his bottom lip with his finger,"I don't mind. I love being on top and on bottom. If you want to top, then you can."

Luke smiled softly and he leaned up, pressing his lips to Ashton's and squealed as Ashton rolled them over. Luke was beneath him and nearly scoffed. He shook his head and rolled them around so he hovered above and Ashton's cheeks flushed, forgetting he wasn't topping.

Instead of saying anything, Luke just tried taking control as he ran his hands down Ashton's toned body. He then leaned forward, kissing his boyfriend eagerly. Their lips began to dance, and tongues and teeth were clashing as Ashton's long fingers dug into Luke's bicep, his legs coming to wrap around Luke's waist.

Luke wasn't use to that and eyebrows shot open, pulling back as he panted softly. He then shook his head and nipped at Ashton's beautiful jaw, feeling a little scruff coming in. He lightly brushed his tongue down Ashton's neck and felt the boy shiver at the tough, grinded his hips against Luke's, heels digging in his bum.

Luke shook his head and moved Ashton's legs from his waist. He left wet sweet kisses down his body and spread Ashton's legs. For a moment, he was lost and nervously trying to figure out what to do next. Ashton whined and looked own, but Luke quickly kissed him and just tugged down Ashton's boxers, revealing his hard-on that was dripping pre-come and he kitty-licked it, making Ashton buck his hips and squirm.

It was weird seeing him so needy, but Luke loved it. He tugged off his boxers and Ashton sat up. He tugged off Luke's shirt and lightly let his nails scratch down Luke's back. Luke gasped, lips parting and looking at Ashton with such a turned-on expression. Luke then pouted, shoving him away and reminded him,"Stoopp, I'm suppose to be fucking you."

"Sorry," Ashton lied with a smirk.

The lilac-haired stuck his tongue out childishly and Ashton lightly sucked the tip, making Luke pull away with a fake glare. He just grabbed the lube, slicking up his fingers. He's topped before, but barely remembered it since they were both drunk and doesn't even recall prepping Ashton, probably because he didn't.

He knew how to, though, considering he's fingered himself. He spread Ashton's legs and lightly traced his finger around Ashton's entrance before slowly pushing in and grinned smugly when Ashton let out a deep moan, clutching the bedsheets between his fists.

He thrusted his finger in and out before he adds his middle finger, continuing the pace. Ashton's making the prettiest noises and Luke kind of wants to flip him over and kiss him all over the face, but he doesn't want to stop this because this is the most responsive Ashton's been towards him, considering he's usually making Luke like this

He doesn't want the sound to stop in the slightest. The sounds of him begging for more and letting out these pretty, little whines. An idea then occurs and Luke hesitates, not sure if Ashton likes this. But, Ashton did it for him once and he just wants to try to please him.

So, he moves to a more comfortable position and Ashton looks down in confusion. But, then Luke slips his tongue into Ashton's stretched out hole, next to his fingers and begins thrusting his tongue, in and out with the rhythm of his fingers. He heard Ashton gasp, letting out a high-pitched whine and Luke was definitely pleased with the response.

Ashton was wiggling all over the mattress, messing up the sheets. His arms give out and he ends up smashing his face into the pillow, trying to silence his moans and whines. Luke's never seen Ashton so turned on and maybe he's the one who should be rimmed more, but Luke kind of likes it a lot as well.

He then added in a third finger when he thinks Ashton's ready for more and doesn't remove his tongue once. He starts sucking and licking around, doing what Ashton once did to him. Ashton's thighs were shaking a little and Luke used his extra hand to rub them gently, soothing the boy.

"Luke, fuck- I have to- - I need to -" and before he can get his sentence out he's coming. 

Luke's eyes widened as he pulled back, not expecting him to come so easily. He furrowed his eyebrows a little, wiping his mouth that was damp and saw Ashton panted heavily on the mattress, body sprawled out. He scooted over the boy, Ashton blushing a little at his expression.

Luke giggled and kissed his nose,"Wow, you're sensitive..."

"Shut up," Ashton mumbled, chest heaving slightly as he pouted. "Haven't done that before, okay? Just — please, fuck me Luke. R-Really need to be fucked right now, baby. Let me ride you, yeah?"

At first, Luke frowned and wanted to say no. Because, he wanted to be in charge, but Ashton looked at him with a pleading expression and couldn't help but nod. He scooted back and grabbed the condom, rolling it on and Ashton moved so he was leaning over Luke, pressing the boy's legs apart.

Ashton adjusted the head of Luke's hard-on against his hole and slowly began to sink down, a heavy sigh leaving his lips as he clenched around the boy immediately. "Fuck, you're not small, baby," Ashton weakly laughed, Luke chuckling in return as his thumbs rubbed little circles into Ashton's hips.

"Thanks, I guess," Luke chuckled, though it was immediately cut short when the boy began to rock his hips at a steady pace after he was fully sat on his length.

He stared up at Ashton, whose hand sat on his chest as he lifted himself up again and slammed back down, mouth dropping at the impact. He wasn't expecting Ashton to start moving right away, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he watched his boyfriend grind down on him.

"Fuck,"Ashton breathed ,immediately doing it again, already quickening the pace as he began to jerk his hips to get more of Luke like he just couldn't get enough.

Luke squeezed his eyes shut momentarily, just wanting to focus on finding that one spot in Ashton that would make him weak. He made the effort to snap his hips back up as Ashton slammed down, the older boy crying out as Luke' groaned outright.Ashton buried his face in Luke's neck, sucking lightly on the spot below his ear.

"Fuck, you like that? Like me riding you, baby?" Ashton whispered huskily into his ear, feeling Luke shivering at his words as he spoke hotly against him.

Luke nodded frantically as he tightened his grip on the boy's waist, fucking up into him while forcefully pulling him down as Ashton let out loud moans and whimpers. The older boy tugged on Luke's hair and Luke hissed, eyes clutching shut as he dug his nails in Ashton's hips.

"F-Fuck, Luke, you're so good. M-Maybe I should ride you more often," Ashton breathily moaned, attempting to roll his hips down to feel the head of Luke's length nudged his bundle of nerves again. 

The harder Luke yanked Ashton's slightly smaller body down to meet his upward thrusts, the louder twenty-two year old cried and clawed at Luke' chest with his free hand. Luke let out a sort of hiss as he watched Ashton come undone on top of him, amazed with how weak Ashton can be in bed yet only the other night Ashton was controlling and telling him what to do.

"Oh my god Luke! Fuck, right there. Again please, fuck me, baby!" Ashton whined as he continued to slam his hips down to meet Luke' thrusts that were angling up right into his bundle of nerves that made him want to come, hitting it dead on again and again.

The only noises for the next few minutes were high pitched whimpers and sobs from Ashton and equally loud moans from Luke and the obscene, constant sound of skin slapping against skin.The headboard of the bed knocked into the wall with each drop and grind from Ashton and it was close to drowning out their own fiery moans and shouts in the stuffy room.

At this point Ashton was nearly in tears, riding Luke completely fast, lower back and hands aching altogether. He was so sure Calum and Phillips have probably woken up from his moans and maybe this is why Ashton doesn't bottom, because the boy is so loud and Luke loved it a lot.

Luke' hands went back to rest on top of Ashton's bum, retracting one back to slightly smack his exposed cheek, causing the boy to let out a squeak in the midst of his cries and to jump a bit, surprised since he usually does that to Luke. He let out a shaky whimper, shaking his head as he dropped it into Luke's shoulder.

Luke thrusted up more and more, nearly wanting to come but knowing he wasn't allowed to till Ashton does. Ashton was gasping between moans until the boy was sporadically dropping onto Luke's length now and his aching thighs were squeezing, hugging Luke' sides desperately.

"Fuck, baby, m'gonna come," Ashton warned, almost loosening the hold altogether as Luke fucked up into him and Ashton lied weakly and mercifully on top. 

He was in such a pure blissful state, his head was high up in the clouds, not even giving him the strength to move his hips back to return the thrusts, allowing Luke to pick up the pace and fuck up into the boy at top speed after raising his legs and placing his feet firmly on the bed.

Ashton harshly mouthed at Luke' neck as he whimpered, wanting to mark him. His eyes soon squeezing shut before biting into the skin momentarily, causing Luke to hiss."M'close! L-Luke, fu-!" He interrupted his own words into Luke' neck, tensing and soon came.

"D-Daddy, fuck, c-can I-?"Luke breathily pleaded in between his upward thrusts. His own hips were starting to ache from moving up, but he could feel his stomach tightening and his urge to climax approaching quickly. 

Thankfully, Ashton nodded instantly and watched Luke intently.Within three more thrusts meeting Ashton's drops, Luke was nearly coming. Both were exhausted, but it didn't stop Ashton from riding out his climax and helping Luke reach his peak by weakly rolling his hips down on the boy's length.

Seconds later with another hard thrust in return, Luke came deep inside of the boy, dropping his head back onto the pillow harshly with a breathy moan. Ashton waited a moment, staring down at Luke who was sweating with his lilac hair sticking to his forehead, cheeks flushed.

Ashton slowly moved off of him, ass immediately hurting and he nearly fell when his feet hit the ground. Luke sat up quickly, helping Ashton and laid him down. He took the item from him and kissed Ashton's cheek, smiling and tossed it in the trash for him.

Luke grabbed a towel from the bathroom and wiped himself off along with Ashton. Then, he laid next to the boy and grabbed the present on the side of the bed. Ashton watched him sleepily and propped himself on his side when realizing it was his birthday present.

A small blush coated Luke's cheek as he admitted when seeing Ashton open it,"It's kind of lame, b-but I thought it was cute and I saw it when on tour."

Ashton chuckled as he pulled out a purple shirt resembling the one he once wore when he first saw Luke. He started laughing and said in amusement,"Babe, this is really cute and stupid. I love it."

"Heyyy, I thought it was special," Luke pouted and crossed his arms over his bare chest.

Ashton leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his pouty lips. He tugged on the shirt and laid down, taking Luke into his arms and kissed him deeply as he mumbled,"It is, cause it's the color of love."

"What?" Luke asked in confusion, looking at Ashton with his pretty, purple eyes.

A small smile tugged on Ashton's lips as he trailed his finger down Luke's cheek thoughtfully,"You know how you don't know what purple means?" Luke nodded slowly and Ashton shrugged with a fond look on his face,"It means love. I think it's cause I wore purple when you saw me and well, you love me, right?"

Luke's mouth dropped a little, eyes shimmering as he put the pieces together. He shook his head slowly and captured Ashton's bottom lip between his own, moving their lips together slowly. He wrapped his arm around the boy and slotting their legs together, tangling them and smiled against Ashton's mouth.

Luke nodded and said happily,"Yes, fuck...I love you so much."

"I love you too." 

And with that said, the two kissed and smiled and cuddled closely. Both of them drifted into a wonderful sleep with smiles on their faces, bodies molded together perfectly and it was definitely an amazing birthday for Ashton. Never will Ashton forget it.


	38. Chapter 38

Ever since Luke topped, Ashton's had trouble walking and it always made Luke giggle cutely. Of course, it lasted a day or two, but he was smug when people would look at Ashton weirdly. The older boy would blush and roughly kiss Luke, showing him who the dominant one was.

It was fine with Luke, considering he doesn't mind being the bottom. He will proudly state his preference. But, sometimes he just likes to please his boyfriend and being a bottom seems more pleasing. At least, it is to Luke, and Ashton never minds if Luke asks.

It's happened a couple times, one of those times they both were bottoms and switched after the other came. They've been really sexual recently and Ashton knew it was time for a small break. He didn't want them to have sex so many times that they get bored of it, so they've cooled down a little and were busy anyways.

As of later that night, Luke was having a small concert for charity and was performing a few songs. There were a lot of people there and Luke was excited. His eyes pink as he got ready for the show. He's gotten use to performing on stage and no longer holds the fear of being in front of an audience.

However, he sometimes just gets a little anxious here and there, but doesn't everyone? He didn't mind it, though. It just shows how he worries about messing up and showing he wants to be more perfect. Luke didn't worry much about judgment since he last cried over hate and he's learned that it takes a lot to live your dream.

When Luke was on stage, he felt amazing. Hearing the cheers and his name being called and seeing the fans crying and smiling made him happy. It made it worth it and he didn't care about the hate when he has so much love. He just soaked in the love from his fans and that's all that mattered.

Someone who made him realize this was his one and only true love. Ashton showed him a lot of things, not just sexual ones. He showed Luke how to look passed the hate and feel the love. It was weird to think that Ashton had done so much for him, because Ashton always tells him that Luke does a lot for him as well.

Apparently Luke showed him how to love and that was ridiculous. If anything, it was the other way around. And, he had the eyes to prove it. Because, Luke never thought purple meant love. He always saw on TV and everywhere that red seems to be the color of love, but Ashton changed that.

To think, Ashton knew what the color meant before him. He was told Mikayla and Calum noticed first, which was kind of embarrassing considering they're not even in the relationship. But, it was also kind of cute how they all knew before him. Since, he would try to control it and hide it and then him and Ashton may have never gotten together.

He wanted to show everyone who his love was. He wanted to tell everyone him and Ashton are together. Considering he loves the boy, he wants to show it and not hide it anymore. To be proud of their relationship. And, maybe it wasn't the best idea since he's underage, but no one can prove they're having sex.

Technically, Ashton can't get in trouble if the police have no evidence of them being sexual. And, many celebrities date with age difference, so hopefully no one will notice and it won't be a big deal. He just really wanted this to be special and hopefully Ashton will not put up a fight.

Luke was on stage and he was finishing up the song Rejects. He was sweating with his purple dye slightly dripping down his face. His eyes blue with happiness as he gripped onto the microphone with both hands. The cheers made him blush a little and he panted slightly, running a hand through his quiff.

The lilac boy said loudly over the crowd through the microphone,"Alright, so we have one more song for the night. And - And this song is very important. I'm sure a lot of you are aware of me doing a duet on my album." More cheers heard. He laughed,"Well, that person is here tonight. And, I was wondering, do you guys want to hear him sing it with me?"

A lof of happy screams were heard and Luke smirked as he nodded and left to the side of the stage. He saw Ashton staring at him with wide, feared eyes and a pale expression. Luke laughed as he has never seen Ashton so scared. The boy tried to run away, but Luke grabbed onto him.

Ashton shook his head rapidly, pleading,"Luke, don't you dare! How could you say that? I-I don't want to sing, please. I hate being on stage, don't make me do this."

"Ashton, please just - do this. For me?" Luke frowned as Ashton kept shaking his head, burying his face in Luke's neck.It was weird seeing him this way, Ashton's always so up for doing anything. Luke then found the usual weakness as he whispered, lips brushing against his ear,"Please? Daddy's not suppose to be afraid. Daddy's suppose to make me happy, right?"

The boy tensed as Luke's voice held a pouting sound. Yes, a pouting sound. It's an innocent tone that he knew Luke was pouting with while speaking. He hated singing in general, let alone on stage in front of thousands of people. But, he didn't want to let Luke down.

He gulped slowly and hesitated, turning to put something else on. But, a shirt was thrown at him and he winced. He glanced at the blank wifebeater, seeing Luke look at him expectantly with his Blink-182 shirt on. Ashton quickly tugged off his sweater, pulling on the tanktop that showed off his beautiful biceps.

Ashton nervously took the microphone he was handed and clenched it tightly. Before he could go onstage, Luke turned and he gripped his boyfriend's face. Luke pressed his lips to the boy's harshly, but also passionately. He kissed him deeply, Ashton placed a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him closer.

Luke detached their lips and said breathlessly,"You'll be great, okay? Just - look at me and not the crowd. Act like it's just us in the recording studio, no one around."

It was hard for Luke to give a pep talk, since he's usually the nervous and anxious one. But, sometimes he needs to take charge in comforting his boyfriend. Ashton smiled timidly, giving Luke's sweaty cheek a quick kiss, grimacing and just laughed as they went on stage.

He flinched at the bright lights, but took a breath as he heard a bunch of cheering and awkwardly stood next to Luke. Luke rolled his pink eyes, placing the mic stand in front of Luke and Luke wore a headset he was given instead since they only had one stand and he needed to play the guitar.

Luke introduced Ashton, saying happily,"Everyone, this is Ashton Irwin!" the crowd clapped loudly as Ashton was now on the screen in the background, him blushing as wolf-whistles were heard. Luke cleared his throat as he added sheepishly,"And, um, he's my amazing boyfriend. And this song is very special to us, which is why we decided it was a duet."

Ashton was surprised, trying to hold his expression as he heard Luke literally out them in front of everyone. He wasn't mad, just a little upset he wasn't given a warning. But, Luke gave him a small smile and Ashton didn't mind really. He was actually happy Luke wasn't afraid to admit their love.

But, then his heart dropped. Because, the music was playing and he wasn't ready to sing. Fuck. Luke began singing 'oooh' and Ashton hesitated, but did the same as Luke looked at him. He wasn't even prepared, not at all practiced for this and hoped he didn't sound as bad as he heard himself.

He fixed the earpiece that he was given, already sweating from the hotlights and muggy air. He soon stopped as Luke's pretty voice was heard,"Wait, don't tell me, heaven is a place on earth, I wish I could rewind all the times that I didn't shown you what you're really worth..."

And, Ashton choked up.

He froze, feeling the audience waiting for him to sing and the boy just kept opening and closing his mouth repeatedly. He was utterly embarrassed, nothing coming out as he tried to sing. But, all the pressure was too much and he helplessly closed his eyes, shaking his head repeatedly.

But, suddenly he heard a soothing voice whisper,"Ashton, please...you can do it, your voice is amazing, yeah? I-I love it when you sing, please let your talent show." Ashton blinked his eyes open, looking at his boyfriend with a frown. Luke glanced at the crowd before saying to the boy,"Let your voice be heard."

"I - I can't, Luke," Ashton argued, feeling stupid for being so insecure.

Luke shook his head,"You can, just breathe and let's try again."

With that said, Luke went over to his place and he began the song again. The crowd was murmuring, everyone confused and upset. Ashton felt a weight of guilt on his shoulders,hating disappointing everyone. This is Luke's moment, why is he even here? He doesn't sing.

However, Luke was starting his verse again and Ashton tried to not choke up again. He brushed his hair from his face and he kept looking at Luke, trying to ignore everyone. His body was nearly trembling with nerves and then Luke was done singing, his voice drifting and Ashton needed to sing. He couldn't mess up again.

"T-The way you held me...I-I wish that I had put you first," Ashton took a shaky breath, gripping onto the microphone tightly. He could feel Luke staring at him with purple eyes, making his heart flutter as he continued,"I was wrong I-I admit, numb from your kiss w-while you were slipping through my fingertips..."

Cheers were heard, Ashton blushing and smiling nervously as he listened to Luke singing. Luke nodded at him to sing along and Ashton took another breath, more calm as he sang along. People were happily singing as well, the crowd no longer bothering Ashton much since he just looked at Luke.

Their voices were so different, it made it more beautiful. To hear the distinct voices collide in the chorus. Luke's was more deep and smooth, more 'professional' due to vocal coaching. But, Ashton's more a little more high-pitched, having a raw tone to it and it made Luke happy to hear it. Loving the way he struggled to keep up, because it was sweet that he sang without being prepared.

Let's just say, they did one more song together after that. Ashton had actually joked saying they should sing bonkers. But, then Luke laughed as he rolled his eyes and argued to sing E.T by Katy Perry jokingly, but somehow they actually did sing it and it was really hot, cause Ashton rapped the beginning and people were whistling and perhaps the song is a little inappropriate, but oh well.

"I got a dirty mind I got filthy ways, I'm tryna bathe my ape in your Milky Way. I'm a legend, I'm irreverent, I be reverend. I'll be so faaaaa-ar up, we don't give a fuuuh-uh-uck," Ashton took a breath, continuing as everyone was screaming and Luke gaping slightly,"Welcome to the danger zone, step into the fantasy. You are not invited to the other side of sanity, they callin' me an alien a big headed astronaut. Maybe its because yo boy Yeezy get ass a lot."

Luke barely could continue, in shock at how that was strangely hot. But, he saw Ashton laughing and quickly sang the Katy Perry part with a blush as Ashton smirked. Maybe this is why Ashton doesn't sing nor rap, because it turns on people alot and almost made Luke hard on stage.

It wasn't like Luke never heard him rap or sing before. He does it in the car all the time, but it's typically just bad and in a careless way to have fun. But, this time it was more serious and he was actually trying, even if it was also just for fun. Plus, he's sweating and his hair is slightly drenched and he looks so fucking hot with his biceps showing from his black tanktop and those tight jeans and Luke is now hard.

Luckily, it wasn't obvious and he was glad that was the last song, considering Ashton rapped the next part as well and he was just goofing off and having fun, but it was really, really hot and Luke doesn't appreciate being turned on and not having his boyfriend notice.

Much to his happiness, Ashton did end up noticing as they made out in the dressing room and they ended up grinding on each other. And, Luke called Ashton daddy a lot that night cause he was daddy as fuck after rapping like that. And, Ashton may just need to start doing that more, only in private and just around Luke.

-

Considering their birthdays are extremely close, Luke's was only in a couple days. This was great, since Ashton had an amazing idea on what his present should be. But, he wanted to get more than that and he wasn't the best with presents, so he needed some help.

This led him and Mikayla to actually bonding a little. He knew they weren't very close and since Luke and Calum are getting along, he figured making friends with his boyfriend's best friend may benefit him as well. It wasn't that he didn't like her, he just didn't know her very well.

She luckily agreed and Luke was surprised as Ashton left with her. Of course, he probably knew Ashton was getting his present since Mikayla said they were going to the mall. Ashton rolled his eyes, but chuckled at her slip-up and they went to the mall just like she said.

That was probably the tenth time he's been to the mall in a month. A few with Calum, the time with Lucy and a couple with Luke to get some new clothes. This made him practically hate going, but he really liked to shop there since it had almost everything he wanted to get Luke.

When they got there, they went to a lot of shops. Ashton wanted to find the perfect present and this made him feel like nothing was good enough for his beautiful boyfriend. Everything was either cheap, boring or just not something special enough to be given to his boyfriend on his eighteenth birthday.

It was weird and annoying, because they got to the mall at two pm. And, now it was eight pm and they have gotten two bowls of ice cream each, but not one present. Well, Mikayla got hers for Luke, but Ashton was the one who wanted to get him something and she just happened to find a nice jacket that would definitely look good on Luke.

Ashton was worried about never finding something and they took a break, going to the food court and Ashton was stressed out. He already got Luke everything and now he realized that spoiling him not only made Luke a cocky jerk a few months ago, but it made him unable to get something since he has everything such as a car, the most updated iPhone and a home.

It wasn't long till he was finished with his ice cream and saw Luke sent a snapchat of him, wearing no shirt and his thumb tucked under his sweatpants. This lowered them, showing his v'line and Luke's face was almost not in the picture except his lip, which he was biting and it was sexy. Luke had captioned it 'miss you, daddy ;)' and he blushed as he heard a gasp.

Fuck.

Maybe it was not such a good idea to be opening snapchats from Luke in public. Ashton frantically tried to hide his phone, but saw Mikayla gaping at him with a 'damn' expression. Ashton didn't want people knowing about his and Luke's kinky life and the daddy thing was suppose to be just between them since some may find it weird.

Mikayla cleared her throat,"Well, that's...interesting."

"Oh god, it's not how it sounds," Ashton whined and blushed as he buried his face in his hands. He nearly knocked off his glasses, so embarrassed by Mikayla seeing this.

The girl just raised her hands in defense,"Hey, it's not my thing, but if it's what you're into...then go for it. Don't be embarrassed. It's kind of normal nowadays, anyways."

"Just - don't mention it?" Ashton pleaded, face still red.

She nodded slowly and smirked, holding up her pinky. He linked it and chuckled as she stuck her pierced tongue out. She had recently gotten it. With that said, they decided to go find the present before the mall closes, talking more than they ad before she saw the snapchat.

In the end, a kink had made them friends.

It was weird, but Ashton has learned nothing is really normal. He had a boyfriend who calls him daddy and has purple hair, he had a best friend who brought him to a strip club despite him being gay, he had a friend who had pink hair and his boyfriend has a lesbian best friend. His life is far from normal.

But, he loved it and it's all because of Luke. Before any of this, he rarely ever had fun and was always bored and wishing life was better. However, now that he has Luke in his life, everything was far more interesting and fun. He loves it and he loves being alive with his friends.

All because of Luke. Who he really wanted to thank for being so amazing. Sadly, he couldn't find one. He searched for one last hour and Luke kept texting him sexy then cute things and a bunch of pouting selfies. He obviously wanted Ashton and was probably bored or something.

And just as he went to leave, he gasped and saw the most amazing store ever. Ashton grabbed Mikayla, tugging her towards the store that had a perfect item in the window. Ashton grinned as he rushed into the store, and he found the perfect present for his boyfriend.

However, when he asked for it, he needed to wait another hour since he didn't want it shipped. Mikayla was exhausted by the time they actually were done. He felt bad, but drove her to Lucy's and she smiled as she looked at the present once more, mumbling a sleepy goodbye to which he repeated the words.

On his way home, Ashton was happy and kept glancing at the pretty present. He knew Luke would love it. Or, at least he really hoped he did. It had a lot of sentimentalism to it and maybe Luke might like it. It would be special to them and he couldn't wait till his birthday.

By he time he got home, it was almost midnight since Lucy lives rather far away. He was yawning as he walked into the house, having the present in his pocket hidden away. He didn't want to risk Luke seeing it and thankfully, Luke was just laying on the couch with half-closed eyes, obviously trying to stay up.

Usually he stays up rather late, but he had did a lot that day and was getting ready for his tour in a couple months. It took a lot of training and work from him, also already working on new songs since the next album was going to have more. Ashton hated how he felt the need to work so hard, but also admired it.

Ashton saw Calum laying down on the other couch and smiled at him. Calum nodded back, chuckling as Ashton jumped on the couch with Luke, the lilac-haired boy nearly falling off and winced at Ashton's weight. Ashton laughed and rolled over, pressing wet kisses to Luke's face and Luke grimaced, but laughed with a smile.

Luke grinned as he hugged the boy, whining,"Misseeddd youuu! Michael came over and Calum was ignoring me and playing video games with him." His voice resembled a sad and sleepy child, eyes wide and grey showing his sadness. "You should beat him up for being mean to me."

"Sorry baby, not gonna happen. I'm too lazy and tired. Now, cuddle with me?" Ashton held his arms open, Luke instantly snuggling into them and Ashton kicked off his shoes. He saw Phillip was doing the dishes and called out,"Hey, Phillip, mind bring a bowl of fruit?"

Doing his job and being kind, Phillip had stopped the dishes and he cut up some cantaloupe and rinsed strawberries along with pineapples. Both Luke and Ashton were trying to eat healthier. Some may assume they want to be in shape. But, they just want their come to taste sweeter. That's why they were smirking while eating, much to Calum's confusion.

Luke giggled as Ashton held up strawberries to his lips. Luke smirked and he bit into it slowly, teasingly licking his lips and he smugly kissed the boy who was gulping. There was just something about strawberries that made everything so sexual, sort of like bananas.

Ashton kissed him deeply, smiling at the taste of strawberries and he sighed deeply as Luke began to get all sleepy. He saw Calum staring at them in disgust, probably holding a grudge over their past sexual nights. They just missed each other a lot and having sex made them closer.

As they continued to snack on their sexy fruits, they giggled and made out on the couch with the taste of fruits in their mouths. Luke nearly whined out 'daddy', but then Ashton silenced it with his tongue working it's way in his mouth. He didn't need another person knowing their secret and continued to touch his boyfriend a little too intimately.

However, a pillow was slammed against them and they gasped as they jumped apart. Calum raised an eyebrow and grimaced at them. Luke blushed, snuggling into Ashton's side and he fixed up his hair since it was a little messy. They stayed apart for the next few minutes, not wanting to get smacked again and Ashton laughed as Luke sneakily threw a pillow right back at the boy.

When they finished eating, Luke had fallen asleep not long after. His head tucked under Ashton's chin, hand gripping lightly at where Ashton's heart was and leg inbetween Ashton's lazily. Ashton had to hold onto him tightly since the boy was on the edge of the couch and nearly falling off.

Since it was late, he figured they were sleeping on the couch. Phillip was nice enough to drape a blanket over them since Ashton's arms were full and he thanked him. The only sound was the TV playing quietly and Calum wasn't snoring. So, he figured the boy was up and let out a breath of relief.

Ashton hesitated and he spoke to Calum in a loud whisper,"Hey, Calum, I...I think I might need your help with something.It's for Luke's birthday and I want to get him something special."

"I thought you already did and that's why you were at the mall with Mikayla?" Calum had lowered the TV's volume, turning his attention to his friend and perched himself up on his elbow.

Ashton shook his head and glanced at Luke, relieved he was snoring quietly meaning he's asleep,"No, I already got him something, but there's...this one thing I really need for him. It's going to take a lot of work, but he'll really like it. I can tell. It's special."

"Okay, what is it?" Calum turned his head in confusion.

There was a pause."We'd need to make a few calls."


	39. Chapter 39

Hemmonster23: @luke_hemings wtffff??? you're gay??? Omg #lashton

Lukethehemmo: @luke_Hemmings @Ashton_Irwin fucking hell i bet they have kinky af sex #lashton

Danisnotahomo: aren't they like, 10 years apart??? This is illegal! #lashton

Amazingphan293: @danisnotahomo dude, it's only 4 years. Chill your dickaroo. #lashton #ishiplashton #lashtonisgoals

5Harmonizers: #lashton is weird. I bet @Luke_Hemmings only got famous from fuking his boss.

All the tweets were freaking Luke out and making him regret his decision to come out. Surely they would have found out eventually, but maybe he should have waited. Though, it has been a few months since they dated and waiting would just be a waste. Reactions will always be the same, no matter what.

Luke was just worried since fans were being a little sketchy about everything. He's not famous cause Ashton and him are dating. Luke and Ashton didn't date till a while after. So, their theories were way off. He wanted to explain everything, but there wasn't ever a chance to do that.

Considering he's a singer and not a YouTuber or viner or anything like that, it makes things complicated. Writing it out in a app and posting it on twitter won't be right. He's not legally allowed to do certain things considering he's famous. He can't just post a video saying everything, there's rules in the music industry.

Luckily, Ashton was there to support him and they have been comforting each other with the hate. It sucks since Leslie was suddenly trying to contact him again. She found his number somehow, someone must have given it to her, and now she was texting him. He blocked her, of course, but she finds her ways.

Ashton was trying to get him to call the cops, but it's been months and almost a year since what happened. He can't just call them and say 'oh, I was scared' about the sexual assault. Plus, there was no way to prove it since he's the guy and doesn't have any tearing and it's been months, so it's just not gonna happen.

However, he can always call for harassment. She's basically stalking him and always on his twitter and replying to him saying to call her and stuff. Luke was kind of freaked out and Ashton just wanted him to do something. Ashton can't do much without Luke backing it up.

But, Luke was more worried about Ashton. Cause, people are saying he's a pedophile. That he's creepy for dating a seventeen year old boy. Luke was scared he might believe that and would dump him. Ashton is getting a lot of hate, saying he's using Luke and it was hurting Luke since Ashton loves him and his fans aren't being supportive.

It could be because Ashton did use to sleep around due to being lonely and since Ashton is rather famous as well, there were reports and articles about it. The fans may have seen it and now, they think they're protecting him. However, they're just making it worse and now Luke and Ashton's relationship might crumble.

Fame does that to couples sometimes. Sort of like Justin and Selena, Liam and Danielle, Katy and Russell, Miley and Liam - all these relationships ended due to fame getting in the way. Luke was literally frightened of that happening. Cause, Ashton can't always be on tour with him and being apart is going to take time to get use to.

That's why that short couple weeks away was a good thing for them. They were trying to understand how being apart might work. Ashton will be able to stay with Luke a little bit and visit, but he has work. He can't end his life just to tour with Luke all the time. He's an adult and has things to do, work to do, people to see, albums to help work on and so forth.

Luke understood that, but he was still worried. That two weeks away really didn't end well. They may have had Skype sex, but their trust was a little shaken. Ashton did nothing wrong really, but he did lie. So, he needs to learn to just tell Luke if he's going out like that and Luke needs to learn not to believe everything he hears.

If they do that, then the tour that is in a couple months might just go well. All they need to do is believe in each other. Ashton will not be there for the first couple weeks. However, he will visit and that was good enough. Most people can't afford to visit a lot, but Ashton can and that works in their advantage.

As of now, Luke was just jittery while listening to all the places he was going. He will have a first couple months for tour, a small break after that and then go back on tour after a month. It's just to make sure he's not over stressed and then it's over and he'll be working on his new album while on tour.

Michael stretched as he typed out a few things and said,"Now, you can work on writing some of your own songs. We'll add Close as Strangers to the album if you want? You know, the song you sang at the concert. I'm sure you have some other songs as well. You can sing them at a couple concerts as you write them, sort of like an early taste of it. Then we'd record a studio version."

"Okay, what about music videos?" He asked in confusion, chewing at the end of his sweater's sleeve.

Michael chuckled,"I feel like three music videos each album is best. We'll do one for each single. You know, the main song of yours. Like Daylight and Rejects. I feel like a slow song would be nice to have a music video for. Maybe we can do one for Close as Strangers...with Ashton."

"I thought you were against me and Ashton dating?" Luke pointed out.

Michael had nothing against them being gay or anything, he has had gay sex once and didn't enjoy it. But, he didn't hate gay people nor was he homophobic. However, he wasn't pleased with Luke and Ashton dating simply because he worries about their careers and reputations. He wasn't controlling, just genuinely concerned.

But, Michael shrugged and he darted his eyes to Luke for a moment. "Well, sometimes love is more important than money. You guys are happy. Plus, we have gotten a few positive feedbacks from online news websites. Lots of people are happy to have a young gay influence since it brings attention to the LGBT community."

"So, I should make a music video with Ash?" Luke wanted to make sure he heard right.

It seemed kind of bizarre to him that Michael wanted this. But, he also understood somewhat because he knew there weren't many openly gay celebrities that are loved by teens. Most are over thirty and done with their careers or others are on YouTube, but not everyone loves YouTubers.

If Luke made this music video, then him and Ashton would be able to show love is for everyone. Gay, straight, transgender, black, white, old and young. He wanted to be a positive influence on kids and teens. If he can do that just by making a small music video that not many people have done, then he can open doors for teens to walk out of the closet.

When Michael nodded, the two got to business. They wanted to get the music video out as soon as possible. Hopefully before the tour. He grinned with excited pink eyes as he sat next to Michael on the piano and they had the paper above it. Michael and Luke laughed as they spoke and they wrote down some ideas.

The lyrics were very obviously about a relationship being at risk of ending from long distance. So, it would be a sweet and sad music video resembling what happened over break. It would be hard to relive those moments, but Luke knew he could do it and he knew Ashton could as well.

Even though they never asked him, they both knew Ashton would agree. They would need to get a lot of sets up and ready to go. Luckily, the company had enough money to do this. They may need to go to an actual airport if possible, but it should be worth it in the end.

As they continued working on the idea, there was suddenly a knock on the studio door. They looked up and saw Ashton walking in. Why knock if you're going to walk in anyways? Luke never understood that. But, he smiled as Ashton walked over, eyes bright purple. The man leaned down, giving Luke a quick kiss and placed his hands on his shoulders.

Ashton turned to Michael and said very nonchalantly,"Hey, can we talk for a moment?"

Michael seemed a little worried and he nodded slowly, getting up. Luke chewed on his bottom lip as he looked at Ashton with a frown. Ashton just smiled and kissed his cheek, then lips letting them linger. Luke sheepishly smiled and he gave a cute wave goodbye.

As soon as they left without a word, Luke frowned with orange eyes showing his confusion. he didn't understand why he was left alone and why he couldn't go with them. However, he sighed and turned forward to look at the list of things and ideas they had for the music video. It was going to be like a little story in the video.

Luke pursed his lips and played with his lip-ring. The lilac-haired boy was sad and he felt left out. However, he tried not to take it too personally and went on twitter. He saw a few fans were upset about not having a true explanation for his sexuality and coming out.

Honestly, it's his sexuality. He shouldn't have to explain anything. But, he also understood that they were with him through his journey and it's fine for them to ask for one. As long as they weren't pressuring him. So, he tried to think of a way to explain it and eyes darted to the door.

Luke hesitated as he stood up, just wanting to hear what was going on and why he couldn't be told about this talk. He wanted to listen in and it was wrong to eavesdrop, but he just wanted to. He hated being left out more than anything and it's just not fair.

Surely he's acting childish, but he's turning eighteen Friday, so he only had a few days left to be a kid. Luke got up and he left the studio. He saw the door was cracked to Ashton office where the two were and Luke slowly and quietly went down the hall, peaking in the doorway to overhear, sadly only getting part of it.

"-trying to get the number, but we're having trouble tracking it," Ashton said with a deep sigh, Luke seeing him ruffle his hair in frustration.

Michael shrugged and paused before suggesting,"Come by my place tonight? We'll find the number and everything should go as planned. Don't worry, we'll make this happen."

After that,they began talking about tour dates and the break and Luke slowly backed up so he wasn't caught. He furrowed his orange eyes and went back to the studio. The boy was very bewildered about what was happening. Why was Ashton trying to find a number?

He figured maybe it was about Leslie, but also didn't think it was since they have her number and can easily call her up. However, who else would he be trying to call that he wouldn't want Luke knowing about it. He was suppose to be honest with Luke. And, technically he was since he wasn't lying, but still.

Luke grumbled under his breath and sat back down, going on twitter again. He looked over the music video idea again and timidly smiled. He was excited, but his mind was preoccupied with what the hell Ashton was doing. Cause, he was not liking this sneaking around thing.

However, it wasn't long till Ashton returned with Michael and acted like nothing happened. When Luke went to ask about it, Ashton sat in his lap and kissed him deeply. Then, Michael began talking to him about the music video and Ashton acted like nothing happened. As if he wasn't talking about something without telling Luke.

-

Luke_Hemmings: me and @ashton_irwin are doing a twitcam in 5 minutes! sorry for the late notice.It was a last minute idea. We'll post a link. love you guys

It was really last minute, actually. Luke and Michael decided the best way to explain everything, talk about the tour some more and announce the music video would be to do it all in one go. He knew about twitcams and thought it'd be a nice idea and was given permission by Michael, of course.

So, Ashton agreed to join him since he was a nervous wreck. Luke knew how it worked and was trying to start it while Ashton got some snacks. He was changed into a black tanktop and a snapback with sweatpants since he was going to bed right afterwards.

Ashton was talking with Phillips downstairs and Luke pouted when the fans were having trouble watching it and saying it wasn't working. He groaned and tried to redo it. He was kind of confused, but it didn't seem too hard. However, he then realized it was crashing since so many people were trying to watch.

He nearly laughed and just replied to some tweets about the technical difficulties and all the fans just started freaking out cause he replied and didn't even care about the answer. He rolled his blue eyes and smiled, thanking Calum once the twitcam was fixed.

As Luke started the twitcam, he saw Ashton walk in the room. He wore sweatpants as well and a hoodie, hair nice and neat. Ashton sat down next to him and grinned, handing Luke some strawberries. Luke thanked him with a kiss on the cheek and then blushed, remembering they're live.

He exclaimed,"Okay, so my tour is starting in two months. Does anyone have any tickets?" He a bite of his strawberry, reading through some of the comments. He nodded slowly,"The tour is gonna be pretty small, cause it's just my first. But, don't worry. If I don't come to your country this time, it should be on the next tour."

Ashton read over and he blushed as he read out,"Ashton looks really hot with his hair like that, hit me up." He cleared his throat,"Erm, sorry, but I'm gay and taken...so."

Luke beamed and leaned his head on Ashton's shoulder as Ashton took his hand, entwining their fingers. They were both happy they can be open about their relationship now. They won't make out on screen or anything, but they will hold hands and be proud to be with each other.

"Who tops?" Ashton read out and laughed loudly. He saw Luke pouting and Ashton said to be safe,"We actually haven't done 'that' yet."

Even if they're lying, it was because they didn't want to risk anything. Considering Luke is underage, they cannot admit to sexual acts and need to save themselves, their relationship and Ashton's ass. Ashton shouldn't be put in jail considering they're doing things consensual.

As they answered more questions, Ashton was laughing and trying to feed Luke strawberries. However, Luke was blushing and feeling weird about being affectionate when people were watching. He just didn't feel safe with a whole fandom of his recording this. He knew they would and put it online. Which he's fine with, but wants to be cautious.

"Alright, so someone wants to know how we met!" Luke giggled as he sheepishly looked at Ashton as if asking if he can say it. He then explained,"As you guys know, I use to live on the streets. I - I basically just was singing one day and Ashton heard. We became friends and I moved in with him and he signed me to his record. Then we fell in love yadadada and dated."

Ashton snorted,"Wow, sounds so romantic."

"Shushhhh. It's the short version," Luke whined and nuzzled his nose against Ashton neck from where he leaned on his shoulder. He pressed a small kiss there and smiled when Ashton cleared his throat. "Basically, he gave me a home and gave me love. So, I love him a lot."

"And I love you," Ashton said quietly, pressing a kiss to Luke's forehead.

He turned his attention to the screen and saw people fangirling. It was mainly gibberish and people calling them adorable and saying they're so cute and should get married. They definitely weren't ready for that. But, he promised one day he'll propose to which Luke said he will first.

After they argued about it, Luke yawned and read one last question,"Someone wants to know, do you like Luke, aka me, better with lilac hair or blonde?"

"Hmmm," Ashton hummed as he played with the hair under his snapback. He saw Luke's purple eyes and he said with a small smile,"Lilac. Because, you guys may not know, but purple is our color and - and lilac is a type of purple, so I really like when he dyes it."

Luke beamed and kissed Ashton quickly. Just a small one and wasn't surprised when people freaked out. It wasn't a big deal, people see each other kiss all the time and Luke didn't mind if they saw. He just blushed a little and pulled back as he sighed and decided to end it there.

After saying there goodbyes and announcing quickly about a surprise (music video) coming up, he waved and they blew kisses cause cute. Then, Luke shut the laptop. As soon as it was shut, he shrieked as Ashton pinned him down on the bed and began kissing him deeply.

Luke grinned against his lips and the couple made out lazily. Both were tired and Luke's snapback fell off his head as he ran his hands down Ashton's back, cupping his bum. Ashton chuckled as he pulled back and he nuzzled his nose against Luke's, always fonding over the cute button nose.

When they were too tired to kiss, Luke said a night to the fans on twitter and was sad to hear some weren't accepting of their relationship. Some saying they weren't compatible? As if they know what they're like being the screens. Some saying Luke looked uncomfortable around Ashton, as if they know what Luke was thinking.

He just didn't want to be too touchy on screen and was sad that they jumped to conclusions. Thankfully, Ashton held him that night and Luke nuzzled his head under Ashton's cheek. He smiled weakly as Ashton ran his fingers through his hair and the couple fell asleep together, Ashton whispering 'sweet dreams baby' and that made everything all better. Cause, all that matters is Ashton knows Luke loves him and vice versa.


	40. Chapter 40

The music video for Close as Strangers was beautiful. They have been working on it non-stop, not wanting to make the fans wait and that's probably why it was meant to be a secret. However, Luke kind of tweeted a picture of them on set and now they fans already knew.

He didn't mind, though. He liked the music video and loved working with Ashton. They did fight a couple of times because Ashton's a really precise person while Luke is more careless. However, it was a good learning experience and at least they knew how the other worked now.

The video was basically an airport type of thing. It started with them at the airport, Luke getting on a 'plane' as their hands drifted. Then him looking out the window sadly, a very typical moment that was sadly beautiful as Ashton would call it. Luke just calls it cheesy and Michael called it money.

It was all a bit lame, but cute at once. Because they had moments where they had them reenact the titanic scene (on the raft) but with Luke in a plane and Ashton fall from the window. It was more for comic relief and they laughed watching the scene, finding it amusing.

Luke noticed how distant Ashton was, though. Despite them working together for three days, Ashton didn't feel there. He looked so distracted and Luke noticed how he kept talking with Michael and Calum. That would be normal, but not when they're whispering and being so secretive.

If he didn't trust Ashton, he would think the boy was cheating on him with the two guys. It hurt to see him doing this, but he trusted Ashton enough to not assume the worst. He wanted to, though. Damn, he wanted so badly to say out loud what he was thinking and that was that Ashton was breaking up with him.

It was a dumb thought, but that's all he could think about. Considering how distant Ashton was and how weird it is that he's talking to the boys so much, he couldn't stop thinking that. Maybe he's planning a way to tell Luke and afraid to dump him on his birthday

Either way, he was scared. Whatever was going on, it had to do with Luke and he knew that. He's not dumb, he can see them staring at him sometimes and looking like they wanted to do something. He was just freaking out internally, but hiding it as if he knew nothing.

When the video was over, they happily watched it together. Him, his friends, Ashton and the whole crew. It was nice and Luke was perched on Ashton's lap, noticing Ashton's arms were loose around him. Usually Ashton hugs him tightly like he never wants to let go.

Luke was aware he was over thinking everything and he tried to calm down. He smiled as he saw on the screen that Luke just got off the plane. It was suppose to be a plot twist. He looked sad, but then he saw Ashton waiting and rushed over, kissing him. The last shot was them holding hands in the car and smiling.

Everyone cheered once it was done and they all got up. People put on Luke's CD, making him cringe since it's weird to hear his own music. But, then he went over to dance with Ashton. Much to his dismay, Ashton was with Michael and grinning at something the boy said which caused Luke to be more confused.

He sighed and went over to where Calum was, taking a piece of cake that was placed out for the party they're having. They always do this after they watch the last edit of a music video. He ate the red velvet cake with a small moan of pleasure, licking the frosting from his lips.

A grimace showed on Calum's face,"Don't make those sounds, it sounds wrong."

"You're so dirty, gosh," Luke snorted and wiped his mouth. "Besides, you're straight, so it's not like you're gonna get hard from it."

"It still sounds weird," Calum retorted.

Instead of arguing, Luke just turned his attention to where his boyfriend was and rolled his red eyes. He didn't like Ashton talking to Michael like this. He was getting annoyed of their sneaking off and couldn't stop his mind from assuming things considering how they're acting.

Calum noticed his expression. His eyes went to panic, but then he cleared his throat and said,"Hey, don't get jealous. I promise, it's not what you're thinking." Luke raised an eyebrow, so Calum hesitated,"Just — it's nothing bad. I swear, it's just - trust me, yeah?"

At first, Luke really didn't know what to say and just stared at him. It was hard to trust someone when they won't give you a reason to. Especially since he's keeping things from him. But, Calum pouted, giving Luke the most pleading expression ever and Luke reluctantly nodded.

Before he could say anything, the director of the video called Calum over to post the video on YouTube. Calum gave Luke a quick pat on the shoulder, then he rushed off. Luke watched the boy leave, then glanced over to where Ashton was smiling and heading his way.

Luke glanced down, not really in the mood to see the boy. His birthday was today and Ashton hasn't even said anything about it except a quick 'happy birthday'. He really wished Ashton would at least talk about it. However, he hasn't. Which sucks cause it's not just his birthday, but the day they can start being out without feeling any guilt or illegal sense to it.

When Ashton was in front of him, he gave Luke a kiss on the cheek and beamed,"Hey baby, I was wondering — do you want to get your license today?"

"I can get it now?" Luke asked in confusion, leaning his forehead against Ashton's.

The older of the two explained while taking Luke's hand and leading him out of the set towards the parking lot,"Well, technically yes. You did your a hundred and twenty minutes of driving with me, so I already had the log filled out for you. You just need to do the driving test since you passed the questionnaire."

Luke grinned and said eagerly,"Okay, let's go!"

Ashton laughed as he was tugged towards the car, stumbling from Luke's harsh pull. When they got to the car, Luke insisted he drove and since the building wasn't that far, Ashton hesitantly let him do so. They took a shortcut that had less traffic and Ashton nervously watched as Luke gripped onto the steering wheel.

As he did so, Ashton was texting rapidly on his phone. It made Luke anxious, he hated how Ashton did that. Acted all busy and furiously typing as if he's frustrated. He tried to ask who it was, but then Ashton turned on the radio. Luke's song was playing and he blushed as Ashton sang along obnoxiously.

When Luke got to the parking lot, he parked backwards into the spot closest to the doors. Ashton unbuckled and he helped Luke out. No fans were around and he was happy, being able to act normal for once. Ashton led him inside and grinned as he saw a nice lady waiting for them since he called.

And then Luke was gone. 

Ashton watched him fidget and walk with the lady who was tiny compared to him and smelled like oatmeal. Ashton smiled fondly, then he went over to the waiting area and sat down. He played some games on his phone, listening to music with his earbuds and was bored.

It wasn't that long, but since he was alone, it felt like it took forever. It was about ten minutes till he sighed and looked out the window behind him, trying to see if he spotted Luke. But, there were trees and signs everywhere, so it was hard to see much. He pouted and wondered how Luke was doing.

He was proud of his boyfriend for passing the written part, so he was hoping the lilac-haired boy could pass the driving part. He's eighteen now and should be able to do it. However, Luke isn't the best driver ever. He knew everything, but he just gets nervous too easily.

Much to Ashton's relief, the lilac-haired boy walked right back in and was grinning. Ashton looked at him questioningly, then beamed when Luke gave him a big thumbs up. He was led over to a camera and waited for his picture to be taken, then thanked the lady when handing a paper that was his temporarily license till it was sent in the mail.

When Luke ran over, he tackled Ashton in a hug and giggled as he peppered Ashton's face with small kisses. Ashton scrunched his face with a smile, pursing his lips for a proper kiss which Luke eagerly gave him. People were staring, some taking pictures, but they didn't care.

Ashton then grabbed Luke's hand as they pulled apart and he led him out of the building. Luke waved goodbye to the lady, to which she laughed and waved back.Ashton checked his phone, smiling when Calum told him they're ready. He glanced at Luke, who anxiously went in the driver's seat.

Ashton sat in the passenger side and took Luke's temporary license to look at the picture. He chuckled at the stupid photo in amusement and Luke whined,"She told me I couldn't smile. That bitch."

"You look gorgeous," he lied, looking at the picture again and snorted a little. "Anyways, how was the actual test?"

Luke grimaced,"She was really annoying. Like, I asked how her day was and she was all 'eyes on the road'. Bitch, my eyes were on the road! Christ, she didn't even say please."

"Ooh, what a devil," Ashton teased. "I'm joking babe, I'm sure she's just grumpy."

"That gives her no right to say my hair looks like a troll," Luke pouted and Ashton bursted out laughing . He whined,"I don't look like a troll!"

"You kind of do now that I think about it," Ashton giggled and went to reach for his hair, but remembered Luke's driving and still new to it.

For the rest of the ride, Luke told him about what he did on the test. Ashton didn't care, but he loved hearing Luke talk and watched him with a fond expression. It was cute how Luke's eyes went a bright pink as he excitedly talked, his smile so pretty and it made Ashton happy to see Luke happy.

When they pulled into the driving way, Luke parked in the garage that opened as he pushed a button. His eyes then widened when he saw a beautiful car parked in the usual spot. He looked at Ashton, who smirked and nodded towards the vehicle that caught Luke's attention.

Luke frantically parked, getting out and rushed over to the purple Lamborghini. It was brand new and he lightly brushed his fingertips over the vehicle. His eyes were in awe and he glanced at Ashton, who was getting out of the car. Luke was in shock, unsure of what to say.

Finally, he asked quietly,"I-Is it mine?"

"All yours. Happy birthday, babe," Ashton said, taking out the keys from his pocket and tossing it to the boy. "But, that's not all..."

Luke didn't catch them, but it's not his fault. His eyes were too focused on the Lamborghini and he finally reached down for the keys. But, when he stood up, his breath hitched. They darted over to where a familiar woman stood in the corner of the garage with a timid smile and shimmering eyes.

The lilac-haired boy spoke in a shaky voice,"M-Mum?"

"Yeah, it's me, dear," She said with just as much emotion, walking slowly over to her son and he stared at her as if she was a creature out of this world. The reaction seemed normal and she just took the last steps, pulling Luke into a hug that the boy half-heartedly returned. "M'sorry, Luke. Please, don't hate me."

Luke didn't know what to say. He just hugged her tightly, face burying into her shoulder and his back hurt from crouching so low. However, he just tightened his arms and she gasped a little out of breath, but smiled weakly. Ashton watched in awe at the beautiful moment.

"Y-You never looked for me," He mumbled weakly, sniffling. "Why?"

She shook her head and assured,"Luke, I always was looking for you."

"I was on TV, the news, the radio — you could've found me," He retorted with a frown and eyes were grey with sadness. "Don't lie to me. You could have looked it up."

A look of guilt crossed her face,"I guess I just was afraid you didn't need your mum anymore."

"I always need you," Luke replied with tears slowly falling down his face. "I got into so much trouble, I needed you." She smiled and then Luke glanced over at Ashton with a small smile,"But, I'm okay. I have a boyfriend now, he helped me. His name is Ashton, I guess you know that, though." 

She laughed and nodded, going over to where Ashton stood. She then told Luke about how Ashton had hunted her down and almost paid the FBI to help find her. It was embarrassing, but she was happy to have found her son. Or, been brought to him basically.

Apparently Ashton paid for everything. Her flight, hotel and whatnot. He would have let her stay in the house, but she preferred a hotel despite the guilt of the cost. She would have been fine with the motel 6, but Ashton insisted she stayed at Park Hyatt Hotel in Sydney. It was only an hour drive.

When they went inside, Luke blushed when seeing Mikayla, Lucy, Michael and Calum all gathered with Phillip as well. They all chuckled at his crying eyes from when he saw his mum. Michael teased him about being a momma's boy and he rolled his blue eyes, but smiled.

He was so grateful for his beautiful boyfriend. Ashton looked at him with a grin and kissed him softly when seeing Luke staring. He knew what Luke was thinking and found it sweet. Luke then spent the next couple hours catching up with his mum and happily told her about his life.

-

The night was amazing and Luke had learned a lot. His mum found a new boyfriend and he treated her amazingly well. She moved to Hawaii and was happy to be with her new fiancee. He was actually a nice guy from what Luke could hear and was happy for his mum.

She had been single for so long that it was worrying and now he's happy she's happy. When he told her about everything, his mum wasn't pleased and felt terrible knowing her son's story. Considering she last remembered him living with Mikayla at an apartment, she didn't expect this.

So much guilt showed on her face when he mentioned being homeless for nearly a year. It wasn't the best thing ever, he knew this, but it also wasn't the worst. He was alive, so that's great. He wasn't sick nor dying. Well, everyone is technically dying slowly, but he wasn't at risk of dying anytime soon.

The mood changed easily when they decided to watch the Close as Strangers music video. They all gathered in the living room while eating cake and ice cream. Luke curled into Ashton's lap and Ashton leaned his head on Luke's, eating quietly as Phillips set up the cords.

Finally, they clicked on the music video and all sang along to the song while watching since a couple of the people haven't seen it. Afterwards, they all played some adult games like cards and non-stripping poker. Luke had his snapback on and Calum joked he was a pimp daddy, causing Ashton to burst out loud in a laughter at the irony and Mikayla shot him a look, causing him to shut up.

His face flushed red when remembering the snapchat and he cleared his throat, making Luke look at him in confusion. However, they just continued the game and then played cards against humanity. Which was awkward considering Luke played with his mum and well, that was interesting.

Once they finished getting bored, they all relaxed some more and Mikayla and Michael played Just Dance. Luke smiled, knowing his song was going to be on the new version. That was definitely amazing and he sighed as his mum motioned him over to the kitchen.

Luke hesitated, but he did as told and followed his mum towards the kitchen. She smiled as she looked at him and took in his appearance. It was a little awkward considering how long it's been since they last saw each other, but it was also like reuniting with a long lost friend.

She told him,"I'm proud of you, you know. You've grown to be a beautiful and respectful man." The word man caught him off guard, making him sheepishly look down. "I'm serious, Luke. You surprised me. I didn't expect this when I was called by Ashton."

Luke didn't know what to say. He just looked at his mum and can't remember much of his past. He only remembered the bad parts, but doesn't everyone? It seemed like the negative parts of life always outweigh the positives and all he knew was his mum didn't seem to like him.

She loved him, yes, but liked him? He wasn't too sure. Because, she seemed a little embarrassed of her son's ability to have his eyes change colors. He knew it was weird and so he didn't blame her. But, it made him sad to know his mum thought her son was a freak.

Seeing his expression, she sighed deeply,"I was a terrible mum, Luke. But, I want to be a better one.I want to see you sometimes. I know you're on tour soon and you'll be busy. But, I want to see your shows. I want to make you know I always cared about you, even if I let you live on your own so young."

"You don't care that I'm...with Ashton?" He felt the need to ask, knowing it must be weird.

Having your supposedly straight son's boyfriend call you to surprise him after not seeing him for years is definitely not normal. But, she laughed. He knew it was a dumb question since she obviously accepted. However, he wanted to hear her say it so he knew.

Liz shrugged and rubbed her son's arm,"I don't care who you date. As long as they love and respect you and make you happy, then that makes me happy. Ashton is the sweetest person ever and obviously helped you more than I ever have. So, that's all that matters to me."

"You're already better than ninety percent of the mums in the world," He teased, but there was a hint of seriousness underneath the joking tone. "I'm really happy you're back mum, I know I wasn't the best son in the world. But, I really did need you."

"I'm happy to be back," She replied and pulled him into another hug.

After their small talk, the two sneaked some more ice cream and then headed back into the living room. Luke sat next to Ashton and fed him some ice cream causing some of the people around to gag. Meaning Michael and Calum. Ashton stuck his tongue at them maturely and kissed Luke quickly.

They watched as the group of people around played some video games and Lucy was chatting with Liz about some TV show they both watch. It was amusing to see, but they get along and it was cute. Luke sighed as he saw Ashton staring at him fondly.

Before he could speak, Ashton tickled his sides and Luke shrieked of laughter. His eyes turned bright pink and Luke weakly smacked his hands as the people around stared. Finally, Ashton stopped and nodded for him to get up. Luke panted softly, but sat up.

Ashton took his hand and the two headed outside. They went on the porch in the back and leaned up against the railing. They looked at the stars and Luke grinned with purple eyes as they pressed together. Ashton's shoulders pressed against Luke's, sort of lower due to the height difference and it was peaceful.

It was then that Ashton turned and he tilted Luke's chin towards him and down. He pressed his lips to the taller boy's chapped ones, smiling as Luke grinned and they both laughed. It was just a nice night and maybe Luke shouldn't assume the worst, because he was so happy.

He felt bad for assuming that Ashton was dumping him. He obviously wasn't and just planned for his mum to visit. But, considering what has happened in the past, no one could blame him. Luke had some bad things happen to him and he should trust Ashton, but it's hard to trust anyone nowadays.

However, Ashton placed his bigger hand on Luke's and his fingers were so long compared to Luke's. His hand practically covered all of Luke's and for some reason, it made them both happy. Luke looked up and saw Ashton lightly smile, hand squeezing his.

"I got you another present," Ashton told him and got out a thin, long box made for jewelry. "It's — I don't know. I saw it and got it personalized. I think it's nice."

"Ashton, you already got me a car and my mum," Luke laughed in disbelief.

The older of the two shrugged, smirking as he handed Luke the present,"I like spoiling my baby, what can I say?"

A blush coated Luke's cheeks as Ashton's words made his heart flutter. He sighed and reluctantly took the present. He nervously looked at it and opened the box. A smile formed on his lips, pulling at the chain and took out the necklace with an awed expression.

It was a beautiful necklace. There was a guitar pick, not a real one, just in the shape of it. It was gold and the pick was purple. However, Ashton turned it over and Luke was so amazed when seeing the front. It was inscribed 'L+A' and he brushed his thumb against the letters.

Luke didn't know what to say, and he just spoke with a choked up voice,"Thank you." He took a deep breath and pulled Ashton into a hug, because a kiss just didn't fit. Ashton encircled his arms around Luke's waist. "Thank you so much, love. You've been the best boyfriend and friend ever. God, I can't— I just love you so much."

And his eyes showed it. The purple color shining brightly in the night sky and more vibrant than ever. To others, it would look creepy and scary. But, to Ashton it was the most beautiful sight ever. His boyfriend looking at him with a smile, purple eyes and lilac hair.

Never has he felt more happy. He repeated the i love you and then he didn't know what to say. Luke always made Ashton speechless. Whether it be because of his voice, his beauty or just him in general. It always seemed like Luke found a way to stun Ashton Irwin.

So, Ashton did what he did best. Ashton pulled Luke close and kissed him deeply, trying to let his actions speak for him. Then, he just took the necklace and had Luke crouch down a little, embarrassed at how tall he was. Luke laughed in amusement as Ashton went on his tip-toes to clip the necklace on and kissed his shoulder.

Then, that was it. They both looked at the necklace, then at each other and hazel eyes met purple. For the rest of the night, Ashton just pulled Luke onto his lap and they cuddled together on the porch while their family and friends hung out together. And, Luke can honestly say this was the best birthday ever.


	41. Chapter 41

"To think, that from exactly a year ago today, Luke Hemmings had been singing on a street corner in Hornsby, Sydney. Now, he's singing in stadiums across the world and getting ready to start his first Worldwide tour," Ellen said to the camera, turning to where Luke was sat in the seat next to him. "Tell us, how did this all start?"

The question had been asked to him a million times and each, he doesn't know what to say. Because, every time he wants it to be different, but tell the truth. He wants to make it more exciting because he knew the fans were sick of the same old story about being on the streets.

You see, it's the first interview he's done with a famous talk show host. Ellen is his queen and he loves her with all his heart. She was so nice to him and made life more interesting. It was nice to have such a popular and famous person being out and open with her sexuality. She really inspires him.

She was actually the one who insisted he called the police with the Leslie thing. She found out by him almost going on the show a month ago. When he came by, he was pacing in his dressing room because Leslie somehow got in contact with him again and texted him.

When she found out why he looked so stressed, she didn't hesitate to call the cops. Of course, he saved a lot of recent texts and that helped when the police came by. The sad part of it all was that the media found out. They talked about it a lot and Luke hated all the attention on him from that.

People looked at him as a victim, but he's a survivor. He made it passed his assault and learned from it. Ashton was more proud of how he handled all the publicity about everything. Some say he was a baby for saying he was assaulted by a girl, the fans were all treating him like he's fragile and lots say it's just a stunt to make him seem more special to get famous. Even though he already was.

He wasn't. he was just telling the truth and had to put her in jail for it. The case took a while, but they had enough evidence from her laptop where she saved the nudes she had leaked. She also apparently assaulted another boy since she did with Luke and that's when guilt fled in, because the boy was just sixteen and it hurt a lot to hear that.

A sixteen year old boy was assaulted by her and Luke could have prevented that. Hearing this made him really sad and depressed. But, Ashton made sure to comfort him and say it's not entirely his fault. Of course, he could have prevented it. But, the boy was okay and actually met Luke. He apparently was a fan and that made Luke feel better considering the boy was so happy to meet him.

He actually got the boy to come to the Ellen show and he was in the audience, so that was nice of him to do. Luke smiled when his eyes met the younger boys and the boy, Jacob, waved to him sweetly. He was sixteen, but not like most. He was quiet and shy and seemed younger than he was.

Luke sighed as he tried to find the words to say. He thought over the question asked and told Ellen,"There's no sure way to explain how it started. I was like a few other singers. I was on the streets. I was an idiot and wanted to drop out of school, lost contact with my mum and went with a friend to live in Hornsby. But, we lost our place and then, Ashton Irwin came by. He saw me and heard me sing. I guess he had a lot of faith in me."

"He was most definitely right about that," Ellen grinned, a picture of Luke and Ashton on the screen appearing.

Luke smiled sweetly,"Yeah, he's usually always right about everything. Likes being cocky about that stuff. He always brings it up and says 'see? I was right wasn't I?' it gets kind of annoying." The crowd chuckled and Luke's eyes went purple as he played with the pick necklace Ashton got him. "But, he was right so I guess I can't get that annoyed when he's the one who got me where I am today."

"Very true. Isn't...Ashton your boyfriend?" Luke hesitated, nodding as he took a breath. It's the first time it was brought up in an interview. Ellen showed a picture of Luke and Ashton kissing on the screen from the music video they did. "Now, you came out at a concert where you had Ashton sing with you on stage."

Luke nodded, eyes turning yellow from the nervousness,"Yeah, it was a song we sang together for my album. It's called Everything I Didn't Say. He actually wrote it and — and I think that's why I insisted he sang it with me. Of course, he's not a professional singer. But, I just think his voice is nice."

"Does that me when have a chance of more collaborations in the future?" She pressed, a grin forming on her face.

There was a pause. He shrugged,"I would love to, but we'll have to see."

"He's stage fright, isn't he?" Luke nodded and saw Ashton blushing in the backstage area, rolling his eyes. Ellen turned and laughed, shaking her head,"You know, I think he should sing more. It's not good to be afraid of anything in life, cause you never know what might happen. Is there something you're afraid of?"

Luke furrowed his eyebrows at the random question, but hummed,"I don't know really. I think I'm afraid of being homeless again. You know, having everything fail and this whole thing not working out."

"Really? Why don't you tell me why?" Ellen said curiously, perching her elbow up and leaning her chin in her hand.

As Luke began to speak, the whole audience was paying more attention to the guy dressed in a clown suit that was walking up slowly behind Luke. Just as Luke was saying he doesn't really get that scared of it anymore, the Clown jumped up from behind him and Luke let out a scream, curling into a small ball on the couch.

Ellen laughed loudly as she smacked the arm of her chair,"W-Wow, that scream was the girliest thing I have ever heard! when did Portia get here?"

"How dare you!" Luke exclaimed, his face bright red and eyes brown from the fear of the clown popping up again. "Why didn't I expect that? I watch your show more than anything. I really need to be more prepared."

Ellen shrugged,"Taylor Swift has been on the show nine times and I believe scared her eight times! She really hasn't learned her lesson."

Luke huffed and rubbed his face in frustration,"Ugh, there's gonna be gifs of those all over the internet. I bet one is already being made in progress."

"Not yet. The show hasn't aired, you're good," She said with a smirk. "Anyways, back to your relationship with Ashton Irwin. He's a famous owner of the record label, Shades. There's been a lot of arguments going around that you're only famous for dating him. That you only got signed cause you guys were together."

"That's completely untrue. I got famous because I have a decent voice and was lucky. Ashton and I weren't together until about six months ago? Seven?" He awkwardly coughed as the crowd went 'oooh'. "Sorry, I'm not the type to keep a tab on anniversaries and stuff. That's his job in the relationship."

"I feel you, Portia does all the work there," Ellen laughed and Luke chuckled along. "And, I guess another part of that is the fact that he's four years older. Twenty two and eighteen is considered a big difference only cause eighteen is literally just becoming an adult. Plus, we now know you've dated him since you were seventeen. It's considered illegal in some countries."

Luke corrected,"Only if you have sex."

"So, have you—"

"Oh, it looks like it's commercial break," Luke gasped, seeing the camera man making a signal. He grinned innocently,"I had a great time on the show Ellen, you're my queen."

Ellen snorted and shook her head,"You're a very lucky man, Luke." She turned to the camera and said with a smile,"Alright, that's all the time we have for Luke Hemmings! His tour starts in one week, don't forget to get tickets and we'll be right back after this commercial break!"

Daylight played as the camera faded out and Ellen nodded her head to the song. Luke got up and he gave her a quick hug, laughing lightly at the height difference. He headed out towards the side of the stage and grinned as Ashton pulled him in for a hug, kissing his cheek.

It was funny cause Ashton had met Ellen a few times already, so he didn't have that excitement like Luke did after being on the show. However, he found it cute how flustered Luke was when they left. He actually got Ellen's number, but apparently she always gives celebrities her number if she trusts and likes them enough.

When they got to the van, Luke had gotten use to the screams and stopped for a few fans. He gave them quick hugs, however when he stopped for one girl quickly despite security saying not to, he winced. The fans were rough as they got jealous and tried to hug him as well, but were pulling him back by his flannel shirt.

Ashton furrowed his eyebrows when seeing Luke not next to him. He then gaped as he noticed the fans. Ashton angrily walked over and security began to help get him from the hash grip of the fans. Luke winced as he rubbed his arm and smiled timidly at the girls, not wanting to come off as a jerk.

It kind of sucked being famous sometimes. Despite some situations, they always are made out as the bad guys. He tried being nice, but ended up getting hurt and now his arm was aching. He sighed and leaned his head on Ashton's shoulder, feeling the boy brush his fingers through his hair.

He felt a kiss on his forehead and that was all he needed. He just wanted his boyfriend's love and caring ways. Because, he's leaving in a week and he wasn't going to be with Ashton for a month. It hurt to realize this, but hopefully they can pull through this time. 

-

Because Luke was leaving in a few hours, both him and Ashton knew a way to make their last few hours together special. At first, it was just a morning blowjob and some making out in the shower. Last night, they did of course have sex and this led to Calum teasing Luke for limping around.

However, it was all nice since they had to make the best of it. Luke and Ashton were attached at the hips and they called up Liz, who visits every few weeks and is even questioning moving back to see her son more. They also had Mikayla, Lucy and Michael all go to the same place they wanted to go.

At first, he was unsure of what he wanted to do. But, he realized what would be the best and he took Ashton's hand and led him to his car. Ashton would drive it back, but he wanted to drive. He's only driven a few times considering they usually have someone drive them around.

So, they got in the car and Calum had taken the luggage and put it away. Luke was going to America first, so he had to go to the airport and Calum would give the luggage afterwards. Luke and Ashton were heading out and they held hands, just sitting in the silence that was tense, yet comforting all at once.

Luke wasn't the best driver, so Ashton was a little concerned. But, they managed to get where they wanted to be in record time. They parked and got out, seeing no one around. It was five in the morning and the flight leaves at seven. So, they were spending an hour there and hopefully it would be okay.

Luke took out the guitar and Ashton yawned, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He wrapped an arm around Luke's waist, leading him to the corner that was just a corner. But, it was the place that started Luke's fame and brought him to the best boyfriend in the world.

He frowned and let his fingers trace at the brick wall, leaning against it. Ashton walked up behind him and he wrapped his arms around his baby, kissing his shoulder. Luke leaned his head back and pursed his lips. Ashton giggled, but kissed his lips softly and they heard a loud groan of fake disgust from behind them.

They turned and saw Calum and the rest of the gang walk over. Calum rolled his eyes, but chuckled and Luke said,"So, everyone's here."

"Yeah, what's up?" Mikayla grumbled, head leaning on Lucy's shoulder. "I'm tired and it's five am."

Ashton handed Luke the guitar he bought him when they first met. He told the gang,"We're here to sing. We thought it would be nice to come back here after everything. We wanted to — to like, remember. To go back to our roots. Well, for him to go back to his."

Luke nodded and he told them,"You're all important to me, so I wanted you here. What song should we sing?"

"You want us to sing with you?" Michael asked with a grimace. He sat down as well and retorted,"I'm not a singer, I'm just a person who helps find those who sing."

Ashton argued,"No one is here and even if people walk by, it's okay. This is for Luke."

At first, Michael and the rest were hesitant. Liz was just quiet and sat next to her son,but soon enough they all agreed and sat down as well. They all gathered around the curb and Luke crossed his sweatpants covered legs. He cracked his knuckles, then took the pick from his pocket, strumming once.

Soon enough, they all chose a song each knew. Mikayla was giggling at the choice, but they all just knew the song and it fit well. So, Luke strummed lightly and Calum nodded along with the rest. Calum then sang with a small laugh,"You've got a friend in me, you've got a friend in me..."

"When the road looks rough ahead and you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed," Ashton giggled, leaning his head on Luke's shoulder and despite them being boyfriends, they're also friends. "You just remember what your old pal said. Babe, you've got a friend in me."

They continued singing and it was all so beautiful and fun as their voices harmonized. Some weren't the best singers ever. Cough, Liz and Lucy, cough. But, it didn't really matter. Because, like the song said, they're friends. And, even if a friend is a bad singer, it's just fun to sing together.

That's why they all sang together on childhood songs and laughing as they made fun of each other playfully. Ashton kept leaning his head on Luke's shoulder and Luke would do the same. They shared small kisses, trying to comfort each other at the thought of leaving.

Sadly, the time flew by and it was time to go. Luke winced as he got up, stretching and cracking his back muscles. He glanced at where Calum and Ashton were talking. He then gave Michael the guitar to bring back to the studio and hugged Mikayla, Lucy and his mum goodbye since they weren't going to the airport.

As he was about to head out, he paused as he saw a familiar face walking into the store at the corner. His eyes met Derrick's and the guy smirked. Instead of walking over and flirting like usual, Derrick just nodded at him and gave a small wave. Luke was confused,but somehow content as he smiled.

He waved back, then felt a hand on his shoulder when Derrick walked inside the store. Luke turned and saw Ashton. The boy nodded towards the car and they reluctantly got in. On the way to the airport, neither were ready to leave each other. However, it's not like ever would be okay with it.

It was tough being a famous singer and going around the world. That doesn't sound as bad as it. He was happy being famous and loved the fans and singing. But, he just hated all the baggage along with it. However, it was worth it in the end because at least he has a boyfriend, even if he can't see him. And, at least he has money, even if it get out of control sometimes.

He knew it was something he would have to live with. The lack of privacy and seeing Ashton shouldn't make his life hell. He just needed to go along with it. Because, Ashton was always there for him and supportive. All he had to do was make the best of it and love his boyfriend as much as he does.

That's why when he got to the airport, they went through security and everything, then waited at the gate where the plane would land any minute now. It was deja vu and he kept trying to kiss and hug and hold Ashton as much as possible. Ashton was amused, yet just as sad as he kept assuring it would be okay.

"It's okay, baby. I know it's gonna be tough, but I'll be here when you perform in Florida, yeah?" He wrapped his arms around Luke's waist and nuzzled his nose against Luke's. He saw Luke was being stubborn and pouty, so he whispered hotly into his ear,"And, maybe...if you're good and stay out of trouble, I may just rim that cute little ass of yours."

Luke stiffened and his face flushed red, nodding lightly,"Y-Yeah, okay. Um, that sounds great."

"Shut up, you little cutie," Ashton laughed, pinching Luke's cheek and pecking his lips. "You're so horny, I swear."

Luke whined,"I'm eighteen, gosh."

"And I'm twenty-two. I wasn't aware we're discussing our ages," Ashton teased, kissing him again. "I'm joking, love. Don't get all annoyed with me."

Sadly, they heard the person over the intercom announce the plane has landed. Luke suddenly began to tear up as he mumbled,"No, no. I don't want to leave you again. Those few weeks were bad enough." He wrapped his arms tightly around Ashton and said with a heavy breath,"God, you're — you're gonna —"

"I won't, baby. Please, trust me. I won't go to any nightclubs or strip clubs without being honest," He assured, cradling Luke's face in his hands and frowning at the tears. "And, just — if you ever want to go to a club or whatever, you can. You know, aside from the fact that you can't drink in America."

"Fucking Americans, I swear," Luke laughed weakly.

Ashton smiled and nodded,"Yeah, stupid Americans. But, seriously, if you want to have some fun you have fun. I trust you, too. I don't want you to think you can't party just cause your older boyfriend isn't there. Just, be safe and make sure Michael's with you. He's gonna take care of you, baby."

Luke smiled cheekily and kissed Ashton deeply, then mumbled,"Okay, daddy."

"Fuck, I hate you sometimes."

"Love you too," Luke laughed and then heard the plane number again. He took a shaky breath and he turned to Ashton, hugging him once more. He whispered,"Really, though. I — I love you and I'm gonna miss you so much. Please, Skype me . I hate not seeing your face everyday."

Ashton nodded,"Of course, I love you too. And, I'll miss you just as much. Maybe even more. Please, be safe and try not to get into too much trouble. Call me whenever. I'll have an annoying ringer set for you so I'll wake up." He then peppered Luke's face with kisses to make him smile and kept mumbling 'love you' over and over again.

Just like that, they kissed one last time for the next two months. Their lips moving slowly and sweetly against each other's just to savor the taste. Then, Luke panted lightly and he gave Ashton a tearful grin, grabbing his bag. He then left for the plane and gave the lady her ticket.

Ashton watched with a small frown as Luke headed to the doors. But, Luke turned back and he quickly faked a smile. Of course, Luke noticed he had frowned before and he blew him a small kiss. Ashton fakely caught it and blushed as the lady standing by watched fondly.

The plane doors closed and that's when he let the tear gates flood. He wiped his eyes in embarrassment and the lady nearby saw. She walked over and gave him a small hug, patting his back. He chuckled, mortified at how emotional he was but accepted gratefully.

When he left, he saw Luke texted him a selfie of him with teary eyes but a cute expression with his tongue sticking out and smiling. It was silly and adorable and it made him laugh. He sat in Luke's car. He sat there with tears and giggling cause Luke is a star. He will forever be a star in Ashton's eyes since the day he met him.

And, those purple eyes in the picture really showed how in love they were.How much they truly mean to each other. Because, red resembles love to many people. But, in their world it was different. To them, purple was the true Color of Love and always will be.

The End


	42. Chapter 42

It was only two months later, yet it felt like a lifetime. Luke has never felt more alive than when he was in America and performing for thousands of people. The tour went off with a bang and he felt like he was on top of the world, singing with all his heart and making the concerts the best he can.

At first, he was so nervous and scared. Despite having sung a million times, it was different when it's a world wide tour. Unlike with bands, it was more nerve-wracking because it's technically just you on stage. Sure, he has people playing the drums and guitar, but it's just him front and center.

However, as soon as he stepped out on stage, he felt a weight lifting off his shoulders. Seeing all the signs fans made and having his friends backstage, cheering him on. He never thought the day would come that he had his own tour. It was so surreal and amazing.

All thanks to Ashton, of course. His boyfriend was definitely his number one fan, anyone with eyes could see that. Ashton would be tweeting him a million times and complimenting his boyfriend. He would retweet and promote and was literally the cutest boyfriend ever.

Sadly, he couldn't watch every concert from his laptop. Michael would put his laptop on Skype and try to show Ashton the concert from backstage. But, sometimes he was busy with Calum and sometimes the time difference was too hard for him to stay up and watch a long concert.

Luke understood and didn't pressure him or make him feel bad. He loved that Ashton was so dedicated to trying to watch him from a bad quality laptop. Michael had denied getting his good because he didn't want to risk it getting broken. However, in the end, Ashton had watched ninety percent of the concerts so far.

All the time apart felt good after a while. Even if they love each other, after a week, they felt like it was good for them. Living together before even dating was stressful and the time apart made it feel like a small vacation. Of course, neither cheated or felt the urge to do so.

There were times when they got jealous, like always. Like when Luke would hug fans around his age, boy or girl. Luke considers himself gay, but he has had sex with girls and Ashton was just paranoid. He never accused, but he did bring it up a couple times and Luke would just giggle and then they would have Skype sex, cause maybe they missed each other in different ways as well.

But, Ashton wasn't the only one getting jealous. Luke would feel insecure when Ashton would compliment Calum and post tons of pictures on instagram of him and the friend. Luke knew Calum was straight, but he didn't like seeing them so close when he wasn't there.

However, Ashton would always assure him that they're just friends and he would rather make out with a monkey than ever kiss Calum. This led to Calum pouting and joking about kissing him. But, Luke said 'daddy' and then Calum was weirded out and ran out of the room in disgust while Ashton smirked.

It was hard for people to understand the daddy/baby thing. Since being on tour, everyone kind of knew (well, Mikayla, Lucy, Michael, and Calum) about the 'daddy' kink because they weren't quiet on Skype. It was awkward at first and they don't really understand, but they didn't judge and just looked uncomfortable.

Because they're so far apart, they use the 'daddy' and 'baby' thing more. Sort of like a reassurance that nothing's changed and Luke will always be Ashton's baby. He wanted to make sure Luke knew that and Luke would use 'daddy' whenever he was whiny and needy and missed him a lot. He wanted Ashton to pay attention to him. So, he'd use that.

Now, it was more needy to say it because Ashton's coming back and Luke was so happy. He showed his excitement by posting a selfie with his pink eyes and dyed, pink hair. He changed it again because Michael had changed his to a blonde color. Not his normal hair color, more like a platinum blonde. It looked good.

Luke was so happy when he left the concert, because he knew Ashton would be visiting in a couple hours. He told himself to stay up for him, even if Ashton won't be at the hotel till around three am. Every was amused because Luke definitely won't be able to stay up that late.

He's been having trouble sleeping, being use to having Ashton holding him. This meant that he barely sleeps and then one night a week, he just passes out till noon. This was typically that night, but Luke insisted he could stay up for his boyfriend and he wanted to prove that.

When they got to the hotel, Michael followed Luke to their room and he asked in concern,"You sure you can be on your own?"

"Michael, I'm fine. Ashton's plane is landing in an hour," Luke assured and took off his shirt, wiping his sweating forehead. He saw Michael lingering by the door unsure and Luke groaned,"Seriously, I'll be fine. Just stay with the guys. I'm see you in the morning."

After a few more arguments, Michael finally did as told and left. He was a little overprotective since they went on tour. Michael was like Luke's replacement Ashton. It was amusing since they use to not like each other and now they're like brothers.

Luke stretched as he looked at the time with a yawn. He took a shower quickly, seeing the pink hair dye dripping to the tiled floor of the shower. When he was done, he dried off and let his hair air dry. He put on some plaid boxers the hoodie he stole from Ashton, wanting to be warm, but not overly hot.

When he went to bed, he cuddled up to a nice pillow that he brought since the hotel pillows aren't always the best. It was those oversized, long ones he bought from a Wal-Mart when he went to Pennsylvania. He smiled when seeing his mum text and she said good job on the concert like always.

They have been getting closer and she plans to watch his show in Hawaii when he goes. It was nice to be close to his mum again. He really missed her and was happy she isn't mad at him. His eyes went a blue color, showing his happiness and he tweeted out, replying to a few people after texting his mum.

Sadly, Luke didn't stay up. The pink-haired boy passed out only a few minutes later. Despite wanting to stay up, he definitely failed and was drooling on his pillow with his phone dropped from his hands. He missed Ashton's texts and wasn't even aware he landed.

But, it was only a couple hours later when Ashton had used a key he got from Michael to unlock the door. Michael chuckled in amusement when they both saw Luke passed out and cuddling the oversized pillow. Ashton cooed at the sight of his passed out boyfriend while Michael was grimacing and leaving Ashton to take care of Luke.

Ashton shut the door behind him and he quietly stripped down to his boxers and sleeveless shirt. He tossed his items to the side and crawled into the bed next to Luke. Ashton grimaced at the drool and he rolled his eyes when Luke snored quietly. He was hoping for a peaceful night, but Luke was exhausted and when he's exhausted, he snores a lot.

The older of the two whispered, pressing a kiss to Luke's forehead,"Baby, wake up...c'mon, wake up." He shook Luke's shoulder and lightly patted his side. "Luke...get your ass up."

Luke grumbled and he blinked his confused, brown eyes slowly only for them to instantly turn purple when seeing Ashton. He wiped his face in embarrassment from not being up like he promised and Luke basically tackled Ashton. He wrapped his legs around the shorter boy while moving to his lap and said with joy,"You're here! Oh my god, I'm so sorry for not being up! I missed you so much!"

"It's fine, babe. I figured you were tired," Ashton smiled. He then showed concern when brushing his thumb under the dark circles under Luke's eyes. He looked so tired. Ashton asked with a sad tone,"Baby, are you not sleeping well? I don't recall seeing these bags under your eyes in those selfies you post and snapchat me..."

"Um," Luke chuckled awkwardly and looked down with a shy face. "I kind of -- well, I use this concealer thing. I just can't sleep well without you. I miss you holding me." He blushed and pressed his face to Ashton's neck, pressing a small kiss. "I missed you a lot." He then added cheekily, voice full of sleep,"Daddy.."

"Fuck you," Ashton grumbled, but grinned when kissing Luke's cheek. Ashton then nodded and he laid back, pulling Luke with him,"I missed you too, love. How about we get some sleep? You have another concert tomorrow and maybe you can get more sleep with me here."

"I always sleep well with you," Luke muttered and he tossed his long leg around Ashton's body, clinging to him and grinning with his face buried in Ashton's chest. "I love you, Ashton."

"Love you more," Ashton whispered, leaning over and struggling, but managing to turn the light off.

He then leaned down when Luke tilted his head up, the two pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss. Ashton smiled as he pulled back and then kissed Luke's forehead once more. He hummed quietly as Luke closed his eyes, twirling the boy's messy hair to soothe him.

It wasn't long till he was passed out and snoring annoyingly. However, Ashton still smiled. Because, this was the Luke he loved since the day he saw him. The boy who he couldn't imagine being without and he was so happy to have him in his arms again.

When he saw goosebumps appearing on the boy's arms from where his hoodie was riled up, he frowned. Ashton grabbed the blanket from the foot of the bed with Luke hanging onto him like a monkey and then fell back with an 'oompf'. He groaned, but managed to wrap the small blanket over their bodies.

Ashton turned a little, getting more comfortable and fondly watched Luke's sleeping face. After it got weird, he sheepishly closed his arms and peppered kisses on the boy's face. Then, he drifted into the best sleep he's had in months, because he still needed Luke just as much as Luke needed him.

-

The next morning sadly wasn't as romantic as they were hoping for. Maybe they both expected to have 'i missed you' sex and to be able to kiss and mumble how hopeless they are without the other. But, Michael had to ruin that because Luke had a meet and greet that day.

Ashton tried not to get upset, but he was really hoping to have Luke to himself till the concert. However, he knew Luke had other things to do and he reluctantly kissed Luke, watching him meet millions of people before the concert with a sad expression on his face.

Luckily, Michael got to occupy Ashton until Luke was done. They were in the tour bus and playing tons of games and eating lots of junk food. Ashton kept looking out the tinted windows with a pout, seeing all these girls and even a few guys hugging and talking to his boyfriend and kissing his cheek.

He knew it was just fun and games, but let's admit, it still stings to see someone you love get kissed on the cheek by someone else. Even if the person is a fifteen year old girl who may never meet him again. Ashton couldn't help it, but he didn't say anything either.

When they finished up, they still couldn't have sex. Because, Luke had a sound check and more fans got to see him and watch him. He answered some questions and Ashton stood on the sidelines. He knew having a famous boyfriend meant he had to share him with the world, he understood perfectly fine.

Luke was thankful to have someone who didn't complain a lot. Many people wouldn't be able to handle the distance and the fact that millions of people wanted to have their boyfriend. Ashton knew that it was unlikely for Luke to fall for a fan, especially since he may never meet someone more than once. That always reassured him.

When it was time for the concert, Ashton watched as Luke was rushed around get his hair fixed and his clothes sorted. He had to grab his guitar and make sure it was tuned properly. During all this, he only got to give Ashton a chaste kiss and say hi or 'i love you' and Ashton would be sad, but then be happy at how quick Luke's eyes turn to purple.

By the time Luke was done, Ashton couldn't even speak to him as Luke was dragged towards the stage. Ashton frowned and he called out,"Love you, have fun!"

Luke heard the tone of his voice and he hesitated, rushing back and gripped Ashton's face, kissing him quickly. Ashton then was happy. He giggled and Luke sheepishly waved. He then went on stage and Ashton sighed lovingly as he saw his famous boyfriend sing his heart out.

While this happened, Michael walked up behind Ashton and he patted his shoulder, wrapping his arm around his friend. Ashton grinned as he looked up and he leaned his head on Michael's shoulder with a small sigh leaving his tingling lips from when Luke kissed him.

Honestly, it was hard work to have your boyfriend be so famous. It took energy to stay up till three am to Skype. It took lots of trust to know they would never cheat on you, that they wouldn't leave you. And, it mostly took so much love to have it all be worth it in the end.

They both had these and as Ashton watched Luke sing with his pretty, pink hair and smile on his face, he knew it was worth all the sad tears of missing him. Because, Luke was worth everything in the world and he wouldn't trade his life and his boyfriend no matter what.

Especially because towards the end of the show, Luke was grinning and he cleared his throat. He announced breathlessly, trying to quiet the crowd,"Hey, guys! Usually there would be a small break now. But, I kind of have a surprise. A certain someone is actually here visiting me. I'm sure you know him. My boyfriend, Ashton."

Ashton's eyes widened once again, grimacing at the thought of singing again. But, Luke smiled as he motioned Ashton over and there was a chair being sat in the middle of the stage. Luke said as he took Ashton's hand, leading him to the chair,"I um, I wrote a song. Over the past two months, we haven't seen each other. And, it was hard. Especially cause we're gonna say goodbye again and this time for three months."

"Babe, this is so embarrassing," Ashton chuckled with a blush, seeing the audience. He had tears springing to his eyes at the thought of being separated again. He was sat on the chair with Luke holding his hand. "You're gonna make me cry in front of thousands of people."

However, Luke just took a breath and he told Ashton and the audience,"I love Ashton a lot and it's hard being apart. Sometimes we even talk about um, about breaking up. And, this is basically how it would be if we did. Showing I would still feel the same and it's worth it. I just want him and everyone to know, that no matter how far apart two people are. There's always hope and in the end, being apart only makes us stronger."

Ashton nervously watched as Luke grabbed an acoustic guitar, switching out his other. It was the guitar that Ashton got him when they first met. Luke smiled timidly, showing that he did it on purpose. Because, he has many more now and could have chosen any of them.

When Luke began to strum out a soft tune, Ashton gulped visibly and he took a shaky breath as he tried to focus on Luke and not look at the crowd. He knew he wasn't singing, but it still made him anxious being in front of so many people. He's center stage, despite the show being about Luke.

"For a while we pretended that we never had to end it. But, we knew we'd have to say goodbye. You were crying at the airport when they finally closed the plane door. I could barely hold it all inside..." Luke's voice was beautiful, his eyes staring right at Ashton and face shown in the screens that were high up.

Ashton's eyes were already watering and he felt a small smile tugging at his lips. Luke smiled back, but then his face went more serious as he continued,"Torn in two...and I know I shouldn't tell you, but I just can't stop thinking of you. Wherever you are."

As the song continued, Ashton's heart was pounding and he felt like this life wouldn't be the same if he never met Luke Hemmings. He couldn't stop smiling, despite the song being sad. Because, Luke was staring at him with those eyes that were shaded purple and it was the most beautiful sight ever.

The cameras of the people in the audience were moving back in forth in a breathless motion. The stadium was lit up from the phones and he smiled so big, his face nearly cracked in half. He's never had someone sing to him before in front of so many people and he felt so honored to have it happen.

Luke was looking at him like he was his life and Ashton was so sure they were feeling the same exact way with one another. Like, both just knew they never wanted it to end. That the moment was perfect and Ashton felt his heart flutter when Luke got down on his knees in front of him, strumming away and his voice trailing off.

"Every night I almost call you, just to say it always will be you," Luke held out the vowel, his purple eyes glistening with tears and he slowly stopped strumming. The whole stadium was quiet as they awaited the last words they all knew were coming. Luke ended with a grin, his voice cracking slightly with choked up emotions,"Wherever you are."

Suddenly, the whole stadium was full of cheers and clapping hands and overly emotional girls who were either jealous of Ashton or simply jealous of their relationship. It was like the fans were so supportive, despite their idol being in a relationship with someone else.

Ashton let out a heavy breath, gripping Luke's face and pressing their lips together. They were world wide right now, probably all the fans taking pictures of the kiss that was shown on the screen. But, neither cared as they molded their lips together perfectly, lips moving in sync perfectly as they kissed until they were breathless.

But, they didn't stop. Ashton slowly stood up and he moved his hands down to Luke's neck, then wrapped his arms around the boys waist as his tears fell. Luke's followed and they both ignored them, Luke's arms lacing around Ashton's neck and maybe he's taller, but he's always Ashton's baby.

They slowly pulled apart, Ashton whispering breathlessly,"I love you so much, baby."

"I love you more," Luke replied, purple eyes going brighter the more he looked at Ashton and then they kissed again, sealing their words forever.


End file.
